Amor de Contrabando
by gaiaspink
Summary: Podra el amor de Rukia e Ichigo superar las varreras de la edad?, ichigo es un doctor de 25 años y ella una adolecente de 15, su rrelacion  canbiara una ves que ellos vivan juntos. se pesimo sumary, pero la historia esta buena denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

KONICHIWA a todos los fans del ichiruki, bueno este será mi primer fic que publico de esta serie y de esta pareja (porque es la única que me gusta mucho como para inspirarme una historia), espero de verdad sea de su agrado y me dejen sus Reviws, se aceptan críticas constructivas, pero onegai no me arrojen tomates podridos, frutas o cosas por el estilo ^^

Esta historia está dedicado a alguien que en su momento me gusto mucho y ya es hora de pasar de él, porque me hace mal jeje, también está dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja tan bonita.

**ACLARACION**.

Es mi obligación aclararles por derechos de autor y demás formas legales, que los personajes que se aparecen aquí la mayoría son creación del ingenio de **TITE KUBO SAMA** (todos los que los reconozcan) a quien le agradezco que los haya creado, solo algunos son de mi creación pues era necesario.

Y la historia en si ha salido de mi loca mente y es sin fines de lucro, es solo para compartirla con los lectores y fans del anime y manga,

Sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este bebe

**CAPITULO 1**

**Primer encuentro**

Aaaahhhh – bostece y estire mis brazos ya que recién me levantaba de la cama por causa de ese infernal aparato llamado despertador – maldita chatarra – murmure con frustración, mire bien la hora y ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, vaya que me había dormido, y supuse que fue mi hermana Hissanna la que activo el molesto despertador – como si necesitara despertar temprano un domingo – gruñí de rabia, a regañadientes me puse de pie y me dirigí a tomar una baño de agua tibia así se me pasaría la ensoñación y el mal humor, luego de mi aseo personal, me puse una ropa sencilla, un vestido celeste cielo de dos tiras y unas zapatillas sin tacón, baje a la cocina para calmar los gruñidos de mi estomago, pues desde el día anterior que no había probado bocado alguno

Hola Moura, ¿dónde está mi hermana y mi cuñado? – le pregunte a la mucama más antigua de la casa

Han salido temprano, Hissanna sama me pidió que le diera esto – me extendió un papel, el cual lo desdoble y halle las hermosa caligrafía de Byakuya Kuchiki mi cuñado y hermano adoptivo

´´ salimos de viaje de negocios, llegaremos el miércoles, cualquier cosa llama al celular de tu hermana ´´

Byakuya.

PD:

´´ recuerda rukia que debes ir mañana a primera hora al doctor ya pedí permiso de tu instituto así que cuando regrese me das los resultados´´

Hissanna.

Arrugue el papelito y lo bote al cubo de basura, estaba fastidiada, ``otra vez se habían ido de viaje olvidándose de ella y dejándola sola, ¿por qué mejor no la mandaban internada a un colegio pupilo? ``, Así no la tendrían que dejarla sola siempre que iban de viajes de negocio y eso últimamente era muy frecuente.

Moura porfitas, ¿me preparas el desayuno? – le pedí con ojitos de perro abandonado y mis manos se juntaba en forma de rezo, la mujer me sonrió y me aseguro que lo tendría enseguida.

Ya le sirvo café y tostadas –

No, me arias una rica y deliciosa ensalada de frutas con yogurt y demás así solo como tú lo sabes hacer – le adule

Bien niña pero espera en el comedor –

Nop, voy a mi cuarto y cuando esté listo me mandas a llamar ¿vale? –

De acuerdo –

Salí en dirección a mi cuarto, al entrar cerré la puerta con seguro y empecé a marcar el numero de mi amiga desde mi celular, nunca usaba el teléfono en la casa si podía pues bien sabía que mi hermana y cuñado mandaban a escuchar mis conversaciones, me ponía de los nervios que fueran tan sobre protectores, eran un fastidio mas Hissanna que Byakuya.

Hola Tzubaky –

Ah hola rukia ¿que deseas? –

Nee… me preguntaba si tienes planes –

Pues no nada ¿por? –

Pues yo tampoco y me estoy aburriendo ¿por qué no hacemos algo? –

Claro Ruki, ¿Dónde, y a qué hora? –

¿Te parece en la estación del tren a las diez? –

Claro no hay lio, nos vemos Rukia –

Ok nos vemos – colgué mi celular Tzubaky, era mi mejor y única AMIGA, claro hablaba con muchas de mis compañeras y las presentaba como amigas y amigos pero en la realidad no era así, con las demás tenía una amistad un tanto fría, pero con Tzubaky era diferente ya que con ella podía ser yo misma, para ella era Rukia, nada más, no veía en mi a la hermana del empresario más rico del país, ¡ah¡ sí, tampoco veía en mi a Rukia Kuchiki, la heredera del imperio y futura jefa de la familia, pues si por una mala suerte pasara algo a mi cuñado YO heredaría todo, incluyendo no solo el dinero sino también las responsabilidades, ¿y por qué pasaría eso si solo era su cuñada?, pues en la realidad yo sí que era la hermana menor de Hissanna su esposa, pero antes del matrimonio Byakuya Kuchiki me adopto como su hermana menor – solo por seguridad – había dicho el.

Pero a Tzubaky esas cosas no le importaban, solo era yo, la chica un tanto enojona, que le gustaba leer mangas y practicar el kendo como pasatiempo, que en muchas ocasiones le gustaría salir corriendo de las responsabilidades que tenia por ser de la familia Kuchiki y olvidarme de todo, por eso es que Tzubaky era mi mejor amiga junto con Renji con quien me crecí desde mi niñez y su adolescencia pues él era mi mayor por nueve años, claro que mi amigo ya no estaba pues se fue a Canadá a terminar sus estudios, baje a la cocina cuando la otra mucama me informo que mi desayuno estaba listo, saque una chaqueta por si regresaba muy tarde, mi bolso con los accesorios necesarios, mi celular y mi billetera como número uno, luego un espejo y una pequeña peineta y un brillo labial, una pequeña agenda por si acaso, me pase el colgante del bolso por el hombros y fui a comer mi ensalada de frutas, una vez hecho eso me dirigí a la estación.

Cuando llegue Tzubaky recién se hallaba llegando corriendo por otro costado de la estacion, era de mi misma edad quince años, tenía su cabellos lagos, de un negro azulado, por debajo de la cintura, era definitivamente mucho más alta que yo y su cuerpo iba formándose bastante bien, en algunas ocasiones le tenía envidia pues aun que yo era delgada, Tzubaky tenía muchos atributos, su piel era un poco mas tostada que la mía sus ojos grandes del mismo color de sus cabellos, me sonrió en cuanto me vio al igual que yo, éramos tan diferentes pero igual nos llevábamos muy bien.

Lo siento Ruki ¿me esperaste mucho rato? –

No, tranquila recién acabo llegar –

Qué bueno ¿dónde vamos ahora? –

Pues no lo sé, la verdad esperaba que tu tuvieras algunas ideas – le dije pues de verdad no sabía qué hacer

Qué te parece si vamos primero al centro comercial y compramos el manga de Naruto y lo que se nos antoje mientras miramos, luego vamos a comer algo de miso, se me antojo y por la tarde al cine y luego al karaoke –

Te adoro siempre haces buenos planes – le dije mientras le palmeaba la espalda y le sonreía con aprobación, subimos en el metro y nos dirigimos al centro comercial más grande, famoso y lindo de Tokio, lo primero que fuimos a comprar corriendo fue el tan esperado y anhelado, manga de Naruto y ya estando en la tienda de venta de anime adquirimos un botín bastante grande de diferentes animes claro eso me costaría una regañina por parte de mi hermana, pero estoy segura que Byakuya miraría conmigo los que no eran shojo, bueno al menos se había quedado a ver la serie de Naruto conmigo y otros como él; cuaderno de la muerte, Black cat, etc, una vez bien guardado nuestros tesoros fuimos a ver ropas, bisutería, se nos paso el tiempo en el centro comercial, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde con quince minutos, salimos del centro y caminamos por unas tres cuadras para ir a un buen restaurante donde venden miso, el almuerzo fue divertido no las pasamos hablando de los animes, de nuestras parejas favoritas de las series y como sería un buen final, y sobre todo alabando a Rumiko Takashi, por el buen final que le había dado a Inuyasha, aun que las dos estábamos de acuerdo que era una gran injusticia con nuestro amado lord inu yokai por ser separado de su pequeña Rin, y tramando en nuestra loca cabeza como seria rin cuando creciera y Sesshomaru la viera, luego de hacer un sinfín de conjeturas sobre el mejor desenlace para estos dos protagonistas de la serie y manga y después de pagar por la comida nos dirigimos al cine, compramos las entradas para ver la tercera película del cuaderno de la muerte, y el actor que dio vida al detective L era Kenichi Matsuyama, del cual las dos andábamos más que enamoradas

Oni chan onegai – me di la vuelta para ver a la persona que suplicaba a viva voz

Era una chica de cabellos castaños corto, debía estar entre sus quince a dieciséis años, tenía una cara de perro abandonado que con sus manos unidas hacía gestos de suplica a un joven de alto, de buen cuerpo y cabellos naranja, ¿naranjas, se lo había teñido?

Ichi nii tu dijiste que nosotras escogeríamos lo que quisiéramos – esta vez fue una chica de cabellos cortos pero negros que le espeto al mismo chico – además es nuestro cumpleaños y debes de hacer lo que nosotras queramos – dijo en un tono amenazador

De acuerdo no puedo creer que quieran ver esa basura – les respondió el joven con voz áspera y agresiva a sus dos hermanas

Siiiii – gritaron las dos muchachas, me descuide de lo que hacían esa familia en cuanto vi un anuncio pegado en un panel grande

Ahhhhhhhh – Tzubaky MIRAAAAA – grite mientras me llevaba a mi amiga a arrastras conmigo en el cartel estaba una foto grande de Harry Potter y en letras grandes y negras se leía

´´ próximo estreno Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte´´

Primera parte

´´El 18 de diciembre ´´

Tenemos que venir al estreno Tzubaky –

No me lo pierdo ni muerta, ahhhh que felicidad – me cogió de las manos y empezamos a brincas como locas por la noticia

Si será a nivel mundial no me lo creo, aun que prefiero que sea en formato 3D, ya ni modo si no pudieron –

No te quejes Rukia, al menos ya saldrá y veremos al guapísimo de Daniel Radcliffe –

Siii, por él no me quejo, está muy guapo – y mientras hablábamos del estreno de la película ingresamos al cine donde me quede petrificada cuando empezó la película y no preste más atención a nadie hasta el final de la película

Estuvo bien ¿cierto? – me pregunto mi amiga

Si pero no se medio que no hay onda con esta tercera, pero la verdad que Kenichi se vio genial, es tan guapo – murmure – qué hora es –

Son las cinco cero, ¿vamos al karaoke o nos vamos a nuestras casas? –

Al karaoke, para que llegar temprano si no hay nadie en mi casa –

Vaya así que tus hermanos se fueron de viaje otra vez –

Si, ni siquiera me lo dijeron, esta mañana Moura me dio una nota donde me decían que viajaban y regresaban el miércoles –

Últimamente, están muy descuidados contigo –

Sí, pero mi nii sama realizo una nueva inversión y le está costando ponerse al corriente de todo pues la empresa donde invirtió tiene sucursales a novel mundial por eso está de viaje y Hissanna debe de estar con él para ayudarlo ya ves que ella es su abogada y se encarga de lo legal, mientras que Byakuya de lo financiero, hacen una muy buena mancuerna juntos –

Se llevan muy bien ¿cierto? – me pregunto Tzubaky – siempre que los veo están junto se ven muy enamorados –

- Hai – le respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - por una razón desconocida Byakuya ama a mi hermana, aun que ella está más loca que yo y mira que ella es la que me dice que toy loca –

- Ruki, tú no eres la loca, los locos son los demás – dijo riendo fuerte

- Tienes razón – aprobé su comentario mientras me unía a sus risas, caminamos al karaoke que estaba en el centro comercial, donde ocupamos una mesa y empezamos a seleccionar que música cantaríamos y pedíamos un café negro para Tzubaky y un capuchino para mi, cuando por fin comenzó a sonar la música que pedí y empecé a cantar.

Cantamos unas cuantas canciones más hasta que se hizo más tarde y era hora de regresar, mientras salíamos sentí chocar contra algo duro y retrocedí si no fuera porque Tzubaky me agarro me hubiese lastimado al caer en el suelo

Pero qué diablos – dije mientras alzaba la vista, me tope con unos ojos color miel profundos y con una cara que tenía el entrecejo fruncido

Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar niña – me dijo el muchacho

Tu deberías tener más cuidado en no pararte donde no debes – le espete mientras me ponía a modo de defensa con ese chico, cuando lo vi más claramente me di cuenta que era el muchacho del cine, mire a un costado y divise a sus dos hermanas

Pues es tu culpa que andas como siega por estar en otro mundo – me recrimino el peli naranjo

Nunca te han dicho que ¿más ayuda el que no estorba? – le dije mientras mi rabia crecía y empezaba a gritar – y tu parado ahí como maniquí estorbas a las personas y no ayudas en nada

No es mi culpa que no sepas como caminar, hasta un ciego tiene mejor visión que tu – el también me estaba gritando, cosa que no aguantaba de nadie

Mira cabeza de naranja deja de estorbar mi camino y hazte a un lado – le grite sin importar que la gente empezaba a mirarnos

NO TE CUESTA NADA SI DAS UNOS PASOS A TU COSTADO Y ME PASAS –

¿Y POR QUE YO TENDRIA QUE GIRARME?, TU ERES EL QUE ESTORBAS ASÍ QUE MUEVETE, DECEREBRADO –

ENANA MAL EDUCADA, RESPETA A TUS MAYORES Y PASA POR UN COSTADO –

GRENDICIMO IDIOTA, MUVETEEEEE –

NO SE ME ANTOJA, RODEAME TU -

Etto… Oni chan déjala en paz – le dijo la chica del cabellos castaño a su hermano

Es raro que tu Ichi nii, te peles por algo como esto y más si te peleas con una chica que es menor que tu – le espeto la otra hermana – debes ser un caballero Ichi nii –

Cállense las dos – les gruño el joven

Gomen ne, Kuchiki sempai esto es un error – me dijo la hermana peli castaña – vámonos Ichigo – le tomo de su brazo y empezó a tirar de él

Perdona a mi hermano Rukia sempai, permiso Sagashi san – me dijo la morena mientras hacia una mini reverencia y termino arrastrando a su hermano del otro brazo, solo las pude mirar confundida por la forma de dirigirse a mi

¿sempai? – dije mientras miraba a una Tzubaky de lo más tranquila, ni se había inmutado ante la pelea

Así te dijeron –

Qué raro ¿Por qué me trataran así? –

Ni idea, mejor vámonos Rukia, se nos hará más tarde –

Hai – y salimos corriendo en dirección a la estación para irnos, lo bueno es que Tzubaky vivía una parada mas allá que la mía, por una suerte alcanzamos el tren, me despedí una vez llegue a mi parada

Nos vemos mañana baky chan –

Si nos vemos – me grito mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida

Tenía que recorrer tres cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa, camine lo más rápido que podía sin llegar a correr pues ahora sí que era tarde ya eran las siete con cincuenta y aun que las lámparas del alumbrado público ya se habían encendido para mí era tarde, es que no me gustaba caminar sola por las noches, por una razón que no recordaba tenía un miedo atroz a la oscuridad de las calles estando sola, escuche como se acercaba unos pasos por el sonido de las pisadas debían ser varios y acelere el paso más, de pronto escuche como silbaban y me decían unos piropos vulgares desde atrás, voltee mi rostro vi a seis chicos de mal aspecto que por su forma de caminar de forma balanceada y sus voces deduje que estaba borrachos, ¿Qué aria, como saldría de esto?, si corría ellos me seguirían y me alcanzarían y no podía pelear con ellos porque eran muchos, pero si tenía que morir, moriría peleando, camine un poco más rápido mientras en mi cabeza me enumeraba los puntos vitales de donde golpear, mientras mas avanzaba, ellos mas acortaban la distancia hasta que sentí como me sujetaban del brazo

¿Dónde vas tan solita preciosa? – dijo uno que era lato y desgreñado

Su..suéltame – exigí, tratando de sonar lo más fría y autoritaria posible

No te enojes preciosa, estamos aburridos y queremos jugar un ratito –

Juega con tu abuela imbécil – le dije mientras que con mi mano libre le daba un golpe en la nariz lo más fuerte que pude

Desgraciada – grito- agárrenla, de esta me encargo yo – dijo amenazante mientras miraba su mano ensangrentada pues le había roto la nariz

La pagaras – dijo uno gordo que se me acerco por instinto le puse en guardia y cuando lo tuve cerca le clave los dedos a los ojos y se alejo dando berridos de dolor, pero eso empeoro mi situación pues los otros cuatro de rodeaban y no tenia forma de defenderme de ellos si atacaban al mismo tiempo

Agárrenla, la muy perra sabe defenderse – dijo al que le rompí la nariz, y cuando estaba a punto de ser atrapada por todos se escucho una voz algo conocida

Seis hombres contra una niña eso está mal – dijo la voz – deben meterse con alguien de su edad y su tamaño – y en un segundo los cuatro tipos eran alegados de mi por golpes, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba los seis barbajanes salían corriendo, mientras mi salvador le lanzaba amenazas que no comprendí, me dispuse a ver la cara mi salvador cuando el hablo de nuevo

¿Estás bien niña? – pregunto con tono preocupado

Hee.. si gracias – le dije lo mire y era el pelos de zanahoria con quien me había peleado una hora antes y me quede quieta en mi sitio sin saber que decirle

Qué bueno, ¿Dónde vives? –

Una cuadras mas allá –

Bien te acompaño y así me aseguró que no te paso nada – me dijo sin dar indicios de conocerme o recordarme lo que me tranquilizo mucho

Si – le dije y comencé a caminar a trompicones estaba confundida, llegue a la puerta de mi casa y escuche un silbido bajo de admiración – vivo aquí, gracias por tu ayuda – le dije y le hice una profunda reverencia, al levantar mi cabeza de nueva cuenta, todo empezó a girar y se me hizo borroso la visión hasta que todo quedo negro y en penumbras.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mis hermanas Yuzu y Karin y a pesar de mostrarme necio a no hacer nada con ellas, estaba contento de poder pasar un tiempo con ellas pues desde que me cambie de casa no las veía con frecuencia y no pasaba mucho rato con ellas y ellas eran lo que yo mas quería, claro que también quería mi padre, pero su comportamiento tan infantil fácilmente me sacaban de quicio y terminábamos a los golpes y otra razón por las que no iba a la casa de mi familia era porque siempre que llegaba el atarantado de mi padre me recibía a los golpes y aunque yo siempre los esquivaba y termina siendo él, el golpeado era algo tedioso, además últimamente se le había dado con molestar con más frecuencia con eso de presentarle a mi novia, de cuando me caso y cuando le aria abuelo, era de verdad un viejo fastidioso por eso lo evitaba, pero hoy no podía pues me había comprometido en ir a pasear con mis hermanas, Salí de casa a las once cuarenta, justo a tiempo para llegar doce empunto al centro comercial donde nos encontraríamos con mis hermanas.

Oni chan – me grito mi hermana mientras agitaba su mano en lo alto como un saludo, me les acerque y les di un beso en la frente a ambas

Hola niñas ¿Cómo están? –

Muy felices porque tu estarás hoy con nosotras – me respondió Yuzu con una gran sonrisa

Ichi nii ¿Dónde iremos? – me pregunto Karin, ella era la que más se parecía a mí en algunas cosas, Yuzu era una niña tranquila, comprensiva y muy caritativa (en especial con el viejo, pues siempre lo defendía), mientras que Karin era más fría y miraba las cosas desde un punto de vista más analítico y era mi apoyo en darle buenas palizas a mi padre cuando le molestaba, no sabía porque pero hace un tiempo que se había vuelto mas agresiva con mi padre

No se, decidan ustedes – les respondí – oí ¿Qué el viejo no viene?

No – dijo fría Karin – en este momento si tiene suerte debe estar recobrando el conocimiento y por seguridad lo encerré en el armario para que no moleste

Bien hecho –la felicite

No está bien eso, Oni chan, últimamente Karin se la pasa golpeando mas a papa y eso no es bueno – murmuro tristemente por el destino del viejo

El se lo busca Ichi nii – se justifico a la defensiva

¿Qué te hace ahora ese viejo loco? –

Se la pasa molestando, además también lo golpeo de tu parte – me dijo algo molesta

¿de mi parte, por qué? –

Lo he pillado haciendo citas y demás cosas con enfermeras y pacientes de la clínica, solo para que te vayan a buscar a ti y te conquisten – dijo apretando los puños – esa vieja cabra no entiende que no puede ir en busca de mujer para ti – gruño alterada

Ese maldito bastardo – gruñí de rabia – debo tener una plática seria con el – murmure con los dientes apretados, mientras que con mi puño derecho golpeaba mi palma izquierda, lo que mis hermanas comprendieron que con eso de ´´platica´´ sería una buena dote de golpes

Pues papa tiene razón – hablo seria Yuzu

¿Qué, QUE? – grite aterrado por lo que había dicho Yuzu

QUE DIBLOS DICES YUZU – también se escucho el grito de Karin

Pues eso que es hora que Oni chan se case y tenga una familia y deje de estar solo –

Claro que no, Ichigo está bien solo – le rujio Karin a Yuzu

¿Cómo dices eso, es que no quieres que Ichigo sea feliz? –

Claro que lo quiero, pero… pero si se casa Ichi nii nos olvidara Yuzu – le dijo triste - DATE CUENTA – le grito con los ojos acuosos

¿Olvidarse de nosotras? – dijo en un hilo de voz Yuzu, y cuando se giro para mirarme por sus ojos salían abundantes lagrimas, YO que hasta ese momento solo me había quedado al margen de eso me sentí mal por ser el causante del llanto de mis hermanas

Oni chan ¿tú no nos olvidaras nunca cierto? – más que una pregunta eso era una súplica y las dos se me abrazaron con fuerza de la cintura

Tontas – les dije suavecito – yo nunca por nada las dejaría solas – les asegure mientras las abrazaba a ambas con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de cada una, , Yuzu era como la ´´madre´´ de la casa, después de la muerte de mi madre ella se había hecho cargo de la casa y para su corta edad en ese entonces ya lo hacía muy bien, por su parte Karin que siempre había odiado los que aceres del hogar se dedico a estar junto a mi siempre, era la que mas apegada a mi era y por eso me imaginaba el desagrado que sentía cuando se imaginaba que alguien ´´le quitaría a su Ichi nii´´, después de que se tranquilizaran lo que fue un corto tiempo con Karin y con Yuzu nos costó alrededor de veinte minutos calmara, fuimos a comer a un restauran dentro del centro, luego fuimos de compras, con lo que el abultamiento de mi billetera disminuyo considerablemente, y a suplica de Yuzu y orden de Karin nos fuimos al cine para ver la película de un anime, luego me pidieron que las llevara al karaoke donde ocupamos un privado y ellas disfrutaron a lo grande, estaba contento por pasarla con ellas aun que me molestaba el hecho que era Karin la que salía en ataque cada vez que una chica se me insinuaba o como ella decía me comían con la mirada, les decía unos cuantos insultos que quien sabe de donde los saco

Malditas tipas, serán ofrecidas – gruño luego de haber prácticamente amenazado a una chica muy guapa de muerte, por meterse con lo que era de ella, para mi mala suerte creyó que Karin era algo así como mi pareja y me dijo que era un pervertido, lo que me irrito de gran manera

Cálmate Karin chan, es normal que se fijen en Oni chan, ya que él es muy guapo – dijo Yuzu

¿Ichigo guapo, a qué lado? – pregunto groseramente

Vasta las dos – les calle a ambas – es hora de irnos – salimos del privado y ya casi en la puerta de salida me detuve a parar las discusiones de mi dos hermanas, quienes peleaban de quien aria junto a mí en mi auto

Nadie ira junto a mí, las dos van atrás – les dije y antes de siquiera dar un paso algo se choco a mi espalda ´´ mataría a quien se atrevió ´´, me voltee para ver quién era y golpearlo cuando vi a una niña de la edad de mis hermanas sobándose la cabeza

Pero qué diablos – escuche como maldecía un sinfín de cosas

Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar niña – le dije con rabia

Tu deberías tener más cuidado en no pararte donde no debes – me contesto fastidiada y molesta, al verla mejor me di cuenta que eran las chicas que habían hecho escandallo en la entrada del cine, por el estreno de Harry Potter

Pues es tu culpa que andas como siega por estar en otro mundo – le recrimine

Nunca te han dicho que ¿más ayuda el que no estorba? – me contesto tratando inútil mente de controlar su mal humos – y tu parado ahí como maniquí estorbas a las personas y no ayudas en nada – me grito mas fuerte

No es mi culpa que no sepas como caminar, hasta un ciego tiene mejor visión que tu – yo también empecé a gritarle, cosa que por su reacción me di cuenta que no le gustaba para nada

Mira cabeza de naranja deja de estorbar mi camino y hazte a un lado – me grito sin importar que la gente empezaba a mirarnos

NO TE CUESTA NADA SI DAS UNOS PASOS A TU COSTADO Y ME PASAS – le di solución lógica al asunto

¿Y POR QUE YO TENDRIA QUE GIRARME?, TU ERES EL QUE ESTORBAS ASÍ QUE MUEVETE, DECEREBRADO – me insulto su cara era todo un poema estaba roja por la rabia

ENANA MAL EDUCADA, RESPETA A TUS MAYORES Y PASA POR UN COSTADO – yo también le grite

GRENDICIMO IDIOTA, MUVETEEEEE –

NO SE ME ANTOJA RODEAME TU – le respondí, era extraño jamás me había comportado de este modo con nadie y ahora lo hacía pero aun que suene extraño me parecía divertido verla enojada

Etto… Oni chan déjala en paz – me pidió Yuzu

Es raro que tu Ichi nii, te peles por algo como esto y más si te peleas con una chica que es menor que tu – me recrimino Karin – debes ser un caballero Ichi nii –

Cállense las dos – les gruñí molesto, ¿Cómo se les ocurría mandarme callar delante de esa enana y poner en duda mi caballerosidad?

Gomen ne, Kuchiki sempai esto es un error – hablo apresurada Yuzu, mientras se disculpaba con la peli negra con que peleaba – vámonos Ichigo – me dijo tomándome del brazo para tirar de él e intentar moverme

Perdona a mi hermano Rukia sempai, permiso Sagashi san – también se disculpo Karin, mientras esta le hacia una reverencia a la niña y también ella me jalo del otro brazo y por el gran pellizco que me dio me hizo caminar junto a ellas, me quede en silencio hasta llegar donde mi coche estaba estacionado, para llevarlas a casa, fue en el auto que Yuzu rompió el silencio

¿ahora me puedes decir que te pasa Oni chan, porque te peleaste con ella? –

Mejor ustedes expliquen la forma de tratar a esa niña si es de su misma edad – les pregunte mirándolas con mi entrecejo mas frunció si se podía

¿no sabes quién es ella verdad? –

Yuzu si lo supiera no te preguntaría –

Baka Ichigo – me espeto Karin – ella es KUCHIKI RUKIA, está en nuestro mismo colegio solo que en otro paralelo, ella es la hermana de uno de los más grandes empresarios del país y uno de los grandes benefactores de la escuela así que si te metes con ella puedes ir despidiéndote del colegio –

Así que por ser rica hace lo que quiere –

No es eso, solo escuche que lo hizo con dos chicas, pero es mejor no querer comprobar si es capaz o no –

Vaya Karin nunca creí que tu le tuvieras miedo a alguien –

No le temo, pero ese colegio es muy bueno y quiero terminar ahí todos mis estudios –

Yo no creo que sea mala como dicen a mi me agrada mucho –

Qué te pasa Yuzu nunca hablaste con ella y la vez que estuviste en una actividad con ella te ignoro –

Eso sí, pero esos días vi como hablaba con Sagashi san y era muy divertida y no la que se muestra seria y altanera –

Hay, hay, Yuzu para ti todos son buenos – le dijo Karin a su menor aunque solo sea su menor por cinco minutos ya que eran gemelas

No peleen – les advertí, llegamos a casa de mi padre y deje a mis hermanas a salvo, me quede unos minutos mas y me retire de la casa para dirigirme a la mía pues tenía que descansar ya que mañana era día laboral

Caminaba lentamente por esas calles, sumido en mis recuerdos de infancia y mi crianza en ese lugar, cuando escuche que unos ebrios empezaban a molestar a una chica, me acerque mas y me di cuenta que la empezaban a atacar, a la distancia vi como esa chica golpeaba a dos de los delincuentes y como se contraía al ser rodeada por los otros cuatro, pero en un segundo se volvió a poner a la defensiva, pero ella sola no podría con los cuatro, así que Salí corriendo

Seis hombres contra una niña, eso está mal, deben meterse con alguien de su edad y su tamaño – y golpee a esos cretinos pues, me imagine a mis hermanas en una situación similar y me moleste mucho, esa niña era de su misma edad aun que más pequeña

¿Estás bien niña? – le pregunte preocupado

Hee.. si gracias – me dijo mientras me encaraba, me sorprendí pues era la misma chiquilla con quien me pelee por la tarde

Qué bueno, ¿Dónde vives? –

Una cuadras mas allá –

Bien te acompaño y así me aseguró que no te paso nada – le dije

Si – empezó a andar como mareada y no le di muestra de que la reconocí pues se había llevado un buen susto y debía de estar tranquila – vivo aquí, gracias por tu ayuda – me dijo en cuanto llegamos a una de las casas más bonitas del lugar y la más grande, solté un pequeño silbido por su casa y cuando baje la cabeza para verla justo a tiempo para poder sostenerla en brazos y evitar su caída contra el piso. Sentí un extraño estremecimiento al tenerla rodeada por mis brazos, pero no les preste atención a esa sensación, toque el timbre desesperadamente.

Diga – se escucho la voz de una mujer mayor por el monitor de la puerta

Buenas noches, disculpe tengo a una niña aquí desmayada que me dijo que vivía aquí –

¿Una niña? –

Si es pequeña, de cabello corto y negro y… –

Rukia sama – dijo la voz detrás del comunicador algo alarmada y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, ingrese con ella en brazos a la casa y vi a quien había atendido a mi llamado

Es la niña Rukia, que le paso – dijo ya empezando a llorar

Se desmayo en la entrada – le explique – debo recostarla y revisarla, soy médico – le informe

Si claro pase por favor – me dijo mientras me guiaba escalera arriba y abría una puerta – esta es su habitación puede dejarla aquí –

Gracias - la recosté en su cama, y comencé por controlar su temperatura luego su presión y me di cuenta que se había bajado – se encontrara bien, seguro se desmayo por el susto, en cuanto se levante por favor denle algo que contenga mucha azúcar, de preferencia chocolate para que le suba la presión, es cuestión de tiempo que se despierte –

Gracias – me dijo llorando – si no la hubiese traído… hay dios no quiero ni imaginar lo que el señor nos hubiera hecho –

Clámese estará bien todo –

Pero que paso –

La encontré en la calle cuando era atacada por seis tipos, se defendió de dos pero la superaban, por eso es que la ayude y la acompañe hasta aquí y al llegar a la puerta cayo desmayada – luego de asegurarle que estaría bien y darle mejor indicación, de qué, darle cuando reaccione me fui a casa, eran ya once cuando llegue y me fui directo a recostarme

Me desperté y vi a Moura parada al pie de mi cama, estaba segura que era mi cuarto, pues en toda la casa era la única pintada de ese color y con esas decoraciones

¿Qué paso? –

Se desmayo en la entrada y un joven la trajo hasta aquí – me respondió pronto – es bueno que este bien

Sí, pero ¿dónde está ese chico? –

Se fue hace unos quince minutos –

Así que se fue, vaya quería darle las gracias –

Me conto lo que paso, Rukia sama debe salir con el chofer por eso – y ya estaba por darme sermón

No empieces de acuerdo Moura, que aun me da vuelta la cabeza –

Ah por cierto él, dijo que coma esto – me dijo mientras me entregaba una barra de chocolate – dijo que la pondría mejor –

¿chocolate, y de donde lo saco? –

Pues de su chaqueta, me dijo; ´´ que coma este chocolate le ira muy bien a esa niña´´ -

Bien gracias Moura retírate – le dije mientras empezaba a abrir el chocolate y luego de que lo comí me di cuenta que ese sujeto tenia razón pues empezaba a estar mejor ya no me daba vueltas ni dolía la cabeza y mi visión mejoro, encontré mi bolso en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, saque mi celular y marque el numero

Hola, Tzubaky – le hable a mi amiga le conté lo sucedido rápidamente y que mi defensor había sido el chico con el que me pelee esa tarde, como era de esperar Tzubaky se asusto y me costó tranquilizarla, luego le conté como me acompaño a casa y que me desmaye y que había sido él, el que me metió dentro y que había indicado que me coma una barra de chocolate que saco de su chaqueta – es raro pero creo que no me reconoció – le dije

Tal vez porque no te vio bien por lo oscuro

Eso no me importa, por mi mejor que no me reconociera –

Si mejor, nos vemos mañana ¿vale rukia?, mis padres están llamándome –

No, baky no iré mañana a clases, debo de ir al médico Hissanna saco una cita ya y ni como zafarme de esta –

Ni modo entonces nos estamos comunicando –

Claro te llamo cualquier cosa, sayonara –

Sayo Ruki chan –

Coloque el celular y me recosté para dormir, tuve sueños raros y algo deprimentes pues cuando me desperté aun tenía una sensación de dolor y abandono, como debían sacarme sangre no tome desayuno ni comí nada, me vestí con una falda larga de color negro con unas zapatillas planas del mismo color, una blusa ajustada de cuellos largo estilo cadete (N/A. ok haber si me explico su blusa es cuello alto hasta casi por la mitad del cuello, o.o espero que hayan entendido sino imaginen algo así) de color lila con los botones se cerraban desde el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo y terminaba al lado derecho de mi cintura, sin mangas pues hacía calor ya, una bolsa de color más claro que la blusa, donde tenía lo mismo de ayer y amarre mi cabellos en un moño algo despeinado.

Ya me voy – grite mientras salía de la casa

Señorita espere – grito el chofer

Me llevaras al hospital ¿Alen? –

Claro señorita, no queremos otro susto como lo de ayer – y con esa razón basto para que acepte

Bien apúrate Alen – así salimos directo al hospital donde me atendió una secretaria muy bonita y de grandes curvas

Hola buenos días, ¿en que la podemos ayudar? – me dijo amablemente

Si, buenos días, disculpe tengo una cita programada con la doctora Unohana –

La doctora Unohana ha tenido una emergencia y está en quirófano –

Oh vaya que lastima, ¿y cuándo podrían reprogramarme la visita? –

Pues desde mañana la doctora entra en vacaciones y está dejando a sus pacientes a cargo de otro doctor – me dijo la secretaria muy guapa – si gusta ahora mismo la puede atender –

Si claro, mejor me libro de esto de una vez – le dije sonriéndole

Es mejor, espéreme un momento yo le informo – no paso ni dos minutos cuando ella salió del consultorio con una cara un poco triste pero su expresión cambio cuando se dirigió a mi nuevamente – puede pasar la tendedera ahora mismo – dijo sonriendo

Gracias señora – le dije y ella se sonrojo yo no comprendió por que

Ingrese al consultorio, acompañada de la enfermera - secretaria que me atendió, en cuanto ingrese ella informo que ya estaba ahí adentro y salió cerrando muy bien la puerta

Buenas tardes señora Kuchiki – dijo el doctor sin darse la vuelta para mirarme ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, yo no respondió pues estaba aun sorprendida, reconocí de inmediato ese cabello naranja y su voz, al ver que no respondí se giro para verme y el también se quedo callado por lo que pareció unos minutos eternos.

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU? - grite aterrada

¿Eres tu Rukia Kuchiki sama? – me dijo con algo de sorpresa

¿y tú el doctor que me va a atender? – mi día había comenzado bien y ahora empezaba a ponerse mal – creo que me tengo que ir – dije mientras me giraba y avanzaba a la puerta.

Espera –

**´´ SI ALGO PUEDE FALLAR, FALLARA. Y SI MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN SALIR MAL, LO ARA Y DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE ``**

**(Murphy)**

KYAAAA hasta aquí el primer capítulo, tal vez se pregunten ¿por qué no puse como amiga de Rukia a un personaje del anime así como a su chofer?, la razón es porque según yo Rukia no se lleva mucho con las mujeres y varones de la sociedad de almas ya que por ser del clan Kuchiki no la trataban como a una igual, es por eso que me invente a estos personajes pues para mí en el seretei Rukia no tiene amigo más que Renji.

Bueno ya me despido **DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAU POR LEER **

Atte. Gaiaspink


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA a todos los lectores, aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero este sea de su agrado y me apoyen dejándome su apoyo o escribiéndome a mi correo que lo hallaran en mi profile.

**ACLARACIONES ****(LEANLOS ES IMPORTANTE)**

Los personajes que reconozcan de este fic **NO ME PERTECEN**, son de exclusividad de **TITE KUBO SAMA** y por cuestiones legales debo aclararlo, la historia en si si es de mi autoría, salida de mi tan loca cabecita.

Pues se habrán dado cuenta al leer que la historia esta siendo narrada en primera persona, ya sea Ichigo o Rukia y por eso en el transcurso de la historia verán oraciones o palabras que estén encerrada entre paréntesis y comillas, así (´´´-´´), en ahí estarán los pensamientos de los personajes que no son los principales, y me parece correcto o prudente ponerlo, lo aclaro para que no se confundan.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con la conti, disfrútenlos

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

Ingrese al consultorio, acompañada de la enfermera secretaria que me atendió, en cuanto ingrese ella informo que ya estaba ahí adentro y salió cerrando muy bien la puerta

Buenas tardes señora Kuchiki – dijo el doctor sin darse la vuelta para mirarme ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, yo no respondió pues estaba aun sorprendida, reconocí de inmediato ese cabello naranja y su voz, al ver que no respondí se giro para verme y el también se quedo callado por lo que pareció unos minutos eternos.

¿Eres tu Rukia Kuchiki sama? – me dijo con algo de sorpresa

¿y tú el doctor que me va a atender? – mi día había comenzado bien y ahora empezaba a ponerse mal – creo que me tengo que ir – dije mientras me giraba y avanzaba a la puerta.

Espera -

**CAPITULO 2**

**REVICIÓN MÉDICA **

Espera – dijo adelantándose, me pare y gire para verlo

Que quieres – le conteste

Vaya eres así de grosería siempre por lo que veo – me dijo

Y tu igual de tarado –

Bien niña no quiero pelear contigo, se me dijo que tenía que atender a un paciente y así lo haré siéntate – me ordeno

Preferiría a otro doctor –

Y yo atrás cosas, pero eso no importa, siéntate y comenzaremos a llenar tu historial médico ¿de acuerdo? –

Porque , tienes que ser tu - rezongue tercamente

Hey, no nos conocemos bien y ya estas juzgándome, eso no es nada justo – me dijo fingiendo una voz resentida – soy Ichigo Kurosaki un gusto , enana – me extendió su mano

No me digas enana, yo soy Kuchiki Rukia – le tome la mano que él me extendía y sentí un temblor – idiota – Sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir cuando él respondió a mi insulto con una sonrisa que derretía hasta la luna.

Bueno señorita Kuchiki, toma asiento y comenzamos –

Le obedecí a regañadientes, pero igual no podía postergar este examen médico por más tiempo pues esto era una orden de Byakuya y de Hissanna, también era un requisito en el colegio donde estudiaba para que le permitieran seguir practicando karate y kendo, lo que por nada del mundo lo dejaría.

Empezaremos con las preguntas de rigor, para tener tu historial clínico en el hospital, luego seguiremos con lo clínico que será rellenado en los archivos de aquí y enviar el resultado también a tu familia ¿de acuerdo? –

Si supongo – respondí de mala manera, si Byakuya me viera y/o escuchara hablar de este modo seguro me regalaría unas cuantas horas de su aburrido sermón, de la forma de comportarse de una señorita, lo alto del orgullo Kuchiki y otras tonterías como esa

Bien comencemos – me dijo luego de haber suspirado y poner los ojos en blanco – cuántos años tienes Rukia

Tengo 15 años –

¿Qué se llama tus padres? –

Etto… pues vera no tengo padres – murmure algo incomoda por ese tipo de preguntas

Me puedes llamar Ichigo, así tendremos más confianza – me dijo mientras me reglaba una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora que casi ase que me dé un paro cardiaco – ¿qué paso con tu padres?

Murieron cuando era muy pequeña, y solo me quede con mi hermana y al casarse esta, Byakuya su esposo me adopto como parte de su familia – le respondí más relajada

Bien, dame los nombres de tu hermana y tu cuñado – entonces

Mi hermana se llama Hissanna Takeda y mi nii sama es Byakuya kuchiki – respondí, mientras que por su expresión de desconcierto me di cuenta que se fijo en la manera de nombrarlos a ambos y de seguro el brillo en mis ojos al nombrar a mi cuñado

Ya veo – murmuro tomando apuntes – un numero en caso de emergencia –

Pues al de mi hermana Hissanna – le dije y él me entrego un bolígrafo y un block de notas para que lo anote

Alguna alergia conocida –

Al frio – le dije y él me miro entre sorprendido y divertido

No me mires así, te digo la verdad – le recrimine molesta

De acurdo, enana –

También a los brócolis, vainas, pimentas, el hígado y cosas raras de ahí de comer – le enumere mi lista de mis ´´alergias privadas´´

Tu no le tienes alergia a esas verduras, es porque no te gustan – me desmintió sonriendo ampliamente, seguro al ver mi cara pues estaba segura que se notaba el sonrojo que se formo con su afirmación

Cállate –murmure mas roja, me pregunto algunas cosas mas a las que respondí tratando de mantenerme en la verdad, aun que claro cuando pregunto si era virgen o no casi me desmayo por eso y el solo dijo- si lo es – al papel y no le reclame nada por vergüenza

Bueno Rukia, quiétate la ropa y te pones la bata que está en la camilla y recuéstate – dijo indiferente – empezamos con el análisis físico, espero que en este análisis salgas bien, porque en el mental, ya estas más que mal –se burlo de mi por las respuestas que le di

Idiota cállate, y NO me revisaras NADA – le asegure, estaba nerviosa jamás y digo JAMAS me había revisado un doctor siempre eran mujeres y no tenía problemas, lo malo es que era un hombre el que me revisaría y era uno muy apuesto

No espiase señorita Kuchiki, deje que cumpla con mi trabajo – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a un estante con sus instrumentos médicos – apúrate - me ordeno

Cabreada por la forma de tratarme del pelinaranja y nerviosa por la maldita revisión, me dirigí donde estaba una camilla cubierta por cortinas blancas, me quite la ropa y las doble con cuidado me puse la bata encima de mi ropa interior y me tumbe en la camilla, mientras podía escuchar como alistaba sus instrumentos ´´de tortura´´ para mi claro, me puse más nerviosa cuando vi su figura acercarse a mí y casi empiezo a hiperventilar, y para distraerme empecé a tararear canciones.

Saque todo lo que necesitaría para el control de la niña terca que estaba atrás de mi, ¿Por qué hacia tanto escándalo por revisarla?, era un profesional y ella dudaba de mi, todavía que le salve la vida anoche, arrugue mas mi entrecejo por la forma de esa niña, era muy diferente a lo que me había imaginado cuando Karin y Yuzu dijeron de cómo era en el colegio, me la imagine cruel y malévola, aun que claro acerté en lo terca, mandona y malhumorada, por lo demás era muy buena y tranquila, algo loca si pero buena, me llamo la atención de cómo llamo a su hermano un poco más fría y como sus ojos se le iluminaron y el tono de voz que uso al nombrar a su cuñado, era como si él, fuera la persona mejor en todo, de todo el mundo, cuando debía tratar así a su hermana si ella la cuido cuando sus padres murieron.

Cuando considere que ella ya estaba preparada para la revisión me acerque a la camilla, sonreí de lado al escuchar que ella murmuraba cosas por lo bajo y apretaba los ojos como si estuviera deseando desaparecer de mi consultorio

Tu hermana nos dejo la ultima revisión que te hicieron así que empezaremos por ver tus avances – le dije mirando el historial clínico dejado y haciendo esfuerzo por no burlarme de ella de su estado que estaba

Bien – me contesto secamente y no pude más que reír por lo bajo y ella no me recrimino por eso, seguro estaba nerviosa

Siéntate, primero escuchare tus pulmones – abrió sus ojos y me di cuenta recién como era, mientras estaba echada ahí, su piel era muy blanca, nariz pequeña y sus ojos grandes de un violeta intenso y profundo que los dirigió a mí, nos miramos por unos momentos y ella de un brinco se sentó, haciendo que pierda el contacto con su alma, suspire profundamente en mis adentros, pues no sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado pero al verla ahí recostada mirándome con esos ojos me perdí en ella y no me di cuenta de nada mas, se me borro todo, conté hasta tres y puse el estetoscopio e su pulmón derecho y lo controle con mi reloj

Respira profundamente y cuenta hasta tres antes de exhalar el aire pausadamente – le di instrucciones, lo hizo por unos momentos y me aleje de ella, anote mi resultado en mi informe – recuéstate –

Como va mis pulmones – hablo aun que su voz sonaba un poco resquebrajada a pesar de su intento de sonar firme

Te lo diré en tu examen final –le conteste

No es justo – dijo tercamente y haciendo un puchero gracioso con sus labios

Nada es justo, ahora es el turno de tu corazón – acerque mi mano con el estetoscopio y lo metí por debajo de la bata

HEY, HEY QUE HACES – me grito

Te reviso – le dije mientras la empujaba con mi mano para que se vuelva a echar pues ella se había levantado para gritarme y pro desgracia pude palpar su piel con mi mano

No….no…. no te tardes –me dijo muy roja y nerviosa

Vaya mira que asustarte por un estetoscopio – dije tranquilamente para hacer que se relaje de nuevo – ayer no estabas temblando cuando te enfrentabas a esos tipos y los golpeabas, ni tampoco cuando me gritaste en el karaoke –

Así que si me reconociste – murmuro haciendo una sin fin de pucheros

Claro que te reconocí eres muy enana para tu edad –

Cállate idiota, y no me digas enana – refunfuño molesta y con esa conversación había hecho que se calme un poco

Bien ahora si te reviso y no te levantes así que asustas – le advertí y ella se puso más roja aun

No toques nada – me advirtió

Como si hubiera mucho que tocar – le dije secamente

Tarado –

Enana –

Cabeza de zanahoria –

complejo de nomo –

Entre insultos la examine el corazón y por dios que si que casi toco algo, pero me contuve, estaba mal de la cabeza por quererlo hacer, ella era una niña.

Levántate la bata hasta el inicio de tus pechos – le dije mientras me alejaba de lla y me daba vuelta para anotar en mi hoja

QUEEEEEEEEEE, ni loca –

Tapate con la frazada abajo hasta tus caras – ordene de nuevo

TE DIJE QUE NO LO ARE IMBESIL – me grito, ya estaba cansado de sus negativas y me estaba quitando la paciencia

Decide lo haces por las buenas o por las malas – le amenace

Y como seria por las malas – me encaro

Llamare a un enfermero para que te sostenga y yo te subiré la bata y no te cubrirás nada – le amenace ya arto y vi como resignada me obedecía, suspires por lo alto y maldije unas cuantas cosas mientras le daba la espalda

Ya estoy – me gruño

Por fin, me dirás si sientes algún dolor en tu vientre cuando te lo vaya presionando ¿de acuerdo? , me dirás si el dolor es fuerte, leve, o no hay nada –

Bueno – respondió y otra vez cerró los ojos con fuerza

En cuanto sentí su piel me recorrió un gran escalofrió y decidí ignorar esa sensación por mi bien, iba palpando y haciendo presión poco a poco en cada pedacito de piel de su vientre y su bajo vientre, los quejido de ella dolo eran pocos y no fuerte aun que llegando ya por la mitad de su estomago grito de dolor, lo cual tome en cuenta y por fin termine

Vez no fue nada difícil – le hable calmado ya

Me dolió mucho en mi estomago cuando lo apretaste –

Veré porque es eso y te avisare – le informe – ahora levántate las sabanas y quítate la ropa interior debemos asegurarnos que no tienes infección ni nada – dije tranquilamente y al no ir respuesta la encare, del rojo que estaba sus mejillas, ahora su cara había perdido color, estaba blanca y se ponía cada vez peor, parecía que estaba haciendo competencia con la blancura de mis hojas y ella ganaría la contienda

¿hey estas bien? – le dije sosteniéndola de sus hombros – reacciona Rukia – la llame y sirvió pues me miro y otra vez estaba roja – me asustaste, que te pasa – pregunte

Na…nada, solo me perdí –

Pues haz lo que te dije – la mire y estaba perdida y creí que de verdad no había escuchado nada y que se había ido a su mundo antes de escuchar mis instrucciones

Te dije que te quites tu ripa interior de abajo para revisarte – le informe apresurado

Pero…¿pero que eso no lo hace un ginecólogo? – me pregunto y otra vez empezaba a perder color

Pues estas de suerte porque soy médico general, así que se de todo y te revisare –

Quiero morir – gimoteo lastimeramente mientras cubría con sus manos su cara

Anda no tengo tiempo, ya sabes por las buenas o las malas – le recordé mi amenaza anterior, y solo por darme el gusto me quede mirando cómo se quitaba su ropa interior debajo de las sabanas y volteaba su cara de un escarlata intenso y apretando las mandíbulas y su boca

Me acerque a ella que aun estaba echada, tome sus pies con mis manos por encima de las frazadas e hice que las flexionara para poder atenderla mejor, me puse de cuclillas para poder tener una mejor vista y subí la sabana con calma y ella por instinto apretó las piernas

Tranquila, no te lastimare – le dije y mi vos se oyó áspera, lo que fue gran error pues mi aliento había chocado con su piel y ella tembló un poco, me aleje mas para hablarle – cálmate y piensa en otras cosas – le aconseje

Me puse otra vez en mi sitio y trague grueso y aun no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso como si fuese la primera vez que revisaba a un paciente ´´ aun que claro ella era la primera tan joven``, abrí mas sus piernas, que eran muy bonitas por cierto y por fin mi mano llego a sexo donde lo palpe con delicadeza y me percate que no tenia infección, cada vez que realizaba un toque ella temblaba y cuando ya había terminado de revisarla aun no alejaba mi mano de su entrada, era como si tuviese un pegamento fuerte ahí y mi mano estuviera pegada a esa zona y sin siquiera querer presione y friccione un poco ese lugar y de sus labios acuche un gemido muy bajito, con lo que me incito a querer mas, me puse de pie rápido sin sacar mi mano de su entrepierna me acerque a ella y volví a hacer fricción en su sexo esta vez con más fuerza y su boca se abrió soltando aire y abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente, y como la vez anterior me perdí en su mirar sin ni siquiera saber lo que pensaba, hasta que vi un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas y me di cuenta que había estado acariciando su centro muy ávidamente.

Me aleje de ella como si alguien me hubiese empujado con fuerza, me gire a mis hojas donde ´´escribí´´ los resultados, al menos fingí hacerlo pues yo estaba nervioso por lo que hice, conté del cien al un para relajarme y lo conseguí fue recién que hable, tranquilamente como si lo que hice hubiese sido normal

ahora tengo que sacarte sangre y con eso terminamos – le dije desenfadadamente, rompiendo el aplastante silencio que reino por esos minutos después de mi ´´revisión´´

Noooooooooo – lloriqueo por lo bajo – odio las agujas

Tranquila no te dolerá te lo aseguro – le dije mientras le sobaba su pequeña cabecita

Si me lastimas te mato – me amenazo y reí divertido por su osadía, pues yo la llevaba por casi dos o más cabezas

Dame tu mano – dije mientas yo le extendía la mía, cuando me la dio la hice sentarse y agarre un dedo entre los míos y le hice un pequeño piquete y esta brinco al sentirlo, acerque el tubo donde debía recolectar su sangre e hice presión en su dedo por el cual salió su sangre y lo lleno rápidamente el tubo

Ya acabamos ¿ves? Ni cuenta te diste – le dije sonriéndole más todavía

Eso si fue rápido, normalmente pinchan unos cuatro dedos para que llene ese maldito tubo – me dijo señalando al objeto que contenía su sangre

Soy bueno en mi trabajo – le respondí arrogante

Eso no te lo niego – me dijo sonriendo mientras yo le devolvía otra sonrisa – pero tampoco te lo afirmo – me dijo esta vez con una sonrisa malévola

Enana condenada – le dije mientras alzaba mis hojas para salir y se pueda cambiar tranquila, me senté en mi silla, mientras le esperaba me recriminaba por mi acción es que NUNCA me había comportado de este modo, a pensar que algunas de las pacientes se ofrecían, y si bien luego había terminado en la cama con ellas, nunca en mi trabajo, por respeto al lugar donde estaba y a mi profesión, pero hoy había roto mi ´´regla de oro´´

Ya estoy lista, doctor – me dijo en una voz muy irritante – ¿me puedo ir? –

Si claro, ya terminamos, te llamare el día que tenga todos tus resultados – le dije

Esto no ah sido una pesadilla, sabes Ichigo – me dijo confianzudamente y con su voz normal – siempre que tengo que ir al doctor es una tortura, además cuando me sacan sangre, me dejan sin dedos – dijo quejumbrosamente, mientras movía sus manos para ser mas enfática

Es bueno que te haya dejado con todos los dedos completos –

Estoy de acuerdo, al fin podre comer algo – dijo feliz sobándose el estomago

Ve a comer verduras – le dije riendo al recordar su lista de ´´alergias´´

Ni loca, quiero comer, no envenenarme – me dijo sonriendo

Ten, come esto un regalo por portarte bien con las agujas – le extendí una barra de chocolate - y siempre que empieces a perder calor corporal debes comer un dulce o chocolate ¿de acuerdo? –

Sip – me dijo arrebatándome la barra de chocolate de la manos – que rico, una preguntita Ichigo –

Dime –

¿por si acaso no eres charle el de la fábrica de chocolates? o ¿wili wonka, el tío ese, de sombrerito raro? – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

QUEEE, CLARO QUE NO DE DONDE SACAS ESAS TONTERIAS – le grite exasperado

Lo siento, es que como ayer me dejaste también chocolate creí que eras un fabricante –

¿Solo porque te di chocolate? –

No, es que es de la misma marca y nuca vi de estas por aquí – me explico su loca idea – además quería burlarme de ti – respondí sínica

Enana majadera, respeta a tus mayores – le rezongue, aun que con ella estaba comportándome como un adolecente – esas barras de chocolate las vende en una tienda de un amigo quien me lo trae siempre –

Ohh, ¿me das su dirección?, es que me gusto y quiero también, ¿te gusta mucho el chocolate verdad?–

Si, es mi golosina favorita – le dije extendiéndole un papel con la dirección de Urahara, mi amigo

Pues ya se algo más de mi doctor – me dijo mientras tomaba la nota y sonreía – además a aquel que no le guste el chocolate es un T.E. –

Un… ¿T.E? – pregunte perdido

Sip^^ - y al ver que no entendía el significado me lo aclaro – es un TERRESTRE EXTRABIADO – y se rio con ganas al igual que yo

Vete ya, enana – le dije mientras reía por su comentario y me levantaba para guiarla a la puerta – cuídate y te llamo para tus resultados T.E –

Claro doc. Nos estamos viendo – y sin más se acerco a mí, se puso de puntillas y aun así yo era alto, me jalo del cuello de la bata de doctor para hacerme inclinar y me dio un beso en la mejilla – cuídate Ichigo, adiós señora – dijo despidiéndose de Orihime mi asistente y corrió a los elevadores, donde la perdí de vista

Kurosaki kun – la vos de Inoue Orihime, hiso que dejase mirar el lugar donde desapareció la chiquilla

Dime Inoue, que pasa –

Naa… nada, bueno es….solo es… que – y ahí iba otra vez con sus tartamudeos que me desquiciaban

Dime Orihime que pasa – le volví a preguntar tratando de ocultar mi impaciencia

Es que tu estabas riendo con es paciente y parece que se llevan bien, quería… bueno yo quería saber si se conocían ya – me pregunto y su cara ahora era de un rojo feo

La conocí ayer, está en el colegio de mis hermanas, es muy buena chica – le dije indiferente

Claro… es que te hablo con mucha confianza por eso te lo pregunte – (´´a mí no me pediste que te llame por tu nombre´´ pensó la castaña)

Que mas hay Inoue – le corte antes que comience con sus nimiedades

Tienes dos consultas mas, pero aun no han llegado – me informo

Bien esperare adentro – volví a sentarme y recapitule lo sucedido con la niña esa y ahora que lo veía más fríamente había cometido imprudencias y tal vez eso se debía a la ´´falta de acción´´ como me decía Keigo y me estaba afectando mucho por lo que me di cuenta ella no se había percatado de que la había acariciado con anhelo su zona sensible, sonreí al pensar lo inocente que era, pues había pensado que era solo por el examen, eso me dejo muy tranquilo.

Al final la mañana fue perdida los dos pacientes faltaron a su cita médica y no hice nada más que pensar en nada y en todo por eso me decidí a llamar a Niel, una ´´amiga`` con quien tenía buenas sesiones de cama

Hola niel, soy Ichigo – le dije en cuanto escuche su voz por el otro lado del auricular

Hola bombón ¿Dónde te metiste que no te hallaba? - me hablo con voz seductora

El trabajo, pero hoy tengo la tarde libre, y estoy listo para todo – le conteste con voz sugerente, pues el sexo con niel nunca era aburrido, ella era muy imaginativa

Bueno entonces te secuestrare por lo que queda de este día – hablo más seductora aun – iré por ti al hospital y comemos algo primero – me sugirió

De acuerdo te espero – colgué la llamada y me recargue en mi silla, mientras esperaba el reloj apresure su marcha, pues salía doce con treinta y recién era doce

Después de salir del hospital me dirigí a mi casa, a la cual llegue a las doce con cincuenta minutos, porque Alen consintió en ir a tomarnos un helado, era muy bueno el, tenía sus veinticinco años y trabajaba para costearse sus estudios y también ahorraba para defender su carrera cuando ya lo termine, era un chico alto de buen físico , cabellos rubios que le llegaba hasta media espalda y lo llevaba atado en una cola baja, Byakuya siempre le decía que se lo corte pero a él no le gustaba llevarlo corto, a pesar de ser una Kuchiki el no me traba con toda esa ceremonia que los demás me daban, porque tal vez el me conocía mejor, ya que al ser mi chofer particular iba conmigo a donde fuera y veía lo que hacia y decía, aun que nunca se lo contaba a mi hermano, pero tampoco era confianzudo, me respetaba y cuidaba de mi, mientras tomábamos el helado me pregunto si algo había salido mal en el examen médico pues estaba distraída y le asegure que todo estaba bien, lo que me tenia así era que mi nii sama se haya ido sin decirme nada y que me dejaban sola en esa inmensa casa, mentira que lo acepto con gusto, al llegar a casa Moura lo regaño por no traerme directo a casa y que deje de llamarme Rukia san, que era un empleado y debía tratarme con respeto, y deje bien en claro que yo había pedido a Alen que me llame de ese modo y que no quería que cambie y también le deje claro a Moura que no se entrometa mas.

Moura era una mujer mayor que desde su juventud trabajo en la casa de mi hermano y estaba tan chapada a la antigua con las formalidades de la familia Kuchiki que era aburrido escucharla, tenía que soportarla pero no me agradaba, claro salvo que quiera algo de ella y le pedía con la voz de niña buena y fresa y ella lo hacía, y cuando no tenía ganas de fingir simplemente se lo ordenaba como ahora, mi desagrado asía ella era porque desde que llegue a la casa de los Kuchiki no hizo otra cosa que recriminarme mi forma de comer, comportarme y demás, haciéndome ver que era adoptada gracias a la generosidad de Byakuya y también siempre y hasta ahora me decía que por qué no era como mi hermana Hissanna, que ella si sabía cómo comportarse a la altura de la familia. Al pasar los años y haber sido educada como una Kuchiki ya no molestaba tanto, pero siempre había la comparación con Hissanna y eso me desquiciaba por eso solo la trataba como a los demás el único de mi agrado entre la servidumbre era Alen.

Almorcé sola en el comedor, pues aunque suplique a Alen que me acompañe no quiso y era mejor sino Moura iría con el chisme a los ancianos de la familia y le regañarían a Byakuya y este se enojaría conmigo y eso nunca me gustaba, en las pocas veces que se disgusto conmigo me trataba de manera fría y reservada como a los demás y eso me dañaba sobremanera; apenas y comí una cuarta parte de lo que me sirvieron pues no tenia apetito, me subí a mi cuarto donde dibuje y pinte a mis amados conejitos, se lo mostrare a Byakuya cuando llegue.

Mientas pintaba recordaba lo que había pasado en la clínica, es que cuando Ichigo me reviso mi sexo y empezó a tocarlos, al principio era normal, pero de pronto sentí como si me acariciara y me gusto el toque y mientras más lo hacía más me gustaba y apenas había logrado controlar mis suspiros, pues seguro el me tomaría mal que pase eso ya que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y a mí se me ocurría ponerme rara, y cuando lo mire a sus ojos me olvide hasta de mi nombre, solo reaccione cuando sentí que el tocaba mas fuerte mi sexo, esperando a que le informe si sentía dolor o no, pero solo atine a sonrojarme con fuerza y él se separo de mi, estaba asustada de que se hubiese dado dé cuenta de mi reacción pero al final me trato normal y yo lo hice también para eliminar cualquier duda. Llame a Tzubaky para que venga después de clases, sin antes llamar a sus padres solicitando permiso y como siempre no me lo negaron pues aprobaban que su hija sea amiga de la heredera Kuchiki; a las cuatro Tzubaky ya estaba en casa, en mi cuarto hablando de todo lo que habían hecho hoy en clases.

No sabes Rukia la profesora casi los mata – dijo ya más seria después de haber reído de la graciosidad de nuestros compañeros – los mando a castigar y llamar a sus padres –

Pobres, tendrán que aguantar a sus padres con el sermón del buen comportamiento –

Seguro, pero se lo merecen, está bien que juguemos en el recreo pero ya en clases es otra cosa –

Si supongo - dije mientras copiaba lo avanzado ese día

A no suaves a quien vi en la salida – me pregunto emocionada

Me doy a quien viste – dije resignada pues no estaba para adivinar nada, aun estaba con la sensación que sentí con las manos de mi doctor

Pues al chico guapo, alto, y bien bueno al que le gritaste ayer –

¿a Ichigo? – pregunte confusa

¿Ichigo?, como es que sabes su nombre – dijo alterada

Jejeje, es que no te conté yo nada – le dije mientras una gotita estilo anime me resbalaba por la cabeza

Que sucede –

¿recuerdas que ayer te llame por lo que paso? – pregunte

Sí, hay y lo siento mucho – me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Traqui, no me paso nada pues alguien me vino a defender y ahora tu adivina quién era –

NOOOOOOOOOO –grito - ¿de verdad, era él? – dijo emocionada

Sipi – le dije sonriendo – me trajo hasta la casa y me desmaye en la entrada y él me trajo hasta mi cama, me reviso y dejo un chocolate para que me lo coma – le dije sonriendo y mostrando el embase de los chocolates

Espera, dijiste que te dejo UN chocolate y tú tienes dos envases –

Es que aquí viene lo mejor – le dije sonriendo - ¿Quién crees que era el doctor? –

-

Cálmate baky chan, si no vendrá Moura a fregar – le dije desesperada

No te lo creo así que el doctor era ese hombre –

Hai, al verlo yo me quise ir pero el me dijo que no y me reviso - le conté lo de la cita médica y lo sucedido con mi doctor, aun que omití la parte en que me reviso abajo y de lo bien que me sentí con sus toques pues tenía vergüenza.

Hay Rukia que suerte tienes –dijo con ojos soñadores – yo quiero que él me revise – gimoteo

No pasa nada es un chico normal, a pesar de su apariencia de enojón, es muy bueno, al salir me dio otro chocolate por portarme bien con las agujas – dije recordando su comentarios

Debe ser muy bueno para que te agrede – comento incrédula de lo que había dicho

Pues es un buen doctor, ya te dije que no me lastimo la sacarme la sangre, aun que me molesta mucho, siempre me llama enana – refunfuñe al recordar cómo me decía – donde lo viste – pregunte

Pues estaba en la entrada del colegio, yo Salí y justo detrás de mi venían sus hermanas las saludo con mucho cariño, se le que las quiere mucho, y las dos chicas me vieron y se asustaron y otra vez me saludaron con esas formalidades de ayer –

Qué raro ¿por qué será? –

Pues averigüe y tu reputación de ´´la poderosa del colegio´´ y la que es mala y peligrosa, es alta después de lo que paso con Tanya y Hikari, por eso y al ser tu amiga pues corro con la misma suerte –

Pero ¿qué tontería es eso de poderosa del colegio? – pregunte exasperada pues no entendía, esta bien que me allá vengado de esas dos pero no por eso me tenían que temer

No solo es eso, Ruki es que tu forma de ser en el colegio es diferente que conmigo – me dijo ya más seria

Explícate – exigí

Veras conmigo eres natural no escondes nada, mientras que en el colegio a pesar de usar tu voz de ´´niña buena´´, tienes un porte altanero y tu mirada es fría y distante, supongo que eso copiaste de Byakuya sama – me explico con paciencia

Bueno supongo que eso está bien así no se me acercaran personas por interés – le dije firme pues no soportaba a los hipócritas

Eso sí, ya deja te termino de contar –

Ok termina –

Luego de que las niñas me saludaron, el me miro y me sonrió o creo que fue eso pues alargo sus labios y justo en ese momento cuando iba a hablarme, se aprecio una mujer, y no sabes qué mujer, era lata, debe tener su misma edad, de un cuerpo escultural, era alta, esbelta y con unos atributos que dejan insignificante a la profesora de gimnasia y mira que eso es decir mucho, tenía la cintura pequeña y sus piernas eran largas, se bestia con muyyy poca ropa, estaba vestida con una blusa celeste intenso que le llegaba por debajo de sus pechos y una falda que más parecía cinturón de color blanco, y lo más impresionante era sus cabellos que eran celestes y sus ojos grises –

Mientras me detallaba a la mujer yo ya me imaginaba como si la estuviese viendo, y algo me escoció cerca de mi corazón y supuse que era su novia o esposa y decidí olvidar cualquier cosa que haya sentido por él cuando me toco, y con esa simpleza de decisión, Ichigo para mi paso a ser mi doctor buenas ondas y tal vez un amigo si había oportunidad, además nunca pasaría nada con él pues yo era una niña y el era todo un hombre

Seguro era su esposa – le dije indiferente al ver que ella había parado en su relato

No, no era su esposa, tal vez su novia – dijo dudosa

¿Por qué lo dudas? – pregunte –el es muy guapo y ya es mayor seguro que es su novia o prometida – le asegure

Es que sus hermas no la quieren, la castaña le saludo bien, aun que nolo fue un saludo seco, pero educado, mientras que la pelinegra, ella casi la mata con la mirada y prácticamente le dijo que se largo de ahí – me conto impresionada

Pues que le dijo – pregunte curiosa

**FLASH BACK **

Hola niñas ¿Cómo están? – saludo una mujer de cabellera celeste

Buenas tardes niel – dono – saludo una castaña secamente

Ichigo – dijo la morena con voz dura y fría – me quieres decir que hace esta ´´cosa´´ ¿aquí? – dijo mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la mujer al lado de su hermano

Karin chan yo solo – intento explicarse la mujer con una voz amable pero fingida, hasta el más idiota se daba cuenta de eso

Le hable a Ichigo y no a ti así que cierra la boca – le espeto la pelinegra, mientras miraba a su hermano duramente y esperaba una respuesta

Karin suficiente, ella me acompaña iremos a almorzar, suban al auto – dijo mientras abría la puerta para dejarlas pasar atrás Yuzu obediente subió, la mujer de inmediato se sentó en el asiento del copiloto

No iré, se me paso el hambre – dijo la chica, al ver a la mujer ocupar su lugar de privilegio – me voy a casa - y se giro para caminar

Espera Karin, es suficiente de tu comportamiento – dijo severo el pelinaranja – sube al auto y te llevare a casa –

No gracias me voy sola –

Espera Karin chan yo me voy contigo – salió del auto la hermana menor

Yuzu ¿tu también? – pregunto exasperado por el comportamiento de sus hermanas – que les pasa – exigió

Te diré que pasa – dijo Karin molesta – que iría a comer a cualquier lugar con cualquier otra mujer, menos con esta o con Senna, esas dos son unas ofrecidas y ambiciosas y no quiero verlas – sentencio molesta y empezó a caminar

Papa dijo que las lleve a almorzar y eso aremos – ordeno

Nunca has hecho caso a lo que dice papa y ni yo tampoco, y creo que te sacamos de ´´algo importante`` - dijo sardónicamente

Tranquilo Onii chan yo haré algo en casa y comeremos allá, no te molestamos mas, sigue asiendo lo que sea que estabas haciendo – dijo inocentemente Yuzu

Vamos Yuzu – le dijo Karin quien ya se había adelantado unos pasos

Hai, adiós Onii chan – salió detrás de su hermana

MALDITAS NIÑAS MAL EDUCADAS – grito el joven Kurosaki cerrando la puerta de su auto con fuerza y mascullando un sinfín de groserías

Cálmate Ichigo son niñas –justifico la mujer desde el auto

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¿y no te grito porque escuchaste? Pregunte preocupada

Je, je, creo que ni se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y cuando se giro hacia donde estaba me di vuelta y fingí esperar, por mi suerte llego Alen a mi rescate y cuando estaba por subir al auto me miro directamente yo le hice una reverencia y subí para llegar aquí

Vaya esa Karin debe ser muy fuerte – dije sorprendida – me agradan ¿Por qué no las empezamos a tratar mejor?, claro si se da la oportunidad, porque ni tu ni yo iremos a hablarles – dije fríamente

Si puede ser, termina de copiar me tengo que ir, mañana hay examen no te olvides hay que estudiar –

Noooooooooooo, odio los exámenes y más si es de química – grite desesperada, empecé a hacer mi berrinche, luego de terminar de copiar, jugamos un rato con las almohadas hasta que Moura dijo que era hora del té, te que ninguna acepto pues no bebíamos te en la tarde y muy raramente desayunábamos, a las siete se fue Tzubaky y Alen la llevo a su casa por miedo a lo que me paso antes

Me puse mi ropa de dormir y unas pantuflas de chapy y me dirigí a mi cuarto de estudio, que era la lado de mi dormitorio y tenía una puerta interna, cerré todas las puesta con seguro para no ser molestada por Moura, mi cuarto en la casa Kuchiki era como un mini departamento, dentro de la casa pues desde el fondo del lado derecho tenia cuarto de juegos, lugar donde aun contenía todos los juguetes que me regalo mi nii sama, luego mi cuarto de pintura y fotografía, donde hacia mis ´´experimentos´´, luego le seguía el cuarto de estudio, el que estaba lleno de libros y el equipo de computación mas actualizado, una gran mesa alargada para hacer deberes y por ultimo estaba mi habitación, y el cuarto de baño, cada cuarto tenía una puerta en el pasillo pero también estaba conectadas unas a otras por puertas interiores y por seguridad de mis cosas y mi bien siempre las puertas estaba bajo llave, y nada más que yo tenía las llaves, pues cuando pequeña Moura solía entrar y hacerme regañar por el desorden, ya cuando crecí quiso sacar mis cosas y convencí a mi nii sama que no y que se mantenga tal cual, también que Moura me entregue TODAS las copias de cada una de las puertas y al ser orden del jefe de la familia así lo hizo, Byakuya me dio todas y a él le confié el lugar donde guardaba por si quería entrar a ver su estado de las habitaciones, solamente dejaba mi habitación abierta para que ordenen. Me puse a estudiar seriamente aun que no entendía nada y más ahora que no estaba Byakuya para ayudarme y explicarme, a las ocho y media me llamaron para cenar y me toco ordenas que me lo suban pues no quería Moura que coma en mi estudio pues ´´no era lo correcto``, comí otra vez la mitad de mi palto y lo devolví y por eso me regaño Moura por lo de dejar las comida, y me tuve que enojar y usar la voz estilo Byakuya (frio, firme, autoritario e indiferente) para hacerme obedecer, a las nueve después que los empleados se retiraran a sus habitaciones, fue cuando Alen golpeo a mi sala y me ayudo a estudiar, a las once recién me metí a la cama, después de ayudar a Alen a salir de mi cuarto por la ventana, mañana seria otro día y muy difícil con mi examen y rogando por dar un buen examen me durmió, y otra vez con extraños sueños.

Después de la discusión con mis hermanas por la presencia de niel en su colegio y estas se fueran ido a la casa solas, me fui con Niel y tuvimos una relajante sesión de sexo con lo que me calme un poco, al final de la noche me fui a mi casa a pesar que esta me hubiese pedido quedarme en su casa, llame a casa para cerciorarme que mis hermanas estaban bien y muy a mi estilo pedir disculpas por mi poco tino, pues sabía muy bien que no era del agrado de mis hermanas niel, ya que la veían como oportunista (cosa que también es cierta hasta cierto punto), tome una ducha relajante y me metí a la cama, a pesar de haber hecho todo con Niel tenia la extraña sensación que sentí con la enana de los ojos más hermosos jamás vistos, analice toda la noche lo que paso y me auto convencí que eso estaba mal y me sacaría esas cosas de mi mete, luego de mi resolución al fin pude conciliar el sueño y relajarme por completo, después de todo mañana seria un nuevo día.`

**/ **

**´´ SI ALGO PUEDE FALLAR, FALLARA. Y SI MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN SALIR MAL, LO ARA Y DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE ``**

**(Murphy)**

Kyaaaaa, hasta aquí el capi ¿Qué les pareció, estaba bueno, regular o malo?, espero ver sus comentarios, se que les parecerá raro que los dos se convenzan de las cosas que sintieron eran malas, pero de verdad ´´ÉL PODER DE LA MENTE´´ es muy grande y te da una salida y está comprobado por mí. ajajaja.

Bueno ya sayonara, **DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU, por leer.**

Atte. Gaiaspink


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos de nuevo, regreso con la continuación de esta historia espero sea de su agrado

Bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

inupis  
>JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ (gaia revolcándose de la risa al leer tu review), bueno mi querida inupis chan o más bien mi terrestre emancipada Jajaja mil gracias por tu comentario y lo del T.E, se me salió ya que mi nii sama me dijo que soy una T.T y no solo por comer chocolate, sino porque según el toy mas loca que una cabra (¿estarán de verdad locas las cabras? No lo sé ^^).<p>

Y lo de la diferencia de edades, pues si hay la frase que dicta ´´para el amor no hay edad`` y lo comprobé yo, sé que es 10 años de diferencia pero irá bien (-.- eso creo), pues Ichi será un niño cuando esta con ella.

También en el primer cap, dije que dedique a una persona que me gusto, y por desgracia me gusta hasta ahora, pues fue él quien me lo inspiro y si 10 años te parece mucho imagina lo que siento yo pues me saca 20 años más o menos de diferencia T.T k mal (no me juzgues por esto) así que bueno espero que me sigas leyendo y te llene las expectativas.

Hada-Aiko chan  
>Jejeje, gracias por tu comentario, que te digo yo toy en las mismas que rukia y tu pues me fije en alguien que NO debía, pero supongo que se me pasara prontito ^^. Y si para mi parecer Karin es la más sobre protectora de Ichi que Yuzu y celosa de él, por eso la puse así, ya que también Yuzu será un poquito mezquina al compartir el cariño de su hermano.<p>

Espero te haya gustado este cap. déjame tu comentario vale?

Elechan

GRACIAS elechan, por ser mi fans declarada y te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón tu comentario, espero que te guste este cap. y me dejes tu comentario, y también grax por los dos review que dejaste en amor inmortal, gomen ne por no continuar antes ese, pero…. Bueno ahí te explico bn el porqué  
>RukiaNair<br>Mmmmm….. Pero que golosa que eres niña, ya tuviese tu oportunidad de algo parecido con el que ya sabemos así que no pidas mas, Jajaja, ya, ya mentirita ^^

Estuvo intenso el anterior capi cierto?, te dije que pondría lime en este pero no hubo oportunidad jejeje espera un poco mas y te daré mas lime en todos los fic Okas. Se lo debo de agradecer a Alejandro por las ideas para el lime, Bueno que te digo a ti, SI NO DEJAS TU COEMNTARIO TE MATO CUANDO TE VEA muajajaja (sabes que soy capaz), bueno ya léelo, aunque tú tienes los adelantos antes que nadie n.n.

P.D. leí tu fic y esta bueno síguele y publica ya lo de la historia del Hada y el mago k ta bueno sayo, sayo.

De verdad muchas gracias por dejarme sus review, no saben lo feliz que me hace y me da mas granas de continuarlo. Ya vieron los nuevos capis de bleach?, es que en el 320 Ichigo se ve bien bueno con las ropas que usa, no hay duda que el lila es el color que le resalta ^^ casi se me cae la baba en el teclado cuando lo vi así vestido por Kami k hombre. Bueno ya no les doy lata

ACLARACION.

Como ya saben es mi deber como escritora aclarar que los personajes de Bleach **NO** me pertenece que son exclusividad de **TITE KUBO SAMA** solo el trama de la historia salió de mi cabecita.

Y sin más les dejo con el capitulo 3 ^^ k lo disfruten

CAP ANTERIOR…

Después de la discusión con mis hermanas por la presencia de Niel en su colegio y estas se fueran ido a la casa solas, me fui con Niel y tuvimos una relajante sesión de sexo con lo que me calme un poco, al final de la noche me fui a mi casa a pesar que esta me hubiese pedido quedarme en su casa, llame a casa para cerciorarme que mis hermanas estaban bien y muy a mi estilo pedir disculpas por mi poco tino, pues sabía muy bien que no era del agrado de mis hermanas niel, ya que la veían como oportunista (cosa que también es cierta hasta cierto punto), tome una ducha relajante y me metí a la cama, a pesar de haber hecho todo con Niel tenia la extraña sensación que sentí con la enana de los ojos más hermosos jamás vistos, analice toda la noche lo que paso y me auto convencí que eso estaba mal y me sacaría esas cosas de mi mete, luego de mi resolución al fin pude conciliar el sueño y relajarme por completo, después de todo mañana seria un nuevo día.

Capitulo 3

**EL INICIO DE TODO**

El sol empezaba a salir cuando desperté, apenas era seis y treinta, tome una ducha rápida, me aliste y salí de mi casa diez minutos después, ya que hoy tenía turno desde siete de la mañana hasta muy entrada de la noche, de verdad era un día muy agotador, salí directo a mi coche y de camino me detuve en una cafetería donde vendían el mejor café cargado el cual me ayudaba a conservar un poco de mi energía. Empecé mi trabajo con una cirugía el cual era bastante difícil, pasado seis horas al fin Salí de quirófano mas agotado, apenas y tuve tiempo de comer algo cuando me volvieron a llamar para otra cirugía, parecía que todos los doctores se habían tomado una vacación menos yo, frustrado después de otras tres horas de cirugía, salí a mi consultorio hambriento, sediento y muy, pero muy cansado y para el colmo aun me quedaban unas cuantas horas más de trabajo, cerré los ojos para descansarlos un poco pero el llamado a la puerta también me quito ese descanso

Adelante –

Kurosaki, ¿haciendo el vago otra vez? – me pregunto una voz extremadamente arrogante y burlona

No me jodas Ishida – amenace furioso, el era una año mayor que yo, tenia los cabellos azabaches al igual que sus ojos, en su puntiaguda nariz se sentaba unas gafas y era un tanto más bajito que yo – estoy agotado, todo el día me la pase en quirófano, donde cornos estabas tú – recrimine fastidiado por su presencia, no me lo tomen a mal Ishida era mi amigo, uno de los mejores pero de verdad me enfermaba esa maldita arrogancia y actitud sabionda que adoptaba conmigo

No te quejes Kurosaki, te traigo buenas nuevas - me dijo con su mismo tono – me informaron que te puedes retirar, ya que yo y Sado entraremos en turno desde ahora –

No me bromees – dije suspicaz, pues este tipo era experto en quererme tomas el pelo - ¿Por qué tu arias algo así? Eres lo suficientemente infeliz como para verme sufrir por siglos –

No lo hago por gusto Kurosaki, se arreglo los nuevos horarios y por tu suerte se te elimino días como estos, así que lárgate si no quieres que empiece a negarme – oso a amenazarme

No puedes hacer eso, pero ya me voy, la verdad estoy molido – me queje y aliste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis cosas y Salí del consultorio en compañía de Ishida

Nos vemos mañana Orihime – me despedí despistadamente de mi asistente, a quien conocía desde el instituto

Si… si, nos… vemos mañana Kurosaki kun – me dijo con su voz delgada – cuídate –

Tu también – le respondí y por fin entramos al elevador, donde un piso más abajo se quedo Ishida, recordándome que en recepción recogería la hoja donde indicaban mis nuevos horarios.

Al llegar a recepción le pedí a Hinamori que me entregase las hojas y si habían dejado algo para mi

Si, ya me dejaron los resultados de los análisis que mando – me dijo mientras me entregaba en un sobre manila los resultados de la niña

Gracias Hinamori - y me dirigí al estacionamiento de la clínica que era al frente para poder irme a mi departamento a descansa, cuando me preparaba para partir mi móvil empezó a sonar insistentemente y no tuve más opción que responder pues me llamaban de una línea desconocida

¿hola dos? – dijo una voz que reconocí en el acto

¿rukia? ¿eres tú, que te pasa, como es que tienes mi número? – pregunte

Ichigo, tu hermana Karin tuvo un accidente y no quiere que nadie la revise excepto tú – me dijo asustada

Que le paso – exigí saber pues mis hermanas eran lo más querido para mi

Te cuento cuando llegues estamos aun en el colegio, apúrate – y si mas colgó el celular, me quede por un minuto atontado, tratando de digerir la información de Karin herida, cosa que era muy, muy raro y cuando recupere mis sentidos Salí disparado en mi coche y llegue en menos de quince minutos al colegio, lo que comúnmente me llevaba cuarenta minutos en llegar, pues hoy era justo la hora de romper reglas de transito

Apenas y baje del auto y Rukia ya estaba parada en mi frente y unos mili segundos después me tiraba del brazo para que me apresure

Qué bueno que pudiste – me dijo hablando algo agitada – ella estaba necia a que otro medico la revise, dijo que o tú o tu padre, pero tu papa no estaba llame a tu casa y dijeron que salió de viaje por dos días – me explico rápidamente, mientras su mano derecha sujetaba la mía sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello por lo que percibí ella de verdad estaba asustada por lo de Karin

Dime que sucedió – le exigí

Te cuento luego, entra de una vez – me dijo mientras me empujaba por la puerta de la enfermería

Karin – entre llamándola pues podía ver en el rostro de mi hermana confusión y angustia – ¿qué te ha sucedido? – pregunte preocupado

Ichi nii – me dijo con su vos realmente apremiante – me duele mucho, no aguanto – dijo mientras con sus manos presionaban su pierna derecha

Me lo dirás todo luego, deja te reviso – examine superficialmente el pie de mi hermana y a simple vista ya se podía apreciar que se había fracturado uno de los huesos

Ya ha llegado la ambulancia por fin – dijo Rukia ingresando a la enfermería y detrás de ella estaba los enfermeros del hospital donde trabajaba, quienes me saludaron cordialmente y tuvieron la delicadeza de no forzar a mi hermana, pues no quería ser tocada por nadie que no fuera yo, una vez la subí a la camilla y subirla a la ambulancia tuve que dejarla asegurándole que iría en mi auto detrás de ella y seria yo quien la curara

Bueno yo me voy – dijo Rukia de mi detrás

Tu vendrás conmigo – le hable duro y la tome de su brazo llebandola conmigo a mi auto

Déjela – me grito un hombre de mi edad aproximadamente de cabellos rubios largos – suelte a la señorita Kuchiki – me volvió a repetir

Rukia – le dije enfatizándole mi amistad con la niña – me acompañara al hospital y me aclarara algunas cosas –

Tranquilo Alen – le dijo confianzudamente al chico – el es mi doctor, y no me pasara nada, además estaremos en el hospital de nii sama – le dijo lo que me causo cierta curiosidad pues quería saber quién era su hermano

Pero señorita – replico el chico

¿Cómo me has llamado? – le inquirió la enana molesta, por lo que el chico se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza – Alen Ichigo es mi doctor y no hay problema de que me digas por mi nombre, ya que él no le dirá a Moura – le hablo con vos calma

De acuerdo Rukia – le respondió el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa que ella le regalaba

Bueno ya vámonos Rukia – le dije y volvía a sostenerla de su brazo y la empuje en el auto al lado del copiloto

En el trayecto Rukia me conto como había sucedido el ´´accidente`` de mi hermana, ya que esta había aceptado jugar futbol con chicos de un colegio diferente y por sus apariencias era mayores que ella y sus amigos de juego, y a l ver que mi hermana iban ganando decidieron meterle una zancadilla logrando que caiga sobre su pie y tomar ventaja de eso, y al final terminaron peleando con esos chico, a los que por cierto, tendría que ir a darles unas lecciones de trato a las niñas, pues nadie y digo NADIE se meta con mis hermanitas, y lo peor era que una vez llegamos al hospital Yuzu estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas pues esta había tenido que hacer trabajo practico con su grupo y se fueron a la casa de una de sus compañeras y Rukia tuvo la gentileza de llamarle

Oni chan sura bien a Karin chan – me dijo entre solos y para que se calme le acaricie la cabeza con gentileza acto que logro calmarla y me dedico una enorme sonrisa

Haré todo lo mejor – le dije sonriéndole y me fui entre a mi consultorio para curar a mi hermana

Cuando llegamos al hospital vi como Ichigo trataba a su hermana Yuzu con gran ternura y como él las adoraba y me dio un poco de envidia, si bien Byakuya me quería a su manera nunca mostraba esos actos de amor que Ichigo profesaba a sus hermanas, en las pocas ocasiones que mi nii sama tenía tiempo para mi si me daba ´´cariño`` pero la mayor parte siempre estaba metido en su despacho con Hissanna, metido de lleno en sus negocios y viajes y yo pasa a un segundo plano. Me despedí de Yuzu una vez Ichigo entrara a curar a su hermana y esta me agradeció el haber cuidado y ayudado a su hermana, Salí del hospital recordando como cuando había caído al hospital por un accidente en mi auto, Byakuya y Hissanna habían enviado a una de las empleadas al hospital a ver cómo iba pues ellos partían en un viaje de negocios y todo ese tiempo que me llevo curarme si apenas una vez Hissanna entro a verme en mi cuarto y Byakuya entro unas tres veces, pero por lo demás solo se limitaban a darme lo material y nunca adarme afecto, luego del accidente habían contratado a Alen con sus dieciocho años entro a trabajar conmigo y desde ahí siempre me había procurado en todo, cuidaba de mí y me daba el afecto fraternal que tanto buscaba, y al salir ya estaba esperándome y abrió la puerta de atrás del coche, al cual no ingrese y me quede parada, me sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta para abrirme la del copiloto pues bien sabía que si no subía era porque quiera ir adelante.

Alen arranco el coche y no me dijo nada, una vez abanamos un largo camino cuando uno de los semáforos nos detuvo, el sobo mi cabeza con cariño y me hablo bajito

Todo estará bien, ya lo veras – me dijo y le sonreí ampliamente, pues esa era su forma de confortarme, siempre decía que todo iría bien y yo si creía

Eso creo – le respondí

Que te hizo ese doctorcito, porque puedo ir a patearle el trasero – dijo amenazante y supe que si lo aria

No hiso nada – le dije – al menos no conscientemente – me miro con las cejas levantadas esperando una mejor explicación – cuando entramos al hospital estaba su otra hermana ahí llorando amargamente y él la consoló con mucho cariño, y cuando le llame para decirle del accidente el llego como bólido al colegio y apoyo a su hermana, eso me entristeció pues cuando a mi me pasa algo solo se limitan a enviarme a Moura o alguna otra empleada – empecé a desfogarme con mi amigo – y me dio envidia de cómo ellas tenían un hermano que vive por ellas y yo solo tengo dos cubos de hielo como familia – dije mientras me secaba un par de lagrimillas que se me escaparon

Estoy seguro que los señores te quieren mucho Rukia, en especial el señor Byakuya quien siempre busca lo mejor para ti, y la señora Hissanna que al ser estricta solo te prepara para que seas muy fuerte – me dijo queriéndome consolar

Eso lo sé, pero solo quisiera que me tomen en cuanta un poco mas – murmure

Cálmate y olvida de esas cosas – me aconsejo – además si ellos no te apapachan lo haré yo – me dijo mientras me aplastaba en su cuerpo una vez estacionados en la puerta de la casa y cuando se abrió el garaje me soltó e ingresamos a la mansión

Gracias por todo Alen – le dije una vez estuvimos dentro de la casa

No hay de que Rukia –

¿Qué modos son de tratar esos a la señorita de la casa? – dijo Moura con voz reprobatoria – tu solo eres un chofer y debes de darte tu lugar – dijo hiriente – ¿Cómo te has atrevido llamarla por su nombre?, ni yo lo hago que soy más aquí que nadie –

Ya basta Moura – le hable con la voz estilo Byakuya – tu aquí eres una empleada nada más y Alen es amigo mío y fui YO quien se lo pedí, así que no te metas – amenace mientras esta me miraba roja por la furia – y te prohíbo decir algo de esto a mi hermano o a Hissanna – le amenace – o are que te echen y recuerda que tengo varios métodos – y con esto me subí a mi cuarto literalmente pateando piedras por lo que sucedió eran ya seis treinta y empecé a hacer mi tarea a regañadientes, luego de haber acabado era ya pasado las diez y decidí dormir, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar con mi canción favorita que era de UVERworld – D – tecnolife,

¿hola? – no conocía el numero del que me llamaban

¿Rukia? – pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

¿Quién habla? –

Hola Rukia, soy Ichigo – me hablo

¿he?, hola Ichigo, como es que tienes mi numero – le pregunte

Es que es del numero que me llamaste por la tarde –

Oh ya veo, dime Ichigo que deseas –

Bueno te llamo por dos cosas, la primera es por agradecerte el ayudar a Karin, y me refiero a la paliza que les dieron a esos chicos –

Oh, eso, no hay lio Ichigo no fue nada –

Fue mucho, pues ellas son muy importantes para mí, iría a romperle las piernas yo mismo pero mis hermanas me obligaron a no hacerlos – me explico un tanto molesto

Pues hicieron bien, no hay necesidad en que te metas en lio –

Son mi hermanas – me replico

Y saben cuidarse solas, además tu eres adulto y no puedes comportarte como niño e irte a pelear –

De acuerdo – respondió resignado - yo creí que mi amiga karateka me apoyaría – me dijo burlón y supe con eso que Karin le había contado toda la historia, lo que pelee y demás

Solo lo hice por ayudar a tu hermana nada mas – le respondí un poco resentida por el tono en el que me hablaba

Lo sé, y de verdad te lo agradezco Rukia – me murmuro y en su voz si se podía apreciar el agradecimiento

No hay de que – le respondí y se formo un silencio algo incomodo para mi así que decidí preguntar yo – y dime ¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que me llamaste? –

Oh eso – dijo acordándose del otro asunto – bueno veras ya tengo tus resultados de rus análisis y si te parece mañana te los entrego

Claro, enviare a Alen para recogerlo – le dije

NO – fue su rotunda respuesta – debes de venir Tu ¿de acuerdo? –

¿es que hay algo malo? –

Si y no – me dijo - pero ven tu mañana y te entregare tus resultados ahí hablamos ¿vale? –

Claro –

De acuerdo ven en cuanto salgas del colegio yo te esperare –

Okas, bueno hasta mañana Ichigo – dije ya dispuesta a colgar

Hasta mañana – escuche como suspiro y antes de colgar volvió a llamarme – Rukia –

Dime –

Sueña bonito Rukia – me dijo muy bajito y yo me sorprendí de que él me dijese algo así pues recién hace cuarenta y ocho horas que lo conocía

Tu también Ichigo, sueña bonito – y sin más colgué el celular y sonreí por la forma de ser de eso doctor, a simple vista parecía alguien frio, arrogante y sus entrecejo fruncido le daban un aspecto de ser muy malo, pero hoy me di cuenta que no pues cuando vio a su otra hermana llorar todas sus facciones se relajaron y vi por primera vez al doctor joven que era.

Por primera vez dormí tranquila sin ningún mal sueño ni nada que me desquicie pensando en que era, y al día siguiente me desperté temprano me prepare para el colegio y a las siete treinta ya estaba en el comedor y solo por hacer rabiar a Moura la obligue a que me sirva ella, ese sentimiento de resentimiento que tenia hacia ella era algo que no lo podía evitar, en todos estos años había intentado de tratar mejor a Moura pues solo con ella era tan agresiva y desobediente, pero por más que lo intente no lo podía hacer, pues también ella ponía de su parte para hacer que la deteste, siempre sacando cara por mi hermana defendiéndola a raja tabla, hiciese lo que hiciese, a pesar de estar mal, era bueno para ella y me molestaba, me hubiera gustado que alguien me defienda de esa manera a mí, pero desde que llegue a la familia Kuchiki Moura se había dedicado a hacerme ver mis defectos y recriminarme por todo, y eso era lo que hacía que no la tolere por mucho tiempo, pero lo que me gustaba es que era una persona muy fácil de manipular y cuando necesitaba algo de vida o muerte ella era una buena opción. Una vez termine mi desayuno apure a Alen en la cocina para partir y decidí aclarar algo par que luego Moura no lo moleste

Alen hoy no vendrás a recogerme al colegio – le dije tranquilamente

¿por qué no señorita? – y al escuchar eso torcí los ojos y el disimulo una sonrisa

Me llamaron de la clínica y debo de ir a recoger mis resultados – le dije – y no se a que hora termine eso, de cualquier forma yo te llamo –

De acuerdo –

Pero igualmente Alen la puede llevar a la clínica Rukia sama – intervino Moura

De que puede, puede – le dije secamente – pero NO quiero que pierda tiempo, y esto es una orden – hable con voz alta y clara – Alen una vez regresas del colegio dedícate a estudiar y no aras nada mas ¿de acuerdo?, y Moura no interrumpan por ningún motivo sus estudios, solo lo interrumpirán a la hora de la comida nada mas –

Pero Alen está aquí para trabajar – me recrimino

Pues cumple con eso y mientras yo no estoy el goza su tiempo libre pues es solo MI chofer y no también de tu sobrina Moura – le recrimine pues recién me acababa de enterar que Moura abusaba de su mayor rango en mandar a Alen a llevar y recoger a su sobrina de su colegio, eso no me molestaba en sí, lo que me molestaba era la forma tan despectiva de tratarlo por las dos, pues se creían superiores

Si señorita – me respondió resentida Moura

Y Alen, puedes comer lo que se te antoje, no solo él, sino todos ustedes, no hay por qué prohibirles nada de alimentos – le dije mirando severa a la anciana

Como usted diga señorita –

Bueno Alen vámonos que llegare tarde –

Claro – y sin más se puso de pie y se apresuro a guiarme a la salida y al auto y como no nos seguía Moura decidí ingresar en el asiento del copiloto lo que provoco una sonrisa divertida en Alen pues me comportaba como una niña caprichosa y rápidamente salió de la casa en dirección del colegio

Gracias por lo que hiciste Rukia – me dijo luego de largo rato de silencio

¿de qué hablas? – le pregunte pues no sabía muy bien de que hablaba

Por dar esas órdenes – me dijo muy tranquilo y sonriéndome de lado

Oh eso no hay de que – le hable desinteresadamente - además eres mi amigo y no puedo permitir que le traten mal y sé que dentro de poco será tu examen y debes de estudiar mucho para pasarlo con excelencia –

No te defraudare – me miro muy fijamente – amiga – me dijo por ultimo sonriéndome más intensamente que nunca

No hay de que, oí que necesitas pagar para ingresar a ese examen – comente con simpleza

Si, pues es indispensable para tener el derecho a ello además que también está el que debemos pagar a nuestro maestro guía – me explico con calma

Vaya te debe resultar muy costo todo eso, pero… si necesitas solo dime y yo te ayudare – le ofrecí mi ayuda pues de verdad lo apreciaba y no quería que pierda oportunidades para superarse

Tranquila con lo que Kuchiki sama me paga por ser tu chofer me alcanza – me dijo tranquila – además ¿de dónde tu sacarías dinero? – me pregunto entre divertido y serio

Pues señor Alen aunque usted no lo crea tengo mis guardaditos – le dije sonriéndole cariñosamente

No quiero saber a cuanto abarca tu ´´guardadito`` - me dijo sarcástico y por fin habíamos llegando al colegio

Cállate – le dije mientras bajaba del automóvil – no te atrevas a hacer el vago, estudia mucho de acuerdo – le sonreí de nuevo, con el las sonrisas era sinceras y muy cargadas de cariño

No te defraudare – me dijo y se fue, suspire un tanto derrotada, no era que me guste mucho ese colegio pues desde pequeña que entre a estudiar en este lugar todos me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro y me menospreciaban por ser adoptada por mi nii sama y cuando ya crecí me dedique a ser indiferente con todos, solo Tzubaky se me acerco con sinceridad y cariño por eso la apreciaba tato, ´´solo tres años más``, solo eso me faltaba para salir del instituto y luego me iría a estudiar a una universidad del extranjero

Vaya Rukia si te vez abatida hoy – me hablo por detrás Tzubaky

Oh, hola baky chan – le salude suavemente – es que ya me da mas flojera venir aquí todos los días, cada día es lo mismo y ya sabes que la monotonía me aburre mas –

Pues debes de agradecerme – me dijo sonriéndome muy pagada de sí misma

Ah ¿sí? – pregunte suspicaz – y dime baky ¿Por qué debo agradecerte? –

Pues te traigo un poco de paz en tu monotonía – me dijo mientras me agitaba un pedazo de hoja delante mi cara

Que es esto – le dije arrebatándole rápidamente la hoja, la cual lo leí muy atentamente – KAWAYYYYYYYYY – grite de emoción, lo que causo que todos los que estaban en el colegio me miraran sorprendidos por mi reacción y decidí mirarlos altaneramente con un matiz de frialdad, lo que basto para que se den vuelta y regresen a sus asuntos

Sabía que esto te animaría – me hablo feliz Tzubaky

Y como no animarme si es un evento, ja, tu sabes que el anime me regresa la vitalidad – le dije mientras que con mis manos hacia un puño mostrando así mi nuevas energías

Se nota, estas muy enérgica, solo espero que estés así cuando revisen la tarea de química –

Tu sí que sabes cómo quitarme los ánimos – le espete frustrada pues no sabía si mi tarea estaba bien y no quería darle una mala nota a Byakuya, pues fallarle a él representaba fallar a mi misma o aun algo peor

Buenos días Rukia sempai – me hablo una voz suave por detrás de la espalda, y por suerte reconocí la voz pus si no lo hacía hubiese reaccionado dando un golpe certero en el vientre – oh, buenos días Yuzu – le conteste el saludo - ¿Cómo está tu hermana? – pregunte con preocupación

Se encuentra bien - respondió – allí viene – me dijo apuntándome hacia la puerta de entrada del colegio

Casi se me para mi corazón cuando vi entrar a Karin sosteniéndose en muletas con la pierna izquierda enyesada hasta por encima de la rodilla, pero lo que hizo que tuviera esa reacción no fue en si por Karin, sino porque su hermano la acompañaba, Ichigo estaba realmente guapo, era como ver a un dios griego en su forma humana, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa celeste cielo y una chaqueta violeta, lo que hacían resaltar su blanquecina piel. (N/a. vean como esta vestido en el cap. 320 de la serie, es que se ve hermoso ^.^ )

Hola – me saludo despreocupadamente, dedicándome una hermosa y seductora sonrisa y luego de eso apenas y pude recuperarme del impacto

Buenos días Rukia sempai – me saludo Karin con calma – quiero agradecerle la ayuda que me brindaste ayer – me dijo haciéndome una reverencia – muchas gracias –

Etto, no hagas eso – dije agitando las manos frenéticamente al ver como se reverenciaba ante mi – salúdame como a cualquier persona – le dije hablando con una voz dulzona

Pero usted no eres una persona cualquiera – me dijo Yuzu mirándome sorprendida ante mi petición – usted es la número uno de su salón y del colegio entero, además que es la mejor miembro del club de kendo, karate, arco y literatura, sin olvidar que es la heredera de la familia Kuchiki – me dijo hablando mas acaloradamente y aproximándose excesivamente a mi

Todo eso no importa – le dije sin emoción alguna, pues con eso que me dijo me demostró que eran tan idiotas como los demás alumnos y a mí no me interesaba hacer amistad con esa clase de personas – vámonos Tzubaky – le dije usando el mismo tono de frialdad que usaba con todos – no quiero llegar tarde por nimiedades, permiso doctor – y sin más me aleje con mi amiga a mi lado quien me miraba con duda en sus ojos

Oí Rukia espera – me grito el pelinaranja cuando ya había avanzado un buen tramo, por no ser descortés con el doctor me pare en mi sitio y el se acerco un poco lento por estar ayudando a su hermana

Dígame doctor - dije fríamente mirándoles con indiferencia a sus hermanas, pero no me atreví a mirarlo él pues me ponía algo nerviosa con su presencia

Gracias por la ayuda que le diste a Karin ayer – me dijo

No hay de que, además no hay necesidad de eso ya me dio las gracias anoche, ahora me retiro con permiso – y sin más avance en dirección a mi salón sin dar una mirada atrás

Creo que te molesto sus comentarios – me hablo baky con calma

No, me doy cuenta que son las mismas niñas interesadas que las demás – suspire – creí que eran diferentes pero no, suerte que no comenzamos una amistad con ellas – dije sonriendo tristemente, si bien tenia a Tzubaky como amiga, no me molestaría conocer a más personas pero no podía pues todos se me acercaban por interés y eso no lo toleraba

Supongo – me respondió – pero creo que no lo dijo con malas intenciones, más bien era como si te admirara –

Como sea me da igual, será mejor que no hagamos nada, veremos qué pasa con el tiempo –

Vaya que te pareces a él – me dijo sonriendo de lado – eres tan cabeza dura como él –

Supongo, no por nada erramos muy buenos amigos – le dije sonriendo con el recuerdo de mi mejor amigo

Ese doctor tuyo es muy guapo – me cometón como no queriendo la cosa

Mmmm… - fue mi respuesta, prefiriendo ignorar cualquier tipo de comentario, pues ya había decidió que no era buena idea hacer crecer dentro de mi cualquier tipo de sentimiento mas que no sea la de la amistad

Anda Rukia admítelo, está muy guapo –

Bueno, bueno si es muy guapo ¿satisfecha? – le respondí irritada

Uyyy cálmate, estas que ni tú te aguantas – me dijo riéndose de mi

Tengo terror con esta práctica, malditos idiotas que se hicieron pillar – murmure molesta, pues dos de mis compañeros habían hecho que les pesquen con el acordeón ´´colectivo`` que teníamos, en los exámenes más difíciles siempre aparecía de la nada unos acordeones que los pasábamos de fila en fila para no reprobar, pues nadie absolutamente NADIE entendía al profesor de química, se explicaba solo a él aunque yo tenía mis dudas que el mismo se entienda, pero el lio se había hecho grande y para no ser suspendido todos, el profesor había decidido darnos practicas individuales y si no presentábamos reprobamos, era nuestro pasaporte de ingreso al salón

Bueno no supieron como esconderlo y se asuntaron – justifico baky – pero me muero por saber quién es el que hace los acordeones, ya que aparecen de la nada y termina ne un circulo – dijo curiosa

No me importa quien sea, siempre y cuando pueda aprobar –

Pero ayer tu no copiaste – me dijo sorprendida

Es porque fue Alen quien me enseño y entendí todo –

Ahh yo quiero a Alen a mi lado, no es justo tú tienes un profesor privado con el – gimoteo

No exageres, además el nos puede enseñar a ambas –

Eso sí, Alen es tan lindo, y no solo lo digo porque es todo un caballero, sino también porque es muy guapo –

Si él si es guapo – mas que Ichigo pensé distraída

El tiempo de clases por hoy paso muy rápido, jamás imagine que algo así sucediera pues comúnmente cuando estás en un lugar aburrido y aburrida las horas tardan eones en avanzar, cuando sonó el timbre del fin de clases rápidamente nos dirigimos a los casilleros donde guardábamos nuestras cosas, guarde los libros que no usaría y me lleve los que si necesitaría, me senté en el banco estilo del parque que había ahí y me puse mis patines para poder transportarme más rápidamente al ir al hospital, sin contar que me encantaba patinar, solía ir al colegio con patines hasta que casi me secuestran y decidieron contratar a Alen para que me maneje y desde ese tiempo muy pocas veces lo usaba, di alcance a Tzubaky en la puerta de salida y me miro interrogante al ver mis patines

Hoy no vendrá Alen a recogerme – le informe tardíamente pues se me olvido decirle que iría donde el doctor

Y ¿por qué no podre ver al buen Alen hoy? – inquirió

Pues hoy debo de ir a recoger mis resultados del doctor y no quiero interrumpir en sus estudios más de lo que ya hice – me justifiqué

Entiendo, Alen pronto defenderá su título profesional ¿cierto? –

Si yo quiero que se prepare bien, así tendrá más oportunidades en la vida –

Hay Rukia tu eres tan buena – me hablo Tzubaky

No exageres, además es normal que quiera lo mejor para los que quiero –

Pero aun así, no eres ´´la princesa de hielo`` que todos creen que eres –

Ni lo digas, mejor que no sepan pues vendrían con malas intenciones a mi –

Bueno cuídate Rukia, nos vemos mañana

Si suerte en tu ensayo – le dije, pues los miércoles tenia practica en el coro

Hey, ¿hiciste la tarea de mate? – pregunto

No, los estoy llevando ahora para hacerlo – le dije tristemente – odio mate – masculle

No odias matemáticas, antes te gustaban, lo que odias es al profesor – me dijo sonriendo

Si eso sí, no entiendo porque tiene que dar ese señor las dos materias – me queje pues el de química daba también matemáticas – hey como estaré en el centro ¿te parece si compro las entradas para el evento? –

Claro, así no ahorramos el viaje – me dijo sonriéndome – bueno vete no te retraso mas –

Si, adiós baky –

Adiós Ruki – me dijo despidiéndome con su mano en alto – cuídate – me grito a la distancia y me gire para despedirme igual con las manos, mientras sonreía al ver am i amiga

Estaba algo cansado por el trabajo que había tenido hoy, una operación, un parto con cesaría y las muchas consultas, por suerte tenia la tarde libre, era un alivio que me hubiesen cambiado de horarios y tuviera unos largos ratos de descanso, aun que como me había dicho el director general Jushiro Ukitake debía de asistir rápidamente si había emergencias. Mire mi reloj el cual marcaba y las tres de la tarde con cuarenta y algo minutos, empecé a ordenar más rápido mis cosas pues a las cuatro terminaba mi turno y seria libre y escuche el llamado a mi puerta

Pase – autorice la entrada

Hola doc. – me saludo la pequeña Rukia

Llegas tarde – le espete pues me había impacientado esperándola, en mi interior ardía un deseo desesperado por verla y tenerla cerca de mí – creí haberte dicho que vengas en cuanto salgas –

Uyy, doc. ¿se puede saber por qué esta tan molesto ahora? – me pregunto divertida por mi reacción así que decidí disimular

Por que ya es hora de irme y te espere inútilmente – le hable duro – eso es una falta de educación –

Cállate idiota – me dijo rudamente – además si vine en cuanto Salí del colegio, pero demore en llegar –

¿caso tu chofer maneja como una anciana? – le dije al recordar al hombre joven que había venido ayer por ella

Alen no conduce como abuela – dijo agresiva defendiendo al chofercito – y él no me trajo, vine sola en mis patines – dijo mistándome los zapatos con ruedas que colgaban de su hombro derecho – pero si ya tiene que irse doctor amargado – me dijo irónicamente – no le quito mas su tiempo y llamare a su secretaria para hacer otra cita, adiós – me grito y salió de mi consultorio dándome un portazo, recogí rápidamente mi maletín y sus resultados y Salí del consultorio cerrando con llave bien

Baje en el ascensor sin preocupación pues sabía que ella se demoraría al ponerse los patines y me daría tiempo a alcanzarla y tal cual lo supuse la encontré sentada en las gradas de la entrada al hospital asegurándose bien los patines se puso de pie y dio un paso al frente empezando así su partida, pero mis reflejos eran mucho más rápido y la sostuve por la cintura una vez que me puse a su alcance.

Dejara con la palabra en la boca a una persona mayor que tu es de mala educación – le dije en un susurro en su oído, inmediatamente sentí como se contrajo su estomago por el susto y me miro con sus ventanas de su alma tan pura que era un delito que yo la mirase con mis ojos que habían visto muchas cosas y ya no era tan pura como lo era ella

Pues regañar a una dulce jovencita no es para nada educado – contraataco intentando zafarse de mi agarre cosa que era imposible incluso si no hubiese ejercido mas presión, pues mi mano se había pegado en su cintura y no podía soltarla, por lo visto mi brazo había adquirido vida propia

Y hacer esperar a tu doctor tampoco es educado – le seguí hablando en susurro con mis labios casi pegados a su oído derecho – y tampoco es educado encontrar respuesta a todo – en ese momento le había elevado unos cuantos centímetros del suelo haciendo con esto que nuestros cuerpos se rosaran un poco

Y no es educado – me contraataco y sonreí divertido por lo terca que era – ser un terco y cabezota doctor que no perdona un retraso – me espeto sonriendo malévola al saberse victoriosa de nuestra pequeña disputa

Eres siempre tan contestona Rukia – le pregunte tranquilamente, logrando alejarme de ella por completo – bueno es tarde vayamos a comer algo y ahí te doy tus resultados - y por mi salud mental y la salud física de ella, guarde la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos por el resto del camino hacia un restaurant cerca de ahí

Me llamo la atención al no oír su réplica y voltee a verla, pude apreciar una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron por unos instantes, lo que me indico que tenía tanta hambre que no se negaría a nada. Su forma de patinar era increíble, sus movimientos eran agiles y muy elegantes, sus piernas blancas se apreciaba mejora cuando se estiraba por la presión y lo hacían más tentadores, mis manos empezó a escocerme por desear con desespero acariciarlas, hacer algún tipo de presión sobre sus bien formadas piernas y dejar una marca de manos ahí para que nadie mas tenga ese deseo que yo tenía en ese momento de acariciarla, respire profundamente sacándome esas locuras de la mente, respondí con monosílabos a la sarta de preguntas que me hacia sobre mi profesión y otras trivialidades y cuando llegamos al restaurante, se quedo rezagada para quitarse su patín, mientras yo pedía una mesa para dos y al ser cliente asiduo del lugar me atendieron rápidamente no paso desapercibido las caras que pusieron las mecerás y meseros cuando Rukia ingreso y yo la lleve casi pegada a mi por la cintura, pues las meseras habían pensado que iba solo y así poder tirarme la onda más libre y de los meseros por no ver a una escultural mujer con poca ropa y mucha piel que mostrar, pero todos tenían la misma pregunta pintados en sus caras la pregunta ¿Quién es ella?. Como todo un caballero que era separe su silla e hice que tomara asiento, luego de acomodarla me senté frente a ella y enseguida nos trajeron los menús una mesera y un mesero muy joven que atendió a Rukia con extremada cortesía lo que me molesto pues el chico aparentaba la edad de la morena si no es que uno o dos años mayor que ella

Kuchiki sama – le dijo extendiendo el menú – llámeme cuando desee ordenar –

Gracias – le dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida haciendo que el ingenuo chico se sonroje feamente

Igualmente Kurosaki san llámeme en cuanto esté listo para ordenar – me entrego mi menú una mesera rubia muy coqueta que siempre se me ´´ofrecida`` según Karin quien le había dejado bien en claro que se alejase de mi si deseaba conservar este o cualquier otro trabajo – estoy para servirle en cualquier cosa – me guiño un ojo y salió contoneando sus caderas

Se nota que eres muy conocido por estos lares, doc. – me hablo Rukia con calma

Como está cerca del hospital suelo venir a comer aquí con mis amigos – le respondí

O con tus chicas – me dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz – bueno ya elegí doc. Y ¿tu, que quieres? – *besarte* dije en mi mente pues eso es lo que deseaba al verla tan despreocupara y siendo ella misma conmigo y no ser la chica fría, autoritaria y distante que se había transformado por la mañana

Yo también ya elegí, ¿Qué pedirás? –

Bueno, quiero pastel de fideo y carne – me respondió

Eso te ara engordar – le dije divertido y me reí con ganas al ver su expresión de odio que ponía

Y tú que pides doc. – cuando estábamos solos me di cuenta que me hablaba con un poco mas de confianza

Pues yo pediré filetes de cerdo – le dije

Ah, ya veo – me dijo tranquila

Ya vez el ¿Qué? – pregunte dudoso

El por qué estas tan gordo tu, seguro como solo comes aquí y nada de ejercicios empiezas a parecerte a los cerdos que te comes – me hablo vengativa por el comentario que le dije antes, la mire con odio inyectado en mis ojos y ella rio a carcajadas – para que veas doc. La venganza es dulce – me dijo mientras aun reía –

Enana majadera – le espete – pues ahora tú te pagas tu almuerzo – le dije molesto

Ja, no hay problema – me respondió desafiante

Siempre eres tan contestona – inquirí

No, a nii sama nunca le contestaría nunca nada – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – ordenemos – y sin más llamo a su mesero quien llego raudo a su llamado

¿Qué va a ordenas? – pregunto el niño

Quiero un pastel de fideo con carne y de beber –

Trae vino dulce por favor – interrumpí

Yo no bebo – me recordó mientras me elevaba una ceja – soy menor de edad –

Lo sé por eso lo pedí dulce – y en ese momento llego mi mesera sonriéndome y me fije que había desabrochado un segundo botón de su camisa de pro si ya escotada

¿Que ordenara? – me dijo seductora

Filete de cerdo – pedí cortésmente, pero a la par era cortante pues detestaba a ese tipo de mujeres tan insinuantes

De acuerdo ¿algo para beber? – me pregunto

Ya pedimos gracias – y con un gesto de m cabeza le indique que se alejara - ¿puedo preguntarte una, no, dos cosas?

Claro, habla – me respondió

Pero me contestaras con la verdad – le inquirí

Si doc. Pero que desconfiado, soy una niña buena y no miento – me dijo negando con su cabeza y usando una voz especialmente irritante

Como no – murmure por lo bajo pero ella logro escuchar y me miro feo – bueno ya la primera pregunta es ¿por qué tratas tan bien a tu cuñado? – interrogue mientras miraba a sus ojos directamente

Como de bien – respondió con otra pregunta y me percate que no me entendía

Pues hay mucha diferencia en tu trato hacia tu hermana y tu cuñado, es como si quisieras mas a él –

Bueno a Hissanna la quiero, pero a Byakuya nii sama lo adoro – me dijo sonriendo como nunca ante la mención de su hermano

Y eso es porque –

Pues Byakuya es muy importante, es fuerte, guapo y muy bueno, el es mi modelo a seguir por que lo admiro mucho – me hablo feliz y con cada cosa que decía de su hermano su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas y sus orbes profundos se iluminaban con intensidad

Ya veo solo lo admiras –

Si y no – me dijo

Como que si y no –

Bueno si lo admiro es el hermano que nunca tuve y me cuida mucho, además que cuando nadie lo ve es muy tierno conmigo y por eso yo lo a…... – pero dejo de decir más cosas al ver que nuestras ordenes llegaban, ¿lo a… que?

A comer – dijo levantando los cubiertos – gracias por la comida – me dijo haciendo reverencia

Gracias por la comida – dije imitando su acto y vi como ella empezaba a degustar sus alimento, era raro como se podía mostrar tan fuerte y hasta ser capaz de golpear a unos sujetos peligrosos, para luego convertirse en alguien tan vulnerable y frágil, a simple vista era como una muñequita de porcelana que si no la envolvías bien y la cuidabas se rompería en mil pedazos. Llevamos unos minutos que solo nos dedicamos a comer, veía algunos gestos algo raros, cambiaban de la sonrisa desafiante hasta posarse en sus ojos la más absoluta desesperación

Ichigo, me dijiste que tenias que preguntarme dos cosas, ¿Cuál es la otra? – me cuestiono rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía

Bueno esto no sé como preguntarte – le dije pues era la verdad, me sentía un poco intimidado por la reacción que ella fuera a tener

Escúpelo –

Dame un segundo para ver la mejor manera, pero hablemos de tus resultados médicos – le dije evadiendo la otra pregunta

De acuerdo, pero eres raro, un doctor normal le daría los resultados en su consultorio y no en un restaurante – me dijo sonriéndome divertida y yo me quede un poco callado pues no sabía que decirle

Jamás, en toda mi corta vida había estado tan ansiosa como ahora estaba, nunca me imagine que terminaría en un lujoso restaurant con mi doctor guapo que me ponía extremadamente nerviosa, me invadió la rabia cuando vi como la mesera que lo atendía, prácticamente y se le hecha enzima mostrándole sus GRANDES atributos, metí esa rabia en un poso muy profundo de mi mente y mi corazón y para librarme de eso sentimientos tontos, me dedique a pensar en la tarea de trigonometría que tenia, y eso si que me llenaba mas de espanto, hablamos de algunas cosas, discutimos y me molesto, al parecer hacerme enojar era algo divertido para él pues siempre reía con desenfado cuando eso pasaba, ´´ - nota mental – pensé – mantener la calma con él y no se burle mas de mi - ``, me pareció muy raro cuando me pregunto de los cariños que tenia hacia mis hermanos, trate de hacerme la desentendía pero el aun así pregunto y no me quedo otra que responder verdades a media, por no decir que mentiras. Pues si bien todo lo que le dije de mi nii sama era cierto, pues él era maravilloso, el hombre perfecto con la cualquier mujer normal sueña, guapo, bueno y un tanto misterioso (bueno ese era mi hombre perfecto para mí), el caso es que Byakuya era así de perfecto además de protector, y bueno de lo de querer a Hissanna, se puede decir que si la quería pues si no fuese por ella no hubiera sido adoptada por mi nii sama y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado como ahora, pero no era el cariño de hermana que se le tiene pues aún no superaba el hecho de haberme abandonado a mi suerte cuando era tan pequeña y vivir el infierno que pase. La i intensidad con la que me miraba mi doctor me hizo sonrojar imperceptible y volví a mi mundo de la batalla a muerte que tenia con las matemáticas y me desespere mas, así que para dejarlo de ese tamaño decidí romper el silencio y le pregunte cual era su otra pregunta y me enoje un poco cuando me dio la evasiva y decidió hablarme de mis resultados clínicos

Dame un segundo para ver la mejor manera, pero hablemos de tus resultados médicos – me dijo evadiendo la otra pregunta

De acuerdo, pero eres raro, un doctor normal le daría los resultados en su consultorio y no en un restaurante – declare sonriendo por su rareza, pero a mí no me molestaba, mil beses mejor estar aquí que en su consultorio y recordar lo que me paso cuando me hizo la revisión y más ahora que intentaba suprimir cualquier sentimiento y verlo como algo perjudicial y molesto, aunque me estuviera costando un poco

Pues tu no eres una paciente común – me dijo y mi estomago se me encogió y sentí que miles de pequeñas mariposas volaban dentro de mi – eres una paciente, terca y muy enana – me dijo y cualquier sentimiento anterior se me borro de un plumazo

No soy enana, idiota – le dije moleta y vi como sonreía más divertido y volví a recordar mi nota mental de mantener calma con el – no te rías no soy tu payaso – le espete girando mi rostro a un lado

Pues serias una payasita muy rara T.E – dijo riendo mas

Maldito cabeza de naranja – le dije y por muy infantil que se pedirá ver le saque la lengua y me sonroje al instante

Dejémoslo así – dijo restándole importancia, pero claramente vi su sonrisa de triunfo - Todos los resultados de tus análisis salieron bien, pero…..- me dijo callando un momento y sacando dos hojas del sobre donde contenía mis exámenes – en tus examen sanguíneo me indican que tienes la presión muy baja, es necesario que te alimentes mejor y como te dije anteriormente cuando empieces a perder calor corporal debes de comer algún dulce para que nivele tu calor, y lo que mas me preocupa es que tienes quistes

¿quistes? – le pregunte dudosa pues no le entendía muy bien – que es eso

Es Vejiga o envoltorio membranosa que se desarrolla anormalmente en diferentes regiones del cuerpo y que contiene líquido o materias alteradas, los cuales te pueden dañar – me explico y me preocupe un poco

Y ese quiste ¿tiene cura? – pregunte preocupada

Hay tratamientos, lo bueno es que lo dictamos a tiempo y no esta avanzado así que con el tratamiento indicado te curaras rápido – me dijo dándome una sonrisa consoladora y mirándome a los ojos – pero… sería bueno comenzar pronto y para ello necesito la autorización de tu tutor –

Bueno Byakuya llegara mañana y le diré –

Bueno Byakuya no podrá firmar, como eres menor de edad debe hacerlo tu hermana que es tu tutora en este caso – me dijo

Mi hermana no es mi tutora – le espete mordaz, pues me llenaba de rabia al pensar que ella tendría algún derecho de decir sobre mí, suspire para clamarme y conté del uno al diez – si nos vamos a lo legal – empecé mas tranquila – Hissanna no debe por que opinar nada sobre mi –

Pero es tu hermana – dijo molesto por mi reacción – y es ella quien decide, no el tonto de tu cuñado –

No te atrevas Kurosaki – le gruñí amenazadoramente, mientras le mostraba mi mano formada en un puño – no oses insultar am i hermano porque te va mal – amenace

Lo vez – me dijo cerrando los ojos – no entiendo porque alguien puede tener más cariño a un extraño que a su propia hermana –

Eso no te interesa, confórmate con saber que Byakuya Kuchiki me adopto y legalmente él y solo él decide por mi – dije enojada, saque de mi mochila mi monedero y saque una buena cantidad de dinero y lo puse a un lado – ahora si me disculpas me retiro, mandare a Alen a recoger esos resultados o vendré con mi hermano – remarque el ´´mi``, me puse de pie y sin darle tiempo a nada Salí con paso firme y molesta, pues nadie podía insultar a mi hermano o juzgar el cariño que yo sentía por él y menos ese idiota dícese doctor que era un metiche, me puse mis patines y avance rápido en dirección a mi casa

Parecía que mis pasos resonaban al andar por la excesiva fuerza que ponía en mis pies, tratando de sacar mi enfado por la discusión, cuando lo analice me di cuenta que había actuado impulsivamente, pues el doc no tenía la culpa, el no sabía nada de lo que paso y era normal que una quiera mas al hermano de sangre que al cuñado, pero no podía evitarlo reventaba cuando alguien osaba hablar mal de mi hermano, mis hormonas actuaban antes que las neuronas en ese caso. Byakuya Kuchiki para mi llego a ser el ser más importante del planeta, pues cuando perdí a mis padres de niña y luego a mi única tía que cuido de mí, me vi sola en este mundo donde todos corren sin mirar nada, no les importaba ver a una niña de cinco años andando en la calle muerta de hambre y toda mugrienta, luego ser encerrada en una prisión donde a uno le trata peor que un animal, pero llego ahí él, mi nii sama, mi príncipe azul a rescatarme del infierno y darme una casa al que llamarle hogar, como no amar del modo que yo lo hacía a mi hermano cuando me dio su apellido, casa y cariño tan desinteresadamente, no le importo tener en contra a toda su familia para adoptarme, y aun que yo sabía que lo había hecho por mi hermana, no quitaba el hecho de que él me quería y me lo demostraba muy a su estilo, pues si bien no gritaba el cariño que me tenia, a mi me lo demostraba en cosas muy pequeñas, como cuando se queda a mirar dibujos conmigo, o cuando se hace cómplice de alguna de mis travesuras, o al defenderme de Hissanna cuando me meto en líos o simplemente cuando acaricia mi cabeza distraído ya sea al ver mis pinturas o por cualquier otra razón, pero en esos detalles yo sabía que él me quería.

Pensando en eso recordé la primera vez que vi a Byakuya Kuchiki

FLASH BACK

Se podía apreciar a una niña de seis años caminando en las calles vendiendo unas galletas, se aproximo corriendo al hermoso auto negro que se paro frente al semáforo

Buenos días señor – saludo educadamente – puede comprarme galletas por favor – pidió al chofer que iba vestido de traje

Aléjate niña – le respondió el hombre dedicándole una mirada despectiva por estar un tanto sucia – estos muertos de hambre – murmuro

Silencio Freddy – se escucho la voz fría y cortante desde atrás del coche y la niña se asusto al escuchar es vos tan desprovista de sentimientos y para no ser mas humillada empezó a alejarse dando media vuelta, escucho que se abría la puerta del carro y se asusto aun mas empezando a correr y al estar asustada sus pies se volvieron torpe y cayo de cara

¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto la misma voz que escucho de los asientos de atrás se tenso un poco pero se dio cuenta que ahora su voz era un poco mas cálida y se giro a verlo – levántate – le hablo mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla, su pequeño cuerpo sintió un gran escalofrió al verlo, ese hombre era joven de unos treinta pocos años, parecía un ángel su cabellos negro caía hasta su hombro, su cara era blanca y sus labios delgados que le regalaban una sonrisa, sus ojos violetas no demostraban nada eran fríos, pero la niña pudo ver amabilidad muy dentro de ellos, se aferro a la mano extendida como si su vida dependiera de ello y se puso en pie, cuando alzo la cabeza se dio cuenta que era extremadamente alto, sus ropas era finas y elegantes y estaba todo de negro que lo hacían aun mas un sueño que una realidad

Yo…lo….. – murmuro la niña algo cohibida ante la presencia del hombre – lo siento mucho, no quise importunarlo, pero…..- y de sus ojitos empezó a salir muchas lagrimas – es que… como no vendí nada en estos días creí que el señor podría querer no sabía que lo molestaría lo siento – dijo hablando apenas y más fuerte que un murmullo

Tranquila – le dijo el hombre acariciándole la cabeza intentando con ese acto calmarla - ¿Qué galletas son? – pregunto, la niña por primera vez lo miro a los ojos y el hombre se sorprendió a verlos eran de un profundo violeta y la forma ovoide le recordaban a alguien muy especial y querido para él y vio la cajita que le mostraba, eran las galletas más raras, pues tenía forma de algas marinas, solo que también poseían ojos y boca

Sé que no tienen buena cara, pero de verdad son muy ricas – le dijo la niña con un poco mas de confianza ante es imponente persona

Te lo creo, y te los comprare ¿Cuánto vale? –

la caja vale 5 dólares y por unidad es 5 galletas por un dólar – informo esperanzada de realizar una venta

y cuantas cajas tienes – pregunto el mayor

tengo diez cajas y media – contesto

bueno vamos al coche y ahí te pagare, aun sosteniendo su pequeña mano la dirigió a su coche y sonrió imperceptible cuando la niña apretó mas sus manitas en la de él y se escondió de su detrás al ver al chofer – Freddy mete todas esas cajas de galleta al coche – ordeno con la misma vos fría que uso al principio y guiada por su curiosidad la niña le miro a la cara y se sorprendió, pues cualquier atisbo de amabilidad y cortesía mostrada hacia ella había desaparecido y solo se podía observar un semblante frio y arrogante, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado se giro y sin que nadie vea guiño un ojo a la niña y sonrió

¿se los llevara todos? – pregunto sorprendida y feliz a la vez

Si me los llevo todos – saco de su bolcillo una hermosa billetera y saco de ahí un billete – haber serian cincuenta dólares por los diez paquetes y cinco por el que es mitad, en total cincuenta y cinco dólares – le informo y le dio el dinero a la niña, al recibir el dinero se escucho un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estomago de la niña – veo que tienes hambre, come con este dinero – le dijo el hombre

No puedo debo de entregar todo el dinero y ais me daranc omida hoy – hablo la niña sonriendo feliz al saber que por vender todo no la castigarían y le darían comida pues como no vendió los días anteriores al ser castigada por no vender hoy si le darían – muchas gracias señor – le dijo haciéndole una reverencia

No ha de que – y sin más entro al auto una vez adentro dijo algo al chofer pues este bajo del auto y cruzo la calle luego bajo la ventanilla del coche y la llamo – niña ven – le ordeno y esta así lo hizo - ¿Cómo te llamas? – inquirió

Soy Rukia señor – dijo sonriéndole

Rukia, es un bonito nombre para una niña tan bonita – le dijo

Señor ¿puedo saber que se llama usted? – y al ver que este no respondía y solo la miraba se puso colorada y hablo rápido – es que así en el orfanato pediré mucho por usted para que le vaya viene en todo, por haberme comprado y ser bueno conmigo –

Me llamo Byakuya Kuchiki – le respondió con voz calma – así que estas en un orfanato – dijo tranquilo

Si Kuchiki sama – le dijo – Etto….- cayó por un momento, el hombre la miraba divertido al ver sus muecas y por fin vio decisión en sus ojos – usted ¿siempre viene por aquí? –

Siempre – le respondió al entender su nerviosismo – vivo unas cuadras mas halla y tu ¿siempre vendes aquí?

Des hoy si – respondió sin meditar nada y el hombre sonrió

Bueno señorita Rukia, eh decidido que desde hoy serás mi proveedora de galletas – le dijo amablemente, el chofer regreso en ese instante trayendo una caja y una botella de refresco y se lo entrego al Kuchiki – ten – le dijo extendiéndole la caja y el refresco – come esto para acallar a tu estomago – le dijo y la niña se sonrojo a más no poder – me tengo que ir adiós –

Adiós Kuchiki sama – respondió sonriendo y agarrando lo que le ofrecía

Cuídate, mañana nos vemos – le dijo – vámonos Freddy – cerro la ventanilla y la niña se quedo viéndolo partir en su coche y desde ese día por varios meses cada mañana él le compraba sus galletas, le daba de comer y se iba así hasta que un buen día no regreso y después de dos años la volvió a encontrar en diferentes circunstancias.

FIN FLASH BACK

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando me di cuenta que había llegado a mi casa, ingrese sin ánimos de nada, aun a pesar de haber transcurrido ya años de que paso y ser la hermana de Byakuya no podía olvidar todo, me era muy doloroso, suspire cansa y no me di cuenta del hermoso auto estacionado en la entrada y por ello me lleve un gran susto cuando al entrar a la casa la voz de Hissanna me llamo desde el comedor y me regaño por tardar

No entiendo porque no ocupas a tu chofer si para eso se le paga – me recrimino ni bien cruce el umbral de la puerta – es su obligación –

Yo decido cuando ocuparlo y cuando no – le espete, pues al recordar lo vivido se prendió en mi interior la mechita del resentimiento – tu lo dijiste es mi chofer –

No seas majadera conmigo Rukia, respétame – exigió

Tu también respétame no entrometiéndote en mis asuntos – le respondí ácidamente

Te dejo unas horas y estas otra vez con esas malas mañas aprendidas en ese orfanato y tu insignificante amiguito – me dijo despectivamente como si yo hubiera decidido entrar a un orfanato

Aclaremos – le dije calmadamente pues no quería empezar a vociferar todo lo guardado desde años – Renji no es insignificante, te puedo asegurar que vale mucho más que los idiotas del colegio donde voy – le dije con igual de desprecio que ella mostraba por mi amigo - y…..

Tus compañeros son hijos de la mejor gente del lugar, gente con clase –

Me vale lo que sean, segundo lugar, las ´´mañas`` aprendidas en el orfanato no fue por que YO quisiese criarme en uno, pero no tuve mas opción ¿sabe señora kuchiki? – le pregunte con cinismo y resentimiento – es que vera yo soy SOLA, TODA mi familia murió en un accidente, mis padres y mi hermana – no quiera decirle eso pero la cara de altanería de ella me lleno de rabia aun mas – y tercer lugar Hissanna – esta vez sería un golpe bien bajo y yo lo sabia – hay un dicho que dicta, ´´la mona que se viste de seda, mona se queda`` - sonreí triunfante, pero mi sonrisa se me esfumo cuando sentí el peso de una mirada despectiva por parte de ella

No seas atrevida, YO soy la dueña de todo esto y si no fuera por mi Byakuya nunca te hubiese adoptado – me alzo la vos molesta – y ya deja de decir tonterías soy tu hermana y no morí – vi en sus grandes ojos unas cuantas lagrimas queriéndose salir

Por mi como si lo estuvieras – le respondí encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia a su existencia

Ni bien llegamos y ya están discutiendo – hablo la voz suave y fría de mi hermano en mi espalda y me gire en el acto para contemplarlo

Nii sama – dije con voz anhelante y me lance a su cuello abrazándolo – te extrañe tanto – le hable llena de felicidad

Hola Rukia – dijo suavemente correspondiendo mi abrazo y elevándome unos centímetros del piso - ¿te portaste bien? – me pregunto cuando me puso en el piso y me soltó

Si, muy bien – le dije sonriéndole

Y por qué no ocupas a Alen – dijo tranquilo y mire de reojo a mi hermana sabiendo que ella le lleno de esas ideas antes y le puse los ojos en blanco – ya me contero lo que paso el domingo – dijo levantando una de sus perfectos cejas negras

Por lo del domingo es que Salí con Tzubaky a pasear y se me hizo tarde y fue una gran suerte que el doc estuviera por ahí y me ayudara – le respondí a mi hermano con el debido respeto que le debía

¿el doc? – me dijo enarcando aun mas su ceja

Sip, es que el doctor que me atendió el lunes en mi revisión, resulto ser el mismo que me ayudo el domingo – le conté resumido lo que paso esos días y como había empezado a tratar al doctor y de lo bueno que era pues no me había hecho sufrir al sacarme sangre y vi como Byakuya me dedicaba una de sus imperceptibles sonrisas, al saber que odiaba las agujas y como hablaba y alababa al doctor lo que el juzgo también como buen medico

¿y que se llama tu doctor súper héroe? – pregunto mi nii sama

Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki – le respondí rápidamente

¿Ichigo Kurosaki? Y como es el físicamente – pregunto

Mmmmm… bueno es alto, ojos cafés (creo) – dije para no ser tan evidente de que grave con exactitud la imagen del doc en mi mente – y tiene un extraño cabello naranja

Baya así que Kurosaki, dios santo quien es el idiota que le dio el título – hablo entre molesto y divertido mi hermano

Nii sama, ¿lo conoces? –

Mas o menos, pero en algo estas bien Rukia, el después de todo es un buen chico – me dijo – ¿dime ya tienes los resultados? –

Si me dijo ya algo, pero debes de ir tu a firmas no se qué cosas – responde despreocupada y suplicando por dentro que Ichigo no le contara nada de lo de hoy

Bueno mañana ira Hissanna – me respondió

No – dije cortante y Byakuya me miro molesto – bueno nii sama dice que lo debe hacer mi tutor y Tú eres mi tutor – explique para que no se moleste conmigo por mi comportamiento con Hissanna, ya que después de todo ella era su esposa

Si así lo piden lo aremos mañana –

De acuerdo, me voy a mi habitación tengo mucha tarea – le informe suspirando al recordar la tarea de trigonometría

¿ya almorzaste? – pregunto Hissanna

Si comí en la calle – le respondí mas cortes mente pues mi rabia ya había menguado al ver a mi hermano

Antes Rukia, di por qué no te maneja Alen – pregunto mi hermano

Bueno el domingo como dije por que Salí con baky, y hoy bueno el me llevo al instituto pero le dije que no viniera por mí, ya que tenía que ir al doctor y no quería que el pierda tiempo –

Es su trabajo Rukia – me recordó Hissanna

Lo sé, pero es que…. – calle un momento no sabía si era bueno decirles de sus exámenes o no

Es que, que – pregunto Byakuya y eche un gran sus piro antes de responderle

Es que el debe de estudiar mucho para salir bien en sus exámenes de egreso – dije sabito

Así que por eso lo hiciste por sus estudios – pregunto mi hermano

Si, no quiero que se postergue, quiero que salga adelante y tenga una profesión por lo menos, y deje que estudie mejor – respondí nerviosa, no sabía si Byakuya se lo tomaría a mal ese acto – además el me ayuda cuando no entiendo algo – dije a la defensiva

Está bien lo que hiciste tranquila – respondió Hissanna y casi me caí de la impresión

¿de verdad? – pregunte incrédula ante la aprobación de ella

Claro, es bueno siempre querer que la gente se supere – respondió Byakuya

Si claro, además debes tener a los mejores a tu servició nii sama – dije sonriendo feliz – ya me voy – Salí a paso firme y rápido del comedor y escuche claramente lo que decía Byakuya ´´- te dije Hissanna no me equivoque al adoptarla como mi sucesora -´´ y de mis labios se escapo una gran e iluminada sonrisa al saber que Byakuya estaba orgulloso de mi

Cuando entre a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue ir a cerrar las demás puertas que conectaban a mi cuarto con seguros y luego recién me tumbe en la cama y agarre mi celular entre mis manos dándole vueltas, indecisa de si llamar o no mi doc.

**/ **

**´´ SI ALGO PUEDE FALLAR, FALLARA. Y SI MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN SALIR MAL, LO ARA Y DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE ``**

**(Murphy)**

Tatatachan, que les pareció este capi?, espero que bien y sea de su agrado, jejeje la verdad quería darle un poco de lime a este cap. pero no se dio la oportunidad, dentro de poco se irá poniendo más candente la cosa.


	4. Complicaciones y mi nueva casa

HOLASSSS, pues aquí nomas con otro capítulo de esta historia mía, la verdad estoy un poco molesta ¿Por qué?, bueno es que un día empecé a continuarlo y me inspire arto, ya tenia avanzado unas once paginas, hasta que llegaron mis hermanos y como estaban con los monstruosos de mis sobrinos me toco apagar la PC y tuve que cerrar todo lo que usaba rápidamente, lo malo es que no me di cuenta bien cuando la maquina pregunto si deseaba guardar y presione NO ya que no me di cuenta que era la pagina de la conti, creí que eran otras que use como borradores cuando me di cuenta ya no había nada que hacer T.T así que me toco empezar de cero y no sé si este bien, la verdad me agradaba mas el otro que escribí, pero bueno…. Lo hice con mi mejor esfuerzo y mucho cariño para que se entretengan con esto y me dejen MUCHOS reviews jijijii.

Debo de agradecer muy cordialmente por dejarme sus reviews a:

**AriatneNamizake**  
>gracias por tu remiew, y bueno de Byakuya jeje no se a mi me da como ese hermano protector que quiere a su hermana y no lo demuestra muy abiertamente. Y sobre lo de Rukia bueno cando leas veras el por qué de su rechazo a los demás. Además de que vi muchas personas que se han cercado otras con mejor economía solo por interés y por eso le pongo a Rukia medio cerrada.<br>y de quien me gusta uno de 20 años? Pues un señor de por ahí jeje tuve la desgracia de conocer.  
>y espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu comentario<p>

**elechan**

Konichiwa, elechan bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y sea de tu agrado o al menos llene tus expectativas, déjame tu cometario ^^.

**metagel**  
>gracias por tu mensaje me dices que onda con este capítulo que tal esta vale? <p>

**Ava**  
>espero que este capítulo también te encante, no olvides dejarme tu review pofitas ^^<p>

**ACLARACIONES**

Los personajes de Bleach **NO** me pertenecen a mí, son de la propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA** (al cual hay que agradecer por crearlos tan bueno), solo aquellos que no entran en Bleach son de mi invención (se darán cuenta de ello ya que no soy buena describiéndolos) y también el trama de la historia han sido sacados de mi loca cabeza ^^

Espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios

**Capitulo anterior**

Salí a paso firme y rápido del comedor y escuche claramente lo que decía Byakuya ´´- te dije Hissanna no me equivoque al adoptarla como mi sucesora -´´ y de mis labios se escapo una gran e iluminada sonrisa al saber que Byakuya estaba orgulloso de mi

Cuando entre a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue ir a cerrar las demás puertas que conectaban a mi cuarto con seguros y luego recién me tumbe en la cama y agarre mi celular entre mis manos dándole vueltas, indecisa de si llamar o no mi doc.

**Capitulo 4**

**Complicaciones y mi nueva casa**

Luego de pagar en el restaurante lo consumido y guardar bien el dinero que había dejado la chiquilla me dirigí directamente a mi departamento a estudiar pues me preparaba para sacar mi maestría en medicina y el examen para ello era más que duro y a descansar un poco luego, me prepare un café cargado para mantenerme activo, en mi mente aun estaba la forma tan extraña de comportarse de la niña, no podía entender aun cual sería el motivo para que esa niña adore de esa manera a un extraño antes que a su propia sangres ¡era su hermana por dios santo¡, pero al parecer eso le venía valiendo un papalote a la chiquilla, por mi bien y el bien de nuestra ¿amistad? sí creo que se podía decir que si era amistad era mejor no tocar ese tema en mucho tiempo hasta que se calme y tratar de preguntar el por qué, lo malo de todo esto era que no había conseguido aclarar con ella el comentario que había realizado mi hermana ya que pude notar que se molesto por algo y aunque suene raro mis dos hermanas la querían sinceramente, la admiraban por su fuerza y sus habilidades en todo lo que hacía, pero la muy infantil se ofendió y eso era lo que realmente había querido aclararle en el almuerzo pero había terminado desviándose del tema por la curiosidad que tenia hacia las cosas de ella, y es que era normal sentir curiosidad por una chica que no cuadraba en los parámetros de la normalidad de chicas de su edad, era tan rara como Karin quien igual que Rukia solía tener elecciones diferentes.

Me perdí en mi lectura de un gran volumen del cerebro humano, enfrascado en mi lectura apenas y me di cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando, me puse de pie rápidamente y busque el dichoso aparato y es que no me recordaba donde ponía la cosa esa, debía de comprar uno de esos artefactos que se utilizan para poner el celular, cuando por fin lo halle la llamada seso, en la pantalla se podía apreciar tres llamadas perdidas, me sorprendí mucho al ver que Rukia había sido quien llamaba espere por media hora a que vuelva a llamar y no ocurrió, por lo visto aparte de tener carácter la enana era también orgullosa, seguro pensó que no quería hablar con ella y decidió no llamar de nuevo, sus pire cansado y pulse el botón de llamar

Hola – contesto de mala gana

Que manías las tuyas de ser grosera conmigo – le hable acusadoramente

¿Ichigo? – pregunto dudosa

Claro que soy yo, ¿a cuántos Ichigos conoces?, es que no sale mi nombre en la pantalla enana – le hable golpeado

No me digas enana, tarado – respondió enojada, lo que me causaba gracia – y no sale tu numero, animal estas como numero privado, idiota – medio grito

Me has insultado tres veces en toda tu oración – le recrimine

Te lo buscas, además tu eres quien comienza – se justifico al final su voz se oía divertida

Bueno, bueno, ya déjalo así, dime para que me llamaste Rukia – inquirí

Mmmmm…- dudo por un momento – solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento – me respondió al final un poco cohibida

Tranquila, no te preocupes debes de tener tus razones para defender de esa manera a tu hermano – trate de justificarla, a pesar que yo no entendía el por que

Las tengo, tal vez cuando seamos más amigos…. Te lo pueda contar –

Estaré ahí para escucharte – le asegure pues eso era lo que quería – bueno cambiando de tema – le dije tranquilo – hoy quería hablarte de otro asunto y me desvié del tema –

¿Otra cosa?, ah, si es por lo de mis resultados mañana iremos a tu consultorio con mi hermano y Hissanna –

No era eso, pero los estaré esperando –

Entonces qué era lo que querías decirme ¿se pude decir por celular o tenemos que estar frente a frente? –

Sería mejor que lo hiciéramos mañana cuando te vea – decidí mejor así ya que era algo ´´delicado``

Bueno entonces mañana me dices – me hablo alegremente, nos quedamos un rato en silencio - ¿Ichigo? – pregunto

¿sí? –

¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Estoy hablando contigo ¿Qué no te das cuenta enana? –

Idiota, aparte de eso, bueno entonces ¿Qué era lo que hacías? – me pregunto

Estaba estudiando para un examen – le respondí

¿QUEEEEEEEE? – me chillo por el auricular - ¿tú también estudias? – pregunto incrédula

Claro que estudio, no soy un haragán y ¿Por qué la duda? – trate que mi voz sonara ofendido, pero fracase por poco pues al final no pude evitar sonreír

Solo es por que como ya eres profesional… - y se callo

El hecho de ser profesional no implica que termine de estudiar, Rukia, el estudiar nunca se termina, a pesar de tener una profesión es indispensable seguir adelante actualizándote en las nuevas innovaciones y demás –

Supongo que sí, pero no das el pego de estudioso ¿sabes? –

Cállate enana – le dije mordaz

Idiota –

Pigmeo –

Tarado – me respondió a todos los insultos que le dije, a pesar de todo era agradable y aparentemente de confianza

Kiaaaa – grito asustada

¿Qué sucede estas bien? – inquirí ansioso

Estoy bien es solo que Moura me anda llamado a grito para la cena, nos vemos mañana Ichigo cuídate – me hablo rápido

Ok, tu también, y come espinacas – le aconseje aun divirtiéndome de sus alergias

Ni loca, bueno adiós doc – y con eso colgó suspire, había platicado y discutido con ella por mucho tiempo (aunque para mí fue muy poco), me fije mi reloj ya eran siete treinta, en eso me di cuenta que yo también tenía un poco de apetito, mi café estaba completamente congelado me agarre una chamarra de cuero negro y así salí a comprar algo de comer, el ser soltero y vivir solo tenía muchas ventajas pero también tenia desventajas, como era las comidas, cuando vivía con mi padre siempre comía las deliciosas comidas de Yuzu quien era una excelente cocinera, aparte de costurera y buena ama de casa (tengo que conseguir una mujer cuasi como ella si quiero comer bien) me dije en mi mente, entre a un lugar de comida al paso, regrese a mi casa comí la hamburguesa, estudie un poco mas y luego a meterme a mi cama

Cuando desperté el sol empezaba a salir más alto mire mi reloj despertador ya era casi nueve, me desperece un rato y luego por fin me fui a dar un baño, escuche que la ducha estaba siendo usada, esboce una amplia sonrisa y me metí en ella, al entrar pude ver el cuerpo de la mujer con quien había pasado la noche

Buenos días dormilón – me dijo y luego me beso con intensidad

Buenos días niel – le respondí dejando ardientes besos por su espalda desnuda – es bueno tener una ducha TAN relajante – le murmure para luego besar su cuello con ganas

Mu….muy bu….ahhh ….ichi….go….ahhhh…bueno….. – empezó a suspirar y decir mi nombre con deseo, baje mis manos por su estrecha cintura y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo, mientras empezaba a encenderme, bese su boca apasionadamente, arrancándole un suspiro

Empecé a besar su oreja izquierda, luego recorrí su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus grandes pechos, con el que me entretuve un buen rato, para ese entonces mis manos habían palpado un centenar de veces todo su cuerpo y le ordene a que bajara más abajo, cuando roce su intimidad dio un gran alarido de placer, arqueo su espalda intentando con eso hacer que nuestras intimidades se juntes, lo que no permití, deje a mi mano explorar esa zona por mucho más tiempo mientras introducía dentro de ella tres de mis dedos y ella empezaba a gritar de placer – mas….. Ichigo…..mas….. Entra en mi – me pedía suplicante yo solo sonreí con arrogancia al escucharla suplicar, sabia como tratar a una mujer, no por nada las mujeres con las que había estado me idolatraban y adoraban (N/A . se te da la modestia no? Engreído, por eso no te dejare al lado de Rukia muajajaja (NO intervengas en MI narración grrrr y es MI Rukia) Ichi se enojo ^^), mi boca se fue a disfrutar de sus dos pechos lamiéndolos, mordisqueando y demás, pero en eso escuche sonar el teléfono, me pare en seco y niel me miro con reproche, saque la mano de la ducha y cogí el auricular (n/a. nótese que en su depa Ichi tiene el fono alargado hasta la ducha, cocina y cuarto por emergencias del hospital), y ella se dedico a besar mi cuello mientras sus caderas se movían aun con mis dedos dentro de ella y ahogaba sus gemidos en mi cuello

Hola – conteste un poco agitado por la actividad que estaba teniendo

¿Ichigo? – me quede helado al escuchar la voz de Rukia al otro lado de la línea

Rukia, dime que deseas – apenas y pude responder, mi mente había bloqueado cualquier tipo de orden a todo mi cuerpo y mis cuerdas bucales estaban incluidas

Doc, se supone que debías de haber estado en tu oficina a las nueve – me recrimino molesta – ¿se puede saber donde estas?, mi nii sama está esperando y ya está perdiendo la paciencia – grito sofocada – cuando llegas

Ichigo cuelga – hablo niel seductoramente

Le informare que no podrás venir – me respondió Rukia un tanto fría ¿o era mi imaginación? – diviértete adiós –

Nooo, espera – le grite antes que colgara – no mal entiendas nada, llegare dentro de quince minutos, estoy estancado en el trafico – sin saber porque me justificaba con la niña – no te muevas, te veo ahí – colgué rápido el teléfono y aleje a niel que se encontraba encima de mi intentando introducir mi miembro en su vagina y hacer que vuelva a encenderme, pero…. No podía, cualquier rastro de pación se esfumo al escuchar la voz de la chiquilla y saber que me esperaba con su hermano era lo peor, se me había olvidado que Inoue me llamo para informas que el Sr. Kuchiki había llamado para sacar cita a las nueve

Que pasa – protesto niel cuando la aleje y empecé a ponerme jabón en el cuerpo

Debo de irme – respondí cortante

Pero hoy ingresas al medio día – protesto, me moleste mucho al darme cuenta que había revisado mis horarios, eso ya empezaba a darme mala espina, pues no quería una mujer que este encía mío robándome mi libertad

Espero que no te hayas copiado mis horarios niel, porque si es así todo termina ahora – le amenace y Salí de la ducha, me puse lo primero que vi, cuando me pare frente al espejo vi mi silueta estaba bastante bien vestido y no había rastro de nada que me pudiera delatar

Tomare un baño y luego me voy – me hablo por detrás niel quien llevaba puesta una de mis camisas

De acuerdo, asegura bien antes de irte, adiós – le dije dándole un fugaz beso en la boca

Emprendí una carrera alocada, como me pude haber olvidado que hoy tenía turno con Rukia y sus hermanos, maldije en voz alta a niel quien había venido muy entrada la noche y al final terminamos en la cama con mucha actividad y no dormir las horas establecidas. Esto era peor de lo que podía creer, cuando llegue al hospital casi y muero del espanto cuando vi a Rukia parada al lado de Byakuya Kuchiki, el socio mayoritario de toda la cadena de hospitales, ahora recordaba de, que me sonaba el nombre la primera vez que lo escuche; estaba parado apoyado en la pared hablando despreocupadamente con su esposa Hissanna a quienes tenia la suerte y ahora la desdicha de conocer, sabiendo del carácter del Kuchiki seguro que luego me tocara una buena regañina por los superiores y una crítica ´´constructiva`` por parte de él.

Vaya Kurosaki al fin te dignas a llegar – me hablo en su usual tono de frialdad y altanería - ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenias planeado hacerme esperar? – me dijo enarcándome una ceja – si no fuera por Rukia –

Un susto igual verte Byakuya – respondí agrio pues ya me empezaba a molestar su forma de ser – Hissanna, siempre es un placer verte – salude con una sonrisa mientras depositaba un beso en su manos – hola enana – le salude a Rukia sonriéndole aun mas, pero esta solo me miro con sus ojos distantes e hiso un asentimiento de cabeza al responderme

Buenos días doctor – me hablo fría y no me agrado ¿acaso estaba molesta por lo que escucho?, no, no podía, era solo yo imaginándome cosas pero debo de admitir que prefería ese carácter espontaneo que siempre me mostraba

Bueno ingresemos – les cedí el paso para que entren ellos primero, luego serré la puerta – tomen asiento por favor – pedí mientras yo también me sentaba en mi sitio y extraía de mi folio los resultados

Como le comente a Rukia ayer, ella presenta inicios de quistes – empecé con mi explicación – aun no sabemos la clase de quiste, pues hay uno que son benignos y otros pues puede dar más adelante problemas, por eso los mande a llamar –

Pero los quistes aparecen si alguna vez te han hecho un aborto – hablo Hissanna suspicaz y miro a Rukia con ira, lo que me molesto a mí, mientras Byakuya solo escuchaba en silencio, y me volví a preguntar si este hombre tenía un corazón o de verdad era frio como el hielo

No siempre Hissanna, a veces aparecen espontáneamente sin causa aparente pueden ser peligrosos, por los efectos negativos que pueden tener sobre los tejidos cercanos ya que contienen aire, fluidos o material semisólido – explique para que la señora no se haga malas ideas y es que yo sabía que Rukia era aun virgen pues YO la había revisado ¿y como no saberlo? Cuando al revisarla había tenido una gran necesidad de hacerla en ese momento mía, había querido entrar en ella sin miramiento y dejar una marca viva de que ella ahora me pertenecía y que NADIE se le acerque. NO, no podía ser, otra vez recordaba lo que había sentido con la niña cuando la revise y había decidió que era eso malo y segaría siendo así, ella solo sería mi amiguita chiquita, NADA MAS, además podía ser mi hermana y eso era horrible.

Que se puede hacer - hablo ahora Byakuya mirándome seriamente, como acusándome de algo ¿empezaba ya a volverme paranoico?

Podemos operarla y extraer esos quistes para que no causen daño –

¿Es riesgoso? – por primera vez desde que conocí a Kuchiki Byakuya hace muchos años atrás lo escuchaba preocupado y ansioso

No si se lo realizamos a tiempo –

Cuando la operas – pregunto seco de nuevo

Podría ser este fin de semana -

Bueno no creo que no se puede – intervino Hissanna hablando a Byakuya – mañana partimos de viaje y llegamos dentro de un mes –

Si alargamos mas, puede ser de verdad un peligro para ese momento – intervine al ver que preferían sus planes antes que a Rukia

Entonces nos quedamos – respondió el marido

No podemos mi amor – hablo Hissanna con voz suave como tratando de hacer entender a un bebe – es indispensable nuestra presencia en nueva york antes que el problema sea más grave –

No importa – respondió seco mirando serio a su esposa

Nii sama – desde que entramos al consultorio por primera vez intervino Rukia, se había limitado a escuchar en silencio y esperar que los adultos decidan – si es importante creo que es mejor que vayan, después de todo un mes más un mes menos no afectara en nada – me molesto la mirada que le dedicaba al peli negro

¿Cómo explicar con palabras los miles de sentimientos que le transmitía con solo mirarlo?, había cariño, respeto, admiración e incluso amor y otros más sentimientos, Byakuya miro directo a los ojos de Rukia, lo que provoco que esta se cohibiera un poco y alejo su vista de él

Hablemos afuera – le dijo suave pero sin perder ese tono de frialdad en su voz – danos un momento Kurosaki – y sin más se llevo a Rukia con el sujetándola de la cintura sin tocarla en realidad

A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Ichigo – entablo una conversación Hissanna

Creo que son cuatro años – respondí amablemente

Mas o menos, me alegra que ya seas todo un profesional – me alabo – espero que la niña esta no te cause problemas – me comentó como no queriendo la cosa

Rukia es muy buena –

Lo sé, pero…. Ella no me aprecia mucho – respondió distraída

Pero eres su hermana ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, estoy seguro que ella te quiere mucho –

Eso no le interesa mucho a ella – respondió dolida por la frialdad de la chiquilla

Pude darme cuenta la diferencia de cómo los trata a cada uno – intente quitarle un poco de su dolor – mira a Byakuya como….. – no sabía que palabras usar

Como si fuera él su hermano – termino – lo mira con adoración ¿cierto? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos sonriéndome tristemente – pero… después de todo es normal –

¿Cómo puede ser normal eso? si eres TU su hermana – cansado de mi curiosidad, decidí sacárselo a su hermana

No puede llegar a querer como hermana a una mujer que la abandono en la calle cuando era una niña – me respondió como tal cosa – pero quiere a Byakuya porque después de todo, él fue el único que noto su existencia desde un principio – ya no pudimos halar mas pues en ese momento ingresaron ambos, Byakuya aun mantenía su cara de can rabioso, Rukia estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y cuando intercambiaron miradas vi claramente como compartían un secreto que los convertía en cómplices

Kurosaki puedes realizar la intervención cuando tu lo decidas – me hablo mirándome serio

En ese caso hare reservas para el quirófano para la siguiente semana ya que esta semana tengo otras operaciones - respondí

Pero Byakuya no podemos quedarnos…. – empezó a protestar la esposa

No se quedaran, deja de molestar con eso a mi nii sama – espeto Rukia agriamente

Basta ya Rukia no seas majadera – le regaño la hermana, a lo que la niña se limito a voltear los ojos y disimular una sonrisa

Te lo explicare cuando lleguemos a casa – fue la seca respuesta por parte de Byakuya a las dudas de Hissanna

De acuerdo, entonces nos retiramos –

Iremos un momento donde Ukitake para hablar de los pagos y demás, adiós Kurosaki – y sin más se puso de pie y empesgo a salir del lugar seguidas por las dos mujeres

Adiós Byakuya, Hissanna – me despedí lo más cordial que pude con el orgulloso hombre – Rukia espera un momento por favor – pedí y ella se paro al igual que Byakuya quien me lanzo una mirada de odio puro

Que deseas hablar con MI hermana – remarco el ´´mi``, y me aclaro su relación

Necesito explicarle unas coas de la operación y demás – mentí no quería poner furioso a ese hombre, después de todo era el dueño de la mitad del hospital

De acuerdo – y se marcho si mas

Debo de ofrecerte una disculpa por mi retraso – empecé a hablar – creo que te has molestado por lo que escuchaste en la línea, no estaba pasando nada – me volví a justificar con ella, antes de responderme dio un gran suspiro

Tranquilo doc – me hablo como antes – no hay nada que debas de aclarar, y no estaba molesta viste que Hissanna es un pijo con eso de la ´´buena conducta`` y me daría la regañina del siglo si no me porto como la señorita que soy – su voy de apoco lo había ido convirtiendo en un todo delgado que me molesto, odiaba ese tonito de voz que usaba

Creí que te enojaste – comente un poco ¿desilusionado?

No tengo por qué, además eres mi amigo y no te juzgo – me sonrió con picardía

Dime como convenciste a tu hermano – inquirí curioso

Solo hicimos un trato – vio mis cejas arqueadas y mi entrecejo frunció y se rio bajito – no se lo cuentes a nadie o te matare a golpes – me amenazo lo que logro que relajara mi ceño y me riera de buena gana

No contare nada – le asegure no por la amenaza más bien porque quería conservar su amistad y así tenía más tiempo con ella

Como mi nii sama – y ahí iba ese tono de adoración que usaba con el – quería que me operen y yo que viaje, así que llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo, el viaja y yo me opero, pero tengo que quedarme al cuidado de Ukitake sama y él le informara, a cambio el se lleva a Moura en su viaje eso fue un regalo extra – me dijo acercándose a mí como si fuese un secreto

Pero no creo que tu hermana lo permita – se encogió de hombros

Ella estará de acuerdo con todo que no implique perder sus ´´apreciados negocios`` - dijo indiferente y cabio de tema - ¿de qué querías hablarme Ichigo? – me pregunto

Te quería comentar lo que paso el anterior día con mis hermanas – me miro con desconcierto, aparentemente había olvidado lo que paso

Y…. – estiro la silaba - ¿Qué paso? –

Fue el comentario que te hizo Yuzu y vi que tú te enfadaste – y me seguía mirando con su cara de ´´me perdí de nuevo`` - la mañana que lleve a mi hermana al colegio ellas te decían que eras buena, no sé en qué cosas – le dije mirándola con intensidad a sus ojos, pues ellos no me mentían – y tú te enfadaste –

Oh, eso – lo dijo con indiferencia lo que me molesto un poco

Si ´´eso`` que te molesto y te fuiste enfurruñada hasta conmigo – le recrimine y ella me blanqueo los ojos

No fue eso exactamente lo que me molesto – me respondió resignada dando un largo suspiro de derrota – al contrario me sentí alegre de que alguien note mis esfuerzos y no crea que los obtengo por ser lo que soy –

Y que res exactamente – cuestiones

En un principio creí que ella lo decía por que de verdad creía que era capaz de eso, pero luego ella dijo que era heredera de los Kuchiki y con eso me di cuenta que era como los demás, que creen que soy numero uno por pertenecer a esta familia y no por meritos propios – la mire molesto por lo que decía pues mi hermana de verdad la apreciaba – no me agrada la gente que se acerca a mi por interés Kurosaki – su voz, su frialdad y altanería eran idénticos al de Byakuya Kuchiki

No te equivocaste en tu primera suposición, Yuzu no es de las que se acercan a alguien por interés – le hable molesto

Si tu lo dices – me respondió como si lo dudara aun

Te doy mi palabra – asegure

Si eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme me retiro – se puso de pie y dio unos pasos antes de que la sostenga del brazo y la jale a mi cuerpo, mis brazos rápidamente se amoldaron a su pequeña y frágil cintura y mi cuerpo entero se amoldo a su persona – suéltame – me exigió, con sus delegadas manos intento alejarme de ella sin nada de éxito, la apreté un poco mas y acerque mi labio a su oreja para hablarle en susurros

Ellas de verdad te admiran – le asegure – sienten un poco de tristeza por ti, me dicen que siempre te ven solo en la compañía de tu amiga Tzubaky y que si no fuera por ella estarías completamente sola - mientras le decía todo eso no pude detenerme y deje que mis labios rocen su piel, podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con mis labios tan cerca e intento alejarse por instinto y una de mis manos se alejo de su cintura para dirigirse al inicio de su espalada y así pegarla mejor a mi

Ichigo… - su voz salió suave y anhele con deseo que el tiempo pare, para quedarme así con ella

Ellas admiran el esfuerzo y ganas que pones a lo que haces de ahí que te respetan como a nadie y otra cosa que les gusta de ti es la alegría que siempre le muestras a tu amiga – aun en contra de mi voluntad me separe de su cuerpo para mirarle a los ojos nuevamente – perdónalas – le pedí, me miro por largo rato sin decir una palabra y luego reacciono

Olvidemos todo eso doc – me respondió en un tono normal, de verdad quería dejarlo atrás y me alegré por mis hermanas y me aleje por completo de ella

Dime Rukia ¿acaso todos se te acercan por interés? – pregunte preocupado

Todos de la ´´alta sociedad`` saben que soy adoptada por Byakuya, por tener parecido con su esposa, nadie sabe que en realidad soy su hermana, ella se encargo bien de ocultarme por mucho tiempo, cuando Byakuya me volvió a encontrar me adopto en contra de los deseos de su familia y por ellos, el resto se entero – empezó a contarme, me extraño que no sintiera tristeza al decírmelo, me contaba eso como si fuese la historia de otra persona y no la de ella

Pero ahora eres una Kuchiki – le asegure y me sonrió de lado con tristeza ahora

Solo soy adoptada y me sacaron de un orfanato, para los demás solo soy una infeliz muchachita que tuvo suerte y que cuando ellos tengan sus hijos me botaran como una arrimada, lo que soy, me miran como a paria, pero eso no les impide hacer que se acerquen a mi por interés, haber si mi nii sama se asocia con ellos y sacar una tajada de esa ´´amistad`` - los padres les instruyen aunque eso no quita que me insulten de atrás, por eso…. Por eso decidí que nadie más se me acercaría por interés y era mejor estar sola antes de rodeada de esos infelices – su voz a pesar de ser fría mostro un dejo de rencor contra los demás de su clase

Pero aun así está tu amiga –

Tzubaky es diferente, cuando llego se acerco a mi sin conocerme de nada, cuando empezamos a hablar mejor, sus padres trataron de sacar ventaja en un principio, ella se molesto y dijo que nunca aria algo así, me lo conto y luego me probo su fidelidad, ahora sus padres conocen algo de mi ´´verdadera personalidad`` y me aprecian y siempre me piden disculpas por lo que hicieron –

No veo por qué confías en ella aun – le inquirí pues seguro mis hermanas serian grandes amigas de ella si les permitía

Con baky soy yo misma, me conoce del derecho al revés, no hay tapujos ni nada, somos los polos opuestos pero aun así nos llevamos bien siempre esta cuando la necesito y yo con ella me necesita–

Quien dice y no está por interés – no pude evitar pensar eso, sentía un poco de envidia por su amiga por estar tan unida a ella, tan unida como yo nunca lo estaría

Llámalo instinto – me respondió sonriendo – me paso lo mismo contigo, cuando te conocí no pude evitar confiar en ti, como ahora, esto jamás se lo dije a nadie y mira que te lo cuento ahora a ti, además a las dos nos une un gran secreto – su mirada se fijo en la ventana y se podía ver que ella veía algo mas allá, sus violáceos ojos miraban un punto lejano de algo que yo no veía, su secreto

¿puedo saber qué es? – cuestione curioso

No – respondió rápido y cortante – es un secreto de confesión – me dijo sonriéndome

Por lo visto tienes una gran amistad, ¿ella es tu única amiga? – curiosee un poco más en su vida

Mujer si – la mire interrogante y respondió a mi pregunta no formulada – en esta vida tengo dos únicos amigos, Tzubaky, a quien ya conoces y el otro es Renji, con el mas que con nadie compartí momentos importantes – al hablar de ese su amigo sus ojos tuvieron un nuevo brillo, no era como miraba a Byakuya, tenía un matiz mas de ternura y complicidad

¿es solo tu amigo? – cuestione un tanto temeroso por su respuesta

Es mi familia – me respondió con simpleza y vehemencia, se volteo y me sonrió aun más ampliamente – dile a tus hermanas que me disculpen si entendí mal sus intenciones – me hablo más seria – creo que ya me voy doc –

Bueno, Rukia recuerda que ellas te aprecian y me gustaría mucho que sean amigas – le dije sincero

Eso sería genial – murmuro y me sonrió con calidez - bueno ahora también tengo un nuevo amigo –

Y como es – pregunte tratando de no mostrar mi fastidio por el ´´nuevo amiguito``

El es un tanto necio, muy enojón, pero parece una persona sincera y se ve que ama a su familia – empezó a describirme al tipo ese, ¿sería un niño de su edad, de su colegio?

Es bueno que tengas mas amigos – y me di cuenta que mi molestia no la pude esconder mas

¿quieres saber que se llama?

Claro – * NO, no quería saber cómo se llamaba el cretino ese* grite en mi fuero interno

Ichigo Kurosaki, es mi terco y adorable doctor - me sonrió no solo con los labios si no también con los ojos y esos nunca me mentían, que bueno era tener una nueva amiguita

¿me consideras tu amigo? ¿por qué?– pregunte sorprendido, aun que la pregunta correcta para mí era ¿por qué me molestaba que ella solo me vea como a su amigo?, esto se empezaba a salir de control

Claro que eres mi amigo, ¿Por qué…? – murmuro mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios y analizaba su respuesta – porque mi instinto me lo dice y no suelo equivocarme en ello –

Es un gran gusto ser el amigo de una niña T.E. como tu – murmure divertido

No soy un T.E doc – me recrimino intentando mostrarse enojada y fracasando sobremanera dándome un golpecito con su diminuto puño en el estomago lo que envés de causarme daño me causo cosquillas

Bueno te llamare para la operación, no será nada de riesgo – le asegure al ver la cara de susto que puso cuando le mencione la dichosa operación

Confió en ti – me aseguro y su voz misma me lo dijo pues no había un ápice de duda o miedo, me sentí más contento de saber que ella confiaba en mi, el verdadero problema era que yo, NO confiaba en mi, hace solo unos momentos me di cuenta que su cercanía hacia mella en mi buen juicio y no podía cometer ese error pues ella era muy joven para mí, yo bien podía pasar como su hermano o su tío

La seguí hasta la puerta donde nuevamente se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y yo rose su piel gustoso

Pórtate bien y cuídate – recomendé, la vi alejarse en dirección al elevador, cuando las puertas de este se abrieron vi a Byakuya y Hissanna en él y Rukia le dedico una implacable sonrisa a su hermano

Ya no me atormento el hecho que quisiese más a su cuñando mas que a su hermana, pues por lo poco que había dicho esta, ella la había abandonado de pequeña y Byakuya la había adoptado sabiendo eso, y seguro que Rukia había sufrido en ese tiempo de abandono y por ello le guardaba resentimiento, me dio pena por ella al imaginarme un poco su soledad y tristeza, era bueno saber que ella empezaba a tener amigos y me jure a mí mismo (y por mi vida que lo cumpliría) que la protegería de lo que sea que la quiera lastimar yo me erguirá y la defendería a pesar de todo y todos. Era raro que una chiquilla hiciese nacer ese sentimiento de protección desmedida en mi ser.

Me desperece en mi cama, mire el reloj y era recién las cuatro treinta, desde hacía mucho que no despertaba a estas horas, en realidad desde que había dejado el orfanato y llegado a esta casa y eso ya muchos años atrás, me revolví nuevamente en mi cama, ya había perdido el sueño así que decidí levantarme, saque mis pies de mi cama y me fije en mi buro en este se encontraba el libro de _**´´cien años de soledad``**_, el que había estado leyendo la noche pasada, era uno de mis libros favoritos y no me cansaba de leerlo, le tenía un gran aprecio a este libro en especial ya que había sido con el cual había empezado a leer de manera correcta al ser el único que de verdad me llamo la atención de la biblioteca del orfanato, se me hizo raro que estuviera ahí puesto pues yo me había dormido leyéndolo, al estar más espabilada me di cuenta que también mi estéreo estaba apagado ya que había puesto mi CD de música de piano de _**Richard Claiderman **_ y me había asegurado de que repita el disco completo pues esto siempre me relajaba y me inducia a un sueño sin malos recuerdos, seguramente alguien había entrado a apagarlo, me di una ducha larga hasta que la piel de los dedos de mis manos empezaban a arrugarse, Salí y lo más rápido que pude me vestí, me puse un deportivo oscuro, una solerita celeste dentro y mis zapatillas deportivas blancas, arregle mi cama y mi cuarto rápido al salir de mi habitación a mi sala de estudio era ya las seis con quince minutos, puse en mi reproductor el CD de Debussy (otro de mis favoritos) y me senté en mi acolchada alfombra en posición de loto, y nuevamente retorne a mi lectura, no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo paso pues solía ensimismarme en mi lectura cuando el llamado de la puerta me alerto, conocía muy bien esa forma de tocar mi puerta y no tenia duda de quién era, mi nii sama tenía ese toque especial al llamar, en menos de lo que dura el latido de corazón, di permiso para que ingrese. No podía creer lo guapo que era en cuanto lo vi parado delante mío mirándome con esos ojos gélidos me sentí muy feliz de ser su hermana aun que adoptada, era completamente feliz de pertenecer a su familia.

Buenos días Rukia – me saludo al sentarse a mi frente en un sillón individual

Buen día nii sama – le respondí y mi rostro se ilumino y mis labios esbozaron una gran sonrisa, no sabía muy bien el por qué me sucedía, que solo Byakuya tenía la capacidad de ponerme contenta, el era para mí las calmadas aguas de un ríos que me daban frescura, tranquilidad y seguro, pero… si alguien hacia exaltar sus aguas tranquilas sabía que era fiero y destructor.

Has madrugado el día de hoy - me comento sin el mas mínimo atisbo de interés en su rostro y su voz

Se me ha quitado el sueño muy temprano y no pude volver a dormirme –

Creí que te encontraría viendo tus dibujos o leyendo tus…. – dudo un momento al no recordar cómo se llamaba

¿Los mangas? – inquirí

Si eso, creí que estarías leyendo algo así – me dijo al saber de mis aficiones

No solo leo esas cosas hermano, también me gusta tener lectura diferente – le conteste –

¿Cómo te va en el colegio? – pregunto interesado

Me está yendo bien, aun que debo de confesarte que no puedo aun química, pero Alen me ayuda cuando puede –

¿Alen? – me miro con una pregunta sin formular rondando en su cabeza así que me apresure en responder

Solo lo quiero como mi amigo, es muy bueno y lo aprecio bastante – le dije atropelladamente, antes de que empiece a hacer suposiciones raras

Qué bueno, y en las demás materias como te va –

Pues en lo demás me va bien, solo en química me tengo que esforzar más de lo necesario – le confesé

Eres muy responsable –

Lo aprendí de ti hermano – lo mire fijamente a los ojos y en ellos vi algo de tristeza lo que me causo una gran tristeza y desolación en mi corazón – un día quiero ser como tu – le asegure, quería hacer algo, lo que sea, para que esa tristeza de los ojos de mi nii sama desapareciera

¿y cómo soy yo? – me pregunto curioso

Pues eres…. Prefecto en todo – le respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo y le me dedico una mirada analítica como revisándome con rayos X

Has crecido tanto – hablo de repente luego de unos minutos de silencio y me tomo con la guardia baja – ya no eres la niña a quien le compraba las galletas – parecía como si se hablara a si mismo

Nii sama – murmure, en este momento todas las emociones y sentimientos que guardaba por él, no tenía nada para pagarle todo lo que había hecho por mi

Esfuérzate, se mas fuerte y siempre aprende mucho – me hablo mirándome a los ojos como muy pocas veces lo hacía

Así lo are hermano – y en mi vos había seguridad – te doy mi palabra –

Es la palabra de una Kuchiki, no lo olvides - a pesar de tener esa voz indiferente y esa apariencia de frialdad, yo podía lograr descifrar sus verdaderos sentimientos

No lo olvidare nunca, hermano – otra vez nos quedamos en silencio, lo que me incomodo, cuando era una niña de la calle era mucho más fácil de hablar con el que ahora – hermano ¿Cómo sabes que me levante más temprano? – le inquirí

Porque me levantes mas antes que tu, y eso que dormí mucho después de ti –

Vaya, no recuerdo a qué hora me dormí, me puse a leer mi libro y me venció el sueño – me confesé

Antes de la cena supongo – comento – ya que cuando Hissanna mando a llamar por ti no respondías así que subí yo a buscarte y te encontré dormida – me conto – así que recogí tu libro y apague tu radio –

¿fuiste tú? – pregunte sorprendida y contenta a la vez

Si – me respondió y se puso de pie – es hora de bajar a desayunar , apúrate – y salió del estudio

Voy enseguida – le asegure sonreí con ternura a la espalda que desaparecía de mi hermano, cada vez que hacia algo por mí, por muy insignificante que sea, era como si gritara que me quería, quien diría que Kuchiki Byakuya, el gran empresario frio y orgulloso fuera tierno en algunas ocasiones, pero no me gusto la tristeza de sus ojos y desee con fuerzas que no se haya peleado con mi hermana Hissanna ya que eso ponía triste a los dos y también a mí.

Cuando baje a tomar el desayuno me senté alegre y salude a todos con una sonrisa en mi cara lo que sorprendió a Moura e hiso feliz a Hissanna mi buen humor y vi que su enojo de la noche anterior había pasado. La pelea de la noche anterior había comenzado cuando Byakuya anuncio que contrato a Renji mi amigo como su mano derecha y Hissanna se había opuesto y como siempre yo Salí en defensa de mi amigo exigiéndole que lo deje tranquilo en sus trabajo y ella pedía que lo aleje de mi ya que él me alejaría de su lado (cosa que obviamente nunca pasaría), pues si bien no lo mostraba yo quiero mucho a mi hermana, solo que temía que me vuelva a dejar si le demuestro que yo la quería como a una madre y a mi nii sama como a mi padre aun que no podía negar que quería mas a Byakuya que a Hissanna.

¿Rukia ya te dijo Ichigo cuando te operan? – me pregunto Hissanna con calma

Dijo que sería a mediados del siguiente mes –

Porque tanto tiempo – pregunto Byakuya molesto

Es que estoy en la última semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones y tengo exámenes – le respondí cansada

Al parecer te agitaste – dijo Hissanna sonriendo ante mi cara de dolor por los exámenes – estudia un poco mas y te irá bien –

Sé que en todas las materias estoy bien pero química aun me cuesta mucho – comente desesperada

Y qué hay de matemáticas – pregunto mi hermano

Pues no lo entendía, pero Ichigo me está ayudando y ya aprendí, es un buen profesor porque hasta por celular me explica y le entiendo –

Qué bueno que te ayude, parece que te llevas bien con Ichigo – me pregunto Hissanna

Pues si me llevo bien, aunque la mayoría de las veces nos la pasamos discutiendo e insultándonos – confesé derrotada y esperando el sermón de Hissanna

Pues eso demuestra que se llevan bien, te confieso que solía discutir con tu nii sama mucho y así comenzó nuestra amistad – me sorprendió que Hissanna me comente algo así, ya que ella nunca me contaba nada de su vida después de que nos separamos

Esa mañana desayune como nunca en una paz y tranquilidad nunca antes sentida, por la mañana estuve en el jardín ensimismada en mi lectura el almuerzo paso igual de ameno y por la tarde salí con Tzubaky de compras, al regresar llame a Alen para que me recogiera y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Byakuya en su lugar, le sonreí muy abiertamente y una vez dejamos a baky en su casa mi nii sama me llevo a cenar fuera donde hablamos de todo un poco, se me olvido como respirar cuando mi hermano me pregunto clara y textualmente si algún chico me gustaba o si ya tenía un enamorado, a lo que yo negué por completo asegurándole que no había nadie en mi vida y que solo él era al único hombre que le permitía esa cercanía, me sonrió de lado cuando le dije eso y un poco de la mirada triste que llevaba se despejo, mis mejillas estaban tan rojas incluso cuando llegamos a casa que Hissanna no lo dejo pasar y vino a hablar conmigo a mi cuarto, algo que era muy raro

Rukia que paso hoy, ¿Por qué llegaste tan sonrojada? – me pregunto inquieta, como si temiera algo malo

No paso nada – le respondí evasiva

Dime que te dijo Byakuya para que llegues así – me ordeno por lo que yo me moleste, pero no era bueno ser grosera y dejar que ella se monte alguna película en su tan rara mentalidad

Me pregunto si tenía mi enamorado o algo parecido – murmure y mis mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar aun que no con la intensidad de antes – es como si sospechara algo – le hable más formal y encarándole

¿y hay alguien que haya entrado en tu corazón? – pregunto y me di cuenta que su curiosidad era dirigida solo por el parentesco que teníamos

No – respondí rápido

¿y por qué no? –

Es que no encuentro a nadie que me llame la atención – era raro hablar con tanta confianza con Hissanna

Seguro encontraras a la persona adecuada para ti – hablo con seguridad y buen deseo

Lo sé, aunque ahora no me interesa mucho eso por ahora, aun soy muy joven – le asegure

Bueno eso sí, pero cuando te enamores Rukia, lucha por ese amor – la forma de hablarme era muy calmada pero decidida – no dejes que nada te separe del que amas – con eso se levanto y salió de mi cuarto dejándome con un poco de confusión, seguro nii sama y ella habían discutido ya que los dos estaban muy cambiados

El tiempo pasó rápido, ni siquiera me di cuenta pero ya había terminado los exámenes y entraba en vacaciones, mi relación con mis hermanos había mejorado mucho, pero mas con Byakuya quien se preocupaba mucho mas por mi y era más atento, por mi mala suerte no pude volver a Renji pues mi hermano lo había mandado a pasar unos cursos de actualización en el extranjero y se encontrarían en nueva york; estaban tan concentrados en sus negocios, era como si tuvieran complicaciones, los había escuchado discutiendo muy serios esperaba que las cosas les este saliendo bien. No solo con mis hermanos me llevaba mejor sino también con las hermanas de Ichigo con quienes había salido un par de veces e incluso había ido a su casa y conocido a su padre quien por cierto era muy agradable, aun que un tanto excéntrico y loco; también mi relación con Ichigo iba muy bien, de algún modo me las había arreglado para pasar todas las tarde con él y colaborándole en su consultorio, cuando pedí permiso para eso me sorprendió mucho que Byakuya se oponga duramente, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Hissanna me apoyara y así logramos conseguir la aprobación de mi hermano, estar con Ichigo era muy agradable, siempre me explicaba las cosas y me ayudaba con los deberes del colegio, no sabría explicar la razón por la que mi forma de ser salía sin remedio con él, discutíamos, nos gritábamos pero al final nos entendíamos muy bien y era muy divertido, Tzubaky estaba muy enamorada de su forma de ser, aun que según ella el me prefería a mi (cosa que yo dudaba mucho al conocer aun que de lejos a su novia).

Estaba tan concentrada en otras cosas que no me di cuenta que había llegado la fecha de mi operación, tenia los nervios de punta no me hacía gracia nada la idea de operarme, me causo mucha tristeza cuando Byakuya había sido llamado de emergencia para ir a los ángeles pues habían problemas en las empresas por esos lado, por culpa de un mal manejo y desfalco grande por parte del administrador, pero aun así el se quedo para ver cómo salía la operación y ya después se iría junto con Hissanna quien era su abogada. Cuando ingrese al quirófano me aferre a la mano de mi nii sama y supe que mis ojos le suplicaban que no dejen que me lleven si bien confiaba en Ichigo tenía miedo de todas formas, una vez sola en el quirófano Ichigo me contuvo y me regalo esas sonrisas llenas de ternura y me dio ánimos no recordé nada mas una vez la anestesia hacia sus efectos. Una vez desperté me encontraba en una sala, Tzubaky estaba al lado mío acariciando mi cabello con calma y mirándome con preocupación, me sonrió feliz cuando se dio cuenta que desperté.

Hola – me dijo suave como si hablara alguien muriéndose

Hola – respondí – no pongas esa cara baky aun no me muero – le comenté divertida por su expresión

No digas eso, no me dijiste que te operaban y me lleve un susto cuando Yuzu me lo dijo, así que me vine rápido dispuesta a regañarte como dios manda cuando despiertes – su tono de vos intentaba ser dura pero no lo era – pero me pillaste desprevenida –

Siento no haberte dicho nada, no quería que te preocupes – confesé pues era muy cierto no quería preocuparla con nada a ella

No lo vuelvas a hacer Rukia, eres mi amiga y quiero saber lo que te sucede – me regaño cariñosamente

Así lo haré – le asegure y me dedico una mirada llena de cariño y compasión – se ha ido ¿cierto? – pregunte refiriéndome a mi hermano

Hace unos diez minutos recién se fue, Hissanna le llamo –

La odio siempre se lo lleva lejos de mi – murmure alicaída mientras mi amiga acariciaba mi cabello con ternura, era un gran alivio tener a baky conmigo siempre en las buenas y en las malas – quisiera ser el viento para poder llegar hasta donde el está ahora y siempre – como siempre deseaba con desesperación nunca alejarme del resguardo y seguridad que mi hermano me daba y así no sentirme tan miserables

El siempre piensa en ti y te quiere – me recordó muy calmada

Lo sé, pero aun así no me gusta estar lejos de él –

No seas tan posesiva – me regaño con ternura de la forma por la que me aferraba a mi hermano – si alguien te escucha hablar así, tendrá las mismas suposiciones que hiso Hissanna – me recordó

La muy…. – calle el insulto que pretendía soltar en contra de mi hermana – no importa, igual yo le hice una promesa a mi nii sama y debo de cumplirla –

Eso está mejor – acepto – es mejor obedecerlo a él y no escuchar los reclamos de Hissanna –

Mmmmm… - gruñí bajito mi respuesta, aun que solo fuera un monosílabo

Antes de que Tzubaky pueda agregar un regaño por mi forma de responder, llamaron a la puerta y sin esperar a que dé, el permiso ingresó. Era la enfermera recepcionista de grandes atributos que trabajaba con Ichigo al verme ya despierta me dedico una sonrisa cálida y de su detrás entro Ichigo, alto elegante miro a Tzubaky un poco gruñón y al verme despierta me dedico una sonrisa confortable y sentí la misma sensación confortable que sentía con mi hermano, no podía creer que en un principio el me hubiese encantado y puesto tan nerviosa y por lo visto mi auto convencimiento funciono, pues ahora solo sentía un cariño muy parecido al cariño que sentía por mi hermano, aun que había unas diferencias que no me convenía analizarlo para no salir mal.

Buenos días Rukia – me salido Ichigo ingresando por completo y poniéndose a mi lado

Hola doc – le respondí muy bajito pues aun no podía hablar muy claro ni fuerte

Te has despertado al fin – me hablo mirándome fijo y sosteniéndome la mirada con esos ojos color miel que poseía – pensaba que necesitarías el beso de tu príncipe azul para despertar – se mofo de mi sonriendo con ligereza, lo que no impidió que me ofenda por su comentario

Bueno si fuese así creo que dormiría por siglos – respondí molesta y ladee mi rostro par que no se note mi sonrojo al admitir indirectamente que no tenia novio ni que me gustaba nadie, cuando lo volví a mirar me sorprendió no verle la cara de burla que usaba conmigo cuando metía la pata, más bien sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y me sonreía con alegría – además si no despertaba era porque mi doctor terco y cabeza de naranja uso mucho sedante - recrimine

¿por qué siempre me tienes que pelear? – pregunto un poco exasperado – deberías limitarte a agradecérmelo – murmuro un tanto ofendido lo que me sorprendió y rápidamente intente disculparme a mi modo

Te lo agradezco doc, pero no me puedes negar que te sobrepasaste en los analgésicos – y le sonreí tímida

Eso no es cierto enana mentirosa – me regaño con ternura demostrándome así que me había disculpado por mi comentario anterior – lo que pasa es que eres muy enana y te afecta más – eso sí fue un golpe bajo

Idiota – le espete mostrándome ofendida aun que solo fuese actuación

Pitufina –

Descerebrado –

Pigmeo – hubiéramos seguido con nuestra gama de insultos si no fuese porque Orihime la enfermera y baky al unisonó habían carraspeado para hacernos salir de la burbuja en la que nos habían encerrado, lo que me molesto, esas dos metidas no me dejaban pelear a gusto con mi apuesto doctor – deja de pelearme – me ordeno

Tu comenzaste – le recrimine

Supongo que no seriamos nosotros si no peleamos en cuanto nos vemos – acepto derrotado mi doctor de ojos miel

Supongo – admití el comentario porque era cierto, siempre terminábamos peleando por una u otra razón, y todas ellas sin sentido alguno – doc ¿Cuándo me podre ir? – pregunte esperanzada pues los hospitales no me agradaban mucho

Debes de permanecer un tiempo internada, y luego podrás irte con Ukitake – me comunico muy tranquilo ajeno al mal gesto que hice cuando escuche que me quedaría ya que él se encontraba de espaldas

Y…. ¿Cómo cuanto es tú un tiempo? – volví a preguntar como odiaba que no se baya al grano

Una semana – me dijo resignado – me tendrás que ver y soportar en ese tiempo, como voy a disfrutar ponientito inyecciones – me hablo y en sus ojos y su sonrisa me di cuenta que disfrutaba el molestarme

Ichigo – le llame por su nombre de pila - ¿crees que es muy tarde para cambiar de doctor? – pregunte mostrándome suplicante e intimidada

Muy, pero que muy tarde – me respondió sonriéndome, era raro verlo sonreír, bueno l verdad es que conmigo siempre sonreía a diferencia que con otras personas era muy serrado y no hablaba y siempre tena su entrecejo fruncido

Ni modo a hacer de tripas corazón – refunfuñe molesta aunque en mi fuero interno sonreía muy ampliamente, acto que no paso desapercibido por Tzubaky quien me miro inquisitoriamente y supe que me sometería a un cuestionario intensivo e extensivo.

Mi doc había venido a hacerme unos cuantos controles luego de un rato de análisis y pruebas se retiro seguido muy de cerca por su ayudante; la semana paso desapercibida si bien extrañaba mucho a mi hermano, con la compañía de Tzubaky quien siempre estaba conmigo , también me visitaban con frecuencia en el día Yuzu, Karin y su padre Isshin, quienes se turnaban para estar cerca de mí lo que me parecía muy raro, pero, sobre todo no me sentí sola por la compañía de Ichigo, mi doctor se la había pasado a mi lado siempre que le era posible, llegaba muy temprano y se quedaba hasta que le toque su turno y se iba muy entrada la noche, era increíble la afinidad con la que nos habíamos acoplado, en el poco tiempo que nos habíamos conocido ya sabíamos que cosas nos agradaba y que cosas nos desagradaban a cada uno, y como quien dice sin querer queriendo habíamos llegado a ser íntimos en muchos aspectos hasta el punto de darnos consejos.

Cuando por fin me dieron de alta después de dos semanas internada por el capricho de Ichigo se había presentado una complicación, y es que Ukitake Jushiro había caído enfermo, él era el director del hospital y gran amigo de mi nii sama que padecía de una extraña enfermedad por lo que era constantemente dado de baja médica y debía permanecer en cuidado y su esposa Unohana se encargaba de su recuperación quien también era una excelente doctora, la que supuestamente debía de haber sido mi doctora pero no me quejaba del cambio, aun en mi habitación del hospital seguía dándome vueltas el quedarme sola en casa ya que no tenía otra opción, me sorprendió de ver a Ichigo con mis cosas en mano y me llevo en su coche supuestamente a mi casa, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegamos a un hermoso departamento del octavo piso de un gran edificio, no escucho quejas, ni berrinches, ni alegatos racionales cuando discutí del hecho de quedarme e su casa, con él y de darle molestias que no debía de tomarse, lográndome callar con un…..

Cierra la boca ya pesada – cuando me agarro en brazos y me metió dentro de su departamento como si pesara una pajilla – bienvenida a casa Rukia – me susurro al oído pegándome a su cuerpo con mucha precio.

**/ **

**´´ SI ALGO PUEDE FALLAR, FALLARA. Y SI MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN SALIR MAL, LO ARA Y DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE ``**

**(Murphy)**

Tatachan, ¿Qué les parece?, hummm la verdad a mi no me lleno mucho las expectativas, pero debo de confesarles que es lo mejor que me salió.

Desde el siguiente cap. vendrán las complicaciones para Ichigo una vez teniendo a Rukia en su casa y en su vida jejeje, bueno espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, que le faltaba y que le sobraba Jajaja ya que yo no sé identificar esos dos detalles ^^

Debo de agradecer por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerlo aun que no dejen sus comentarios.

**ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU **por leer

Atte.

gaiaspink


	5. Tu y Yo

Hola a todas, después de un buen tiempo por fin les dejo la conti de esta historia, quería publicarlo antes pero por precaución siempre pongo contraseña a mis documentos y bueno con la mente que tengo se me olvido la contraseña, pero al fin la recordé y a la primera ingrese, eso que ya había eliminado este cap. y tenía que escribirla de nuevo pero hice un último esfuerzo y funciono ^^.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Nair chan quien me dio un short de sessho rin como regalo del día de la amistad, y bueno también este cap. tenía que ser regalo para ella ese día jeje, bueno Nair chan aun que tarde esto va dedicado para ti n.n bien dicen más vale tarde que nunca.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** A:

**metagel  
><strong>

Me alegra que te guste, es bueno saber que si te agrada y me alegra mucho que me dejes tu comentario. Este cap. está un poco medio corto, y en lo personal me gusta mucho, espero que también a ti te guste y me dejes tu reviews también en este capítulo.

**Akemi227-chan**

Kyaaaa, T.T me alegra que pienses que tengo talento y de que debería de tener 100 reviews yo también pienso eso, Jajaja, no mentira, pero no importa si tengo un solo mensaje, siempre y cuando le agrade y tú me das mucho incentivo al decirme eso ^^. Espero que te guste este capítulo y llene tus expectativa aun que esta un tantito corto pero bueno GRACIAS.

**ACLARACIONES**

Los personajes de Bleach **NO** me pertenecen a mí, son de la propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, solo aquellos personajes que no entran en Bleach son de mi invención (se darán cuenta de ello ya que no soy buena describiéndolos) y también el trama de la historia han sido sacados de mi loca cabeza ^^

Muchas gracias por leerme chicas, bueno las dejo ya para que lean y espero lo disfruten ^^

**Capitulo Anterior**

Me sorprendió de ver a Ichigo con mis cosas en mano y me llevo en su coche supuestamente a mi casa, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegamos a un hermoso departamento del octavo piso de un gran edificio, no escucho quejas, ni berrinches, ni alegatos racionales cuando discutí del hecho de quedarme en su casa, con él y de darle molestias que no debía de tomarse, lográndome callar con un…

Cierra la boca ya pesada – cuando me agarro en brazos y me metió dentro de su departamento como si pesara una pajilla – bienvenida a casa Rukia – me susurro al oído pegándome a su cuerpo con mucha presión.

**Capitulo 5 **

**Tú y Yo**

Mis ojos se me abrieron de sorpresa cuando escuche aquella frase ´´ bienvenida a casa``, esas sus palabras lograron llenar con un calor fuerte en mi corazón, una sensación de calidez y normalidad que también me sorprendió pues esas palabras sonaban tan conocidas de su boca que era tremendamente sorpréndete.

Gracias – le susurre bajito, con mi cara apretada en su cuello mientras mi aliento chocaba contra su piel

Su departamento era muy amplio y decorado fino, en la sala los sillones eran de cuero negro, la mesita de centro era de una madera tallada que igualaba en color con los sillones, con una alfombra gris oscuro, una TV plasma de 49 pulgadas, un aparato de música estaba en un estante de madera color café oscuro los cuales tenían tallados del siglo pasado que eran muy elegantes, el comedor era un tanto más pequeña y se encontraba al lado de la cocina que era igual de hermosa de hermosos azulejos blancos y muebles de madera muy bien pulidos, como la mesa y las sillas de alto espaldar. Su cuarto era igual de magnifico que la sala, su guarda ropas estaba empotrado en la pared y era inmenso, su cama de tres plazas estaban cubiertas con finas sabanas de color azul con negro, una televisión igual de gigante que el de la sala y un reproductor de música más pequeño y en un extremo otro gran estante con varios Cd, su escritorio era amplio con bases de madera y superficie de vidrio, en el cual estaban siempre algunos libros por lo mucho que estudiaba y también su laptop en el que trabajaba muy seguido. Mi habitación había sido ordenado a la ligera un armario amplio un escritorio de madera son un color neutro una cama pequeña de sabanas color rosa (cosa que no me agrado ya que despreciaba un poco a ese color) pero no pude objetar ya que Yuzu había elegido los colores y no tenia caso de protestar ya que no me quedaría mucho tiempo aquí.

Me dejo en mi cama con mucha delicadeza como si temiera que me rompiera si ejercía mas presión o hacia algo rudo, me dejo sola en cuanto metió algunas maletas de lo que habían sido ropas mías, luego de que me haya instalado y casi una hora después, Ichigo llamo a la puerta para informarme que era la hora de comida.

Había pasado la semana de nuestra convivencia tan rápido que me era increíble que mi doctor y yo pudiéramos tener una conversación y un trato tan bueno, nuestra relación era algo muy raro pues no seriamos nosotros si no peleábamos de alguna tontería, como de quien se baña más tiempo que el otro, de los colores favoritos, de la música, y otras cosas aun más insignificantes que esas. Pero a pesar de todo vivir con él era de verdad muy placentero, mientras estaba convaleciente el me atendió todo lo que pudo, pues se le complicaba con sus horarios de trabajo en el hospital y con cuidarme a mí, quería hacer que su vivir en su casa sea fácil y trataba con todas mis fuerzas que mi carácter y demás cosas de mi forma de ser no le molesten; una vez que yo ya estuve mas aliviada le ayudaba con la limpieza y aunque él me pedía o mejor dicho me gruñía de que no haga esas cosas no le hacia el mas mínimo caso, una vez que terminábamos de cenar el colaboraba conmigo en la limpieza de los trastes ensuciados, y cuando no tenia turno en el hospital nos quedábamos a mirar televisión hasta que el me decía que debía de dormir y mi horario limite era hasta las once de la noche, y a pesar de hacer berrinche y quejarme siempre me obligaba a acostarme.

Cuando mi nii sama se entero del cambio de planes se molesto mucho y me anuncio que de inmediato regresaría, cosa que a mí me hacia la mar de feliz, pero no podía permitírselo ya que sabía muy del empeño y esfuerzo que había hecho para que sus empresas sean tan importantes, y no era justo que deje sus negocios por culpa mía, una vez le asegure que Ichigo me cuidaría bien y sería un buen niñero me quedo, no sin antes amenazarlo un poco de lo mucho que lo lastimaría si no me cuidaba bien, sonreí ese momento con gran alegría al saber de lo mucho que se preocupaba, esa alegría me duro un buen tiempo, cada día Byakuya me llamaba para preguntarme como iba en mi recuperación y si el ´´idiota e inepto de Kurosaki `` (siempre me decía con voz dura y molesta) me cuidaba y me trataba bien, ya cuando mi estadía en la casa de Ichigo ya llegaba a las tres semanas recibí el llamado de Hissanna, la llamada que cambiaria mi camino al final. Me encontraba en la sala de Ichigo haciendo nada e especifico, en esa casa tenía mucho tiempo libre, el sonido de mi celular me sorprendió y le conteste

¿Mushi, mushi? –

Hola Rukia – me contesto la voz de Hissanna al otro lado de la línea

Hola Hissanna – me quede callada luego de haber contestado no sabía que mas decir y se formo un incomodo silencio

Rukia, te llamo para informarte que regresamos mañana al medio día, y Byakuya insiste en ir a recogerte a la casa de Ichigo – me hablo y el vacio que sentí con esas palabras no sabía con que tenía que relacionarlos, pero mas fue la felicidad de saber que vería pronto a mi hermano y que sería él quien me recoja y me lleve a su casa

De acuerdo, le informare a mi doc – respondí con la voz radiante de felicidad

Entonces mañana te recogemos –

¿tú también vendrás? – no pude evitar el responderle un poco cortante, pero no importaba ella, si mi hermano ya regresaba y lo vería pronto.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando Hissanna me llamo para informarme que regresarían y tendría que regresar a mi casa, y en forma de agradecimiento para con mi doctor, decidí preparar una comida deliciosa. Prepare un pollo al horno, con papas azadas y un poco de arroz kimshi, era lo único que pude preparar pues en la casa de Ichigo no se podía encontrar muchas cosas para cocinar algo más elaborado. Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y aun esperaba a Ichigo con la mesa ya puesta, media hora después llego muy cansado.

Bien venido a casa Ichigo – le dije cuando entro a la sala, me sonrió ampliamente

Hola enana – me contesto, puse mala cara al escuchar en la forma en que me trataba y pase de largo su insulto – no pude traer la cena, pediré pizza – me informo y se dispuso a llamar por teléfono

Deja eso – le corte y quite el teléfono botándolo al sofá – ya tengo la cena preparada – le arrastre de una de sus manos y lo lleve al comedor

Vaya – dijo en tono de sorpresa al ver todo listo - ¿eso es de verdad o es decoración? – me pregunto con malicia

Idiota – le gruñí feroz – claro que es comestible, tarado –

No cambias – me aseguro y me puso los ojos en blanco – comamos, muero de hambre –

Se sentó en su lugar en la gran mesa y yo le serví, me puse nerviosa cuando sus ojos achocolatados examinaron minuciosamente el platillo de comida, deliberadamente lento se llevo un bocado a su boca y empezó a degustarlo, se me detuvo la respiración cuando puso cara de feo

¿lo has hecho tú? – me pregunto y trague saliva duro al contestar

Si – le dije con un hilillo de voz

Esta muy bueno – me aseguro y me sonrió feliz – esta delicioso – repitió y con eso volví a respirar tranquila

Qué bueno que te guste – le dije

No sabía que tu cocinaras –

Tuve que aprender, en el orfanato te sacan con un ´´oficio`` - le dije e ignore lo más rápido que pude el recuerdo de mi vida en el orfanato

Pues lo haces muy bien, creo que sobrepasas las habilidades de Yuzu – me alago

Eso sí es muy bueno – comimos en silencio disfrutando de la mutua compañía

Ichigo – le llame, cuando la cena se estaba por terminar – nii sama llega mañana a recogerme -

/

Un pedazo del pollo que estaba en mi boca me salto en mi garganta y estuve a punto de atragantarme con eso, en cuanto escuche las palabras de Rukia, ´´ella se iría``, el engreído de Byakuya kuchiki regresaría y se llevaría a la niña con quien me había acostumbrado rápidamente, la niña que conseguía calmar el dolor y la lluvia que tenía en mi interior, me daba una tranquilidad inexplicable, me quede en silencio intentando aceptar esa realidad, no quería que se vaya, pero sabía bien que tenía que irse, ella después de todo no era mía, pero si se podía decir que pertenecía a kuchiki. Pero muy aparte de eso ella se DEBIA de ir.

Eso te pone feliz – le dije mirándola a los ojos, y en ellos vi reflejados la alegría que le suponía la llegada de su hermano, a quien amaba tanto

Claro que si, nii sama regresa – me contesto, no fue capaz de ocultarme la felicidad que la embargaba

Qué bueno, así que hoy es tu ultimo día aquí –

Si, es por eso que te hice la cena, es la forma de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi – me dijo, en sus palabras se podía escuchar el agradecimiento y el aprecio que me tenia

No ha sido nada – le asegure

Pues no solo es por la hospitalidad y el cuidado que tuviste conmigo al estar yo mal, sino que también por tu amistad – sus ojos me miro fijo a los míos y me quede prendido de su mirar, cayéndome en el abismo de la profundidad de sus ojos

Es bueno ser tu amigo, eres muy agradable – le respondí una vez que a regañadientes aparte mis ojos de los suyos

Gracias – sonrió de lado

¿Qué quieres hacer como despedida? – le pregunte, intentando sonreír de manera normal, y ocultadnos todo el mar de torbellinos que causaban en mi su futura ausencia

No lo sé – me respondió

Qué te parece el cine – le sugerí

Siii, vamos a ver DEATH NOTE, la segunda parte – me pidió y al ver la cara de póquer que puse me amplio los ojos y su mirada de perro abandonado me termino de convencer y la lleve a ver la maldita película

Llegamos al cine donde también intente convencerle de que miremos otra cosa, lo que fue lo mismo que estar en silencio, pues no dio brazo a torcer; aun resoplando con fastidio por tener que ver esa película, no es que no me gustara, solo que le veía muy infantil para mí. En todo lo que duro la película ella ni se dio cuenta de mi existencia, hacía comentarios al aire y se enfurruñaba cuando no estaba de acuerdo a sus expectativas, así como para ingresar fue una inmensa fila de espera, así también fue una fila para salir, ella estaba muy molesta porque no había salido en formato 3D pero decía que era igual mucho mejor verlo, cuando regresamos a la casa en el camino ella se la paso parloteando de las grandes diferencias que había de la película con lo del manga o el anime y de lo mucho que le molestaba algunas cosas, después de todo ella tenía un hilo de pensamiento muy raro y bizarro que yo no lograba entender aun.

Llegamos a mi departamento cuando el reloj marcaba una de la madrugada, y como ella me aseguraba que no tenía nada de sueño nos quedamos en la sala mirando películas de comedia, se tomo mucha gaseosa, cosa que no me hacía gracia, pues aun no entendía el significado de ´´cuidar su salud``, era terca, pero su luminosidad y arrebato que mostraba conmigo me ponían bien, pues sabía que su salud iba viento en popa. Entrecerré un poco los ojos cuando no escuche más los murmullos de Rukia, me levante cuando sentí que ella se acomodaba mejor en mi regazo y cuando la mire, me lleve la sorpresa de que estaba bien dormida. Mi mano como siempre en su presencia parecía proclamarse libre e independiente de las ordenes de mi cerebro, pues se dirigió rápidamente a su rostro acariciándola lentamente, haciendo que mi piel escociera en su contacto, su piel estaba un tanto fría, y sabia que eso se debía a su inestable presión, tome sus dos manos con una de las mías, y ellas entraron en la mía perfectamente, la estreche un poco más de lo necesario a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su temperatura, su fragancia natural que emanaba me golpeo con fuerza, tenía un aroma de jazmín y violetas que era embriagador para mis sentidos, incline mas mi rostro con el fin de inhalar más profundo su aroma, sus cabellos destilaban un aroma a frutillas, que era de su shampoo, la piel de sus manos era tersa y suave.

Controle mis impulsos de golpe no podía cometer este tipo de error, ella era una niña, a la cual yo había tenido que cuidar y bien sabía si que hacia algo raro el hermano de ella terminaría desollándome, aunque claro si me encontraba con vida antes, pues no sería capaz de hacer nada malo a ella, y dejarme tranquilo, antes de lastimarla me mataría, en este tiempo se había vuelto una necesidad el protegerla, no solo de las personas que le querían lastimar por ser adoptada, si no también quería cuidarla de la soledad a la que ella misma se había envuelto en la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarse, no la podía culpar pues era un instinto de sobrevivencia, ella se cuidaba de todos para no ser lastimada; la cargue entre mis brazos donde se amoldo rápidamente, con suma cautela de no despertarla y de no lastimarla de su herida, me toco sentarme en la cama para poder levantar los edredones y así acostarla, la arrope muy bien, tenia practica en esto, pues cuando Yuzu estaba mal o la vez que Karin se rompió la pierna me quede a cuidarla y la hacía dormir, era en ocasiones una suerte tener hermanas menores en casos como este. No me pude resistir y le di un beso en la frente antes de salir de su habitación improvisada, habitación que ahora en adelante estaría vacía como siempre.

Me levante a las diez de la mañana y agradecía a los dioses el no trabajar hoy, era todo un privilegio para un doctor no trabajar los domingos, me duche rápido y Salí a la cocina a hacer el desayudo, pase por la puerta de Rukia y me cerciore de que una dormía, aliste rápido unos huevos revueltos, tostadas, leche para ella y café cargado para mi, puse el desayuno en la mesa y me dirigí a despertar a mi dormilona huésped.

Despierta ya dormilona – grite mientras daba unos leves golpes a la puerta, de donde no obtuve respuesta – Rukia ya es tarde, despiértate – esta vez grite con más fuerza y golpee más duro – floja entrare y te levantare a la fuerza – asegure y no había nada

Entre al cuarto una vez di unos cuantos golpes de advertencia, cuando ingrese, ella estaba revolviéndose en la cama sus ojos abiertos fijos en la ventana, al verme me acero el rostro y en un acto netamente rebelde se envolvió en las mantas y me dio la espalda gruñendo algo que sonó a un: ´´déjame dormir mas idiota``, no podía creer lo grosera que era conmigo en ocasiones y de lo bella en otras, definitivamente era muy bipolar

Ya es tarde, levántate – le reitere

No quiero, tengo sueño – me murmuro desde dentro de la manta

Si no te levantas te sacare yo de la cama Rukia y te llevare a la ducha fría -. Le amenace, aunque sabía que no lo cumpliría a cabalidad

Quiero dormir – me grito, una vez saco solo su cabeza de las mantas

Molesto por su necedad, tire de sus camas, aunque ella intento con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a ellas, cuando estuvo libre se sentó y tapo con las almohadas fingiendo dormir, suspire cansado, en este tiempo que vivía ella aquí no me había dado problemas, pero parecía que el ultimo día de su estadía aquí había decidido darme lata, como recordatorio, la levante en mis brazos de un solo tirón y ella pego un gritillo de sorpresa cuando se vio por los aires

Qué crees que haces idiota – me grito intentando empujarme

Pues te despierto, flojonasa – le dije y me la lleve a la ducha, aun en mis brazos, aclimate la temperatura de la ducha y la metí dentro de ella – apúrate, el desayuno se enfría – le dije y la deje

Escuche que me soltaba unos cuantos insultos y unas maldiciones la aire, sonreí de lado, si que era muy testaruda. Apenas pasaron cinco minutos y ella salió lista, me sorprendió su rapidez

Creí que tardarías mucho – asegure cuando la vi sentarse en la mesa frente a mi

En el orfanato lo teníamos que hacer en tiempo record, así que cuando me conviene lo hago rapidito – me conto

En las pocas ocasiones que me mencionaba de su vida en el orfanato lo hacía con palabras cortas hablaba de ese tiempo como si fuese una vida contada, una vida de otra persona, y evitaba el tema rápido

Muero de hambre, gracias por la comida – me dijo haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y empezó a comer rápido – está muy rico – comento aun sin prestar más atención en nada más que en la comida

Gracias – le respondí y yo también empecé a comer

Una vez terminamos ella insistió en lavar los platos, a pesar de decirle que no lo haga, aun así lo hizo, luego recogió rápidamente sus cosas y me sorprendió de lo pulcro que lo había dejado, no le dije nada al verla concentrada en ordenar y me retire e a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama intentando concentrarme en la lectura, pero no sirvió de nada, en mi mente solo estaba imágenes de un reencuentro muy lleno de sentimentalismos entre el hermano y ella, hasta que llamo a la puerta con delicadeza

Ichigo ¿puedo pasar? – me pregunto

Adelante – le di permirso para que ingrese

Gracias – me miro por un rato en silencio sin decir ni hacer nada

Dime que deseas Rukia – le hable, al ver que ella no decía nada

Solo vine a despedirme de ti - ´´despedirme`` repetí la palabra en mi cabeza y me sentí agobiado

¿de qué? – pregunte con inocencia

Por todo lo que has hecho por mi sin tener ninguna obligación – mientras me hablaba y miraba fijo, se acerco y se sentó en mi cama donde yo aun permanecía medio sentado, medio tumbado

A sido todo un placer haberte tenido aquí – le asegure sonriéndole, ya me había dado cuenta de que mis sonrisas genuinas solo salía para ella

Muchas gracias – me dijo

Y de improviso sus brazos delgados se enroscaron en mi cuello, logrando hacerme perder el equilibrio y cayendo en mi cama, con ella encima de mí. Como de costumbre mis brazos exigieron su libertad y se enroscaron alrededor de su estrecha cintura, ella no se movió de su posición y pareció no molestarle mi agarre.

Rukia yo…. - No dije nada pues ella inmediatamente se aferro más a mí y empezó a sollozar bajito – ¿qué te sucede? – pregunte alterado por su reacción

Gracias doc, te voy a extrañar – me dijo y su voz normalmente dura y firme, ahora estaba debilitada por las emociones y los sollozos

Tranquila – le dije con un nudo en la garganta, no me hacía gracia nada el verla en ese estado

¿seguiremos viéndonos después y aun seremos amigo? – me pregunto aferrándose aun mas a mi

Claro que sí, siempre puedes venir al hospital o aquí – le asegure – y no hay forma de que dejemos de ser amigos – le acaricie con cariño su cabellera ébano, haciendo que se calme rápido

Nos quedamos en esa posición por mucho rato, solo los dos disfrutando de nuestra prospera amistad, no habría manera de que me alejen de ella, ya había aceptado el hecho de que ella debía de quedarse a mi lado.

El insistente sonar del timbre nos alejamos, suspire ante el inminente alejamiento, le sonreí de lado le bese la frente y por fin nos alejamos, con paso raudo me acerque a la puerta y abrí; en la puerta con su porte imponente estaba parado kuchiki Byakuya, mirándome de manera altanera, un leve soplo de viento paso por mi lado y vi un borrón celeste y negro pasar junto a mi chocándome a un costado

Nii sama – la voz de Rukia se hizo presente y me di cuenta que ella había sido el borrón de colores que vi – llegaste – le dijo y su voz era tan aterciopelada y llena de esa admiración irracional que ella le profesaba a su cuñado

Rukia – se limito a decir, no hubo los besos y abrazos que me imagine que habría al encontrarse

Bien venido nii sama – le dijo sonriéndole

Vámonos – le dijo

Iré a sacar mis cosas – y otra vez en un borrón de colores desapareció

Pasa Byakuya – le dije, dándole paso, ingreso con altanería y paso firme y tomo asiento en mi sillón

Espero que estés bien –

Si gracias – me miro un rato - Kurosaki gracias por cuidar de ella – me dijo y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, vi el lado humano de ese orgulloso hombre

No hay nada que gradecer Byakuya, lo hice con gusto – le di una sonrisa socarrona de suficiencia

Nii sama – interrumpió Rukia - ¿verdad que puedo aun ver a Ichigo? –no solo era una pregunta, más bien era un permiso disfrazado

No veo por qué no – le contesto y ella sonrió feliz

Gracias nii sama – lo abrazo sonriendo

Vamos Rukia – se puso de pie y encamino a la salida

Adiós Ichigo – se me despidió, le ayude a llevar hasta el coche sus maletas, en la salida estaba el chofer quien se apuro en colaborar y una vez todo listos el hermano se subió al coche esperando con la puerta abierta para que ella ingrese

Cuídate enana – le dije sobándole la cabeza como a niña chiquita

Adiós – dijo fuerte y me abrazo – adiós idiota – me murmuro y cuando nos alejamos sonrió altanera e ingreso al auto

Los vi partir e ingrese a la casa, en cuanto entre en mi habitación el silencio y vacio que se apodero en mi interior me aplasto con fuerza, nuevamente intente concentrarme en la lectura, y no sirvió, luego prendí tv y nada, intente tocar la guitarra pero nada paso, las tres semanas que vivimos juntos habían bastado para acostumbrarme a su presencia y ahora su partida me molestaba

/

El camino a la casa de mi hermano fue muy rápida pues no alcanzo para contarle todo lo que había pasado en sus ausencia, le conté lo bueno que había sido Ichigo y de lo mucho que me había cuidado, sonrió de buena gana cuando le conté que esta mañana como despedida le había hecho pasar trabajo y lamento el hecho de que no le haya hecho sufrir más, aun que claro era cierto que estaba agradecido por tomarse esas molestias por mí. Al llegar a casa Alen fue el primero en recibirme, me saludo y sonrió dándome la bienvenida, luego al entrar a la casa, en la sala estaba Hissanna me dio un fuerte abrazo

Hola Rukia – me dijo y me sonrió - ¿Cómo estás? –

Bien…ehhh…. Gracias – le dije, me sorprendía la manera de saludarme de Hissanna, pues ella mucho más fría que nii sama al saludarme de hecho al tratarme a mi

Ella muy exigente, no solo en mi educación y en mi formación para el futuro, era exigente también en mi vestimenta, mi comportamiento, e incluso registraba el rango de mis amistades. Los amigos para ella eran como escoger animales de pedigrí, por su categoría y demás, pero ver esa efusividad me sorprendía, perpleja en realidad.

La tarde paso rápido, regrese a mis rutinas, aun que claro algunas las tuve que dejar, como el manejo de katanas y el karate, pues no había pasado tiempo suficiente para que mi cirugía cerrara. Me sentía muy rara al estar de nuevo en las rutinas, en la casa de Ichigo ya había hecho otra rutina, y al recordarme de mi tan necio doctor me entro la necesidad de llamarlo

Hola Rukia – me contesto inmediatamente

Hola doc, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte

Un tanto aburrido – se sincero

¿y eso por qué? – la curiosidad me asalto - ¿acaso no tienes que hacer? –

Pues tengo muchas que hacer, pero no tengo las ganas necesarias para hacerlo –

No seas haragán doc, debes de estudiar – le recordé

Cierto, espero que estés de mi lado en el examen –

Claro que si doc, te are porras para que te vaya bien, ¿Cuándo es? –

El mes que viene –

Estudia mucho y deja de hacer el vago –

Y tú que estás haciendo – me inquirió

Pues la verdad nada importante, regrese a mi rutina y me pareció aburrido, por eso decidí molestarte –

Claro si te aburres tu, me molestas a mi – me gruño

El molestarte es una de las pocas satisfacciones del mundo – le respondí

Si que eres muy sinvergüenza –

Es divertido solamente – le dije una vez termine de reírme

Hablamos de todo un poco por un rato, hasta que decidimos darnos los correros electrónicos, pues gastábamos mucho en las llamadas, por la red bromeamos nos pasamos músicas, algunas páginas web buenas y algunas cosas más, hasta que por fin Moura llamo a mi puerta para informarme que la cena estaba cérvida, nos despedimos rápidamente y me informo que comería en su casa junto a su familia. Con ellos no había convivido mucho, pero en las pocas ocasiones que habían venido al hospital y a la casa de Ichigo, me sentí bien en su presencia ahora nos llevábamos mejor y las dos hermanas eran tan diferentes como divertidas a su modo y así es que ya se podía decir que éramos amigos.

La cena se la paso más amena, de lo que era normalmente, Hissanna estaba de lo más amable cosa que de verdad me sorprendía. Los pocos días que faltaban para terminar las vacaciones en el colegio pasaron tan rápido que apenas y me di cuenta de que habían existido, como para cualquier joven de mi edad, el termino de las vacaciones y la libertad era algo alarmante, aun que también tenía que aceptar que era algo bueno, pues ahora ya estaría mucho más tiempo con Tzubaky pues ella había anulado sus visitas en la casa de Ichigo por ser un tanto mas tímida que yo, aun que en la soledad nosotras nos mostrábamos como éramos, algo alocadas, e incluso infantiles. La noche previa al inicio de clases Hissanna me dio el sermón de lo bien que debo portarme, Byakuya me recordó que no podía bajar mis calificaciones e Ichigo se me molesto y se burlo de mi por tener problemas con la materia de química, pero al final me ofreció su ayuda y obviamente yo acepte más que feliz y aun sonriendo después de haberme despedido con Ichigo me fui a dormir.

El sonido sordo del odioso despertador me hizo salir de mi dulce letargo, había soñado bonito aun que no recordaba cómo había sido, mire el reloj y era las seis treinta, me desenrede de entre las camas y Salí a la ducha intentando no tropezar con nada en mi camino, me duche rápido y me aliste también rápido, el uniforme del colegio ya había sacado del closet la noche anterior estaba lista para ser usada y así lo hice, el saco y la falda ploma la camisa blanca bien planchada y el nudo de la cinta como corbatín bien anudado, cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto, mi mochila al hombro, Salí a tomar el desayuno.

Al salir de casa después del desayuno vi a Alen en el coche ya esperándome para llevarme al colegio, respeto el protocolo y me abrió la puerta de atrás del auto, lo que me molesto pero no pude hacer berrinche pues Hissanna y Byakuya me vigilaban, nos alejamos de casa y en la segunda cuadra hice que se detenga y me subí a su lado, me era mas agradable viajar junto a él, llegamos al colegio con tiempo de sobra por lo que me quede en el coche a platicar con él pues el frio de la mañana.

¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia? – exigí saber pues me mataba la curiosidad

¿Por qué la pregunta? – me respondió con otra pregunta

Pues porque solo viniste a verme una vez en la casa de Ichigo –

¿por eso? – pregunto sonriendo

Si te parece gruñona – respondí gruñona

Peque – me dijo – si no te fui a ver en la casa de ese doctor no fue por qué no quisiese, mas al contrario sí que quería, pero me pareció más prudente no alterar al doctor enojón –

Ichigo no se molestaría porque me vengas a visitar –

Te apuesto a que si, esa vez que fui estaba furioso, si las miradas matasen el ya estaría preso –

Mentiroso – le acuse – de seguro te conseguiste una chica y ella te distrajo y así te olvidaste de mi – asegure, intentado sonar decepcionada, lo que causo que el soltara una sonora carcajada mirándome divertido

¿celosa peque? –

Mucho – admití – matare a cualquier mujer que ose alejarte de mí –

La verdad algo de eso si hay, pero no me pase este tiempo haciendo el vago con él, la verdad me la pase en mi casa estudiando día y noche, el día viernes acabe con todos –

Perdón por no llamarte ni nada – murmure apenada, se me había olvidado por completo de la fecha de su examen y que no le había dado ni una llamada de felicitación ni de apoyo

Tranquila peque, todo bien – acaricio mi cabeza con ternura y sus dedos recorrían con calma y suavidad el largo de mi cabellera oscura

¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunte

Muy bien, estas al lado de un nuevo profesional –

Aprobaste – medio grite y me lance a su cuello abrazándolo, sus fuertes brazos me presionaron la espalda y cuando nos alejamos deposito en mi frente un beso – aprobaste – le repetí sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Y con honores – reconoció

Guau….. eres un cerebrito –

Mira quien lo dice, la niña buena en todo – me espeto

Cuando es la ceremonia de graduación –

Aun no lo sé, se me olvido preguntar todo por la felicidad que sentí –

Así que tus estudios fueron la razón de olvidarte de mí –

No me olvide de ti, por eso te llamaba –

Ya sí, pero no es lo mismo verte que solo escucharte –

Bueno no volverá a pasar siempre sacare un poquito de tiempo para ti, te lo prometo – y yo le creí

Siempre es bueno tenerte junto a mi – con ese cariño que me mostraba en un abrazo de oso y me regalo muchos besos en mi cabeza, así abrasados nos quedamos y el cariño que me demostraba mientras me acariciaba mi cabeza logro que me aleje de la realidad.

Después de Renji, Alen era mi amigo más querido para mi, pues el me regalaba el afecto que Hissanna nunca me dio y que Byakuya sentía pero no lo demostraba, lo ocultaba de todo el mundo y muy al contrario de Alen que desde que entro a trabajar en mi casa se mostro conmigo muy cariñoso, sabia yo bien que no podía estar siempre dependiendo de alguien, pero al estar siempre sola y alejada de una familia ahora yo tenía una extraña manía de aferrarme a las personas que me agradaban, primero era Renji, luego era Alen y Tzubaky y ahora empezaba a sentir dependencia por Ichigo y no quería que pase, ya que él era un hombre con una vida ya construida y por eso me sentía segura con él, envidiaba a sus hermanas que podían estar con él y tener su cariño un cariño que yo buscaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez desde el inicio de mi existencia, desde que el mundo se hizo mundo.

/

Llegue a la casa de mi padre temprano, pues hoy las llevaría yo a su colegio, mi padre estaba en sud América por unos negocios en esos lados, al llegar ingrese con mis llaves y me toco zarandear a mis hermanas pues estaban dormidas aun, media hora después de esperar que estén listas y de hacerles tomar un desayuno rápido salimos al fin de casa con albortos de Yuzu y Karin que peleaban por ir a mi lado, y una hora después llegamos al colegio no sin antes regresar a casa tres veces, la primera por que Yuzu olvido su tarta de melaza para sus amigas, lego por causa de Karin que olvido su balón de futbol, y por ultimo por culpa de ambas que se olvidaron la credencial de asistencia a clases, pero aun así llegamos a tiempo por mi manera de conducir, el colegio estaba ya lleno cuando llegue me despedí de mis hermanas rápido y me gire para ir al hospital fue en ese momento que me percate de algo que me llamo la atención.

Un coche negro muy elegante estaba aparcado un poco mas allá del colegio eso si lo vi, pero no registre en un principio a las personas ahí, era Rukia que sonreía y hablaba muy amenamente con su rubio chofer, vi como él la abrazaba y le acariciaba su cabeza dándole besos en ella, la rabia creció dentro de mí, mi primer impulso fue ir y golpear el coche donde estaban, interrumpiendo su conmovedora charla, seguro estaba que agarraría del brazo a Rukia y la llevaría a arrastras al colegio, pero me lo pensé bien ella no era nada de mí y no tenia por que meterme en sus asuntos, me subí en el coche y arranque a gran velocidad dejando una estela de polvo atrás.

En el hospital el trabajo no me ayudo a distraerme, no sé ni cómo logre salir indemne de las operaciones, luego me distraje un tantito en mi visita médica, me causaba satisfacción la manera en que te hablan los enfermos que están curándose dándote las gracias de lo más profundo de su ser. Trabaje el doble para que mi mente no divague en nada que me causa miedo de sentir, al final del día mi cuerpo y mente estaban agotados.

Entre a mi apartamento vacio y oscuro desde que ella se fue, casi a arrastras llegue a mi cama y ni me moleste en cambiarme de ropa; tumbado den mi cama boca abajo el sueño me llego rápidamente, el exceso de trabajo ahora me pasa las facturas.

/***/

Abrí mis ojos y aun el astro sol no salía, me dirigí a la habitación ingrese sin hacer ruido alguno y cual vil ladrón ingrese sigiloso, y ahí la vi; ya no pude resistirme, estaba allí, tendida sobre la cama boca arriba, dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, lo que demostraba que soñaba algo placentero, quién sabe por dónde andaría su imaginación en ese momento... Muy despacio me acerque hasta su boca, apoye levemente mis labios lo que le provoco un leve cosquilleo y abrió sus ojos, esos ojos violeta azulados profundos, con una intensidad desgarradora, una mirada en la que cualquier ser humano y cualquier hombre se perdería en ellos, esos ojos que hacían que estos sentimientos que ahora me carcomían el alma surgiesen la primera vez que los contemple con seguridad. Aún un poco dormida me regala una sonrisa traviesa y extiende sus brazos y me abraza del cuello haciendo una suave presión en mi para que hacer que mi cabeza se acerque a la suya dándome el mejor regalo un profundo beso.  
>le tome de las manos y se las lleve por encima de su cabeza, mientras la beso apasionadamente, mi lengua en su boca explora con intensidad, recorro con mis dedos los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar al pequeño corto que lleva puesta y muy suavemente se la quite, pero antes te doy un pequeño beso en el centro de tus piernas y ahí siento su calor, y estoy segura de que te gusta... con gran gentileza separo sus piernas en donde mi cuerpo encaja a la perfección, un lugar donde me siento completo.<p>

Con mis manos comienzo a ocuparme de su cuerpo, me deshice presuroso del top que llevaba puesto y ante mí se descubren sus pequeños pechos, eran pequeños pero lo más hermoso jamás visto por mí, cabían en mi mano, con unos pezones duros y deseosos de mis labios estos estaban decorados. Suavemente me pongo en cuclillas sobre ella, apenas le toco su cuerpo se estremece, y siente cómo estoy de duro sobre su plano vientre, me acerco y mis labios pellizcan uno de sus pezones, mi lengua lo rodea y lo humedece, yo siento cómo se pone aún más duro, jugueteo con él, tironeo de él logrando sacar de su inocente boza gemidos de placer, lo masajeo con mi lengua haciendo succión en ellos y tu respiración aumenta de ritmo, tu pecho se infla cada vez más y los pequeños gemidos que escapan de tu boca ahora se convierten en gritos de placer, con sus manos delicadas presiona mi cabeza y tironea un poco de mi cabello, mi boca desciende trazando un camino húmedo por todo su cuerpo, una de mis manos están muy entretenidos en su entrada, al llegara hasta su intimidad me cercioro que esta completamente húmeda, preparada para mi ingreso, al fin ella seria mía, puse mi miembro ya erecto sobre manera en la entrada de su cavidad

Rukia…. – dije suplicante y ella me dio un asentimiento con su cabeza dándome permiso y empecé a ingresar dentro de ella. 

Desperté con mi respiración agitada, todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso por lo vivido en mi sueño, Salí en dirección al baño y me di una ducha de agua fría y en el proceso mi mente trabajo presurosa. El miedo me golpeo al darme cuenta del sentimiento tan grande que me ataba a la niña de ojos violeta, sin siquiera darme de cuenta ese impulso de hacerle mujer cuando conocí había crecido sin precedente, logrando que se convierta en algo más importante, la rabia que sentía cuando otro hombre la miraba o se acercaba a ella, la alegría y tranquilidad que me daba su presencia era un claro indicio que ella me atraía, no como otras mujeres, para ella era alguien a quien proteger y amar, pues ya había dándome cuenta de que si la amaba. Pero….. Y es un pero muy grande, pues Ella era aun una niña, una niña que comenzaba a vivir y debía de tener sus ilusiones, vivir en su tiempo y de acuerdo a su edad. Y yo, yo era un hombre con mucha experiencia en todo, no estaba para quitarle su juventud a ella.

Mi corazón marcho errático al darme cuenta de que solo podía estar con ella en plan de amigos y tenía desde ahora que recordarme a cada rato que era una niña por eso no podía de amarla y debía de quitarme ese amor de mi ser, pues ella no era de mi propiedad, ella seguramente le pertenecía a otro chico de su edad. Estaba decidido ya dejaría de amarla y mi mente se concentraría en ser amigos.

**/ **

**´´ SI ALGO PUEDE FALLAR, FALLARA. Y SI MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN SALIR MAL, LO ARA Y DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE ``**

**(Murphy)**

Buenito hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero de verdad les guste y me lo pueden hacer saber eso si me dejan sus reviews, lo que me alegra mucho a mi ^^

**ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU **por **leer**.

Atte.

gaiaspink


	6. Al tiempo le pido tiempo

Kyaaaa…..al fin otro capítulo de este fic espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, espero el siguiente subirlo pronto y no demorar tanto como con este aun que igual no prometo nada jeje.

Este capítulo es un regalo de MI, para ustedes

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Akrmi227-chan**

Gracias por dejarme tu comentario de verdad para mí es muy importante, y si es que al escribir se te escapan los detalles y por más que luego le releyó tres veces no hallo nada una vez que Publio recién encuentro las fallas y me tengo que dar de topes en la mesa por esos horrores, igual aun así gracias por tus palabras.

**Elenita-chan**

^^ Como siempre es una gran alegría tenerte como una de mis lectoras y me alegra tus reviews y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

**Metalgel**

Sip Ichi sabe lo que siente aun que le tiene miedo a esos sentimientos y bueno creo que en 2 o 3 capítulos más ya pasara el ´´descubrimiento`` de Rukia, y bueno Alen si es así con ella siempre, los sentimientos de el solo serán fraternales así que tranquilita jeje y de Hissanna, bueno ya leeras es este y el siguiente capítulo el por qué de su reacción, deja tu comentario de que te parece el capi onegai ^^

**Capitulo anterior.**

Mi corazón marcho errático al darme cuenta de que solo podía estar con ella en plan de amigos y tenía desde ahora que recordarme a cada rato que era una niña por eso no podía amarla y debía de quitarme ese amor de mi ser, pues ella no era de mi propiedad, ella seguramente le pertenecía a otro chico de su edad. Estaba decidido ya dejaría de amarla y mi mente se concentraría en ser amigos.

**Capitulo # 6**

**Desde ahora **

Suspire fastidiado no podía sacarme de la cabeza el sueño tan vivido que tuve, El tiempo paso marchando su curso sin pausa, dando paso a los días, luego semanas, en todo ese tiempo nuestra relación se había ido fortaleciendo, creciendo cada vez más, había visto las miles de facetas que tenia, aunque claro ella me había advertido que no quería conocerla en su lado ´´oscuro``, me lo tome como a broma pues dudaba que ella sea capaz de odiar o tan siquiera enojarse de verdad, mi padre resulto ser el socio de Byakuya y por ese motivo compartíamos mas, Hissanna siempre nos invitaba a su casa ya sea para un almuerzo, una cena o alguna que otra cosa, y al ser socios con mi padre las visitas de trabajo también se hacían más frecuentes ya que a mí me había escogido como su representante legal y me tocaba estar en sus reuniones, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no partirme de la risa de la cara de perro rabioso que ponía Byakuya al verme tan cercano a Rukia, al parecer él creía que le quitaba su puesto (como si yo desease ese lugar….) cosa que definitivamente no era cierto pues Rukia aun idolatraba a su ´´nii sama`` y aun me daba rabia los ojos de borrego que ponía en cuanto lo veía llegar. En este tiempo el matrimonio kuchiki había tenido que viajar dejando a la enana sola en su casa, y ella del colegio se iba al hospital para no tener que aguantar a Moura quien también a mi me desagradaba pues siempre quería comparar a Rukia con su hermana mayor y eso era desagradable.

Creía yo que era la a única personaba que cuidaba de Rukia de verdad, me di cuenta que de verdad quería su bienestar, aun que eso no evitaba que mi interés por ella reduzca; era ahora navidad, la noche buena se celebraría en la mansión kuchiki sin duda una gran fiesta, los preparativos se realizaban bajo la estricta supervisión de Hissanna y el orden casi militar que ponía Moura en las demás sirvientas , pero la fiesta en si no le agradaba a Rukia en las veces que venía al consultorio gruñía con la sola mención de la dichosa fiesta, quería por ese día desaparecer de su casa, me conto con un poco de tristeza reflejado en sus hermosos ojos que siempre que había ese tipo de reuniones los invitados de Byakuya la miraban como a una apestada, recordaba luego su repentino cambio de humor, cuando me sonrió y dijo que lo que pienses ellos no le interesaba en nada, que para ella solo contaba lo que su hermano sus pocos amigos pensaban de ella, pero más en especial, todo estaba bien si ella estaba tranquila con lo que sucedida y no había más.

El día esperado por los demás burgueses y odiados por la enana llego, ahora me encontraba vistiéndome para el evento, se suponía que mi padre me esperaría ahí y yo debía de llegar a una hora más o menos adecuada, para mi buen juicio el me recordó que debía de llevar a mi novia y así lo aria, debía de pasar por Niel a su departamento, cuando por sin salió después de casi una hora de espera me sorprendió como siempre mi traje formal negro la corbata celeste cielo que yo usaba confinaba a la perfección con su vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo y el escote pronunciado por atrás y adelante le daba más estilizaba su figura, su cabello celeste estaba recogido en un moño algo desordenado, sin duda era una novia hermosa y que todos me envidiarían al verla

¿te gusta lo que ves? – me pregunto sensual

La verdad mucho – dije mientras acariciaba descaradamente su bien formado trasero

Eso es muy bueno – me hablo mientras me besaba en la boca y yo me dejaba llevar

La verdad estar con ella me hacia olvidar un poco de mi locura, no permitía que mi mente divague en la sonrisas y miradas de la niña que ahora se convertía de a poco en algo parecido a amiga, aun que aun en ocasiones me daban mis desvaríos y la imaginaba en mi cama de miles de formas, y todas ellas eran con Rukia siendo mía para siempre, suspire en pleno beso y ella se rio suave

Debemos de irnos – le dije para disfrazar el suspiro y así hacerle creer que era porque me quería quedar con ella en la cama y no por que estuviera pensando en una niña

Es hora, no quiero que tu padre te regañe –

Vámonos – le ayude a colocarse el abrigo de pieles y salimos en mi vehículo

Como lo esperaba cuando llegamos a la fiesta ya estaba llena, todos los invitados hablan uno con otros y sonreían cordialmente, me sorprendió no ver a Rukia ahí, de seguro tardaba a propósito, me acerque al círculo donde estaba mi padre junto con Byakuya, su esposa, Ukitake con su esposa Unohana, había otro hombre acompañado de una mujer morena a quienes no conocía, a los demás invitados los conocía por demás

Buenas noches Byakuya, Hissanna – salude cordial a los esposos

Kurosaki, creí que no venias – me contesto como saludo el hombre orgulloso

Esperaba a mi novia – dije

Un gusto señor kuchiki, señora – saludo cordial niel, lo diferente que era verla portarse con clase y lo ardiente que era en cama era un contraste raro – buenas noches Isshin sama – saludo a mi padre

Hola hija – saludo mi padre dándole un beso en la mejilla - Ichigo te presento al señor Kisuke Urahara, un gran medico pero es el mejor farmacéutico – me indico al hombre de cabellera rubia claro con u corte raro – Kisuke el es mi hijo Ichigo -

Un gusto conocerlo señor Urahara –

El gusto es mío Ichigo, me han dicho que eres el mejor cirujano del hospital –

Pues creo que me dan muchos créditos – dije un tanto tímido, jamás alguien me había alagado tan directamente

Yo también digo lo mismo, te dan más crédito del que mereces Kurosaki – intervino frio el hombre de hilo y hermano de la morena

Byakuya no molestes a Ichigo – le regaño con sonrisas discretas su esposa

Ya, ya Ichigo sabes cómo es Byakuya no te quiere – recordó mi padre – ella es su prometida Shijoin Yoruichi – me indico a la hermosa mujer de piel morena y un cuerpo de infarto, sus ojos gatunos me recordaron a un gato y su melena larga violeta me llamo la atención por su color

Un gusto Ichigo – me saludo cordial – viendo lo modesto que eres no te digo lo que aquí hablaban de ti – me dijo riendo

El gusto es mío señora Shijoin –

Déjalo, solo dinos Kisuke y Yoruichi olvida los formalismos – me dijo el hombre mientras me palmeaba fuertemente la espalda

Les presento a mi novia, ella es niel Kaguerosa – presente a todos los demás

Niel entablo una charla con las mujeres de los socios más importantes mientras nosotros escuchábamos sus risas

En que trabajas niel – pregunto cortes Unohana una gran oftalmóloga

Soy modelo – respondió

¿Y estudias algo más? – pregunto Yoruichi y sus ojos gatunos mostraron un poco de malicia y no sabía por que

No solo me dedico a mi modelaje, mi padre es un gran inversionista y mi trabajo me da buenos ingresos no hay necesidad de estudiar nada mas –

Hissanna ¿y donde esta mi Rukia? – pregunto de repente Yoruichi

Aun no baja, no entiendo que hace hasta ahora – se quejo ya un poco molesta la hermana mayor

Los niños son un poco difíciles cuando cresen – intervino niel y la maldije en mi mente ¿Por qué hacía comentarios nada buenos?, pero la verdad desde que llegue mis ojos se paseaban por todo el salón en busca de ella

Ella es más que un poco difícil – refunfuño

¿está en su cuarto? – intervino Yoruichi con los ojos brillantes – iré a traerla yo – dijo y se desapareció del salón en un borrón de polvo lo que me sorprendió

Disculpa a mi mujer tan excéntrica – me hablo por detrás Urahara – quiere mucho a Rukia – dijo mientras sonreía mirando las escaleras que conducía a la habitación de Rukia – de seguro ya la esta embutiendo en un hermoso vestido mientras ella protesta y hace malabares para que ella no consiga su objetivo, claro que sus intentos son inútiles Yoruichi siempre gana – sonrió

¿conocen desde hace tiempo a Rukia? – pregunte

Desde que llego a vivir a esta casa, Yoruichi se encariño con ella desde que la vio y bueno yo la quiero como si fuese nuestra hija, es muy linda –

Sí que lo es – dije – padre ¿donde están mis hermanas? – pregunte no las había visto

Deben de estar junto con la hija de los Takeda – me contesto, habían venido y la presencia de niel no les agradaría, me tocaría una noche de batallas, y así me entretuve con la conversación, cuando mis hermanas lleguen ya me tocaría convencerlas de algún modo que se porten bien

/

Me negaba rotundamente a salir de mi habitación, odiaba estas fiestas donde me trataban como a una arrimada, todos me miraban con los ojos cargados de un resentimiento que no entendía ¿por qué me odiaban si yo no les hacía nada?, tumbada en mi cama daba vueltas y vueltas con el camisón de seda puesta y mis posibles vestidos en un costado todos hechos una bola votados. Como signo de protesta me puse a escuchar música en volumen fuerte, aun que claro con el ruido de ahí abajo no escucharían nada, me maldije era que me vaya a la Conchinchina o donde sea para no estar aquí, suspire otra vez y comencé a tararear hasta que el golpeteo en mi puerta irrumpió mi concierto

Adelante – gruñí fastidiada si no era Hissanna debía de ser Moura para regañarme porque no baje aun

Rukiruki – me saludo una voz conocida para mí - ¿acaso la niña se está revelando? – me hablo juguetonamente

Yoruichi viniste – le dije mientras me incorporaba y la saludaba con un fuerte abrazo

Claro no te iba a dejar sola en esta jauría – me dijo – haber con esos hermosos ojos tenemos que encontrar un hermoso vestido – y sin más se puso a esculcar mis cosas y yo no hice nada para detenerla, después de todo ella me ayudaba con lo de las ropas

No quiero ir – me queje

Debes de ir, a Byakuyabo no le agradara que no bajes para nada, además hay otras personas que te esperan, Tzubaky, las hermanas de Kurosaki que preguntaron por ti en cuanto llegaron y ahora también Ichigo se la ha pasado rastreando la sala en tu búsqueda –

Seguro buscaba a sus hermanas y si tienes razón nii sama se molestaría conmigo –

Nii sama, nii sama – me imito Yoruichi – no entiendo porque adoras tanto a ese engreído de tu hermano –

Porque él es genial – respondí ¿Por qué otra cosa adoraría mi hermano?

Bueno ya déjalo, ponte esto – me dijo dándome un vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura y de ahí bajaba en campaba que me llegaba debajo de la rodilla, la parte de arriba o tenia tirantes era todo descubierto y se amoldaba a mis senos y como adorno tenía un listón grueso de color negro, los zapatos eran de tacón mediano (como odio los tacones) pensé en mi mente de verdad me costaría estar es la dichosa fiesta, acaso no podíamos tener una cena de navidad familiar?, donde nii sama este sentado en la cabecera de la mesa seguido por Hissanna y luego yo, así quedaría más o menos en familia a tener que aguantar a esa espantos gente

Bueno ya estas lista – me dijo mientras me daba una mirada aprobadora, luego de haber peleado con mi cabello para atarlo en un moño desordenado y como resultado alguno de mis cabellos caían en mi cuello desnudo – espera ponte estos pendientes – me dijo dándome unos largos aretes de color plata

Supongo que ya tengo que bajar, ya es hora de la cena – le dije dando un último suspiro de resignación

Vámonos de seguro que Hissanna ya esta mordiéndose el labio –

De seguro – gruñí

Salí de la habitación y en el trayecto compuse la mejor sonrisa y la cara más dulce que nunca di, esa era la imagen que Hissanna vendía de mí y para problemas ya tenía mucho, cuando llegue al inicio de la escalera vi como mi hermano se disculpaba de su grupo de amigos y se aproximaba y me espero al inicio de las escalera, en ese momento mis mejillas se encendieron cuando lo vi esperarme, baje un tanto dubitativa y si no fuese porque Yoruichi se coló de mi brazo derecho de seguro que bajaba rodando las escaleras, esas muestras de caballerosidad por parte de mi hermano siempre me tomaban desprevenida y hacían que no sea muy racional, me miro con intensidad en los ojos y me sonrió cuando llegue a su lado, me extendió la mano y yo le di la mía en ese momento se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

Señores, señoras, espero que estén pasando un buen momento – hablo fuerte – los invito a pasar al comedor para la cena ahora que mi hermana ya llego y como saben estas fiestas de navidades son siempre pensadas por ella ya que es la única niña y alegría de mi casa – dijo y me guio al comedor abrazándome de la cintura con la mano izquierda y con la derecha a Hissanna

La sala era sin duda muy larga y extensa, en la entrada los meseros se encargaban de dar sus lugares a los invitados, mostrando sus mesas y enseñando con quien compartían lugares, la mesa donde estábamos nosotros era sin duda la más grande, a la derecha de Byakuya me designaron a mí y a su izquierda a Hissanna, sabía que eso molestaba a mi hermana pero al ser la ´´heredera kuchiki`` ese sitio me pertenecía, a mi lado se sentó Ichigo y su novia, una chica muy bonita por cierto, a su lado sus hermanas y luego su padre, al otro lado de mi hermana estaban Kisuke y Yoruichi, seguidos por Ukitake y Unohana, eran los más cercanos a mi hermano por eso se les daba esos lugares y bueno el padre de Ichigo era el nuevo socio y mas importante en sus nuevos proyectos.

Para mi desagrado me separaron de Tzubaky su madre se encapricho a que este prendida del brazo de Riotaru un muchacho muy guapo y de gran familia, las hermanas de Ichigo están tan furiosas con su hermano que lo ignoraron por completo y de paso me llevaron a mi más en su enojo ya que no me hablaron casi nada, solo el saludo y un comentario de mi vestido, su padre hablaba con un señor a quien no conocía, por su parte Ichigo trataba de que sus hermanas no estén tan molestas, y que su novia dejase de estar enojada y renegando, sentí laísta por él, le tocaba aguantar a un padre que le exigían novia y unas hermanas que no aguantaban a ala que tenia, era mucho lio, me dedique a comer lentamente mi comida, imaginando que en estos momentos estaría en mi cama mirando los nuevo capítulos de Naruto, pensando en eso me di cuenta que ya había terminado la cena y se disponían a retirarse nuevamente a la sala, como buena niña empecé a hacer ademanes de levantarme y dar gracias, odiaba esta cena, mi nombre sonó en algún lugar de la mesa y no le preste atención y que nuevamente me llamaron solo que ahora era en mi oído

Da gracias y te puedes retirar – me dijo mi hermano y yo le sonreí feliz

Señores – dije de pie y todos se concentraron en mi – agradezco hoy su vista y espero les haya sido de su agrado la cena, si gustan podemos pasar a retirarnos a la sala – dije con una sonrisa fingida y todos hicieron lo que dije, aun que claro todos me miraban como a una cosas horrenda

Me desplome en la sella cansada, solo me podía mantener en estos lugares por un corto tiempo, todos se había vuelto a la sala ahora bailaban, hablaban y reían como idiotas mientras yo me encaminaba a las escaleras para poder escaparme

Rukia – me llamo mi hermano y yo gemí de rabia y frustración, me había dicho que podía irme pero ahora me llamaba otra vez, casi a arrastras me dirija donde él estaba, tenía a su esposa sostenida de la cintura, hablaban con Ichigo, su padre y el hombre que no conocía

Nii sama – le dije al acercarme

Rukia te presento a Aizen, el es un socio del hospital, nunca lo conociste –

Un gusto señor – le tendí la mano y él me la estrecho con las suyas me miro a los ojos y beso el dorso de la mano

El gusto es mío Rukia – me dijo y temblé al oírlo hablar, me hacia recuerdo a algo que no quería recordar – su hermana es realmente hermosa Byakuya – me alabo

Gracias – respondió frio mi hermano – pero aun es muy joven –

Lo sé pero será sin duda una mujer exquisita –

Tenga más respeto al hablar de Rukia – intervino una voz de atrás, me gire y me quede como piedra

Ahí parado estaba la otra persona más importante a quien quería igual que a mi nii sama, nunca podría, ni en un millón de años olvidar ese cabello rebelde rojo como fuego, esa sonrisa torcida y su mirada protectora, aun tenia los tatuajes que portaba cuando lo conocí

Renji – dije feliz y me abalance a sus brazos – Renji que bueno que estés aquí – le dije mientras él me estrechaba mi cintura con sus brazos

Rukia que alegría me da verte – me dijo feliz

A mí también cuéntame cómo te fue, que hiciste, cuando llegaste, cuando te vas, porque estás aquí – lo hubiese seguido atosigando con preguntas si no fuese porque él me puso un dedo en la boca para acallarme

No has cambiado nada – dijo soltando una risotada – deja que salude y te cuento todo –

De acuerdo – me separe de él, pero Renji me sostuvo una mano con la de él y entrelazo nuestros dedos

Byakuya un gusto verte, señora Hissanna – saludo formal, a pesar que mi hermana sonrió sabíamos que era fingida pues ella no quería a Renji

Qué bueno que llegaste Abarai – contesto seco mi hermano, mientras miraba con el entrecejo fruncido nuestras manos entrelazadas – te presento, ellos son, Kurosaki Isshin, su hijo Ichigo y su novia niel, Kisuke y Yoruichi su esposa y a Aisén ya lo conoces –

Un gusto señores – dijo, hablo un poco con ellos hasta que sintió como le tiraba de la mano impaciente por irme, sonrió de lado y me miro con ternura marcada en sus hermosos ojos – señores me retiro, tengo unas ganas tremendas de hablar con mi Rukia – así sin más salimos y nos dirigimos al balcón

En ahí me conto las miles de cosas que tuvo que aprender lo mucho que le agradecía a mi hermano el apoyo brindado, me conto que tenía una novia muy bonita llamada Tatsuki, que si todo iba bien le pediría matrimonio, me explico un poco de que iba la nueva inversiones mi hermano y que el ya tenía trabajo seguro en ahí, me conto un poco de Aisén y que tenga cuidado con el por qué no le gusto como me miro, estuve de acuerdo con eso, a mí tampoco me gustaba como me miraba, era un tanto aterrador , hubiésemos seguido platicando si no fuese porque mi hermano mando a llamarlo para que conozca al resto de los inversionistas, Salí del balcón y me dirigí al jardín, camine sin mucho sentido, solo recordaba lo mucho que Renji me había ayudado de niña, cuando me cuidaba de los peligros en la calle y lo duro que trabajamos para sobre vivir, vendiendo, cantando y haciendo muchas cosas, si bien era duro buscarse comida, era también lindo tener libertad

No deberías de estar sola – me hablo en mi oído, mientras sus manos se aferraron impidiéndome escape

Ichigo me asustas – le dije dándome la vuelta para encararlo, lo que me sorprendió fue que no me quitase la mano de la cintura para darme espacio, cuando lo mire a los ojos me intimido la intensidad de su mirada

Me has ignorado toda la noche – me recrimino

No te ignore, te salude y tu apenas me registraste y te la pasaste con tu novia no es mi culpa – me defendí el había sido el que e ignoro todo el tiempo

Mentirosa – murmuro mientras su rostro se acerco mas a mi – me dejaste por culpa de ese idiota – acuso

¿idiota? De quien hablas –

Del peli rojo ese que tuvo el descaro de sostener tus manos en mi delante –

¿Renji? no es un idiota y es mi amigo – no podía gritarle bien porque él había invadido por completo mi espacio vital

Mmmmm… - murmuro y sin previo aviso me atrajo hacia el

/

y lo que vi en la sala, no podía soportar la ira y celos que tenia incluso ahora al solo recordarlo, pero en el momento que vi a Rukia y a su amigo peli pincho tan cerca el uno del otro y fue peor cuando entrelazaron sus manos y ella no se molesto en alejarse de su lado, se fueron por mucho tiempo y yo solo los vigilaba en ningún momento se separaron, mas al contrario ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y eso me encolerizo hasta el punto de hacerme perder el juicio; no supe cuando se separaron ahora Rukia caminaba distraída en el jardín donde solo ella y yo nos encontrábamos, no analice nada de lo que aria o diría, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a Rukia entre mis brazos pegada a mi cuerpo sin darle espacio

No deberías de estar sola – le murmure casi como si mis palabras la acariciaran

Ichigo me asustas – se quejo girándose para encararme

Me has ignorado toda la noche – acuse pues era cierto, ella no me había hablado

No te ignore, te salude y tu apenas me registraste y te la pasaste con tu novia no es mi culpa – se justifico, era cierto que yo estuve con Niel pero quería que ella se me acerque me hable y tener escusa ara estar con ella

Mentirosa – murmure mientras me acercaba a su rostro peligrosamente – me dejaste por culpa de ese idiota – le acuse furioso al recordarlos juntos

¿idiota? De quien hablas –

Del peli rojo ese que tuvo el descaro de sostener tus manos en mí delante – confesé ¿A dónde quería llegar con semejante aproximación?

¿Renji? no es un idiota y es mi amigo – conocía muy bien sus expresiones y supe que al responderme estaba molesta por insultar al peli rojo tonto ese

Mmmmm… - fue lo único que me salió de la boca y aun no consiente de mis actos la aprisione mas contra mi cuerpo y sin pedir permiso de ella estampe mi boca contra la suya, fue apenas un beso fugas casi nada, ya que alguien venia buscándola

Me separe de ella y la mire, tenía los ojos confundidos y cuando me vio cayo desmayada en mis brazos, la sostuve fuertemente y la cargue para llevarla a su habitación y fue cuando me tope con ese Renji

Rukia – grito espantado al verla en mis brazos - ¿Quién eres y QUE le hiciste a Rukia? – exigió y me sorprendió la profunda preocupación que tenia por ella

Soy SU doctor y apenas y la salude cuando cayó desmayada – dije mientras me pasaba de largo e ignoraba el ademan que hizo para que le entregue a Rukia a su regazo, conocía a la perfección donde era su agitación y me dirigí por la puerta de atrás a su cuarto, pues no quería hacer un alboroto al ingresar por la sala – llama a Byakuya y dile lo que paso, por favor hazlo discretamente – pedí y sin rechistar mas se fue

La deposite con cuidado en su cama, como la frágil criatura que yo veía en ella, con cautela deshice el moño que tenia hecho y la tape, de a poco fue recobrando la conciencia, se removió inquieta y me acerque un poco más. Sus ojos violáceos me penetraron cuando los abrió y la culpa me removió las entrañas, había pasado el límite establecido con ella

Ichigo – me dijo sorprendida al verme - ¿Qué paso? –

Te desmayaste – le informe mientras evitaba que se levante y haga movimiento brusco, pues le daría mareos

No recuerdo que paso, solo que tú me asustaste por detrás y … - estuve esperando a que me diga algo del beso y se enoje, pero eso no paso me miro como esperando a que le ayude

¿no recuerdas más? – pregunte curioso

No recuerdo que me asustaste por detrás y luego nada –

Bueno me miraste sorprendida y caíste desmayada – le dije evitando decirle la verdad si no recordaba era lo mejor

Se oyó apenas dos golpeteos en la puerta antes de ser abierta de golpe, entro Byakuya apresuradamente, seguido de Renji y por detrás con mucha calma ajena a la preocupación de su marido, con una mano Byakuya me alejo del lado de su hermana y se acerco a ella tocando con su palma la frente de ella

Rukia que te paso – pregunto

Mmm no recuerdo bien, Ichigo me saludo ya luego no recuerdo mas –

Que paso Kurosaki – pregunto azorado

Tranquilo solo fue debilidad y estrés – calme – cuando la salude mi miro y cayo desmayada, sus defensas cayeron nada mas –

Que recomiendas –

Solo que este calmada y bueno una mejor alimentación –

¿acaso no se te da comida aquí Rukia? - pregunto molesta Hissanna

No es cuestión de comer, es como asimila ella los alimentos, si come solo porque tiene que hacerlo, los nutrientes no serán efectivos –

Ichigo gracias por ayudarme – interrumpió Rukia – estoy bien hermano, debes regresar a la fiesta antes que los invitados se den cuenta y hagan escándalo – aconsejo tranquila

Yo me quedare con ella Byakuya tranquilo – intervino el peli rojo y yo no dije nada me calle ya había cometido muchos errores

Salimos de su cuarto y regrese a la fiesta, la noche transcurrió con calma y de ahí lleve a Niiel a su casa y me Salí rápido no tenía ganas de estar con ella, para dormir me tome un analgésico y así apenas y pude concebir el sueño. Había ya pasado tres semanas de ese acontecimiento y mi relación con Rukia se había decaído por mi causa.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que podía considerar ´´los peores de mi existencia`` , la rabia que tenia no pasaba con nada, me arrepentía por haber ido al colegio de mis hermanas, me odiaba por la poca energía que había puesto en el hecho de olvidar los sentimiento que tenia hacia la niña. No fui muy consciente de cómo paso toda el día, cuando salí ya era entrada la tarde, a pesar de estar concentrado en mi trabajo hubo momento en el que pensaba en ella y mucho, me sentía como un adolecente enamorado, un niñato que no sabía qué hacer con su amor descubierto, me maldije por no sabía cuántas veces ya, salí aceleradamente en mi coche directo a mi casa, donde de verdad puse todo de mi para al fin estudiar como dios manda, y es que no podía retrasar más, ahora era ya de enfocarme en lo que tenia y dejar las tonterías de lado.

/

Me sentía aturdida aun no entendía la forma de comportarse de Ichigo, no entendía por qué me había tratado tan fríamente y la rabia en sus ojos cafés claros me sorprendió.

Idiota cabeza de naranja – murmure un poco más fuerte, mientras mi mano hacia presión en mi pluma, ya me encargaría de averiguar su enojo conmigo y luego me las cobraría – idiota, idiota, IDIOTA… - grite fastidiada, de verdad lo odiaba

Rukia – escuche como Hissanna me llamaba la atención desde el pasillo – que modales…... – regaño

Lo siento – grite desde mi cuarto y sonreí divertida al darme cuenta que desde que llegue de casa de Ichigo rompía mas las reglas del protocolo que a Hissanna tanto le importaba

No cambias – me gruño

Lo siento – repetí cuando le abrí la puerta

Ahora porque estas molesta y gritas –

No es nada importante – le asegure

Vamos cuéntame porque estas tan enojada, mira que te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que te pasa – me miro con intensidad y ahí me di cuenta el extraordinario parecido que tenia con ella, lo que más me sorprendió era los ojos, en su dimensión, su forma y un poco en el color - ¿puedo pasar? – me pregunto cortes

Eh… claro pasa – le di paso para que ingrese

Ahora dime que sucede Rukia, quien es el idiota – me pregunto sonriéndome

Me quede sorprendida al verla sonreírme, no entendía para nada su comportamiento era un tanto atemorizante de hecho, intente devolverle la sonrisa pero no fui capaz más que conseguir un estirón de labios, pero considere mejor contarle, tal vez ella me pueda dar un punto de vista distinto al que me dio baky.

Etto…. Pues veras Hissanna, eh, hoy cuando Alen me llevo al colegio me encontré con Ichigo lo que me alegro mucho, de verdad lo aprecio, pero él me trato indiferente y vi que estaba molesto conmigo y no sé el por qué de su enojo – le conté, ella era mayor y sabia más cosas que yo eso era obvio

Vaya no sabía que aun le hablabas – comento

Bueno si, es mi doctor y quien me cuido después de todo – le recordé, mientras me daba de golpes mentalmente por mi idiotez de pensar que ella me ayudaría – además es mi amigo -

Tienes razón – mis ojos se ampliaron al máximo cuando ella me acaricio mi cabello – bueno llámale y pregunta la razón de su comportamiento, después de todo las cosas de frente son mejores –

Si supongo que sí, pero sería perder mi orgullo – rezongue terca

Rukia – me dijo con una voz muy suave, lo que me recordó a mi madre, se puso de rodillas quedando mas debajo de mi – no hay orgullo que valga ante la posibilidad de perder una amistad y si tu orgullo es más que el cariño que sientes por él, entonces eso no es amistad –

Le mire estupefacta ante sus actos pues ella me seguía acariciado la cabeza como solía hacerlo mi madre y mas a sus palabras, después de todo ella tenía razón la amistad de Ichigo me valía más que mi terquedad

Tienes razón gracias Hissanna – le dije y ahora si le sonreí de verdad y no esa falsa imitación que le daba – gracias – le dije

No hay de que Rukia – me abrazo con mucha ternura lo que removió algo en mi corazón – recuerda que puedes contar conmigo –

Así me gusta ver a mis mujeres – escuche y al alzar la vista vi a mi nii sama sonriéndonos desde la puerta

Nii sama – dije con alegría me deshice del abrazo de Hissanna de un solo movimiento y me fui como bala a los brazos de Byakuya – bien venido a casa – le dije mientras le estrangulaba con mi abrazo

Byakuya – le saludo Hissanna y me separe de mi hermano para que ella lo pueda saludar bien, vi como en los ojos de ambos se reflejaba el amor que se tenían y Byakuya le dio un beso suave en los labios – pediré que pongan la mesa ya – le dijo

De acuerdo – acepto

Mientras ellos mostraba su amor yo me quede al margen de su mundo y me di cuenta que después de todo a este lugar, a esta familia no podía llamar ´´MI`` hogar, ni ´´MI`` familia, ellos ya eran una familia cuando yo llegue a esta casa, era doloroso saber que yo había llegado a interferir en su mundo, y solo porque mi nii sama se había empeñado a que ella y yo estemos junto de nuevo, ¿sería que yo algún día tendría mi familia y mi hogar solo de mi?, ¿habría el hombre que me ame de la misma forma que nii sama amaba a Hissanna?, sonreí al creer que si había mi amor y que me daría un hogar cuando yo lo conozca

Debes de contarme cual es el chiste Rukia, así yo me reiré también – me sobre salte al escuchar la voz de mi hermano tan cerca de mí, pues me había ido a mi ´´mundo feliz`` como me decía Tzubaky, al hecho que me desconectaba del mundo, me sonroje al saberme descubierta y mi hermano no dejaba de mirarme con intensidad y parecía divertido con mi reacción

Etto… no fue nada nii sama, solo….solo recordaba algo jeje – sonreí tontamente

Cuéntamelo – insistió

No es nada, eh, vete a cambiar y así ya comemos – le dije mientras le tiraba de sus manos para que salga y él me apretó con un poco de fuerza mis manos

Me gustaría saber de verdad lo que pasa por tu mente – murmuro al aire, no estaba segura si me lo dijo a mi o era un pensamiento hablado

Solo sonreí al ver lo mucho que quieres a Hissanna y como se lo demuestras –

También te quiero a ti Rukia – me miro con inmenso cariño e hice un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar aunque supuse que no me esforcé mucho pues igual llore

Yo también nii sama, no sabes cuánto – le dije ahogada con mi llanto – y lo mucho que agradezco lo que haces por mi sin ser nada tuyo -

Me apretó un poco más a su cuerpo y acaricio mi espalda con cariño, ¿Por qué no era yo Hissanna y tenia Byakuya como el hombre que me quería y me protegía siempre? Lo mire con dulzura una vez me separe de él y comprendí que yo nunca seria Hissanna y nunca tendría el cariño de mi hermano

Te quiero mucho…... – le asegure, le sonreí y el también, lo que basto para que salga de mí cuarto en silencio, bien sabia que las muestras de cariño no eran su fuerte y se sentía incomodo, yo también era así, pero con él y mis tres amigos era muy diferente

Me di una súper arreglada rápida para ir a cenar y no se moleste Hissanna por mi aspecto desordenado, suspire abatida había llegado el momento de llamar a mi doc y aclarar algunas cosas. Empecé a desesperarme cuando el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y el no respondía, eso empezaba a ponerme de mal genio, al no hallar respuesta lo deje y me fui a cenar, el cual paso muy tranquilo y ameno, Byakuya estaba más que satisfecho con ese pequeño acercamiento que habíamos tenido con Hissanna, aun que mi fuero interno le gritaba que no esté tan contento, algo me decía que este remanso de paz era como la calma antes de la tempestad. Cuando Hissanna y Byakuya estaba perdido en sus pláticas de seguro de su trabajo engullí mi comida como loca, terminando en tiempo record y Salí dispara a mi cuarto llevándome el postre ahí, agarre mi celular y llame de nuevo a mi doctor, aun que ahora oculte mi numero, estaba más que segura que estaba enojado conmigo porque no me respondió antes en mi llamada, y ahora en el segundo toque lo hiso

Hola – dijo con una voz aburrida

IDIOTA CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA POR QUE NO RESPONDIAS – le grite en cuanto lo escuche, ahora mi enojo comenzó a apoderarse de mi

Rukia – me dijo sorprendió

No… que va…... soy el chapulín colorado – le respondí con sarcasmo – o si prefieres puedo ser Batman – seguí gruñéndole fastidiada

Que quieres – me respondió golpeado

Ah, ah, ah, - comencé y ni siquiera hice el más mínimo esfuerzo para ocultar mi enojo y fastidio por su forma de tratarme – a mi no me hables así Ichigo – le regañe

No entiendo de que me hablas - ¿acaso intentaba hacerse el desentendido el muy animal?

Mira, tú…– grite furibunda - cretino descerebrado, maldito cabeza de calabaza, cerebro de greda, si estas enojado conmigo por algo que te hice o dije, vienes y me lo dices de frente, cara a cara como un hombre, y no te permito que me hables golpeado o me mires rabioso ¿entendido?, no entiendo porque estas enojado pero ponte bien los pantalones y enfréntame, deja de ocultarte como si el niño aquí, fueras tú, se supone que tu eres el adulto y responsable el que debe dar ejemplo y no el niño que hace berrinche – me calle por un rato para tomar impulso para comenzar sin antes dar un gran suspiro

Bien una vez puesto mis puntos en claro, te dejo, aaaahhh y siento mucho molestarte e interferir en tu vida, señor soy muy grande como para tratar a una adolecente como otro ser humano que merece respeto, el señor soy muy maduro y no importa ignorar y hacer sentir mal a una de mis dícese amigas, al menos hasta ayer era tu amiga ¿Qué paso ahora?, con esa tu cara petulante, tu porte de dios y ese andar altanero ¿crees que me puedes tratar como una apestada? Y no hay que olvidar ese entrecejo fruncido con el que te haces a los interesantes, yo solo veo en ese acto aun vejete amargado – espere que me digiera algo pero eso no paso y decidí que era hora de colgar –AY eres insufrible, adiós I-DI-O-TA, – y sin más colgué; furiosa como estaba bote mi celular a mi cama y gruñí unos cuantos insultos en contra de ese doctor, con mi cara boca abajo para amortiguar el tono de mis insultos – idiota- repetí

/

Con el celular aun cerca de mi oído me encontraba petrificado, no me esperaba la llamada de la niña, bueno cuando primero me llamo no le había contestado por no saber que decirle y no estar seguro si iba a ser capaz de hablarle bien y no como en la mañana frio y distante, después de esa su llamada creí que no lo aria de nuevo, me asuste cuando otra llamada sin numero visible me llamo.

Pero ahora estaba sin palabras, y mi mente no procesaba nada, no era capaz de dar una orden a mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo no creo que lo pueda acatar por su rigidez, después de un rato a tientas fui a mi cama y me tumbe ahí, ahora recién era consciente de lo que paso, los miles de insultos que me había dado la enana y de a poco era consciente de TODAS sus palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan enana fuera tan gritona y enojona?, bueno la culpa estaba en mi, por la forma de comportarme, pero tenía razón en algo yo era su amigo y no había sido nada agradable mi forma de comportarme con ella por la mañana después de todo no había hecho nada malo, recordé las circunstancias de lo que causo mi enojo y lo analice clínicamente

**FLASH BACK**

Llegue al colegio a tiempo con mis hermanas al bajar del coche Yuzu me regaño por lo rápido de mi conducción, mientras que Karin me insistía a que le prometa que lo haríamos de nuevo y la castaña de mi hermanita le regañaba a ella también, mientras ellas discutían un auto lujoso y muy conocido para mí me llamo la atención, ese era el coche de Rukia que estaba sentada al lado de ese chofer suyo y este la abrazaba, para luego de un rato darle un beso en su cabeza y un rato después ella lo abrazaba y el correspondía a su abrazo y se quedaron ahí por largo rato, hasta que el primer llamado de ingreso sonó y ella se separo de él y le sonrió muy contenta.

Me di la vuelta enojado, y lleve a mis hermanas dentro del colegio las cuales aun discutían por mi forma de manejar.

Doc… - escuche como me llamaba Rukia y yo seguí avanzando y así hubiese seguido si no es que Karin no se detiene y espera para saludarla

Hola Rukia – saludo Karin

Buenos días Rukia san – dijo Yuzu, ella aun era muy tímida

Buenos días Karin, Yuzu – les respondió la aludida con calma – buenos días doc… - me dijo

Buen día señorita kuchiki – le respondí mientras le miraba con enojo

Aahaemm.….. Ichigo ¿estás bien? – me pregunto por mi seca forma de responder

Muy bien gracias señorita – no cambie mi tono ni mi expresión, en ese momento mi rabia era muy grande

Qué te pasa Ichigo por que estas molesto conmigo desde antes – pregunto enojada

Ruki, vamos tengo algo que contarte – dijo su amiga antes de llevársela a arrastras del lugar ignorando a mis hermanas y a mí, lo que me molesto mas, de seguro ahora tendrían otro secreto que compartir y yo no tenía nada con la niña de ojos hechizantes

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Salí de mis recuerdos y me di cuenta lo idiota que fui al tratarle de esa manera, había logrado herir a mi amiguita y yo no deseaba hacerle eso y solo porque no podía controlar los sentimientos tan encontrados que tenia, pero cambiaria todo estos sentimientos quiérase o no, después de todo lo que yo ahora mas quería era cuidarla, protegerla incluso de mí, suspire fastidiado ¿Cómo es que había sido tan idiota y lastimarla?, sin duda tenía que arreglar eso de inmediato, la llamaría y hablaría con ella, le pediría perdón y hacer algo para que me disculpe, en el tiempo que nos habíamos conocido y convivido, conocía casi a la perfección a la niña y sabía de antemano lo orgullosa y necia que era. La llamaría y usaría mi celular al igual que ella, el tono sonó unas tres veces y recién es que contesto

Hola…... – no respondí nada – Jo… ¿será que me puedes hablar seas quien seas?, me tienes purgada con llamar y no responder – me dijo en tono gruñón, sonreí al imaginarme su expresión de fastidio que debía de tener en estos momentos

Solo me pensaba la mejor manera de responderte – le conteste al final con una voz juguetona – me debatía entre pedirte perdón o gritarte e insultarte como lo hiciste tu –

Ah eres tu – me dijo de mala gana como si le fastidiase el escucharme – doctor Kurosaki dígame que desea – me hablo en el mismo tono que yo por la mañana

Adivina por cuál de las dos opciones me decidí –

Kurosaki dono – uyy eso si me dolió, no me gustaba como sonaba mi apellido dicho con ese apelativo, en ese tono y mucho menos me gustaba que ella me tratara así – la verdad si no me dice para que llama le colgare – dijo seca y me sentí como si estuviese hablando con Byakuya kuchiki, definitivamente esta niña había aprendido modo y maña de su hermano petulante

Perdón….. – me calle esperando que ella diga algo pero no halle respuesta alguna de su lado de la línea – Rukia se que hoy me comporte como un verdadero cretino y te pido me disculpes, no fue mi intención estaba molesto y me la pague contigo… lo siento de verdad – le hable sincero, no quería perder la amistad de mi niña, paso un rato en silencio antes que me conteste

¡Ah¡ como el señorito estaba molesto viene y me trata mal a mi – me gruño muy ofendida por mi forma de ser

Dime que me perdonas – le pedí suplicante – te doy la razón en que soy idiota –

Jo…. Pues si debes de estar arrepentido de verdad para aceptar eso – me respondió divertida – aun que no se tendrás que sufrir para lograr mi perdón – me dijo y ya me la veía maquinando en su loca cabecita cosas raras para hacerme padecer

Lo que tú quieras – le dije sin pensármelo a pesar de saber que esto me costaría mi salud mental de seguro - ¿aun estas enojada? – pregunte pues no me había dicho a ciencia cierta que me perdonaba

Mmmmmmm…. – dijo como analizando la situación – ok te perdono de verdad pero eso sí, si me vuelves a hacer algo así nunca te perdonare y a cambio debes de darme asilo político en tu casa la próxima vez que mi hermano viaje y me tenga que quedar con Moura – me dijo, bueno después de todo ese trato no era tan malo

De acuerdo – acepte gustoso

Nos quedamos hablando algunas cosas más hasta que le toco acostarse pues mañana tenia no se qué actividad con su amiga, me despedí de la niña y yo igual me acosté, empecé a sopesar todo lo que me pasaba de manera clínica, sabía que la muchacha me había golpeado fuerte poniendo mi mundo de cabeza, sabía también que ella estaba fuera de mi alcance. A la mañana siguiente fui invitado a la casa de los kuchiki para una cena organizada por los señores, ya que según ellos tenían algo importante que comentar.

Me sorprendió que solo fuese mi familia la invitada, en cuanto Byakuya me vio puso cara de estreñido y si las miradas matasen el estaría preso por mi muerte, la cena paso tranquila mis hermanas conversaron con Rukia de algunas actividades escolares que ella realizaba preguntando a cada rato si no le era difícil aquello o el otro, mientras los mayores hablamos un poco de los negocios que teníamos, una vez terminado la cena nos dirigimos a la sala para tomar el té, una vez bien entrados en la conversación Hissanna pidió atención a Rukia y mi padre a mis hermanas, donde por primera vez les hicieron participe de todos los negocios que teníamos, aun que no me esperaba por nada las ultimas cosas que dijeron

Como veras Rukia, debemos de hacernos cargo personalmente de todos los tramites y el funcionamiento de estas clínicas – hablo Hissanna

Lo entiendo, eso significa que se irán de viaje por más tiempo y más seguido – respondió, su voz me sorprendió pues era neutra como si no le importase

De hecho Rukia, nos iremos a Londres a vivir –

¿y me quedare con Moura? – pregunto con cara de susto

No lo has entendí Rukia – intervino por esta vez Byakuya – cuando dice que nos iremos a vivir implica que tu también vienes con nosotros – me atragante con el té al escuchar eso y lo disimule con un ataque de tos

Irnos…... – murmuro Rukia, sus ojos miraban a la nada – dejare a Tzubaky y a Alen – se dio cuenta de todo lo que implicaba

Halla aras nuevos amigos de seguro – dijo su hermana restándole importancia

No entiendes tu nada – le contesto ácidamente

Rukia también hay otra cosa que debemos de decirte – le dijo su hermano y ella lo miro expectante, fue la primera vez que vi sonreír al hombre de hielo – Rukia Hissanna y yo seremos padres –

En la habitación se hizo un silencio al principio normal, un rato después mi padre y mis hermanas los felicitaron, al final yo también lo hice, pero al parecer la enana estaba plantada en su sitio pues creo que ni respiraba, sus hermanos le miraron esperando su reacción, pero ella simplemente no hacía nada sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Rukia ¿no dices nada? – le `pregunto su hermana un poco dubitativa

Aahh….eehh…. ¿felicidades? – respondió dudosa y tímida a la vez

Dame un abrazo – dijo feliz la otra mujer y le jalo del brazo y sosteniéndola con los de ella

Felicidades a ti también nii sama – dijo mientras se separaba rápido de su hermana y se aferraba a los brazos de Byakuya

A estas alturas la conocía bien, ella estaba triste, sabía que era feliz por la felicidad de su hermano pero igual ella estaba triste, brindamos por el acontecimiento y contaron los muchos tratamientos que hicieron para que se dé el milagro, ahora entendían por que se habían hecho socios con mi padre en eso de las clínicas dirigidas a tratamientos de embarazo y el gran esfuerzo que hacia Hissanna. Por su parte Rukia se limito a sonreír con su boca pero su alegría no le llegaba a los ojos, miraba distraída y se perdía en sus cavilaciones cuando Hissanna le descubrió ese detalle le regaño delante de todos y pidió perdón por la forma tan tonta que estaba Rukia ese día

Es así de despistada y un poco tonta en ocasiones – comento lo que me causo rabia, pero Rukia ya había saltado para atacar

Si soy tan tonta como dices ¿para qué narices me llevan con ustedes a Londres? – pregunto con la rabia contenida

Así lo quiere Byakuya – fue la simple respuesta de su hermana, en el tiempo que los trataba me daba cuenta porque Rukia no le quería a su hermana y adoraba a su cuñado, Hissanna siempre la menospreciaba e intentaba hacerle quedar en ridículo, mientras que Byakuya a su modo la defendía y mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, podía ver que el cariño de Rukia hacia Byakuya era porque el notaba su esfuerzo y sobre todo su existencia

Bueno no creo que le afecte el que no esté ahora que tendrán un hijo –

Lo mismo digo – respondió indiferente, vi el brillo de en enojo de sus ojos

Basta Hissanna – hablo cortante Byakuya – esto ya ha ido lejos y es hora de que le digas la verdad – hablo mientras miraba con intensidad a su esposa

No – respondió medio asustada – no… Byakuya sama – dijo en una voz suave y dulce – no quiero – se negó

Rukia hay algo que debemos de contarte – hablo su hermano mirándole a la cara

Dime hermano – la voz firme y segura que escuche me sorprendió mientras mi familia y yo nos mirábamos a la cara con cara de no saber qué hacer

Byakuya, Hissanna nosotros nos retiramos – hable y rápidamente salimos de esa casa no era bueno entrometerse

Cuentas conmigo siempre – le murmure al oído cuando me despedí de la pequeña

/

Rukia…..- comenzó a hablar mi hermano muy serio - ¿tu recuerdas a tus padres? – pregunto

No recuerdo mucho a ellos tenía casi cinco años cuando murieron –

Cuéntame que paso después de la muerte de tus padres –

Cuando mis padres murieron mi tía se hizo cargo de Hissanna y de mi, pero ella también murió diez meses después, Hissanna para ese rato ya tenía la mayoría de edad y le dijeron que podía hacerse cargo de mi, pero… - mire a mi hermana al recordar lo que paso luego, no podía sacar aun de mi mente todas las sensaciones que sentí ese día

¿Pero? –

No paso más de dos meses, el día de mis cumpleaños me dejo en la puerta de una iglesia prometiéndome que regresaría y me traería un pastel yo la espere ahí desde la mañana a la noche y ella… no llego nunca más –

Byakuya no…. – escuche como suplicaba Hissanna no entendía ese comportamiento no podía hacer nada que me doliera de ella a estas alturas

Cuando te dejo ahí, ella vino a verme y se quedo en mi casa, sabía que sus padres habían muerto y ahora su tía, diciéndome que había decidido aceptar la beca que le ofrecían, con dolor acepte y no supe mas de ella hasta dos años después que regreso, nos casamos y nos fuimos, en ese momento ella me conto algo que nunca me había dicho… -

Byakuya sama ella no entenderá… me odia – le aseguro mi hermana

Ya es hora de que sepa todo – la miro inmutable – me conto algo que es hora que sepas, primero me dijo que tenía una hermana que le había abandonado por no poder criarla, la buscamos y no te hallamos, pero un tiempo después ella me dijo la verdad –

No te entiendo nii sama dime de una vez, tu esposa está a punto de morir por esto, aun que la verdad no me interesa nada de lo que venga de ella –

Rukia, Hissanna en realidad NO es tu hermana – me quede en silencio, así que ella después de todo aun me seguía negando

Ya sé que ella no me aceptara nunca – respondí con la voz más indiferente y fría que pude hacer

Ella no es tu hermana – repitió mi hermano como si nunca lo hubiese interrumpido – porque Hissanna en realidad es tú madre – yo me quede callada sin saber que hacer o decir

¿debo de reírme? – pregunte un poco despistada ¿desde cuándo Byakuya le iba a los chistes?

Esto no es un chiste – hablo frio y firme a la vez

¿QUE NO ES CHISTE? – le chile a la cara un tanto histérica

¿Por qué no simplemente me decían que ahora que tendrían un hijo yo ya les estorbaba?, de seguro que yo no les reclamaría nada, sacaría las pocas, casi nada de mi cosas y me iría a otro lugar donde mi presencia no les moleste, no había necesidad de que sean tan crueles conmigo. Me senté al lado de mi hermano y sujete una de sus manos entre las mías.

Byakuya… - dije suavecito – nii sama – sin querer el tono de respeto y admiración sonó aun más marcado – no hay necesidad que tú me digas algo así, si de verdad ya no me quieres aquí solo me tienes que decir y yo me iré, sin hacer escándalo ni nada, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi y es algo que no olvidare nunca, pero no hay necesidad que me mates de este modo – mientras hablaba mis lagrimas salieron incontrolables aun que mi voz aun era suave e inmutable – solo bastaba que me digas; Rukia vete ya no hay campo para ti en aquí, y yo así lo hare, sin reprochar ni hacer alegatos yo te obedezco – mientras hablaba miraba como la cara de mi hermano cambiaba con variadas expresiones una gama de sentimientos – me iría de tu casa y tu vida sin más y seria como si nunca hubiese existido -

Rukia… - su voz era terciopelo acariciando mi nombre – ¿tú sientes que ahora ya eres estorbo para mí? – pregunto, sus ojos me penetraron

Eso parece – respondí con fingida indiferencia

Jamás, jamás digas, ni pienses eso… - acaricio mi cabello suave – para mi eres mi hermana desde antes ¿recuerdas como te conocí? – yo asentí con la cabeza – desde ahí yo te llegue a querer, pero lo que te digo es cierto, Hissanna es tu madre – lo mire suplicándole que ya no me lastime y el miro a su mujer

Ahí estaba Hissanna llorando como magdalena mirándome espantada

Hissanna dilo…. – ordene, por primera vez mi voz sonó como la heredera kuchiki - no mientas –

Tenía diecisiete años cuando quede embarazada de ti, me enamore como loca…- mi corazón se oprimió al instante, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, en cuando ella confirmo lo dicho por mi hermano ya no le preste más atención

Byakuya – dije su nombre entrecortadamente – esto es mentira –

Escúchala –

NO QUIERO – grite y me tape los oídos en un acto infantil – no quiero escuchar nada, esta mujer no es NADA mío – y Salí corriendo de la casa, corrí Salí a la calle sin saber ni siquiera donde ir, mis pies solo seguían adelante corriendo, tratando de escapar del dolor y la realidad, camine por todo lado si saber a dónde me dirigía

**/================/**

**´´ SI ALGO PUEDE FALLAR, FALLARA. Y SI MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN SALIR MAL, LO ARA Y DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE ``**

**(Murphy)**

**/================/**

T.T se que no tengo perdón por retrasarme tanto con la actualización, pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y recién regreso, bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo y me dejen sus reviews, la verdad a un no estoy muy conforme con este capítulo, siento que le falta algo, pero no se que con exactitud y como no podía demorarlo más bueno lo público, suplicando les guste.

El mejor regalo que me dejaran por mi cumple (k es hoy) será un reviews ^^

**ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU** por** leer**.

Atte.

gaiaspink


	7. Dificil de aceptar

Ahhh aquí con otro capitulito mas de esta historia, las cosas se pondrán mejor después de este capítulo se los prometo, solo ténganme paciencia jeje, bueno como siempre les pido me dejen sus reviews, entre mas haya más rápido publicare la conti.

Gracias a:

**Yoxxa.**

Nee….. gracias a ti por leer y dejarme tu reviews, espero este capitulo te guste y me dejes tu comentarios ^^

**elenita-chan**

lemon?... k cosa el revies mas corto k lei nunca jajaja no menti solo bromeo ^^ ya se están desesperando no, en este capitulo hago una encuesta y dependiendo a lo k voten are el lemon así k contare lo votos y ya me voy imaginando cual será tu voto jajaja. Gracias por leerme siempre ^^

**Akemi227-chan**

Arigato por lo de mi cumple y pusss la pase ´´normal`` en lo k se refiere a mi normalidad jajaja, gracias por decirme k soy buena la verdad no sabes me das mas animos para continuar ^^, espero este capi te guste y tranki ya llegara el dia que kia chan recuerde el besote k le a dado el peli naranja ^^

Déjame tu comentario de este capi onegai

**Capitulo anterior**

Byakuya – dije su nombre entrecortadamente – esto es mentira –

Escúchala –

NO QUIERO – grite y me tape los oídos en un acto infantil – no quiero escuchar nada, esta mujer no es NADA mío – y Salí corriendo de la casa, corrí Salí a la calle sin saber ni siquiera donde ir, mis pies solo seguían adelante corriendo, tratando de escapar del dolor y la realidad, camine por todo lado si saber a dónde me dirigía

**Capitulo 7**

**Difícil de aceptar**

Estaba tumbado en mi cama pensando en nada en específico, hace media hora que llegue de la casa de mi padre, aburrido a muerte ahora ya pensaba en salir a divertirme a algún boliche. Me sobre salte cuando la puerta de mi departamento sonó como si alguien estuviese dispuesto a sacarlo, lo deje correr me daba flojera moverme y nuevamente paso el estruendoso sonido

Ichigo por favor ábreme – escuche la voz de Rukia quebrantada – Ichigo – sus sollozos me asustaron

Abrí la puerta rápido y ahí la encontré, me partió el alma verla en ese estado, sus ojos violáceos estaba turbados perdidos de ellos gruesas lagrimas salían, su cara estaba un poco sucia y su menudo cuerpo tiritaba, toda su ropa estaba machada con lodo, mis brazos se abrieron para ella rápidamente y ella sin dudarlo los acepto,

Así entre mis brazos la lleve al sillón donde me senté y ella se acomodo a mi pecho, mis brazos no dieron paso a dejarle separarse ni un poco y no es que ella lo intentase, lloro en mi regazo por mucho tiempo, mientras la mano que no la aferraba a mi cuerpo acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, sus sollozos por fin cesaron y cuando la mire se encontraba dormida, ¿Qué le había sucedido para que se encuentre así?, ella siempre era fuerte y no se dejaba vencer por nada ni nadie, y lo que sea que le hubiese dicho su hermano no podía traerle en ese estado, acaricie su cara con calma limpiándole los rastros de lagrima y en ese proceso sus ojos se abrieron mirándome a los ojos, otra vez esos ojos me destruía, me dejaban sin defensa alguna, era como caer en un vacio

¿Qué te sucedió? – le pregunte con voz suave y ella se apretujo un poco más a mi cuerpo, con ese acto me di cuenta que no quiera hablar aun – estas hecha un lio, ve a tomar una ducha, te preparare un café – le dije separándola a regañadientes de mi lado

Como corderito manso me hizo caso, le ayude a alistar la ducha y rápidamente le busque una ropa, Yuzu había comprado una piyama para cuando se quedo aquí, pero nunca lo uso, saque eso para que se ponga y una chompa mía para que la abrigue

Rukia te dejo algo de ropa en tu cama – anuncie y me retire

Estaba ya sirviéndole un café fuerte para cuando ella salió toda vestida y vino directo a mí, como cuando la vi en la puerta le abrí mis brazos y la apreté fuerte cuando la tuve ahí, aun sosteniéndola del hombro la dirigí a su cama y lleve el café en ella en completo silencio la hice acostar y le di el café, ella lo bebió a sorbos, cuando termino le arrope no quería dejarla sola pero tal vez sería lo mejor

El timbre de mi casa sonó fuerte y yo Salí a ver quién era, aun que ya me hacia una idea, parado en mi puerta estaba el hermano de Rukia

Kurosaki, dime que Rukia está aquí – dijo desesperado

Pasa está en su habitación – informe dándole espacio para que ingrese

¿esta…..bien? –

Acaba de tomar un baño y le metí en su cama –

¿te dijo algo? –

No –

porque no me llamaste en cuanto llego - exigió molesto

Estaba llorando y me quede con ella, lo único que me preocupo fue cuidar de ella – era cierto no me había importado nada más que verla bien y estar a su lado

Gracias – dijo y se encamino a la habitación de ella, golpeo la puerta suave – Rukia soy yo ¿puedo pasar? –

No quiero a nadie – respondió Rukia triste desde el otro lado de la puerta – déjame sola –

Rukia tenemos que hablar…... – exigió su hermano y yo reaccione en el acto impidiendo que ingrese

Byakuya sea lo que sea que paso, debes de darle tiempo para que entienda y se le pase su malestar –

Tú que puedes saber de lo que le pasa – pregunto molesto

Sé que esta triste y que llego hecha una pena, estaba toda sucia y llorosa por eso te digo que le dejes hasta que se calme –

Gracias Ichigo te agradeceré siempre esto – hablo resignado al saber que no le dejaría entrar

Lo hago por ella nada mas – sin decir más salió de mi casa y yo me quede parado en la puerta

Me la pase toda la noche pendiente de mi niña, lloro tanto que no sabía qué hacer para calmar su dolor, mientras yo la sostenía en mis brazos impotente de no poder ayudarla en nada más, a la mañana siguiente se negó en pleno en ir a su colegio suplicándome que la deje en mi casa y que por favor yo no la corra, claro que no aria eso.

Estuve solo unas dos horas en el hospital pedí permiso y le pedí a sado que me súplase el día de hoy así pude ir a casa, al llegar ella estaba en el sillón ya no lloraba pero igual se encontraba triste y sus ojos estaban perdidos

Rukia…... – le llame suave

Doc… - me dijo mirándome a la cara y regalándome una tímida sonrisa

Ayer vino Byakuya y no quisiste verlo – comente y sabia que captaría la pregunta que de verdad quería hacer

Me dijeron algo….. – se callo

Que te dijeron –

Que Hissanna no es mi hermana, pero que es…. Que es mi madre – dijo en un susurro

¿tú qué crees? –

Solo sé que esto me dicen por que tendrán su hijo y yo les estorbo –

¿Por qué no hablas con Byakuya y esperas a que te cuenten todo? –

No sé si pueda escuchar esa historia –

Deberías y así tomaras decisiones, - aconseje casi sabiamente - tu eres una persona que vive de decisiones y si no lo haces te pierdes –

Vaya… en estos diez meses me has conocido bien – comento

¿Recién es diez meses? no me lo creo, creí que era más –

Ichigo….¿me apoyaras?- pregunto temerosa - tengo miedo – me confesó la verdad

Estaré contigo, tranquila – la rodee con un brazo por los hombro – llamare a Byakuya y a Hissanna –

De acuerdo –

Paso apenas veinte minutos para que ambos lleguen y yo les atendí, los saludos estuvieron un poco tensos y cuando kuchiki me pido que los deje solos Rukia fue rápida y congio mi mano mirándome desesperada, la vi ver a su hermano directo a los ojos sin tener en su mirada esa admiración irracional y hablo tranquila aun que yo pude ver y sentir su miedo

Hermano… quiero que Ichigo se quede – dijo

Rukia no pueden los demás enterarse de esto – dijo Hissanna con el mismo tono de censura que usaba con ella

Al final se lo contare igual, así que ahórrame el trabajo – respondido seca

De acuerdo – acepto el hermano sin mucho ánimo – Hissanna comienza es hora que Rukia sepa la verdad, te apoye siempre pero tú sabes que con esto nunca estuve de acuerdo –

Bien… - respondió rabiosa

Me sentía como en una pesadilla, uno de esos sueños que por más que corres y corres nunca avanzas rápido y que en un segundo no puedes moverte, tus manos y tus pies se vuelven blandos sin fuerzas, y yo estaba así, no sabía si tendría fuerzas de escuchar todo, pero debía de intentarlo Ichigo tenía razón después de todo, debía de tomar una decisión para sobrevivir y continuar, así era yo, tan simple y complicada a la vez.

Rukia, cuando cumplí los diecisiete años – comenzó a contar - quede embarazada de un hombre mucho mayor que yo a quien ame mucho , me entregue a él y quede embarazada de ti, cuando me entere se lo conté a él y este se negó me dijo que no se aria cargo y me dejo sola con el problema – esa última palabra se grabo muy bien en mi mente, después de todo yo si era un problema para ella, mi existencia solo era un error

Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer o como salir de ese lio en el que me había metido, al final mi madre se entero de mi situación y ella me apoyo, cuando se lo conté a mi papa se molesto grito y en todo lo que duro el embarazo no me miro a la cara mi presencia le molestaba, al final paso solo siete meses y tu ya naciste, eras tan chiquita – me dijo mirándome, por primera vez en sus ojos vi un poco de cariño – cuando te vi me recordaste al hombre que me traiciono bueno la verdad desde un principio no te podía querer, te veía como el obstáculo para mis planes, me limitabas a cumplir mis sueños, basto el primer mes para que mis padres vean que no te quería y ellos te adoptaron como su hija, mi madre ya te quería antes de nacer y mi padre se enamoro de ti en cuanto te vio eras su ´´su luz`` siempre decía eso, y vivían por tus ojos, me di cuenta ahí que tú eras ahora lo más importante para ellos y trabajaban más duro, no éramos ricos mas al contrario luchábamos para vivir, eso no me molestaba me hacia feliz, ellos te querían todo lo que yo no podía

Entere a la universidad y conocí a Byakuya me enamore de él y por algún milagro el de mi, éramos pareja y a solo dos años de salir de la universidad ellos murieron en ese accidente, nuestra tía se hizo cargo de ti y yo ya vivía sola, porque mis padres me lo pidieron, yo siempre iba a verte, pero todo empeoro cuando la tía murió y ahí me dijeron que debía de hacerme cargo de ti, era mayor de edad y ´´capas`` de criarte, lo intente por unos meses como tu recordaras pero no pude – para ese momento ella ya lloraba casi imparable, no entendía yo para que me lo contaba eso si yo sabía cómo terminaba

Al final apenas podía darte cereal con un poco de soya mi situación era imposible, cuando me dieron la noticia de que me habían otorgado una beca en los ángeles y debía de decidir qué hacer; si me quedaba sabia que debía de dejar la universidad y ponerme a trabajar o ir a buscar un mejor futuro para ti…

Dirás un futuro para ti Hissanna, porque me dejaste en la puerta de una iglesia esperándote todo el día, no comí nada, ni siquiera me moví por miedo a que no me encuentres, esa noche dormí ahí, te espere también al otro día, una semana pase yendo al lugar para ver si volvías y nunca más lo hiciste – le corte, ya estaba harta de que me diga que todo era para mí bien

En el tiempo que te crie llegue a quererte más que a mi vida, te adoraba y me dolía no poder darte nada mejor… -

Rukia por eso cuando te volví a ver, yo sabía que eras su hermana, te habíamos encontrado después de tanta búsqueda – me hablo mi hermano mientras abrazaba y consolaba a su mujer – desde ahí tú fuiste una hija para nosotros –

¿Qué querían que diga? Me pregunte en mi fuero interno, me quede callada mientras sus ojos se posaban en mi, sentí como Ichigo apretaba cariñosamente mi hombro izquierdo para que dijese algo, pero simplemente no sabía que decirles, pero ya tenía mis decisiones casi tomadas, no me iría con ellos a ningún lado, mientras menos este cerca de ellos mejor, no quería estar cerca de gente mentirosa como ellos

Rukia… - hablo Hissanna llamando mi atención – yo te quiero de verdad eres mi hija y no quiero que me odies – me dijo ¿Qué no quería que le odie?, bueno no quería nada con ellos

No te odio Hissanna – y me di cuenta de que era verdad no la odiaba, pero tampoco la quería – pero no te quise como hermana, y una vez te odie cuando me dejaste, pero gracias a eso conseguí muchas cosas buenas, me volví fuerte tengo a Byakuya que sin ser NADA mío me adopto y me quiso como hermana y eso no cambia para mi, tengo a Renji que es para mí lo mejor que obtuve con tu abandono

Rukia yo no sé como pedirte perdón – lloro e intento acercarse a mí, pero me aleje rápidamente y cayó de rodillas a mis pies, recordé que cuando era niña un día de los peores en el orfanato jure que un día tendría a esa mujer dícese familia mía a mis pies suplicando mi perdón y pidiéndome ayuda y ahí estaba ella estaba a mis pies, la mire indiferente a su dolor no me importaba pues no podía compararse con mi dolor

No hay necesidad de eso – dije y trate de poner la indiferencia y rencor indicado en mi voz – me quedare aquí no quiero estar con ustedes nunca más – me dolía pues yo querida a mi hermano por sobre todo, pero no podía estar con ella – una vez fui un error para ti y no quiero seguir siéndolo –

No digas eso Rukia – me dijo Byakuya – como puedes decirme que no nos quieres junto a ti – me dijo, no pude verle a la cara no era capaz

Es verdad Rukia eres mi hija y te quiero junto a mi –

NO, soy tu hija y NO, quiero estar junto a ti – debía dejar esto terminado ya pues no aguantaría mucho mas

No regresaras a casa – me dijo Hissanna entendiendo todo – y no iras en el viaje – solo asentí con la cabeza a su afirmación

Eres menor de edad y mi hermana Rukia me obedecerás – me hablo como siempre frio y desinteresado mi hermano

Me duele desobedecerte, pero esta vez no te are caso, no me iré contigo, buscare mi vida en aquí no hay necesidad de que cargues conmigo – solo váyanse por favor gritaba en mi fuero interno solo quiero llorar

Byakuya dejen que asimile esto se le pasara la rabia y hablara con ustedes – intervino Ichigo – por favor es cuestión de tiempo ella es joven y ve las cosas de diferente perspectiva

Me sorprendió que mi hermano le haga caso salieron de la casa, acepte el beso que me dio nii sama en mi cabeza, pero por instinto me aleje rápido de Hissanna no quiera que se acerque más a mi

/

Cuando regrese de despedir a los hermanos de Rukia me sorprendí de verla ahí sin hacer nada, creí que lloraría pero no lo hiso, me senté a su lado en silencio para no intervenir en sus pensamientos. Ella era alguien que debía de ser cuidada, tan pequeña y débil que causaba ternura, en ese momento al ver la realidad que vivía ella, en un mundo de mentiras donde su madre no la había querido dejando que otros la críen para luego abandonarla, solo me quedo admirarla, la vi por primera vez tal cual era, tan pequeñita, frágil, tan…. Niña, que basto para que mi ´´amor`` muera en el acto, ahora ella solo era una niña que necesitaba de mi cuidado, ella era una niña a quien dañaron y yo no podía dañarla más tenía que cuidarla, mi ´´amor`` la dañaría mas y ella merecía ser feliz yo la ayudaría a ser feliz y con mis sentimientos muertos ahí me di cuenta que después de todo había un mundo lleno de mujeres, en toda la extensión de la palabra, que eran hermosas, y a alguna de ellas las tenía a mi alcance.

Así en completo silencio estuvo por dos días enteros, luego cuando por fin me registro de nuevo solo se limitaba a hablar de cosas sin sentido, pasaron siete días sin que se comunique con su familia y ellos me bombardeaban a mí con sus llamadas, casi cada media hora Byakuya llamaba para saber cómo estaba y colgaba sin dar las gracias ni nada, Hissanna me llamaba para convencerla que se regrese con ellos y vaya a su viaje, aun que claro yo no intervendría en eso.

Ichigo gracias – me dijo el lunes por la mañana – ya tome mis decisiones ahora estoy bien –

Eso es bueno y me alegra – conteste

¿recuerdas cuando te enojaste sin razón y me pediste perdón? – asentí con la cabeza – te pedí algo a cambio – y claro que recordaba - Bueno es hora que me lo cumplas, solo será temporal –

No hay lio te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras – me sentí cálido por dentro cuando le dije que se quedara

Gracias Ichigo está hoy iré a la oficina de Byakuya a hablar con él –

Dudo que permita que te quedes sola Rukia – trate de hacerle entender que era joven para estar sola – aun eres menor de edad y no puedes cuidarte por ti so…. –

Me he cuidado desde que era muy pequeña – me dijo cortante y vi en sus ojos un brillo de rabia, se notaba que no le gustaba que la sobreprotejan

De acuerdo, pero no creo que Byakuya crea eso –

Lo tendrá que creer – la determinación en sus ojos no dejaba lugar a dudas que conseguiría lo que ella quería

Sin más que decir se encamino a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuando regrese del hospital al caer la tarde me encontré con toda la cocina limpia y sin haber sido movido nada de su sitio, ella no había comido, rápidamente prepare algo decente que comer, la verdad no soy nada bueno cocinando pero una pasta es algo sencillo que no implica mucha ciencia, una vez terminado me encamine a su habitación y golpee la puerta un par de veces me asuste al no tener respuesta ¿y qué tal y se hiso algo por todo lo que se entero?, me pregunte aterrado, pero luego me di cuenta que no, ella no era así, como quien dice ella tomaba al toro por los cuerno y no por la cola, nuevamente llame y sin más ingrese la vi recostada en la cama y de sus grandes ojos salina lagrimas silenciosas, ni un solo sollozo salía de su boca, pero sus ojos eran suficientes, por ellos gritaba de dolor. Me senté a su lado, le acaricie la cabeza, se sorprendió de verme ahí, al parecer no estaba prestando atención a nada de su alrededor, luego la cobije en mi pecho mientras ella mansamente se dejaba abrazar.

Déjame sola – me pidió – estaré bien, te prometo no matarme ni nada –

Lo sé, pero no quiero que tu cargues esto sola, déjame un poco de esa carga a mi también –

No veo por qué, después de todo no eres nada mío –

Soy tu amigo ¿acaso lo olvidaste? –

Ichigo…... de verdad, ¿de verdad me consideras tu amiga? – me pregunto sorprendida y yo la mire interrogante por su pregunta – ¿no me consideras una persona molesta y encajosa? –

Si te soy sincero, si eres un poco molesta – le dije sonriéndole para calmar el temblor y el susto que me trasmitió – eres una enana enojona y agresiva, siempre me das de golpes y te sales con la tuya en cada discusión – sonreí mas al recordar cada una de las disputas que teníamos y ella ganaba por la buenas a por las malas – pero no eres encajosa, al contrario esa forma de ser de ti es lo que más me agrada y nunca dudes que eres mi amiga –

No sé si golpearte por decirme molestosa o agradecerte por ser mi amigo – solté una gran carcajada al escucharla decir eso

Si me das a elegir escojo la segunda opción – pedí

Gracias… – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

No hay de que, ahora pequeña amiguita levántate y vayamos a comer – hable mientras me puse de pie y tire de su mano para que se levante – Rukia ahora – hable firme al ver como ella se negaba en rotundo a levantarse

No quiero… - refunfuño

No te pregunte, solo vamos –

Idiota mandón – murmuro enfadada sin el más mínimo intento de hablar suave

Enana terca – ataque

Cerebro de calabaza –

Pitufina, cállate – le dije y sin más la levante en brazos y me la lleve a la cocina mientras ella pataleaba y me insultaba, la deje en su silla frente a su plato de pasta hecha

Yo cocine, tu lavas los platos –

De acuerdo –

En completo silencio comimos, la miraba de reojo y a pesar que ya no lloraba aun sus ojos estaban tristes ¿Qué aria para verla feliz?, supongo que mi amistad y mi apoyo le ayudaría de algo, cuando por fin terminamos ella lavo los platos obligándome (a golpes) a que yo seque y los coloque en su lugar; luego le entregue ropa que compre y se cambio para ir donde su hermano

Ichigo acompáñame ¿quieres? –

Bien…... aunque no creo que esté en su oficina de seguro lo encentras en tu casa, después de lo que paso –

Estará en su oficina, el siempre trabaja hasta tarde cuando algo lo incomoda o preocupa –

Si tu lo dices….. – rápidamente me fui cambiar la ropa formal que llevaba por unos jeans cómodos y una polera ligera y mi chamara de cuero

Nos encaminamos al centro de la ciudad donde se hallaba la oficina central de las empresas kuchiki, todos los empleado que aun estaban ahí saludaron muy cordialmente a Rukia y ella respondía con amabilidad, en el cuarto piso no había casi nadie, solo en el fondo de la estancia se encontraba unas luces encendidas y la puerta entre abierta.

Llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina central de Byakuya, la verdad yo temblaba de miedo, no sabía si sería capaz de verle la cara a mi nii sama, el hecho de que al fin ellos se decidieron a decirme la verdad y que me negara y así odiase la idea de irme con ellos a otro lado no había quitado de mi interior ese gran respeto y cariño que yo sentía por él, para Byakuya kuchiki era como los príncipes azules de los cuentos de hadas, el héroe de los mangas que leía, era el ángel que en un momento de desfallecimiento me sostuvo e inyecto en mi nueva energía para seguir, a los pocos años de vida yo casi había estado por morir y él me había salvado de ese hecho, y nunca pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan no me olvidaría que él, así orgulloso, frio y distante que se muestra se había arriesgado para salvarme la vida y eso no lo podía negar. Sin darme cuenta ya me hallaba parada en frente de la puerta de la oficina, mi mano traspiraba por los nervios me detuve un momento y empecé a respirar más fuerte para calmarme pero ni bien lo conseguí mi hermano se hallaba parado frente a mí con esa cara de frialdad de siempre

Hola nii sama – salude un poco temerosa

Rukia – sus ojos me penetraron como si fuesen taladros, intentando traspasar la barrera de mi alma que nunca nadie había podido entrar

He venido a hablar contigo – le dije mientras desviaba mis ojos de los suyos – e Ichigo me acompañara – me adelante para no tener que discutir el hecho que esté en su compañía

Pasen – fue la seca respuesta y nos cedió paso, me dio un poco de miedo la mirada de rabia que le dedicaba a Ichigo y este solo se encogía de hombros

¿Por qué lo trataban así?, después de todo lo único que él hacía era acompañarme y apoyarme en todo esto, eso era lo que hacían los amigos y mi doc se estaba portando a la altura de las expectativas

Rukia viniste – me dijo la vos de Hissanna y de la nada me vi rodeada por sus brazos

No hagas eso Hissanna – le hable mientras me deshacía de su abrazo, la verdad aun me incomodaba su cercanía

No seas mala conmigo Rukia – me dijo entre lágrimas ¿Por qué ahora lloraba tanto?

No soy mala solo que aun no me hago a la idea, y ni aun cuando te creía mi hermana te podía abrazar así que ahora no hagas cosas raras que me pone peor – no podía evitar la forma algo fría de tratarla, en estos días de verdad había intentado meterme a mi cabecita que ella era mi MAMA y que debía de quererla y no tratarla mal, pero…... si, un pero había y es que el simple hecho de que nunca se había comportado como tal le quitaba muchos puntos

¿por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? – pregunto sobrecogida

Porque no quería hablar con nadie –

Ni con Byakuya –

Nadie es nadie Hissanna ¿Qué no sabes entender? –

Basta Rukia deja de tratar así a tu mama – me hablo fuerte mi hermano

¿Mi mama?, me pregunte, ¿Cuándo esa mujer se comporto como mi mama?

Mi UNICA madre era, es y será – aclare para que dejen esas ilusiones – SUZUKI RAN y mi padre por ende es su esposo KOUDO SHINICHI y no se hable más del tema –

Ellos eran mi padres Rukia – me recordó Hissanna

Tú me entregaste a ellos así que no hay reclamos –

Rukia deja de actuar caprichosa – la furia contenía de mi hermano me dejo helada, después de todo ella era su mujer y yo nada ¿Por qué sacaría cara de mi? – estos días te he dejado hacer lo que querías para que asimiles todo y no ha funcionado de ahora cambiara todo – me amenazo y decidí parar esto antes de que sea pero

Tienes razón Byakuya – por primera vez dije su nombre tan indiferente como si se tratase de alguien que no importaba – hay que acabar con esto –

Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, te quiero esta noche en casa, alista tus cosas dentro de tres días nos vamos –

¿y quién te ha dicho que regresaría a TU casa y viajaría con ustedes? – OK, ahora si me había pasado de atrevida al halarle en ese tono burlón a mi hermano, pero no tenia mas opción

No seas insolente Rukia – cuando Byakuya kuchiki entrecerraba sus ojos y te miraba como si te matara, era peligro, pero si a eso le agregabas el siseo al hablar era que estabas perdido porque estaba más que furioso

Rukia creo que Byakuya ya te ha dado una orden – intervino Hissanna y le dedique una mirada de rabia, amenazándole que se armaría la grande si me seguía provocando

Como te dije la pasada ocasión lamento tener que desobedecerte, pero no hare lo que me pides – tome aire sonoramente para dar a entender que me estaba conteniendo para no gritar – no regresare a tu casa y no me iré de viaje, me quedare en Japón y seguiré mi camino –

Eres menor de edad Rukia y me debes de obedecer, no puedes hacer tu voluntad –

No me siento en la capacidad para convivir con ustedes de nuevo – al fin ya había dicho lo que quería y no fue difícil como creí – me quedare en Japón, terminare aquí mis estudios y los estaré llamando (si puedo), pero no quiero que me obliguen a convivir con ella – le señale a Hissanna

No es ELLA – exploto y empezó a gritar (cosa que nunca jamás lo hiso) – es tu madre y debes de respetarla y quererla – sentencio

¿Cómo podía obligarme a quererla?, no podía ser, después de todo de verdad, no había nadie en el mundo que me quiera a mí, y en ese momento creí que era mejor haber muerto hace ocho años

Es tu obligación como hija quererla. Después de todo ella fue quien te llevo en su vientre nueve meses –

Basta… - sabía que mi vos ahora era diferente, sabía bien que salía cruel y más fría que de Byakuya, pero no había forma de evitarlo ellos había cruzado la línea

Basta…. – repetí – ¿mi madre, que debo de quererla y respetarla? Todo eso ¿por el simple hecho que me engendro? Y solo estuve dentro de ella siete meses – intente hacerle a mi voz calmada sin alterarme pero era difícil

padres no son los que engendran, si no los que crían – sentencie y es que era verdad – no me pidas que quiera a una mujer que no me quiso desde que estuve en su vientre, que me considero como a un estorbo para sus planes; querer a una mujer que dejo que su tía crie a su hija mientras ella estudiaba y andaba de romance con un hombre, mientras que su supuesta hija debía de levantarse de madrugada para poder ir con su tía a su trabajo; no puedo querer a una mujer que me dejo en la puerta de una iglesia prometiéndome que regresaría, que me condeno a años de pesares en un internado donde era tratada peor que perro, NO quiero querer a esa mujer que aun después de encontrarme nunca me trato como madre o como hermana, para ella solo era la heredera de los kuchiki que debía de mostrar disciplina, un pedazo de objeto sin sentimientos al que debía de pulirlo para que sea a su semejanza

Cuando termine estaba exhausta y mi garganta se secaba por la velocidad en la que hable, pero que mas hacer cuando ya no tienes nada más que perder que tu preciada libertad

Ella ya me quito mi niñez, la ilusión de haber tenido padres que me amaron; no quiero que me quite la poca libertad que tengo –

Me incomodo el extremo silencio que se hiso en la estancia, era como si hubiese estallado un torbellino ahí dentro, me inquiete y empecé a temer ese silencio, no me gustaba el silencio, me recordaba a los años de encierro en el sótano del orfanato, donde por más que grites solo el silencio y la abrumadora oscuridad te hacen compañía trayendo cosas malas

Rukia calamite… - la gran mano de Ichigo me hizo reaccionar, me di cuenta que me había encorvado en mi lugar y acuclillada empezaba a temblar con los ojos cerrados con fuerza – estoy aquí…. – me dijo tratando de hacer que me des engarrote de mi posición, le mire a los ojos y asentí

Rukia…... yo…... – el tartamudeo de Hissanna me sobresalto, ´´mierda estaba con ellos`` y yo que me iba a mis recuerdos

Tú has visto nii sama que no podemos estar en el mismo lugar sin discutir, no es muy buena idea juntarnos en estas condiciones – trate de ser mas diplomática

Ella no quiere separarse de nuevo de ti –

Se acostumbrara, tranquilo, además ahora tiene la oportunidad de no cometer los mismos errores que conmigo –

Solo dale la oportunidad de arreglar todo – por alguna extraña razón mi hermano había suavizado su voz

Yo… necesito más, mucho más tiempo para asimilarlo y no quiero faltarte el respeto nuevamente hermano – ya que había dicho una parte de lo que me pasaba mejor terminarlo pensé en mi fuero interno – después de todo tu eres la persona que más respeto, pero no importa lo que digas o pase no me iré de nuevo con ustedes –

No tienes dinero, ni donde vivir, tampoco puedes estar estorbándole a Ichigo siempre – me dijo Hissanna desde detrás de mi hermano

Sé que no tengo dinero y NO pienso pedirles nada a ustedes, y no pienso estar mucho tiempo con Ichigo, de hecho hoy me estoy yendo de su casa – los tres pares de ojos me miraron interrogantes pero los castaños de Ichigo me perforaban pidiendo, no exigiendo una explicación

Y donde iras sabiendo en la situación que estas – pregunto mi hermano

Solté una carcajada por lo que preguntaba – he vivido en la calle, sola y de hambre por muchos años no hay diferencia, pero tengo un lugar donde vivir tranquilo y trabajare –

¿en qué? – pregunto Hissanna

Ya basta Hissanna eso a ti no te importa, pero tranquila si te preocupa que le cuente a la prensa o a tus amigos de ´´sociedad`` que mejor les caería de suciedad, no se los diré, tu reputación de ´´dama ejemplar`` no será dañada –

Eso no es lo que me importa – me respondió ella y yo resople de incredulidad

Rukia es suficiente de tu actitud no permitir…. – me dijo amenazante Byakuya

YA… - intervine a mi hermano en su discurso – dije lo que quería decirles así que no hay nada más que me ate aquí, permiso – sin más Salí del lugar, no quería escuchar como mi hermano defendía tanto a la mujer que amaba

Camine con calma a la calle, sabía que no me seguirían, solo la extraña energía de Ichigo me seguía en todo el camino se mantuvo silencio, hasta que yo iría en dirección contraria a su casa

Creo…. – dije – que aquí se separan nuestros caminos doc – le dedique una sonrisa al volverme a el

De que hablas – su mirada era tan intensa que me desarmo unos momentos – di de que carajos me estás hablando Rukia – me grito

No hay necesidad que grites doc, solo te decía que tú debes de ir por el norte a tu casa y yo por el sur este a mi destino –

Y donde es tu destino –

Un lugar lejos de aquí –

No te irás – gruño mientras agarraba con fuerza mi brazo derecho

Suéltame…. – patalee para que me suelte cosa que hiso el efecto contrario pues me sostuvo con más fuerza – Ichigo me lastimas… -

Tú te vienes a casa – ordeno y sin más me arrastro se metió en un taxi y de un empujo me metió en el coche

Patalee, proteste, grite e insulte, pero nada de eso le importo solo se fue en silencio mirándome con ojos asesinos, cuando llegamos a su edificio me cargo en sus hombros como si fuese un costal de papas y me tiro en el sofá una vez dentro

Estaba tan molesto que no era muy consciente de mis acciones, lo que Rukia dijo de irse lejos incluso de mi apartamento me puso rabioso, pero estando aun en la oficina creí que solo lo dijo para que sus hermanos no menosprecien su capacidad de subsistir, pero una vez en la calle y ella pretendió irse por su lado me llene de nuevo de rabia y sin prestar la mas mínima atención a sus protestas la lleve de nuevo a casa, tal vez me golpee luego, no importaba, debía de hacer que se calme y piense las cosas mejor, una vez en las puertas del edificio me di cuenta de sus claras intenciones de fuga por eso la había cargado en mi hombros y ahora una vez dentro y ella despatarrada en mi sillón podía intentar calmarme

ICHIGO QUE NARICES HACES – medio grito furiosa intentando ponerse de pie

NO, DIME TU QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES – mire su Confusión plasmada en sus ojos y le aclare lo que quería saber – IRTE ASÍ NADA MAS POR TU LADO SIN CONSULTÁRMELO –

¿SIN CONSULTÁRTELO? – grito furiosa – y desde cuando YO tengo que pedirte permiso a TI – grito

Desde que vives en mi casa – respondí igual de molesto que ella – DESDE QUE ME LLEVAS CON ENGAÑOS DONDE TÚ HERMANO Y AHÍ MEDIO ME COMUNICAS QUE TAMBIÉN DEJAS LA CASA, QUÉ ¿ QUERÍAS AHORRAR SALIVA POR ESO HICISTE UN DOS EN UNO? – pregunte sarcástico

SE ME PASO DECIRTE DE ACUERDO, LO SIENTO… -

SE TE PASO NADA, LO QUE DIJISTE SOLO FUE POR LO QUE HISSANNA TE DIJO QUE NO TENDRÍAS DONDE VIVIR Y QUE ME… -

NO LO DIJE POR ESO, ES VERDAD ICHIGO TENGO A DONDE IR PARA VIVIR –

Pues dime donde es…. –

Es en…... – murmuro quedito para quedarse callada

JA, ves tenía razón no tienes donde ir –

ME IRÉ DE REGRESO AL ORFANATO, SATISFECHO YA TE DIJE AHORA ME VOY – grito y me empujo para sacarme de su paso

No te vas – ya perdí la paciencia y si tenía que ser la amarraba en la cama

Le sujete de uno de sus brazos y lo apretuje un poco más cuando ella lucho por liberarse, sus ojos violáceos me traspasaron como dagas y su carita se irguió altanera mostrándose firme en su decisión, en un rápido movimiento la atraje a mi cuerpo y la abrace con fuerza, por unos segundos lucho con furia lo que no causo que yo afloje mi abrazo y de a poco dejo de luchar y su cuerpo empezó a hipar por su sollozos, le acaricie su cabeza para clamarla y me senté en el sillón y ella se siente en mis piernas, lloro tanto que creí que mi camisa estaba completamente húmeda cuando por fin se calmo permití que se le aleje lo suficiente para que me mire a la cara, pero ella solo oculto su rostro en mi cuello

Debo de irme… -

No veo el por qué –

Hissanna tiene razón no puedo estorbarte mas he abusado de tu confianza –

Yo lo he permitido así que no pasa nada –

¿Por qué eres tan necio? – me pregunto algo fastidiada

Mira quién habla -

Solo déjame ir y…... –

NO, no comiences, no te irás y punto –

Si me voy no sabrás mas de mi así que no tendrás de que preocuparte –

Me preocupare mas – suspiro fastidiada y gruño unos insultos en mi contra yo solo la abrace con fuerza

¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –

Porque eres una pequeña a quien hay que cuidar –

No tienes que molestarte… -

Deja eso Rukia – dije cansado de sus alegatos y la separe de mi para que me mire a la cara – si me molesto en cuidarte es porque a mí se me da la regalada gana de hacerlo y no eres un estorbo ni nada – seque con mis manos las lagrimas que estaban por secarse en sus mejillas

mira deja que hable con Byakuya y llegue a un acuerdo así no tendrás que viajar con ellos y no regresaras al orfanato ¿de acuerdo? – la mire con insistencia y ella solo asintió con la cabeza – haber a que acuerdo llegamos, solo no hagas nada precipitado y por una ves delégame algo de responsabilidad y veras que no te fallo

Después de unas cuantas propuestas más al fin logre que ella se quede en mi casa sin h hacer nada indebido, llame a Byakuya quien por cierto me grito por no llamar antes, me pidió que esa misma noche vaya a su casa y le cuente todo lo que paso, le anuncie a Rukia que ahora mismo iría a negociar con su hermano y me ´´felicito`` por mi rápida iniciativa, solo por si acaso la encerré en mi departamento para que no escape a lo que ella no alego nada solo un – exagerado – y nada más y estaba seguro que en un octavo piso no tendría como escapar. Llegue a la mansión kuchiki y los dos ya me esperaban en la sala, también estaba Moura quien me pregunto más que angustiada por la niña respondí que estaba bien y ella se tranquilizo para darme las gracias de miles de maneras

Kurosaki que dice – inquirió Byakuya exasperado – a donde se fue que pasó con ella habla…... –

Como digo algo si me interrumpes – refunfuñe y vi como él quería golpearme – tranquilo está en casa y la encerré para que no escape –

¿se fue directo a tu casa? – pregunto su madre

No, se quiso ir por su cuenta la tuve que llevar cargada hasta mi departamento, por cierto Byakuya pega bien duro mira – le dije mostrándole un morete que me salía en mi brazo

Que te dijo –

No dijo dónde se iría, la convencí de que se quede en mi casa hasta que hable con ustedes y acepto –

Di que quieres hablar –

Byakuya, Hissanna, yo tengo dos hermanas de la misma edad de Rukia y medio entiendo lo que le pasa a ella, no es fácil asimilar la noticia que le dieron y no puede verte rápidamente como a su madre después de años de verte como a su hermana, como dijo necesita tiempo y cuando las cosas se enfríen en su cabeza ella te aceptara, es una niña muy buena y nada rencorosa así que te dará tu lugar en su momento – le dije mirando a Hissanna

Lo sé pero me duele su forma de tratarme y no podemos estar mucho tiempo sin pelear –

Has sido siempre con ella muy exigente y ella cree que no la quieres, como dije solo es cuestión de tiempo, no te puedo decir un día, un mes, no sé cuanto pero dale tiempo es muy joven aun para entender estos cambios 15 años te a ha creído su hermana –

¿Se niega a viajar aun? – pregunto Byakuya

Si –

Entonces se quedara en casa con Moura – soluciono y vi como la otra mujer asentía mas que contenta

No quiere, ni quedarse en tu casa y menos con Moura, lo siento – agregue mirando a la mujer

¿Por qué? – inquirió el hermano y yo me encogí de hombros

Ella cree que Moura no la quiere por siempre ponerme como ejemplo con ella –

Entiendo y no sé qué hacer, no se puede quedar sola – mire la tristeza del kuchiki y me dio pena yo tampoco sabría que hacer con mis hermanas en un caso como este

Quiero mucho a Rukia – intervine en sus pensamientos – la veo como mi hermana y estos meses de conocerla me sirvieron para verla como parte de mi familia y mi padre y hermanas la adoran –

Pero Ichigo tu papa también se irá a Londres – me recordó Hissanna – Byakuya dejemos todo y quedémonos con ella – genial al fin hablaba como su madre y no anteponía los negocios

Se negara a vivir con nosotros de todos modos Hissanna –

No sé qué hacer… - lloro su mujer igual que desesperada que el hombre

Yo me puedo encargar de cuidar de ella, puede vivir en mi casa y continuar con sus estudios aquí –

Pero Ichigo no tienes porque molestarte – me dijo Hissanna

Lo mismo me dijo ella – murmure molesto – ya les dije la quiero como a una hermana y no sería una molestia, de hecho creo que sería más fácil vivir con ella que con mi hermanas ya que ella es más comprensible –

Si te quedas con ella no podrás tener la vida tan ´´libre`` que tienes –

Bueno una responsabilidad mas y no es nada grave- dije desinteresado - mira Byakuya es la única solución que yo te puedo dar, solo no quiero que Rukia sufra o haga algo que luego podamos arrepentirnos, pero ahora tu eres su hermano y te toca a ti decidir y ver que le conviene más a tu hermana piensa y ve más opciones si gustas y llámame para ver que decidiste y así yo pueda decirle a Rukia y ver cómo te ayudo – me puse de pie para irme y cuando ya alcanzaba la puerta me hablo firme

Kurosaki acepto, dile a Rukia que se quedara contigo… vivirán en la misma casa –

Byakuya.….. – dijo sorprendida su mujer

Aun no me convence mucho pero no encuentro mas opción, si le digo a Ukitake el estaría gustoso pero su salud es muy delicada y no hay más personas a los que Rukia aprecie mínimamente, por laguna extraña razón a ti te aprecia, admira y escucha, así que si tú estás de acuerdo…. –

Lo estoy Byakuya

Y si ella también quiere, por supuesto –

se lo comunicare en cuanto llegue y te llamare con su respuesta – Salí de su casa y conduje rápido para llegar rápido

Luego de haber llorado como niña chiquita en los brazos de Ichigo por fin me sentí tranquila, me desahogue todo y podía pensar más claramente, sabía que si me iba seria derechito al orfanato ya que como dicen no tenia donde vivir, me sentí tan agradecida que Ichigo sea mi amigo que mas llore por eso que por otra cosa, le diría que me de asilo un tiempo más, trabajaría y rentaría un lugar minúsculo para vivir y me iría de su casa no podía hacer mas. Aun que como me dijo el debía de esperar sus negociaciones. No me moleste que me encerrara solo me pareció algo exagerado su reacción ya le había dado mi palabra que no me iría, mientras estuvo ausente me dedique a pensar en todo lo que Hissanna me conto, no la odiaba en absoluto, pero no podía verla como mi madre, apenas me había hecho a la idea de ser su hermana y ahora tenía que cambiar de nuevo y pensar que era mi madre y una muy fría que solo me enseñaba como ser una muñeca perfecta de sociedad. Ichigo llego a las dos horas de haberme encerrado y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios cuando entro yo me quede esperando sus palabras, pero el s me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente

Buenas noches enana – dijo contento – ¿quieres algo de beber? – dijo y se fue a sacar jugo en dos vasos – toma –

Deja esto y dime que dijo nii sama – tomo asiento a mi lado y sostuvo mis manos en las suyas

Le dije que te dieran tiempo para asimilar todo, que no eras mala solo estabas sorprendida y que no querías viajar con ellos por estar cerca así que dijeron que te quedarías en tu casa con Moura –

No quiero – grite intentando ponerme de pie pero Ichigo me sostuvo mas fuerte mis manos – me niego no quiero vivir con esa bruja y en esa casa, solo me recordara lo mala que soy con mi ´´madre`` por que de seguro ella ya sabe todo –

Si lo sabe y por cierto me pregunto muy preocupada por ti – respondió

Solo lo dijo por que Byakuya estaba ahí –

Yo la vi sincera y no me interrumpas mas – me riño – y a eso le dije que no querías regresar a tu casa y menos estar con ella y Byakuya se preocupo mas, así que le ofrecí hospedarte aquí, se negaron…. –

¿Por qué? – grite furiosa – yo si quiero quedare – empecé a protestar mas enérgicamente y el rodo los ojos

No interrumpas…. Bueno al principio – se corrijo para que no lo interrumpa de nuevo - dudaron mucho al final Byakuya acepto que te quedaras, pero tú lo debías de decidir –

Si quiero – dije rápido y él se carcajeo fuerte

Lo supuse – me respondió y me acaricio la cabeza deshaciéndome un poco el cabello – le llamare y le diré que aceptaste – marco el numero de mi hermano y lo puso en alta vos para hablar los dos

Kurosaki que dijo – mi hermano respondió a la primera sonada

Si, muy buenas noches igual para ti Byakuya – ironizo y yo le di un golpecito en su costado derecho

Habla – le ordeno mi hermano con su voz amenazante

Acepto se quedara conmigo –

Me tranquiliza ¿puede hablarme? Dile que estoy solo – pidió

Hola nii sama – lo salude con esa voz que reflejaba mi gran cariño por el

Rukia…. ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado

Estoy bien hermano – me calle un rato y el no dijo nada – gracias hermano, gracias por permitir que me quede aquí –

Si es lo que quieres no me opongo, Rukia solo dale una oportunidad a Hissanna – me pidió

Ichigo ya te dijo hermano lo que yo siento, solo dame un poco de tiempo y tenme paciencia, no la odio ni nada parecido – le aclare la verdad

Gracias Rukia eso le hará bien a Hissanna – sentí su cariño por mí al escuchar lo suave de su vos – pásame a Kurosaki – me dijo

Dime Byakuya…... –

Mañana nos veremos a las tres en mi oficina ahí firmare un poder que te reconocerá como el tutor de Rukia en mi ausencia -

De acuerdo mañana a las tres – respondió Ichigo y colgó el auricular – ahora ¿bridamos? –

Kampii…. – dije contenta de no tener que irme con mis hermanos a vivir

Brindamos con jugo de naranja hasta media noche, antes pidió pizza para la cena mas tranquila me fui a dormir, antes que me entre a mi cuarto Ichigo me dio un beso en la frente y yo le dije un ´´suela bonito Ichigo``. Dormí tranquila esa noche mi mente se calmo de tantos pensamientos ya que me lo tomaría con calta todo sin estar presionada por mis hermanos, al día siguiente me levante temprano y mi doc aun dormía así que le prepare un gran desayuno y me toco hacerle levantar, rápido salió al hospital y al medio día llamo para decirme que no iría a almorzar por que había reunión en el hospital y debía de asistir, me sugirió que aproveche para ir a recoger mis cosas y así lo hice, ignore a Moura y sus comentarios, abrace a Alen contenta porque se iría con mi hermano a trabajar y era una oportunidad de oro eso, pero también triste porque me dejaría, cuando le conté casi todo a medias el me apoyo aunque no le vino en gracia que me quede con Ichigo, me juro y per juro que me llamaría cada día y obligaría a Renji a hacer lo mismo y yo se lo agradecí, me ayudo a empacar mis cosas, mis ropas, peluches, mis discos, mis colecciones de anime, y demás cosas necesarias y como último acto de chofer personal me llevo el hasta el departamento y me ayudo a subir y acomodar las cosas en su lugar, luego iría por lo que me faltaba. A las tres de la tarde yo también estuve en la oficina de nii sama y vi como se firmaba el documento que dictaba a Ichigo Kurosaki como mi tutor legal dándole algunos poderes que no me agradaban, pero entre un mal grande y uno pequeño elegía el pequeño; el día antes al viaje de mi hermano me invitaron a un almuerzo, me sorprendió que mi Hissanna no estuviera y en vez de ello me llevo al centro comercial me compro algunas cosas y abrió en mi nombre una cuenta bancaria donde me depositaria dinero para mis gastos y que el le pagaría a mi doc alquiler y demás gastos necesarios, como era sábado me la pase la tarde entera con él, comimos helado, fuimos al cine, me llevo al karaoke y me felicito por que cantaba bien, luego me llevo a un evento de anime donde me vio tal cual era, jamás en mi vida me imagine que mi hermano sonriera tanto, me compro una gran dosis de anime y me dijo que por correo le cuente los ´´avances`` de Naruto, cuando la noche cayo con parsimonia me llevo a la casa de Ichigo me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo lo mucho que me quería. Ichigo me espera dando vueltas en su piso

¿Intentas abrir una zanja a pura caminata? – pregunte cuando estuve cerca de él ya que ingrese con mis llaves

Me preocupe por ti – respondió mirándome fieramente

Estuve toda la tarde con Byakuya ¿no te dijo nada? –

El muy…. No me aviso y yo preocupado de que hagas algo malo –

Me dijo que te llamo –

Te mintió, igual no importa estas bien – me miro de pies a cabeza asegurándose que tenía todo en su lugar – la cena esta lista –

Mientras cenábamos me conto que como su padre se iría, el sería el encargado de la administración del hospital y ya no aria consultas ni cirugías, ahora solo le tocaba el trabajo de oficina, todo eso por el apoyo de su padre, Ukitake y para mi sorpresa de Byakuya, me di cuenta que no le hacía mucha gracia eso pero al ser una petición de su para no se negaba. El domingo a las 2:30 estábamos en el aeropuerto para despedirme de mi hermano y Alen, Byakuya amenazo en miles de formas a Ichigo para que me cuide, Alen casi lo mismo solo que también le dijo ten cuidado con lo que le haces o te mato, mas claro agua, pensé Hissanna se despidió agradeciéndole su apoyo y le pidió que me cuide, por mi parte solo le desee buen viaje y se cuide en su embarazo, con Byakuya fue otro cantar me le colgué en el cuello solloce y le dije lo mucho que lo quería, pedí que cuide mi sobrinito y me informe como va ese detalle, de Alen me despedí mas tiempo al final sin que nadie vea me regalo un beso en la bitad de mis labios ¿Cómo caseificaba a eso? Y al no tener respuesta lo pase de largo, luego de las despedidas y se fueran Ichigo me llevo a comer helad en un claro intento de distraerme de la perdida que sufría aun que no me sentía tan triste como creí que lo aria, esa noche dormí inquieta por la lluvia que comenzaba y el frio que me pasaba.

En la mañana del lunes Ichigo y yo llegamos a un acuerdo de vida, yo me encargaría del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y el debía de encargarse de poner la mesa y luego del aseo de las vajillas ya que no tendría mucho tiempo en casa, cada uno ordenaba su habitación y lavaba su ropa, peleamos un buen rato por el uso excesivo de Ichigo de los casilleros del baño para nuestros enceres personales, así que nos partimos a mitades, yo debía hacer mis deberes en la sala donde había dos escritorios ahora uno de Ichigo y otro mío, por el momento sin más observaciones Ichigo se fue al hospital y yo me quede en casa, estaba de vacaciones así que, ordene la sala decore con flores el lugar y prepare el almuerzo con gran música de fondo sin prestar mucha atención a nada, a las 12:00 estaba ya la comida y por ser el primer día yo puse la mesa.

Me Salí a la sala donde me dedique a mirar los animes que me regalo mi hermano algún tiempo después vi el coche de Ichigo estacionarse en la entrada, así lo espere, me alegre cuando ingreso al departamento y le sonreí con sinceridad mientras él me devolvía la sonrisa

Bienvenido a casa Ichigo –

**/================/**

**´´ SI ALGO PUEDE FALLAR, FALLARA. Y SI MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN SALIR MAL, LO ARA Y DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE ``**

**(Murphy)**

**/================/**

Lo actualice rapidito no?, buenito este capítulo lo publico rapidito por que en el manga a Ichi le vi de nuevo con su Bankai y me encanto y me inspiro para terminarlo ^^

Ok. Para mis lectoras las que me dejaron reviews y las que no (ahora tendrán que hacerlo jeje). La pregunta es esta ¿quieren que haya un lemon pronto?,

Bueno falta la verdad entre un o dos capítulos mas para la propuesta del lemon es si, les aclaro, como leyeron Ichigo tiene 25 años y Rukia recién sus 15 por eso pregunto si quieren que haya ya un lemon (en esta edad) o esperamos a que Rukia sea ´´mayor de edad`` no quiero que después digan que Ichi es un depravado pedófilo jeje, así que les dejo a su elección.

Haré lo que ustedes me digan si la mayoría quieren lemon a esta edad lo haré, solo contare tomare en cuenta los votos de los reviews de aquí (), **NO** contare los que me manden a mi correo electrónico y/o a mi facebook Okas? Sin más me despido de todas

**DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU** por** leer. **

Atte.

gaiaspink


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, holitas a todos, bueno aquí de regreso con otro capítulo de este fic, que la verdad me trae muchos recuerdos, creo que no demore mucho en actualizar cierto, quise ponerlo como regalo de navidad pero me dio flojera jeje lo siento.

AÑO NUEVO ^^ OMEDETTOU a tods mis lectores les deseo lo mejor en este año que llega, que les traiga 12 meses de esperanza, 52 semanas de tranquilidad y 365 días de alegrías y sonrisas y este que pasa se lleve consigo tristezas, desilusiones y los temores, solo nos deje las enseñanzas aprendidas ^^

**Gracias a:**

**Metagel**

Que bueno que te pusieras al corriente con la historia y lo siento por casi hacerte llorar, es que no se de cómo se me ´´prendió el foquito`` y me inspire a hacerle a Hissanna como su madre de Rukia le puse muy cruel a ella cierto?, neee….. Eso le pasa por haber estado con el lindo de Byakuya kuchiki en la verdadera historia -.- así que la odio por eso jeje, espero que este capítulo te guste y déjame tu comentario ya que para mí es importante, espero llene a tus espesativas ^^

**elenita-chan**

Jajaja se nota que ya quieres el lemon jaja bueno, bueno del lemon de habrá, habrá solo que depende de ustedes el ´´cuando``. Espero que este cap te guste y déjame tu comentario porfis ^^

**chanti**

jo… los 7 en un día? Creo que fui causante de insomnio lo siento jeje pero la verdad me pone muy feliz jeje, y bueno que disfrutes este capitulo y déjame tu reviews

**Koral Kurosaki**

Koral chan gracias por tu reviews, y me agrada tener otra nueva lectora, la verdad a mí también me emociono que Byakuya la deje con él y no se me causa más cositas que Rukia le reciba en su casa, y Tranqui en definitiva el lemon se dará cuando AMBOS acepten que estas más que muertos el uno por el otro, jamás aria algo diferente (. creo que ya me odian mucho por lo de alas rotas jeje), igual espero que te guste este cap. no olvides darme tus comentarios ^^

**Marxgentamin**

primero muchas gracias por las recomendaciones y la forma de analizar la historia, eso la verdad me agrada mucho y mas que ofenderme me inspira mas ya que tengo a una persona más analítica ^^ y hr te respondo

Si recordaras le dieron el expediente de Ruki a Ichigo y tomemos en cuenta que Hissanna saco la cita así que automáticamente dio el permiso, y también que Ichigo tenía sospechas de una enfermedad del que luego Rukia fue operada y si también Ichigo es un pervertido ya que se fijo en ella al solo verla

T.T no sabes los problemas que tengo con la ortografía y por más que lo leo y releo el capitulo no las noto y luego cuando ya lo subo los encuentro, en verdad mis dedos de mantequilla me traen problemas jeje

Si no me equivoco hasta el capitulo tres no ponía nada no habían diagonales ni nada por el estilo, cambian de relator automática mente y creí que estaba bien, pero luego me dije ¿y si no entienden? Es que no se, conseguir que un lector entienda el cambio de personajes sin la necesidad de aclarar es un reto mayúsculo al final los subí así y no me puse a pensar en el consejo que me diste lo que te lo agradezco (aunque debo ser sincera que me da flojera escribir ^^), pero supongo que estará mejor así y te lo agradezco mucho

Espero que te guste este capítulo y esperare muy ansiosa tu comentario ya que ahora al saber que me analizas es más interesante ^^

**carlypotter**

Gracias por tu reviews y ya está muy anotado y tomado en cuenta tu voto ^^ espero te guste este capítulo y llene tus expectativas

**SinCara  
><strong>

Ichigo violando a Rukia? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. Ok la verdad yo tampoco quiero que pase algo así como dije a otra lectora ya me odian algunas por lo que escribí en Alas Rotas, así que no haré nada por el estilo, si hay un lemon a esta edad será porque ustedes lo decidan ya que tengo escrito de cómo se dan cuenta de su amor y empiezan a ´´prosperar`` en el ámbito sexual, pero si la mayoría dice que NO al lemon aun, bueno simplemente rellenare con algunas cosas nada más y bueno luego al final el lemon jeje, así que tranqui no dejare que el pelinaranja se aproveche, y si yo también me muero por poner lo que hará Niiel muajajajaj sufrirá por estar con Ichigo.

Kyaaa luego de esa ´´charla productiva`` paso a agradecerte tu reviews y lo contenta que me pone que leas este fic, solo espero este capítulo te guste y me dejes más comentarios en el futuro ^^

**ZenBy**

ARIGATOU por el reviews jeje me alegra que te guste la historia, y sobre tu pregunta, Alen no le dio un beso, beso, solo fue un roce en la comisura de sus labios así que no humo algo así, ya que Alen estaría difunto ahora -.- lo mataría si él le quita todo lo ´´primero`` a Rukia ya que Ichigo debe de llevarse los honore ¿no crees?, espero te guste este cap y esperare tu comentario

**Goodmassmurderer**

Kyaa tu votito esta tomado en cuenta ^^ me alegro que te guste y grax por decir que me tengo merecido el reviews, se dará la convivencia con Ichigo aun que no me pidan algo detallado (simplemente me estreso con eso y se me va la inspiración) y como dije en uno de mis fic, tengo un raro interés de jugar con el tiempo y lo adelanto solo explico las cosas y no detallo, tratare de poner más convivencia (+ de la que dije aquí en este cap) así que gracias por tu sugerencia ¿CHAPYLANDIA? Si me nace inspiración lo haré ¿puedo usar esa tu idea del parque al menos solo el nombre me dejas?. Dime que te pare este cap y si le aumento algo más vale?.

**ACLARACIONES**

Los personajes de **Bleach NO** me pertenecen a mí, son de la propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, solo aquellos personajes que no entran en Bleach son de mi invención (se darán cuenta de ello ya que no soy buena describiéndolos) y también el trama de la historia han sido sacados de mi loca cabeza ^^

De verdad gracias a todos por leer las cosas que salen de mi mente deschavetad, ya les dejo para que lean y espero lo disfruten ^^

**Capitulo Anterior **

Bienvenido a casa Ichigo –

**Capitulo # 8 **

**Viviendo juntos**

***** Ichigo POV *****

Algo en mi bacía existencia se ajito cuando Rukia mi nueva huésped me dio esa calurosa bienvenida y no pude hacer más que sonreírle

Buenas tardes enana – salude dándole como ya se hacía costumbre un beso en la frente

No me digas enana, fresa – me gruño enfurruñada por mi manera de llamarla

¿te digo entonces T.E? – pregunte divertido cuando recordé un comentario hecho de ella

No, tampoco – me grito – ya déjalo Ichigo, lávate las manos y a la mesa el almuerzo ya está listo – anuncio y sin más me empujo hacia el baño

De acuerdo y yo traje el postre – señale mostrando los botes de helado – chocolate y fresa –

Genial – se encamino a la cocina apresurada – APÚRATE ICHIGO TENGO HAMBRE – grito fuerte desde ahí

Si, si – rápido deje mis cosas en mi habitación, lave mis manos y así me senté en la mesa que estaba ya preparada

Ni te creas que siempre lo haré – advirtió al ver que ponía atención a la mesa – solo lo hice porque es la primera vez , desde mañana lo haces tú –

De acuerdo enana –

Idiota – y así casi me lanza el plato de comida – yo que tu Ichigo cuidaría la forma de tratar a la persona que me lo cocina, no vaya ser que por ´´accidente `` - dijo mientras especificaba las comillas con sus dedos de ambas manos – le eche algún veneno o algo peor – que cruel, sabía que al final era capaz, si bien no veneno si me pondría algo asqueroso esa enana era de cuidado y en definitiva no sería ´´accidente``

De acuerdo ahora comamos – , fue nuestro primer almuerzo viviendo juntos

Ittadakimassu – dijimos al unisonó

El almuerzo fue extrañamente en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo ya que ambos disfrutábamos nuestra compañía, una vez terminamos de comer y de acurdo al trato estipulado en nuestro convenio para ´´vivir en paz`` lave los utensilios, lo bueno era que Rukia no ensuciaba mucho a la hora de cocinar así que mi trabajo no era muy complicado, ella por su parte serbia los helados en dos vasos y lo llevo a la sala donde miramos algo de informativo, era raro ver a una niña viendo noticiero, pero ella le prestaba mucha atención, en el postre hablamos de variedad de cosas, desde cómo me fue en el trabajo y lo mucho que lamentaba el trabajo de oficina que ahora me designaban hasta las nuevas aventuras en los capítulos de Naruto, era sin duda alguna impresionante lo dispersa que se volvía Rukia cuando hablamos de los animes.

No entiendo porque te gusta tanto esas cosas – dije

Son muy interesantes, hay héroes, villanos, usan poderes asombrosos, me distraen y me llevan a otro mundo así no estoy pendiente de las cosas que me agobian –

¿Qué cosas te agobian tanto? –

Te lo contare algún día, ahora vete a tu trabajo – mire le reloj y si ya debía de marcharme para llegar a la hora, me encamine a la puerta y ella me detuvo cuando me llamo

Ichigo –

Dime – me voltee a verla

¿puede venir Tzubaky hoy? – parpadee confundido ante su pregunta – por favor –

Claro no hay problema –

Gracias Ichigo, perdón por las molestias – me encamine de nuevo donde ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros y le hable mirándole a los ojos

Rukia…... esta es tu casa, no eres una invitada o huésped, ni nada que se le parezca, aquí puedes hacer lo que en tu casa con tus hermanos hacías no tienes por qué andar pidiéndome permiso –

Es solo que me siento mal por darte problemas sin….. –

A callar ahora, lo único que te pido es que si sales me digas donde y con quien, para no preocuparme ¿de acuerdo? –

Si, gracias doc…... eres genial – me dijo mientras se me colgaba del cuello y me daba un beso en la mejilla – ahora a tu trabajo – me voto empujándome por la espalda

Traeré algo para la cena – anuncie

Tranquilo, hay algo que sobro del almuerzo y aumentare algo para acompañarlo – dijo tranquila

¿segura? –

Si, vete ya fresa –

Adiós enana – Salí del departamento y sentí como la puerta era violentamente botada detrás de mi – me pagaras la puerta monstruo – grite divertido

Idiota vete ya –

Mi trabajo me aburría mucho, estaba acostumbrado a estar en el quirófano y en las consultas, pero ahora con la responsabilidad de cuidar a una adolecente eso debía de cambiar, gracias a Byakuya ahora estaba en una oficina aburriéndome y girando en mi silla, debes en cuando entraría al quirófano si había una verdadera emergencia. Cuando Salí del trabajo me encamine directo a casa preocupado por Rukia, no me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola en la casa por mucho tiempo, aun era recién el problema que paso y me daba miedo que haga algo indebido, aun que lo dudaba ella simplemente era una niña sorprendente, se había repuesto de esa verdad casi rápido, aun en sus ojos violetas veía aun poco de tristeza y melancolía y no me atrevía a preguntarle o hablarle del asunto para no incomodarle o hacerle sentir triste.

Cuando llegue escuche desde afuera las risas de ella y su amiga, Tzubaky me agradaba mucho, en estos meses de conocer a Rukia había conocido un poco a su amiga también y entendía por qué ella la quería tanto, era una muchacha alegre y muy soñadora, cuando estaban juntas hablaban hasta por los codos y siempre terminaban hablando de todo un poco, me alegraba saber que tuviera a alguien tan cerna a ella y que la entendía, me daba cuenta lo diferente que era Rukia cuando estaba con su amiga y las cosas que cuchicheaban en secreto, también sabía que tenían un secreto y una promesa que las unía como a nadie y a pesar de que le pregunte a Rukia por ambas en diferentes ocasiones, ella me respondía con ´´te lo contare un día`` pero hasta ahora nunca llegaba ese día.

Estoy en casa – anuncie en cuanto ingrese la puerta y me quitaba los zapatos

Bienvenido a casa – le sonreí al verla en un instante parada frente a mí con una tez alegre y me di cuenta que pronto me acostumbraría a su manera de recibirme

Buenas noches enana – le deposite mi beso en su frente e ingrese por completo al departamento – hola Tzubaky – salude a la otra niña

Buenas noche Kurosaki san –

Ichigo – le corregí - ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames así? – recrimine ya hace tiempo que le dije que me trate sin formalidad

Lo lamento – tartamudeo

Baky dile fresita kun así estará más a gusto – intervino la enana

Calla duende – regañe

Cabeza de naranja –

Pigmeo

Fresa –

Pulga –

Etto… – intervino su amiga con una cara de susto al vernos así, me di cuenta que mientras peleábamos nos acercábamos mucho sin ser consientes de ello para gritarnos mejor – creo que debo de irme – sonrió con cordialidad

Era un adulto comportándome como adolecente cuando estaba con Rukia, no había conocido en mi vida a una chica de su estilo, y aparte de mi padre y Keigo quienes me sacaban de mi casillas ella era la que se ganaba todas las palmas pues solo bastaba algo para que comencemos la discusión, así había sido en todo este tiempo de vernos como amigos, me preguntaba que sería ahora que vivimos juntos, solo esperaba no terminarnos por matar, aun que Rukia capaz y si, ya que yo nunca pegaba a una mujer, y ella aun que niña era una, una mujer que me daba golpes sin contemplación alguna

No baky quédate –

De verdad debo de irme, se ha hecho tarde y mis papas molestaran ya sabes cómo son – agrego lo último de mal talante

Ok, nos vemos mañana – le aseguro

Claro alas 3 en la puerta principal –

Claro –

Hasta luego kuro… - callo al ver mi entrecejo mas fruncido y una de mis cejar enarcadas – adiós Ichigo san….. –

Eso suena mejor, adiós Tzubaky eres bienvenida siempre – le asegure

Acompañamos a su amiga los dos hasta la parada donde la embarcamos en el metro y nos encaminamos de regreso a casa

¿quieres mucho a tu amiga cierto? – inquirí

Si, ella es muy buena y me aguanta así que…... – dijo y se encogió de hombros

¿Cuándo se conocieron? –

Hace ocho años –

¿En el colegio? –

Mas o menos – al escuchar el tono cortante que utilizo supe que no diría nada así que ya no pregunte mas, no había necesidad de gastar saliva inútilmente con ella

Caminamos tranquilamente por las calles, era sorprendente lo curiosa que era ella, me pregunto un poco mas de mi trabajo como me fue y aguanto mi sarta de gimoteos por mi nuevo puesto, se disculpo por darme problemas, y me toco recordarle y casi amenazarle para que olvide todo eso, si ella ahora estaba en mi tutela era porque yo así lo había decidió

No me obligaste a nada, soy un adulto ¿sabes?, -

¿Me lo juras? – pregunto burlándose de mi

Si…. y soy muy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones sean buenas o malas – puntualice

De acuerdo que enojón – se quejo

Llegamos a la casa y Rukia preparo la cena mientras yo me duchaba y arreglaba luego la mesa, en la cena nos pusimos de acuerdo que arriamos el fin de semana, debía de adquirir nuevos muebles para ella ya que no se trajo nada de su casa así que decidimos ir a comprarlos, comeríamos en la calle y daríamos algunas vueltas mas.

***** Rukia POV *****

Vivir con Ichigo era realmente ameno, no tenía esa carga constante que tenia cuando estaba con mis hermanos, ahora era más libre y tranquila, mi doctor me conocía a la perfección y no había necesidad de disimular lo que no era, me comportaba tal cual era, el en la mayoría de las ocasiones sacaba mi lado ´´maligno`` y es que se la pasaba molestándome y haciendo comentario nada graciosos de mi tamaño a pesar de mi edad, así que me tocaba darle unos buenos golpes para que respete, solo así entendía el muy idiota, pero por lo general Ichigo nunca estaba sobre mí, me daba mi espacio y mi lugar, me dejaba hacer lo que yo quería y no me controlaba, que si hablaba bien, que si me sentaba con recato o como vestía, las vacaciones por fiestas de fin de año pasaron rápidamente en su presencia.

Byakuya me llamaba casi a diario para preguntarme como estaba y si no le daba muchos problemas a Kurosaki, pero escuche claramente una risa leve cuando le conté por primera vez que le di un golpe por burlarse de mi, y el dijo - defiende tu orgullo - mi relación con mi nii sama no había cambiado aun lo quería como antes y él me quería también y me lo denostaba muy a su modo a pesar de sus frías palabras, si él decía ´´ espero te estés portando bien`` significaba en realidad ´me preocupo mucho por ti así que cuídate mucho``, en todo ese tiempo Hissanna no me llamo no hablo conmigo de ninguna manera Byakuya apenas y la mencionaba, al parecer ellos no querían presionarme y eso se los agradecía ya que mi mente con el pasar de los años y las malas experiencias acumuladas había obtenido una habilidad peculiar de omitir las cosas que me dañaban, simplemente me olvidaba y pasaba de ellas como por arte de magia, bueno solo había una cosa que no olvida por nada ya que tenía ese remordimiento conmigo acosándome a cada segundo.

Una semana antes del inicio de actividades curriculares el director me llamo informándome que era la representante del colegio en los intercolegiales que se llevaría, cosa que me sorprendió, comúnmente para estas cosas elegían al presidente de alumnos como representante pero los profesores había estado de acuerdo en ponerme a mí por mis excelentes notas, lo que no me hiso gracia en nada ya que los demás alumnos del instituto me ODIABAN o por lo menos no me aguantaban y yo tampoco los aguantaba a ellos, si venia el caso, pero no podía negarme así que tuve que aceptar me ofrecieron que elija un colaborador más y no dude en que sea Tzubaky que a pesar de estar tan atareada acepto ayudarme, pero también debía de trabajar en conjunto con todo los miembros del consejo estudiantil lo que me podría mucho.

Tienes una cara de espanto – me comento Ichigo cuando llegue a la casa

Cierra tu boca – grazne mordaz

¿ahora qué te hice para tratarme así? – cuestiono con voz de falsa ofensa

Molestar cuando estoy de pésimo humor –

¿Qué te paso? – pregunto ahora más serio

Soy la representante en los intercolegiales del estúpido colegio y NO me consultaron, solo me lo informaron – casi grite por la rabia acumulada

Pero eso es bueno, demuestra que eres una excelente alumna –

Lo que no es bueno es que me odiaran mas por ser la representante y quitarle el puesto al estúpido de ´´Aizen sempai`` quien es el presidente del consejo estudiantil por su popularidad y su novia cabeza hueca Harrybel _(N/a. no me digan nada de esto, no sabía a quién poner así que los use a ellos, ya que Aizen tiene ese peinado de modelo de shampoo barato ^^)_ que es la miss estuante de no sé qué coños – me senté mas enfurruñada en el sillón y fulmine con la mirada al televisor

Demuéstrales que eres mejor – me dijo feliz

Cállate, Ichigo no se bien que hacer ya que NUNCA he participado en los intercolegiales – le informe

¿Nunca?, porque no –

Hissanna nunca me lo permitió, ya sabes, ´´los torneos de kendo y karate no demostraran ante los demás que eres una dama`` - imite la voz de Hissanna regañándome por insistir en participar

Creo que tu hermana era muy cansona –

Ni que lo digas, y ahora resulta que soy la representante y para el colmo tendré que lidiar con todo el concejo estudiantil, odio mi vida – gimotee abatida

¿entraras con tu grupo de kendo o de karate? –

Ah, eh, bueno la verdad no participare con nada –

¿porque no? –

Ya te dije mi hermana nunca me da permiso –

Pero resulta que tu tutor soy yo y….. –

¿me darás permiso? – chille de la emoción

Por supuesto debes de disfrutar tus días de representante –

¿lo dices de verdad? –

Tengo cara de estar bromeando o que –

Gracias doc eres genial – le dije mirándole a la cara sonriente

Lo sé - me respondió con el tonito de ´´soy perfecto`` que usaba y me jadía mas

Idiota engreído – gruñí y me fui a mi habitación

En esa semana apenas logamos hacer un cronograma decente de lo que se aria ya que no nos poníamos de acuerdo en hacer las cosas por que los ´´representantes`` de los alumnos ponían una y mil objeciones por las cosas que les gustaría y no gustaría a los alumnos. Cuando empezó nuevamente mis clases me toco hacer un nuevo y variado horario en mi cronograma de actividades ya que ahora por la distancia de la casa de Ichigo y el colegio debía de levantarme media hora antes (según yo) para ir con tiempo, así también debía de regresar a casa con más dificultad, pero Ichigo muy amable se ofreció a recogerme en su coche a la salida del colegio y así irnos los dos a casa, aun yo debía de cocinar y el ordenar y lavar los trastes, cada mañana era lo mismo, yo me levantaba mas antes que él, preparaba el desayuno ya que NUCA MAS comería nada hecho por el, pues al querer ayudarme el primer día de regreso a clases el preparo el desayuno y casi muero por intoxicación por eso YO debía de hacer la comida, solo me preguntaba cómo es que había sobrevivido tantos años solo ya que el dijo que se cocinaba para él, de seguro su organismo encontró un método para no desfallecer por sus comidas, pero lo que si hacia bien y muy rico era su café, de verdad era una delicia.

**FLASH BACK**

Rukia apúrate…. – me gritaba Ichigo desde la cocina

Ya salgo – respondí entre gruñidos de histeria pues el muy tonto se la pasaba gritando como si él fuera a ir a clases

Apúrate que llegas tarde – no respondí me puse el uniforme velos como nunca alise mi cabello y Salí preparada ya

Ya estoy eres un fastidio – le informe

Ja, Ja, muy chistosa enana mal agradecida – me dijo mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido – y yo que me tomo la molestia de prepararte el desayuno -

Hay gracias doc que lindo eres – dije en un tono de desinterés que le molesto mas

Come y vete ya – ´´pitufa mentirosa y mala actriz``, murmuro por lo bajo pero lo escuche y le di una patada en la pantorrilla

Ouch, me dolio eso –

Ese era el punto que te duela por deslenguado –

Enana del mal -

Uyyy que enojón – murmure y me senté en la mesa frente a mi plato

Era un par de huevos revueltos con tocino, pan tostado, de hecho, demasiado tostado un jugo de ´´naranja`` que tenia mas sabor a limón y fresa juntos y una taza de café, sin más puse los huevos en mi boca y le di un mordisquito al pan, el pan estaba muy duro y quemado, los huevos estaban salados, viscosos y ¿jugosos?, el tocino tenia sabor a miel y no sé qué cosa mas ¿Cómo es que él se puede comer tranquilo todo esto?, me pregunte al momento de verlo comerse esa cosa con suma normalidad, para no ser grosera y rayar en el mal agradecimiento me lo comí sin rechistar muy calladita pues tenía miedo que si abría la boca vomitaría todo, lo único que me salvo fue el café lave tres veces mis dientes antes de irme a clases ya que mi boca tenía un sabor horrible y me imagine que así también podría estar mi aliento. Llegue al colegio y ni bien pasaron dos horas ya me encontraba teniendo una seria conversación con uno de los lavabos del baño de niñas del colegio, mi estomago boto, todo lo toxico y hasta lo no toxico, creí que botaría mis tripas a ese paso, me puse mas blanca de lo normal, de seguro que alguna marca de jabón de ropa aria buena propaganda con la blancura de mi piel, ´´ el nuevo y novedoso invento de jabón deja todo blanco hasta la cara de la impresión…..``o algo así, mi sarcasmo disminuía mucho cuando estaba mal, luego me puse sudorosa y al final empecé a tiritar de frio, Tzubaky que se compadeció de mi me acompaño a todos lados y al final llamo a Ichigo quien me vino a recoger de inmediato y me llevo al hospital, los resultaron de mis análisis salieron con letras mayúsculas y en negrilla que decían ´´_**INTOXICACIÓN ALIMENTICIA**_``, cosa que yo ya sabía sin las dichosas pruebas, me recetaron dieta blanca y toda la tarde en reposo. Así termino el desastroso día de ´´cocinando con Ichigo``

**END FLASH BACK**

Asique como consecuencia ahora me levantaba una hora antes y preparaba el desayuno, como el salía mas tarde a su trabajo me despachaba de casa y se encargaba de lavar los trastes y dejar todo muy bien cerrado….

Ichigo es tarde apúrate… - grite desde la entrada de la casa al ver que mi peli naranjo doctor se demoraba

Ya voy, ya voy…- me respondió

La que ya se va, soy yo Ichigo, cierra la puerta cuando salgas adiós…... –

Espera enana…. – me grito saliendo presuroso habían pasado ya algunos meses desde que vivimos juntos – cuídate Rukia… - dijo cuando estuvo cerca de mí y me dio un beso en la frente como ya se le había hecho habito

Tu también y suerte doc…. – le dije mientras que mis manos acomodaron su corbata que estaba algo chueca – te veo en la tarde – me entrego mis llaves el causante de mi demora y su gran retraso

Salí disparada en mis patines, desde siempre iba así al colegio me distraje en el camino y así llegaba a clases con más atención, por eso salía un poco antes y no llegar tarde o corriendo para llegar a la hora justa. En estos meses viviendo juntos había conocido las facetas más variadas de mi doctor, el era una persona muy amable, a pesar de siempre mostrar ese entrecejo fruncido que yo lo veía como una marca personal de él, pero también muy responsable, no solo con el trabajo del hospital sino también cuidándome, se tomaba al pie de la letra lo de ser mi tutor ya que estaba muy al pendiente de mis cosas, el iba a las reuniones del colegio, una vez explicamos que él era el tutor designado por mi hermano, también iba a las competencias intercolegiales y me apoyaba en las competencias desde que comenzó y me daba algunos concejos para ser una mejor representante, la gratitud que sentía por el cambio a ser admiración pues no solo era bueno como un hermano mayor, sino también un expelente doctor y gran empresario sabia tanto de muchas cosas que me sorprendía siempre, al ser el representante de su padre en las acciones del hospital se había visto en la necesidad de aprender administración lo que le limitaba sobre manera su tiempo y aun así se tomaba la molestia de colaborarme en mis estudios y darme un día a la semana para que estemos solos, pero todas esa cosas buenas no quitaban el hecho de que en ocasiones, bueno en realidad casi siempre lograba hacerme enfadar, era como tener un hermano chiquito que no deja de molestar en algunas cosas, siempre encontraba cosas con las que molestarme y sacarme de mis casillas, como mi tamaño, mi ´´fragilidad``, mis millones de defectos y sobre todo se metía con mi gusto por el anime, pero el gran problema siempre era que el muy idiota insultaba mi personaje favorito, me gustaba muchas cosas de anime como el ya lo sabía, pero cuando se entero que era una fans admiradora hasta las medulas de chapy no dejo de joderme por un mes entero, y así termine golpeándolo fuerte y duro, tampoco entendía por qué andaba perdidamente enamorada de ´Sesshomaru`(según yo el personaje más hermoso de la serie de Inuyasha de Rumiko sama) y que mi amor platónico sea Matsumoto Jun del grupo de Arashi, ¿Cómo alguien cuerdo podría entenderme a mi?, la única que entendía era Tzubaky ya que ella era igual que yo, aun que ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y su peculiar forma de ser y era fans numero uno de Oguri Shun, pero en síntesis era mucho más mejor vivir con el que con mis hermanos.

Tuvo que pasar meses para que Hissanna me hable por fin, cuando la escuche al otro lado del auricular me di cuenta que de verdad no me molestaba que me llame, no mientras no quiera interferir y regir mi vida como antes, y eso no paso, hablábamos de variadas cosas y siempre me pedía que le dé gracias a Ichigo por cuidarme y me aconsejaba que no lo golpee, de a poco y a pesar de ser por teléfono empezaba a conocer un lado diferente de mi hermana ya que aun no pensaba en ella como mi madre y muy probablemente nunca lo aria, me causaba felicidad al escucharla hablar de su embarazo con un infinito amor y me contaba las cosas que debía de pasar a causa de eso ya que le limitaban mucho, por lo visto por eso ya no me molestaba, ya que ahora entendía como me sentía cuando me prohibía todo, pues a ella por el riesgo del embarazo le prohibieron trabajar y muchas cosas más, también me conto lo feliz que se puso y como lloro cuando le hicieron el primer ultra sonido, de la paciencia de mi nii sama con su embarazo y sus nada normales antojos, me reía muy divertida cuando me contaba las veces que Byakuya había tenido que levantarse muy de madrugada para ir en busca de sus tacos de cerdo, oniguiris yakizobas y demás comidas de diferentes regiones del mundo, pero de ahí no pasaba nunca me decía nada sobre que era mi madre y me escuchaba atenta lo que yo tuviera que contarle pero nunca le contaba nada ya que no había nada que contar que ella no supiera, tenía a mi amiga de siempre, y mi rutina era de casa al colegio y del colegio a casa, si salía era con Tzubaky a eventos de anime o a comprar más anime y también que mi doctor me llevaba los domingos una vez terminado todo en casa, al cine, al parque o simplemente una caminata larga.

Llegue al colegio y en la entrada me encontré con uno de los integrantes de grupo de kendo quien me esperaba y me hablo algo, bueno muy asustado

Bu…... buenos…... días…. Kuchiki san – tartamudeo al saludarme

Buenos días que sucede – respondí con mi usual indiferencia y frialdad

Etto… vera ah…. –

No tengo tiempo di lo que tengas que decirme –

Si claro, es que Kempachi Sensei le llama unos momentos –

De acuerdo ya voy, gracias por comunicármelo – me encamine al salón de kendo y ahí halle a mi maestro – buenos días Kempachi Sensei me informaron que me mando a llamar –

Así es kuchiki – ese profesor daba un poco de miedo era extremadamente alto y un cuerpo de atleta pero lo que más hacia que le temieses era que estaba algo chiflado cuando enseñaba el manejo de la espada, solo a sus alumnos más sobresalientes le enseñaba no solo a defenderse como lo era el estilo instituido por el plantel, si no también nos enseñaba a ´´matar`` ya que solo nos decía los puntos claves y movimientos exactos pero siempre nos decían que no dijéramos y que no lo utilizáramos

¿para que soy buena? –

Sabrás que el último encuentro se acerca y el equipo contrario tiene a cinco espadachines buenos, que digo buenos son expertos y como veras aparte de ti los demás son unos idiotas –

No diga eso usted les enseña bien –

Si les enseño bien, pero todos son unas nenitas que le tienen miedo a una espada de madera – gruño molesto – así que te escogerás a los mejores según tu y los entrenaras a tu manera –

¿Qué, que? – inquirí sorprendida por su petición y es que no podía estar hablando enserio – pero…. pero usted Sensei –

No podre estar aquí por un tiempo mi hija a enfermado y debo de verla –

¿Yachiru chan? – pregunte sorprendida –

Si, así que es indispensable que me vaya por eso te dejo a cargo a ti -

Sensei are lo que dice y también iré a aclarar algunos asuntos con los idiotas del orfanato – asegure

OK kuchiki – me miro un instante casi ferozmente y yo me empequeñecí ante su expresión – al final te deberé por siempre, eres buena para ser una kuchiki – agrego molesto

¿Qué dice Sensei?, solo le pague el favor que me hizo, hasta luego – le asegure y después me Salí de ahí corriendo a mis clases que ya comenzarían en nada y debía de subir cuatro pisos mas

Zaraki Kempachi era un ex militar quien fue acusado de traición y destituido sin beneficio alguno, un mes después se quedo como ´´heredero`` de su pequeña sobrina de apenas seis años, hasta que los del gobierno intervinieron y le quitaron a su niña porque ´´no era apto para cuidar de ella`` y así se la quitaron sin que el pudiese hacer nada de momento hasta demostrar una mejor economía y buena conducta, cuando la niña me conto lo que paso inmediatamente ´´moví`` las influencias de mi hermano para que la lleven al orfanato donde yo estuve y así poder observarla mejor y asegurarme de que a esa niña no le pase lo mismo que a mí, y si le debía algo al profesor era que me dejo entrar como alumna a pesar que la institución misma no estuviera de acuerdo con que una mujer, una ´´dama`` haga actividades tan barbareas, cosa que a él le causo gracia e igual me acepto diciendo que tal vez una mujer tendría los huevos que a los gallinas de sus alumnos masculinos les faltaba y así fue, hasta que un día me dijo que tomaría clases de verdadera defensa, en el kendo como en ates marciales.

Llegue a mi salón hecha una furia no podía creer que los del orfanato no me avisasen a mí, de lo de la niña cuando muy claramente dije que ella era IMPORTANTE les daría un buen sermón

¿Por qué esa cara? – me pregunto Tzubaky cuando me senté a su lado

Matare a la directora del orfanato – informe furiosa

No digas eso es una religiosa – me regaño

Religiosa mis narices, la muy…. Yachiru está mal y no me informaron ni a mí ni a Kempachi Sensei – le informe

Creo que debemos de ir a ver qué sucede – me dijo inquieta

Supongo - calle un momento antes de volver a hablar con ella - baky el domingo antes de ir al evento debemos de llevar las cosas donde ya sabes – le dije

De acuerdo, ¿para qué te buscaba el Sensei solo para decirte lo de Yachiru? –

No, me llamo para decirme que él se ausentara por lo de Yachiru y debo de escoger a cinco alumnos de kendo y entrenarlos a mi manera – baky me miro sorprendida e incrédula

No te creo –

Yo tampoco me lo creo, los dioses me odian – lloriquee

¿por qué te odian? –

De por si tenía problemas con los demás por ser la ´´huérfana suertuda`` por ser adoptada por los kuchiki, lo que se incremento por que los idiotas de los profesores me eligieron como representante y me odiaron mas por quitar su puesto al presidente, ahora el Sensei más exigente me toma como su ayudante y me dice que entrene al grupo de kendo ¿tienes idea de cuánto más me odiaran con esto?, y será peor si fallan, querrán lincharme – le informe hablando rápidamente

Lo harás bien Ruki tranquila – me dijo, cuanta confianza me tenia ella y yo ya la estaba perdiendo

Y así como lo predije unas horas más tarde cuando Kempachi Sensei informo que se ausentaría y que yo estaría como maestra las miradas de los alumnos de kendo y los NO alumnos ve veían con ojos acecinos y un sudor frio me recorrió la espina dorsal. Todo el receso me la pase viendo a mis compañeros y sus entrenamientos la verdad todos estaban en un nivel inicial, no entendía por qué el Sensei no les exigía a todos por igual, así que escogí a los que me parecieron que tendrían más oportunidad de aprender y les informe que esa tarde a las cuatro empezaríamos con el entrenamiento.

Hola doc – le salude cansada

Te ves agotada –

Lo estoy, no sabes lo que me hiso mi Sensei –

¿Qué paso? – y le conté todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles y el solo sonreía

¿Por qué ríes idiota? – gruñí

Es porque estoy feliz – me dijo sin más y yo le mire con cara de ¿Qué? – lo hablaremos en el almuerzo te invito a donde quieras – me dijo y así nos fuimos a un lugar de comida chatarra

Pedí mi hamburguesa son patatas asadas y un gran baso de gaseosa, en casa yo solía cocinar con muchas verduras y muy pocas cosas azadas con aceite, las carnes suelo hacerlo a la plancha o al horno así que comer de vez en cuando cosas grasientas no me mataría, el pidió un plato de espagueti, que tonto yo hacía igual espagueti y comer lo mismo de casa era ridículo, los primeros veinte minutos hablamos de cuanto odiaba a mis maestros y mis dícese compañeros de clases a los primeros por exponerme de ese modo cuando yo siempre había tratado de pasar desapercibida en ese lugar y ellos me daban semejante trabajo lo que me quitaba mis tiempos de estudio, y a los otros por ser tan mezquinos y odiarme sin razón alguna bueno no tenía mucho peso su razón a ellos que más les podía importar que una de las familias más importantes del país me adopten, Ichigo solo me escucho respondiendo algunas cosas y aguantando mis instintos asesinos, luego de rezongar me recordé que me debía una respuesta y se la saque

No me dijiste aun porque te reías –

***** Ichigo POV *****

No me di cuenta del trascurso del tiempo, rápidamente me acostumbre a su presencia y sin siquiera ser consiente habían transcurrido meses desde que vivimos juntos, la rutina de nuestras vidas nos distraía de lunes a sábados, los domingos teníamos un habito ya de compartir juntos, despertábamos, tomábamos el desayuno luego recogíamos la casa, una limpieza general, lavamos la ropa (cada uno sus cosas) luego le ayudaba en la cocina, por la tarde veíamos películas, la llevaba al parque, al cine o alguna otra actividad, era refrescante ver a una Rukia de su edad, ya que ella siempre mostraba un lado de su personalidad, la que era responsable y ya estando juntos mostraba su lado alocado, ingenuo e inocente que me hacían querer protegerla más.

Era un poco divertido ver a la enana rabiar tanto, nunca entendería como es que una niña como ella podía ser tan enojona y gruñona, pero los gestos que hacía y la cara de fastidio siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, era como ver a uno de esos dibujos animados que ella veía ya que hacia los gestos casi igual solo que ella le ponía más gracia y era divertido tener un dibujito real a mi alcance. Vivir con Rukia no me había traído problemas a mi vida como mis amigos lo pronosticaron, en casa ella era muy ordenada mucho más que yo que no me gusta las cosas sucias, en esa semana de vacaciones ella me colaboro con la limpieza, cuando tenía trabajo extra lo llevaba a casa y ella muy amablemente se encargaba de algunas cosas mías y de vez en cuando me traía café y cosas como esa, la única persona que venía a visitarla era su amiga Tzubaky, quien ahora me trataba un poco menos formal, y también era con la única que salía cosa que de verdad me sorprendía, no podía creer que ella no tuviera más amigos que esa chica, digo, a pesar de su ´´oscuro`` carácter ella era divertida, amable y muy cariñosa, bueno cariñosa a su manera, también se me hizo raro que no saliera mucho, prefería quedarse en casa a ver sus dibujito o se mantenía pegada a la computadora escribiendo sin parar, y nunca me dijo que. Lo más raro era que de una forma muy disparatada habíamos podido convivir juntos, ella era de por sí muy enojona, me gritaba, insultaba e incluso me daba de golpes cuando la molestaba, según ella, ya que yo solo decía verdades, pero en si me era muy divertido verla rabiar y perder la paciencia, pero a pesar de todo éramos compatibles. Cuando paso la semana de descanso ella regreso a clases no muy contenta, me conto brevemente que no le gustaba mucho el ambiente de ese colegio donde asistía por que debía de comportarse siempre como una ´´dama de sociedad``, prohibiéndola todo, y apenas habían aceptado que siendo una chica este en los equipos de karate y kendo, y si no fuese por la oportuna intervención de Byakuya y su maestro en esas disciplinas le hubiesen mandado a la clase de costura y hogar, cosa que ella detestaba a más no poder. Un mes tuvimos algunos inconvenientes por los horarios escolares y la distancia de su colegio a mi casa pero al final nos habituamos rápidamente a nuestra hermenéutica y fue idea de mi padre cambiarnos a vivir a su casa que ya que él y mis hermanas se iban a vivir a Londres, así ya vivíamos una casa más grande y espaciosa, cada uno tenía su habitación una sala más amplia y un despacho que lo dividamos en dos un lado donde yo trabaja y en el otro donde ella realizaba sus deberes. En algunas ocasiones me sentía mal por no estar con Rukia mucho tiempo, pero al parecer a ella no le suponía mucha diferencia pues no se quejaba mas al contrario parecía ser normal, siempre que podía le colaboraba en algo que no pudiese y eso era en química, ya que ODIABA esa materia y me tenía que armar de paciencia para explicarle, por lo demás los dos éramos capaces de vivir juntos, me acostumbre más rápido que la palabra a sus deliciosos alimentos ya que desde que casi la mato no me dejaba preparar nada de comer, ni siquiera un sándwich ya que aseguraba que terminaría por destruir la casa y no me quejaba ella lo hacía delicioso, a pesar que cuando ella vino a consulta me dijo que tenía ´´alergias`` a los vegetales igual los usaba y cuando le pregunte dijo que era por su salud y la mía además que podía comerlo si ella era quien lo preparaba.

Ahora estábamos en el restaurante comiendo por que la vi un poco mal a la salida de clases, me conto lo que paso y yo sonreí al darme fuente que los profesores o bueno un profesor al menos se dio cuenta de algo que a ella le pasaba y no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema ya que desde su inicio tenía que hablar con ella de eso.

No me dijiste aun porque te reías – me recordó de golpe yo solo me quede callado buscando la mejor forma de decírselo y sonreí mas al ver el puchero de molestia que hacía por mi mutismo

¿Preguntas por lo de hace rato? –

Si, cuando te conté lo que me hiso Kempachi Sensei –

Bueno solo que me di cuenta que el también piensa que estas muy sola – dije tranquilo

¿sola? – su cara mostro un sincero desconcierto – no estoy sola – aseguro – tengo a nii sama, a baky a Renji, Alen y a ti, así que no estoy sola –

De todos a los que mencionaste Rukia la única chica de tu edad es Tzubaky, Byakuya es mayor y tu hermano, Renji y Alen si bien son tus amigos también son muy mayores – le recordé – lo que tu Sensei piensa es que deberías de tener más amigos de tu edad y no juntarte tanto con adultos –

¿tu…. Tu también piensas en eso? – me pregunto sorprendida

Si – la mire a los ojos y vi un brillo inusual en ellos – en especial desde que vivimos juntos – me calle pero ella no hablo nada – la única amiga que tienes es Tzubaky y tu vida social es muy limitada – le dije

Mi vida social está bien como esta – me respondió mordaz tratando así de poner fin a la conversación, pero yo no lo dejaría al fin me había atrevido a decirle lo que pensaba

No está bien Rukia – asegure – eres una niña y comúnmente las niñas de tu edad se la pasan en la calle, de compras, fiestas y todo con sus amigos, pero tú no, te encierras en casa y si sales o bien conmigo o Tzubaky y solo cuando Renji o Alen te visitan también con ellos, pero luego no hay nada

Cuando tu amiga se fue de viaje te vi muy sola y casi deprimida, te aferraste a mí y me acompañaste al trabajo y me ayudaste, ahí me di mas cuenta de que necesitas mas amigos

¿quieres que me meta en problemas para que digas que no soy anti social? – me pregunto entre molesta y sorprendida

No te digo eso, solo te digo que tu profesor y yo nos dimos cuenta que siempre estás sola y que es hora que hagas mas amigos con quienes pasar tu tiempo, eres una niña y debes de actuar como tal – sentencie

Al mirarla a los ojos me sorprendí con su expresión, no se mostraba molesta, ni triste ni nada, eso es lo que me sorprendió es que no tenia expresión alguna en sus ojos, los vi vacios y sin ningún sentimiento

No te enojes conmigo solo te digo lo que veo – dije luego de un momento de silencio

Bueno veré que puedo hacer para cumplir con lo que me pides – me respondió y sin más se dedico a comer sus alimentos

No te estoy obligando tampoco Rukia, entiende que solo veo que no es bueno eso para ti –

Si como sea – me respondió como de costumbre y siguió comiendo

Luego de un rato me hablo y cambio de tema, me informo que iría a casa a cambiarse de ropa y luego a entrenar a sus compañeros, la lleve a casa y luego me fui al hospital en el camino me hablo de puras tonterías pero aun sus ojos se mostraban vacios y fríos cuando me despidió en la entrada de la casa.

***** Rukia POV *****

Cuando Ichigo me dijo que era una niña sentí una rabia removerse dentro de mí, casi me gritaba que golpee su cabeza naranjada en la mesa de cristal del restorán, pero me contuve ya que mi mente rápidamente se activo a analizar la sensaciones vacio y menosprecio que sentí cuando me dijo que era una niña y debía de comportarme como tal, luego de un rato cambie de tema ya que no pude hallar razón al vacio que eso me causo, me di cuenta que también ese vacío se poso en mis ojos ya que él creyó que me enoje y si estaba enojada. Ya en casa me cambie rápido me puse ropas más cómodas para el entrenamiento cerré todo y Salí de nuevo al colegio en el trayecto volví a analizar lo que dijo Ichigo solo que no toque para nada lo que sentí, así que me dije a mi misma que él se preocupa por que después de todo tenía razón SOY una niña y no tengo amigos de mi edad, pero no podía hacer mucho por eso, poseía un habito increíble de pasar de largo de las demás personas y no tomarles interés, solo con baky fue diferente y de verdad si ella se iba yo estaba muy sola sin nadie más que Ichigo a quien molestar ya que Alen y Renji trabajaban con mi hermano, también estaban los niños del orfanato pero a ellos no eran mis amigos, amigos, eran mas como mis ´´protegidos``, suspire resignada y triste ¿Cómo esperaban que haga amigos cuando la gente se me acerca solo por ser heredera de los kuchiki?, así no había caso de conseguir amigos de verdad solo personas interesadas y yo no quería a esa clase de gente a mi alrededor.

Ichigo idiota – refunfuñe fuerte y mi compañeros me miraron raro – solo continúen – dije mordaz y ellos así lo hicieron

Era las siete y treinta cuando por fin nos fuimos, los chicos que escogí al principio se negaron a obedecerme solo lo aceptaron depuse de que derrote a Aizen en un duelo ya que el vino a vernos y muchos más vinieron como observadores, maldije toda la tarde, grite y amenazase y me toco ser enérgica con ellos, así que cuando nos íbamos ya la mayoría eran capaz de sostener una espada y ponerse en posición de pelea firme, ya que a un principio no podían, después de golpearles con mi espada y hacerles caer en variadas ocasiones ellos aprendieron y se pusieron bien, también podían dar golpes más firmes y fuertes, así que mañana entrenaríamos los movimientos y la agilidad, para este momento odiaba con cada una de mis células a mi Sensei, ya que él era el causante de todo, pero lo que también me gane esa tarde fue más miradas de odio por parte de la chicas del último curso ya que me detestaban por que Ichigo un joven ´´guapo`` - según ellas claro - me viniera a recoger y a ellas ni les daba la hora, aunque para ese rato mis alumnos ya me tenían respeto y eso era bueno. Al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al siguiente y así hasta el día antes que se llevaría la final los entrene y los resultados fueron no solo alabados por Kempachi Sensei, sino también por el director que dijo que tenía dotes y los felicito por sus avances, por suerte los chicos no se quejaron de mis miles de gritos y golpes propinados.

Como lo conseguiste kuchiki – me pregunto serio el profesor

Con muchas, muchas amenazas – le dije la verdad – y algunos golpes demás –

Así se hace, las nenas están aprendiendo no me equivoque en lo que hice, ahora ellos te admiran –

No lo diga solo quiero que cabe todo esto de una vez – me queje

¿Por qué? –

Sensei el ser representante, y ahora su ayudante me quita mucho tiempo de mis estudios – confesé

Bueno mañana mas y habrá terminado, hazlo bien kuchiki –

Así lo are Sensei – dije no con mucha esperanza - ¿ya está bien Yachiru chan? – pregunte preocupada por ella

Si está bien aun que otra vez la llevaron al orfanato –

Ya hable con ellos y les dije que ella era la ahijada de mi hermano y la mía así que no se atreverán a hacer nada malo ahora solo debe esperar al juicio –

Si –

Le irá bien Sensei tranquilo – lo anime – bueno debo de irme adiós Kempachi Sensei –

Hasta mañana -

Era sábado por la tarde y me encamine a casa, en todo este tiempo me dio pena que las hermanas de Ichigo se fueran ya que ellas también habían sido algo parecido a amigas que tenia y siempre me apoyaban eso era lo bueno, de seguro con Karin en el equipo de futbol femenino hubiésemos ganado sin más, Yuzu era muy buena en cocina así que igual hubiera competido en esa sección, pero si las extrañaba tanto era porque no me gustaba ver a mi doctor triste, el amaba a su familia y aunque siempre se peleaba con su papa él lo quería mucho y cuando le llamaban o el los llamaba se quedaba callado y deprimido, en esos momentos yo hacía de todo para apoyarlo e incluso creí que hablaba hasta quedarme sin saliva y funcionaba ya que luego de un buen rato de intentos de distracción lo conseguía y el sonreía pero igual esos periodos de tristeza a mí también me dolían, así de triste lo vi cuando llegue a casa

¿Qué te sucede Ichigo? –

No pasa nada Rukia - ¿Rukia?, el no me dice por mi nombre siempre me trata de enana, pequeñita o demás cosas por el estío y no con un seco Rukia

¿y debo de creerte? – me miro confundido y yo le respondí a su pregunta no formulada – te ves muy deprimido que paso –

Es solo Yuzu está enferma y yo no puedo verla –

Lo siento… - dije

¿Por qué? –

Si no fuera por mi tú podrías estar con tus hermanas –

No seas ridícula si no estoy con ellas es porque a la vieja cabra se le corrió irse a Londres –

Pero si ellas se iban de seguro tu también – dije molesta sin motivo alguno – pero como te quedaste conmigo no puedes hacer nada –

Ya déjalo Rukia – me dijo amenazante y desistí de responder pues sabía bien como era cuando él se enojaba, aun que nunca se enojo conmigo en estos ocho meses de vivir juntos – lo que me pasa no es algo que te incuba y no es asunto de niños -

***** Ichigo POV *****

Estaba de verdad enfadado y triste a la vez, triste porque era cierto que Yuzu estaba mal, y enojado por culpa del idiota de Ishida que no hacía más que joder mi vida, y tan solo de recordar lo que paso me enojaba peor, ya que yo estaba de lo más tranquilo cuando entro el idiota a molestar con sus insinuaciones estúpidas ya que se había enterado de mi ´´relación`` clandestina que tenia con Orihime, si lo admito había caído después de tanta insistencia por parte de ella, habíamos pasado momentos agradables con ella, ya que al tener a la niña en mi casa impedía que tuviera visitas de ese tipo en casa me iba a un hotel del cual nos vio salir y de ahí que me molesto y pregunto si había roto mi relación con niel, respondí que no pero que ella ahora estaba en parís cumpliendo con un contrato y con eso molesto mas dándome un sermón estilo cura de la fidelidad y el amor, y para aumentar mi mal humor sado lo apoyo, me recordaron que me advirtieron que no sería fácil vivir con un adolecente pues no podría tener una vida normal, no me quejaba de vi vida con Rukia pero era, bueno SOY HOMBRE y como cualquier hombre tengo mis necesidades, luego que me dejaron tranquilo tuve un ´´desliz`` con Orihime en mi oficina y por poco casi nos pilla Ukitake quien me pregunto por Rukia y así frustrado por no poder terminar con lo que comencé llegue a casa y ELLA no estaba, no me había recibido con su habitual ´´bienvenido a casa`` y eso me molesto mas, así me llamo mi Karin quien me dijo que Yuzu estaba mal y que quería hablar conmigo, hable con ella y la tranquilice para que se deje medicar e inyectar y luego de cuatro horas recién llego de lo más fresca directo a hacer preguntas. Luego de haber contestado molesto a sus preguntas ella me miro con fuego en los ojos y se fue sin más a su cuarto dando un portazo al cerrar y no salió de ahí hasta noche

Oe. No aras la cena – inquirí aun molesto – no almorcé aun –

No se te acera las manos si te calientas la comida de tu almuerzo – me respondió igualmente molesta

¿Qué te pasa por que estas molesta? - pregunte

Por nada, no es algo que los adultos deban de meterse – me respondió y se volvió a ir a su cuarto con un vaso de leche

Molesto por su respuesta y su actitud me encamine a su puerta la cual aporree y con demasiada lentitud ella me abrió

Porque carajos estas enojada enana –

Ya te dije que no estoy enojada, bueno no contigo, además estoy cansada y quiero descansar mañana será un día largo – me respondió grosera como siempre que algo le molestaba

Es domingo ¿por qué será largo? –

Te lo dije o ¿no?, mañana es la final de los intercolegiales y debo de ir a un lugar que no conozco –

Mierda…. – rezongue y ella me miro sorprendida

¿Qué pasa? –

Tengo una operación de emergencia mañana – mentí rápido no podía decirle que tenía una cita con Orihime - ¿a qué hora participas tu? –

A las 11:30, es el último de los eventos – me miro a los ojos directamente y luego agrego rápidamente atropelladamente – tranquilo si no puedes no hay problema –

Estaré ahí a las 11:30 a mas tardar, será rápido todo –

En cerio no te molestes –

Ya te dije que estaré ahí, ¿a qué hora te vas? – pregunte

Debo estar en ahí a las 08:30 y a las 9:00 comienza todo –

Por que debes de estar media hora antes –

Soy la ´´representante`` -

De acuerdo entonces te llevare, yo debo de ingresar a quirófano a las 09:30 –

Ok gracias doc – me miro a los ojos en busca de algo que no sabía que – ya me dormiré que descanses –

Tu también – le dije y me incline a darle su beso - sueña bonito niña – le murmure bajo mientras mis labios estaban aun pegados a su frente

Sueña bonito doc – me dijo en un hilo de vos y se alejo de mi

Me fui a la cocina y me calenté en el microondas mi cena y comí solo, no había llegado a almorzar, llame a Rukia diciendo que tenía una junta y me quede en el almuerzo con Inoue así que mi cena era mi almuerzo, luego me dedique a mirar películas hasta muy entrada la noche hasta que el dios de los sueños se digno a visitarme

***** Rukia POV *****

No podía creer lo que unas simples palabras eran capaces de causar en mi ser, aun en mi mente resonaban dándome verdades que había negado a aceptar, estaba temblando de miedo al ser consciente de a poco de una media verdad ya que mi menté aun se negaba a aceptar la verdad, ahora con el recuerdo de mis anteriores sentidos la primera vez que me dijo casi lo mismo todo me llenaba el cerebro a velocidad pasmosa haciendo más lento mi entendimiento.

Estaba aterrada al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, no estaba mal amar, eso lo sabía bien, lo malo era a quien amaba, darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos me asfixiarían en un momento me aterro aun peor

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

¿Por qué?

Esas preguntas venían a mi cabeza cada dos por tres y para ninguna en específico tenía una respuesta clara

¿Cómo me enamore de él?, no sabía cómo me enamore ni como se enamoraba una de una persona, un flechazo, una amistad, tantas cosas y momentos vividos

¿Cuándo me enamore?, durante la convivencia, los días siempre juntos y los días alejados o simplemente desde que le conocí

¿Por qué?, porque él era amable y tierno a su modo, confiable carismático, endemoniadamente atractivo, de hecho más de lo que debería estar permitido serlo, estaba enamorada de el por el simple hecho de que era KUROSAKI ICHIGO mi doctor, mi amigo y mi amor imposible.

(_**Lo que me pasa no es algo que te incuba y no es asunto de niños**_) si eso me había dicho hace solo unos pocos segundos

¿Cómo se me ocurría a mi posar mis ojos tan alto?, sabía bien que él nunca se fijaría en mi, ¿que podría ver el en mi? tenía el cuerpo de una niña y es que aun era una niña, y apenas empezaba a crecer, no podría fijarse en mi no teniendo a toda esas mujeres ofreciéndosele. Me quede quieta cuando un sentimiento completamente nuevo y agobiante me inundo, tenia tintes de recelo, envidia y rabia, pero lo que le daba más peso y oscuridad a este sentimiento era ese sentimiento de odio que envolvió a los demás y ahí me imagine que ese sentimiento recién descubierto por mí, era los CELOS, si los malditos celos que sentía por cuanta mujer se le metía por los ojos, celos de las mujeres que él había hecho caso, mujeres que habían sido besadas por él, acariciadas y amadas por él, mujeres de verdad y no niñas de dieciséis años jugando a ser grande, me maldije una y mil veces en mi interior, odiaba haberme dado cuenta que amaba a Ichigo, es mas odiaba el amar a Ichigo y saber que él nunca me miraría, así que el resto de la tarde y hasta la noche no Salí de mi habitación planee mi estrategia muy cuidadosamente, lo amaba y ya me di cuenta de ello, lo acepte y lo digerí, así también como el gran hecho que el no me miraría nunca como una posible candidata a dar su amor, ahora era momento de poner soluciones, yo debía de comportarme normalmente y ocultar a costa de lo que sea este amor, así no saldría más lastimada y humillada, pero… una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo así que me puse la prueba de oro si la pasaba no había lio…

**/================/**

**´´ SI ALGO PUEDE FALLAR, FALLARA. Y SI MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN SALIR MAL, LO ARA Y DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE ``**

**(Murphy)**

**/================/**

Kyaaaa hasta aquí les dejo, Rukia recordó los sentimientos que le nacieron hacia Ichigo cuando lo conoció y que los ´´enterró`` ahora ya resucitaron y serán unos zombis con mucha fuerza llevando a Rukia a paraderos desconocidos, les prometo que la continuación estará un poco mas llenito así que solo dejen sus reviews y yo actualizo, si todo va bien para el viernes estaría ya el otro capítulo publicado^^. Será sus santos reyes Jajaja

Este capítulo en realidad salió del horno con 28 páginas de Word, lo que me pareció en definitiva muy extenso así que lo partí, y solo subí 15 páginas y media (aproximadamente) donde se quedo más o menos importante. Como ya tengo algo avanzado no creo que me sea difícil de complementar a eso, esperemos que la inspiración no decida abandonarme y tomarse otras vacaciones sin aviso.

**DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU** por** leer. **

Atte.

gaiaspink


	9. Chapter 9

HOLAAAAAAAA…, bueno aquí otra vez yo de regreso con la conti de este fic, espero que les sea de su agrado. Un día de retraso en la publicación, lo siento se me olvido jeje ^^ los siento muchooo…... De verdad y gracias a todos por leer las cosas locas que salen de mi mente deschavetada.

_**Gracias a**_**:**

**ZenBy**

^^ me pillaste tienes razón yo soy loca enamorada hasta las medulasz de mi amado sesshomaru sama es k es tannn kawaiiiii me muero con esos ojasos de sol que tiene, si me mira como mira tan intensamente me desmayo te juro jajaja y soy yo la ue esta incondicionalmente enamorada de oguri shun, sesshomaru es mi amor imposible y oguri shun es mi amor platónico *.* Y bueno sip rukia será arrastrada por los zombis de su amor disque muerto que ahora la envuelven confundiéndola, espero que este capítulo te guste y me dejes tu mensaje ^^ gracias por apoyarme^^

**elenita-chan**

Hola ele chan, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que siempre me dejes tu comentario T.T cumples lo que me dijiste que me seguirías siempre te lo agradezco mucho… y que te digo a mi tbn me lleno de bilis el que este con la inotonta no la aguanto, pero necesitaba que eso pase ara que rukia se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos mejor, espero este capítulo te guste, estaré esperando tu comentario okas ^^

**aurora black**

GRACIAS por tu mensaje, espero este capítulo te guste y me sigas dejando tu comentario, las cosas entre hissa y rukia puede que mejoren más adelante, todo depende de lo buenas ondas que se porte ella y de lo ogro que este byakuya jeje aunque bueno a hisana la detesto por el simple hecho que estuvo cerca de byakuya sama jeje, nos estamos leyendo ja ne

**ACLARACIONES**

Es mi deber informales que los personajes de **Bleach NO** me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, (aun que quiero comprar los derecho de Byakuya sama ^^), pongo este aviso para sí evitarme problemas legales por ´´robo`` de personajes.

Jaja ya sé que exagere pero estas son las normas del grupo y se deben de cumplir no quiero que me bloquen el fic ^^ así que aguanten todo esto jejeje.

_**Capitulo anterior.**_

Lo amaba y ya me di cuenta de ello, lo acepte y lo digerí, así también como el gran hecho que el no me miraría nunca como una posible candidata a dar su amor, ahora era momento de poner soluciones, yo debía de comportarme normalmente y ocultar a costa de lo que sea este amor, así no saldría más lastimada y humillada, pero… una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo así que me puse la prueba de oro si la pasaba no había lio…

**Capitulo # 9**

_**Solo pienso en ti**_

**** Rukia POV ****

Así que me puse la prueba de fuego, si lograba articular una oración coherente sin tartamudear y sonrojarme eso estaría bien, sería mejor si le hablo como antes de darme cuenta de esto, eso ya seria excelente, me demostraría a mi misma que era capaz de sobrevivir y no dar importancia a este amor, en cambio si me ponía nerviosa, me sorrajaba y no le hablaba bien, con muchos tartamudeos me demostraría que debo de huir como alma que lleva el diablo que aquí Salí de la habitación y me encamine a la cocina cuando lo vi que estaba sentado en su sillón,

Oe. No aras la cena – me pregunto algo enojado – no almorcé aun – me comunico

´´quien te manda a no venir a almorzar por estar con otra`` respondí en mi fuero interno furiosa al imaginármelo con una mujer sin rostro ni nombre

No se te caerá las manos si te calientas la comida de tu almuerzo – fui capaz de responder, si así era normal como lo trataba cuando yo estaba cansada o enfadada

¿Qué te pasa por que estas molesta? – pregunto curioso

Por nada, no es algo que los adultos deban de meterse – le devolví su repuesta de antes solo que a la inversa

´´siiiiiii…. Lo hice`` festeje en mi interior ahora si se podía decir que había pasado la primera prueba. Sin más me fui a mi cuarto llevándome leche como escusa, camine rápido y cerré la puerta me apoye en ella y suspire un poco mas aliviada y esperanzada de que tal vez pueda manejar esto mejor de lo que creí y ni paso un minuto cuando Ichigo ya aporreo la puerta, le abrí y hablamos normal, me dijo que por una cirugía no podría estar desde temprano en el ultimo evento así que lo tranquilice sabia que el extrañaba estar en quirófano y por mi culpa ya no lo hacía seguido y un par de domingos fue a operar ya que ese día había menos doctores en el hospital y el iba gustoso aunque solo fueras algunas horas, luego me prometió que estaría ahí y le creí, mi doc NUNCA faltaba a su palabra y hasta ahora lo que prometía me lo cumplía, mas esperanzada aun de que esto que creí que era amor desaparecía rápido si lo trataba y miraba con los mismos ojos cambiaria y regresaría a ser admiración, respeto y mucho aprecio, me dormí tranquila soñando con mi amor aunque solo fuese un dibujo.

La mañana del domingo llamaron para informarme que el campeonato se había suspendido para dos semanas después por algunos problemas de mantenimiento del colegio donde se llevaría a cabo, así que ese domingo me la pase hasta tarde sola, mi doc se había ido al hospital y no había venido para nada ne todo el día, me dedique a limpiar la casa y lavar la ropa, por ser un poquito más atenta con el lave también su ropa y casi muero por falta de oxigeno cuando dentro de sus pantalones saque sus bóxers, luego del momentánea asfixia mi cara de a poco se fue convirtiendo en diversas tonalidades de rojo, asique para que Ichigo no se sienta incomodo con ese detalle al darse de cuenta que se lo lave la ropa y que muy ´´posiblemente`` vi su ropa interior lo escondí en su cuarto, prepare un poco de estofado de res y costumbre desde ya casi un mes almorcé sola un domingo, y es que mi doctor siempre salía al hospital y llegaba después de la comida el resto de la tarde se la pasaba conmigo peleando o jugando, me puse a leer un nuevo libro del cual apenas leí unas cuatro líneas me aburrí, jamás me pasaba eso, pero me irritaba el no estar con mi doctor, encendí el televisor y a los dos minutos lo apague, intente distraerme con el anime y me puse a ver el nuevo que me compre y si funciono, me distrajo mucho, lucky star sin duda era un divertido dibujo, relataba la vida de una niña que le gustaba el anime y como era su vida cotidiana, hasta que escuche a mi doc llegar, como siempre me levante como si tuviera resorte, me puse de pie y fui a recibirle a la puerta

Bienvenido a casa a doc – salude

Hola enana, casi ya no llego está lloviendo – recién me fije la ventana y pude observar el cielo encapotado de nubes

¿no te gusta la lluvia? – inquirí

No, es demasiado….. mojado…. –

Pues a mí sí, es muy bonita la lluvia, pero es más bonito la nieve –

En definitiva tú no eres normal Rukia – me informo lo evidente

¿Solo por que elijo la lluvia al sol? – inquirí elevando mis cejas

Tú eliges todo lo contrario a las mujeres normales – me dijo sonriéndome lo que causo que dejara de nuevo de respirar

Ya ves soy una en un millón – dije altanera y engreída

Pero qué mujer mas vanidosa – respondió, luego se fue a cambiar y cuando salió estaba con un deportivo

Mientras él se cambiaba en mi mente mi otro yo danzaba una de esas danzas de victoria antigua, sonreía muy feliz y solo por el simple hecho que el hoy no me había dicho ´´niña`` me había llamado en dos ocasiones ´´mujer`` y mi corazón se ajito ante la posibilidad de que el deje de verme como una niña, luego cuando salió le sonreí le ofrecí te y los dos disfrutamos de una tarde y noche de video, comimos palomitas, chocolate, refrescos y algunas golosinas mas, ya a las doce y treinta de la madrugada me fui a acostar

Sueña bonito Rukia – me dijo suave y me beso en la frente

Tu también doc sueña bonito – le respondí lo más tranquila que pude

Cuando me dio el beso en la frente mi piel se puso de gallina y mis mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad cuando él se fue, muy apenas logre conciliar el sueño.

**** Ichigo POV ****

Cuando me levante Rukia me informo que se había suspendido el encuentro así que con calma y en un desayuno juntos me fui al hospital, cuando llegue todo ya estaba listo así que lo hice rápidamente, luego de dos horas de operación Salí algo fatigado, me fui a mi oficina donde me recargue un poco y descanse, mi reloj marcaba las 11:45 cuando me dispuse a salir, invitaría a Rukia a salir a pasear luego del almuerzo, sonreí al recordar las cosas que ella hacia en los paseos, solo esperaba no encontrar otro peluche de chapy o algún muñeco o posters de Sesshomaru porque ella me arrastraba hasta la tienda y se compraba todo lo que vea luego, aunque había muchas cosas que yo le obsequiaba. Frene en seco mi caminata al ver en la puerta principal el escultural cuerpo de mi novia esperándome, me dedico una gran sonrisa cuando me vio y rápidamente se aferro a mi cuello y me robo el aliento cuando me beso, yo como costumbre me deje llevar y nos pusimos muy ´´cariñosos`` luego de unos cuantos minutos

Ichigo vayamos a tu casa – me susurro al oído

Niel, sabes bien que no se puede hay una niña ahí – le recordé,

El hecho que Rukia se quede en mi casa no le había hecho la más mínima gracia, pues según ella no le agradaba la niña sol porque si, luego me había explicado que no podríamos tener nuestras sesiones de sexo con ella ahí,, así que la tranquilice que podíamos ir a un hotel o a su departamento, a la mala acepto y aun enfadada conmigo se fue a su gira de pasarela

¿aun esta esa mocosa ahí? – me inquirió destellando fuego por sus ojos

No le digas mocosa y si aun está ahí – responde molesto por la forma de llamar a Rukia

¿Cómo es que puedes vivir con esa niña si ni podías con tus hermanas? – me recordó el por qué viva solo

Ella es alguien especial y no tiene a nadie –

Tiene a sus hermanos bien podría ido a estorbarles a ellos –

Tuvieron sus diferencias y está sola aquí –

Pero nos perjudica –

Bien si no quieres ir a un hotel ni a tu departamento yo me voy – le dije y ni bien moví mi cuerpo para adelantarme cuando ella se me aferro y me beso de nuevo con ansias

Luego de ello me fui a su casa donde la pasamos hasta tarde juntos, al final después que ella hiciese variados berrinches le conté la situación y el por qué ahora vivía en mi casa, se sintió mal por haberle juzgado tan mal y me felicito por cuidar tan bien de ella, me dijo que se iría a la mañana siguiente solo estaba de paso, me despedí y me dijo que iría a platicar con Rukia en cuanto termine su contrato y regrese a Tokio. Llegue a casa y Rukia como siempre me recibió en la puerta de la casa, vi que ella miraba TV, fui a cambiarme y miramos películas, cuando ella se acostó y yo le di las buenas noches me encamine a mi habitación, en mi cama prolijamente doblado se encontraba mi ropa sucia que no pude lavar, sonreí de lado y le agradecí mentalmente a mi enana, era muy buena cuando estaba de buen humor, acomode todo en mi ropero y yo también dormí. A la mañana siguiente lunes, nuestra rutina regreso, Rukia preparo el desayuno y me dejo servido en la mesa, y se fue al colegio, luego yo lave los trastes y me fui a mi trabajo, el martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes no hubo cambio alguno, la recogía del colegio, almorzábamos juntos y yo regresaba al trabajo y ella se dedicaba a sus deberes escolares, por la noche cenábamos, unos ejercicios antes de dormir y luego a la cama, el sábado lleve a Rukia de paseo al parque de entretenimientos donde casi entro en banca rota por que al parecer un demonio se había apoderado de la enana, se la paso de juego en juego, no hubo ni uno solo al que no nos subiéramos, comimos de todo ella mas golosinas que comida normal, llegamos a casa por la noche exhaustos, bueno yo más que ella, Rukia tenía una fuente inagotable de energía lo que envidiaba. La siguiente semana fue más de lo mismo, de lunes a sábado hasta el medio día la rutina nos encerraba, el sábado por la tarde vi a Rukia preparar sus cosas una inmensa maleta donde guardaba mudas de ropa y algunos accesorios, por primera vez la vi llevar su espada que le regalo su hermano muy bien envuelta en un pañolón para atarlo en la espalda

A qué hora te vas –

Igual que el domingo pasado debo de estar 8:30 –

Bueno te llevo –

¿no tienes que ir al hospital hoy cierto? –

Si, pero será rápido y estaré en el evento todo el día –

Genial – me dijo entusiasmada luego de eso la mande a descansar ya que yo tenía algunas cosas que hacer me quede despierto hasta más tarde

**** Rukia POV ****

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mis nervios hecho trizas y un creciente estrés que me informaba que llegaría a un dolor corporal intenso, me la pase las dos semanas antes del evento, mi corazón latía errático con la cercanía de Ichigo y moría cuando no estaba con él, las tarde en su ausencia se volvieron aburridas y apenas me concentraba en mis deberes, este amor me estaba consumiendo, pero no podía hacer mucho no tenia donde ir, bueno si pero no me dejaría mi hermano vivir sola, de seguro me llevaría con el así que no tenía más opción que convivir con el hombre que me robo mi inocente corazón, su forma de vestir antes me parecía normal y no me causaba nada, pero ahora era diferente, para el trabajo se vestía formal y se veía muy bien, y cuando se ponía ropa casual levantaba mas miradas femeninas que nunca, lo que a mí me daba rabia, en deportivo se podía disimular bien su bien trabajado cuerpo y su hermoso trasero, con los trajes le daban a su cara un aires elegante y seductor, formándose bien a su cuerpo las ropas, y cuando usaba ropa casual, unos jeans y poleros maga corta o larga y sus casacas encima le daban ese aire de joven rebelde y soñador, no tenia opción, estaba enamorada de mi doctor y ahora veía cada uno de sus actos con atención y me enamoraba más de él, y con eso maldecía a cada rato.

La mañana del torneo a las siete treinta ya estaba lista y como vi que Ichigo aun dormía me decidí ir por mi cuenta al colegio donde se realizaría la final solo que pase a despedirme

Ichigo ya me voy – le dije hablándole a su oído – Ichigo, ya me voy adiós – repetí y al fin el entre abrió sus ojos, mi corazón paro su latir por unos largos y eternos segundos para luego dar una marcha alocada y sin control, al verme reflejada en sus orbes castañas

¿Dónde vas? – pregunto somnoliento

Idiota, es hoy la final y debo de estar temprano te lo dije anoche – le regañe bajito, es era una buena manera de ocultar mi ´´amor``, si aun usaba un poco de ironía para nombrarlo

¿la final? –

si la final de los intercolegiales – rezongue cansada – ya me voy, debo de llevar todo esto – gruñí por la inmensa maleta que llevaba

espera te dije que te llevaría yo – dijo y se incorporo en su cama sentado

tranquilo ya estoy lista – me miro y vio que era cierto y bufo molesto – me dormí muy tarde –

descansa un poco más…. –

¿Qué llevas en eso? – dijo señalando mi maleta

Es mi ropa para cambiarme, debo de ir con tres mudas de ropa mas y también del de kendo, te explique anoche –

Y esa cosa larga –

Es mi espada – rodé mis ojos al ver que estaba más dormido que despierto – ayer me viste alistarme todo duerme no quiero a un zombi en el campeonato llegas más tarde -

Eso se ve pesado y si te vas con todo eso te cansaras –

Lo sé ,pero tú sabes que en esos eventos uno se ´´ensucia`` mucho –

Si traspiras –

Cállate no lo dije por que suena feo –

Solo llévate tu espada y tu ropa de competencia yo te llevare todo lo demás – me aseguro

Pero aquí está todo lo que necesito, llaves, muda de poas, zapato, sandalias y mi billetera –

Yo lo llevare, solo lleva un monedero con algo de dinero, al final yo te lo compro todo y no gastas, esos lugares son peligrosos y las llaves bueno yo iré por ti así que manejo las mías –

¿podrás ir? –

Claro será rápido y estaré para verte no me perdería por nada el verte en acción –

De acuerdo así que llevare mi mochila nada mas, ¿trae lo demás si? –

De acuerdo – murmuro y se voto de nuevo a la cama

Adiós – estaba por avanzar y él me sostuvo mi mano

Mi beso no me lo estás dando – me recordó y puso la cara de un niño sin su chocolate favorito

Yo no te doy beso, el que lo hace eres tu – recordé y mis piel se derritió ante su contacto

Cierto – concordó y me jalo hasta que sus labios se pegaron a mi frente y yo sentí morir – te veré más tarde… suerte –

Si adiós fresita – dije intentando molestarle ya que yo estaba con mis nervios a flor de piel

Espérame, pase lo que pase espérame y llegare – me grito desde su cuarto cuando yo ya salía

Salí de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo para que no vea mi gran sonrojo, llegue en diez minutos donde me esperaba Tzubaky y las dos nos encaminamos al evento, se sorprendió de verme llevar mi diminuta mochila y mi espada

Tu sueles llevar más cosas –

Si pero Ichigo dijo que me los llevaría el, sabes cómo es – le respondí

Ichigo san es muy bueno, siempre está contigo en los torneos y te apoya –

Si, es genial MI doc – me sorprendí al darme cuenta que el ´´mi`` me salió algo, bueno mucho muy posesivo y suplique para que baky no se dé cuenta de ese detalle

En medio camino me percate que no tenía mi celular conmigo y que lo deje en mi maleta ya que quise sacar una foto de un poster donde anunciaban el estreno del nuevo drama de Matsumoto Jun, en donde él se veía más que hermoso, así que le llame a Ichigo y le pedí que no se olvidara mi celular. Llegue a las 08:25 al establecimiento del rival y mis profesores llegaron con diez minutos de retraso, hasta ese momento yo ya me había encargado de indicar las cosas que necesitaríamos los de mi colegio y me cerciore que las graderías estuvieran bien, el colegio ganador del grupo B era uno de los colegios de los lados más lejanos de Tokio y también algo olvidados por el gobierno, pero era amplio y tenían una buena curricular siendo uno de los mejores a pesar de su escases, mis profesores y los del otro colegio alabaron la puntualidad de la representante y su colaboradora inmediata, título que no me agrado para nada para Tzubaky ella no era mi colaboradora era mi mano derecha en todo y me ayudaba era mi amiga así que intente aclarar el detalle y ella me lo impidió.

A las 09:00 inicio las competencias, el primero era el de ciencias, luego a las 09:30 de arte y música, para dar pasó al campeonato de futbol masculino a las 10:00 y luego a las 10:30 femenino, el de karate comenzó a las 11:00 y el de kendo a las 11:30 ganamos el de ciencias, karate y kendo, pero perdimos por el de arte y música ya que los chicos que se presentaron eran muy buenos y nada que ver con la tontería que mostro el grupo de Harrybel, el futbol masculino como femenino de ese colegio era excelso y nos ganaron por un marcador de 8 – 3 para ellos y de chicas un 5 – 1, así que se volvió a hacer una demostración de kendo en donde se dijo que serian con espadas de verdad y yo debía de participar

Te diré que se llama mi espada – dijo burlón uno de los chicos del otro equipo, que tenía la cabeza rapada

Vasta nos enfrentaremos entre capitanes – anuncio frio un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos turquesa - ¿estás de acuerdo kuchiki? –

Por supuesto – acepte el reto

Taicho no seas malo con esta hermosa niña – intervino una de las miembros del equipo con grandes delanteras y un bien formado cuerpo

Cálmate Matsumoto – intervino el mismo chico de cabeza rapada – el taicho le hará pedazos con su HIORYMARU – aseguro

Que comience la pelea – anuncio el réferi

Como ya lo oíste mi espada se llama HIORYMARU, se dice que había hace años…. –

Una espada capas de congelar los cielos por su asombroso poder de manipular la temperatura e incluso de crear agua donde no había, una gran leyenda de los tiempos del Zengoku – interrumpí su relato y termine contándole yo

Así que sabes de ella –

se puede decir que si y debo decirte que me encanta esa espada es hermosa – dije, hera muy bonita su filo era larga y de empuñadura en forma de estrella una cadena ataba a una media luna a un lado de la empuñadura- un arma de doble filo – murmure mientras miraba sin cesar la media luna, ´´la marca de mi lord`` pensé divertida

Gracias por el cumplido –

No hay de que, si yo conozco el nombre de tu espada te presentare a la mía – le dije y desenfunde la katana que me obsequio mi nii sama

Escuche un murmullo de sorpresa y algunos chillidos de emoción cuando saque mi espada

Ella es SODE NO SHIRAYUKI – le informe y el miro atento – es al igual que la tuya una espada con el nombre de un arma de la era del Zengoku que paso hasta la era Meiji….. – el intervino como yo lo hice con el

De tipo hielo agua, la historia la recuerda como la ´´zampakuto`` o espada más hermosa y mortífera a la vez, todo de esa espada es de un blanco puro, la funda, la hoja, la empuñadura y la cinta que mide la habilidad de manipularla – relato

Exacto…. Por lo visto los dos le pusimos a nuestras espadas nombres de grandes leyendas de nuestra historia –

Eso parece, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos? –

Estoy de acuerdo –

Así empezó la contienda las hojas de las espadas chocaban y resonaban en el lugar y todos parecían que se hubiesen olvidado de respirar ya que no había nadie haciendo alboroto todos y cada uno de los estudiantes y maestros estaban atentos en la lucha, un par de veces logro encestar golpes directos a mi cuerpo lo que me indico que tenía mucha más experiencia que yo en todo eso, tal vez era más practica y me dije que entrenaría mucho mas, pero lo que me llevo a la victoria era la rabia que me recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no solo por que el me golpease y por poco estaba por pisotear mi orgullo, sin contar que eso me traería mas odios a mí, pero lo que si aumento mi mejoría en la pelea fue que Ichigo no llego, a las 11:30 no estaba y yo debía de esperarlo. A las 12:30 cuando el torneo termino con mi colegio como los ganadores se nos entrego los trofeos y el premio que constaba en una suma de dinero, mi director como buen hombre dijo que el dinero era un obsequió por el excelente trato que nos dieron y así poder fomentar mas a los talentos de ese colegio ya que el estudio ahí, todos aplaudieron ese gesto y lo aceptaron, todos ya se iban Tzubaky tuvo que irse más antes por que debía de ir de viaje y para colmo hiso perder su dinero y yo le di todo mi monedero segura de que Ichigo llegaría. Me fui a las piletas a tomar un poco de agua y mojar era ya las 15:30 y no llegaba, no comí nada en todo el día, moría de sed y para el colmo estaba perdida en algún lugar de Tokio y no tenía dinero, maldije a Ichigo ¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo hasta ahora olvidándose de mí?, al final Salí del colegio ya que lo cerraron y maldije mas fuerte casi grite por el coraje

Estúpido…... idiota…... cretino… cabeza de zanahoria – grite al cielo tratando de sacar toda mi frustración

Vaya así que una niña del colegio elite grita e insulta – escuche una voz burlona de mi detrás me gire y me encontré con el calvito grosero y su grupo de amigos

¿Qué quieres tú? – inquirí mordaz ignorando a los demás

Solo pasábamos por aquí y te vimos kuchiki –

Rukia ¿tienes algún problema? – inquirió la chica de gran delantera para sus diecisiete años

No pasa nada ah… eh… – tartamudee al no recordarme su nombre

Rangiku – intervino – Matsumoto Rangiku – me extendió la mano y se presento bien

Un gusto Rukia – solo dije

¿Por qué no te has ido aun? – pregunto otro chico de cabellera caoba y ojos cafés oscuros

Me mordí el labio inferior, no sabía que responder si decía la verdad probablemente se burlarían de mí, pero si no decía, me quedaría aquí estancada por quien sabe cuánto más

Es que perdí mi monedero y el celular, así que no puedo como comunicarme ni irme de aquí ya que también estoy perdida – confesé haciendo ademanes con las manos a pesar de mi vergüenza

¿no vinieron a recogerte? – pregunto Rangiku sorprendida

No, al parecer al idiota ese se le olvido – murmure furiosa mientras planeaba como torturarlo – lo matare con la comida – dije sin querer y todos me miraron – Etto… jeje lo siento pensé en voz alta – sonreí compungida

Se nota –

Taicho acompañémosla hasta un lugar que ella conozca – pidió otra chica de cabellos oscuros atados en un moño

Te podemos llevar a pie hasta tu casa – intervino un chico de cabellera oscura y larga – no tenemos plata lo acabamos de gastar todo – me informo y yo me sorprendí

No me importa si tengo que volar o llegar a gatas solo me quiero ir – dije gimiendo

Esta decidido acompañaremos todos a kuchiki – hablo el del cabello plata

Si…... – grito Rangiku contenta – Rukia andando - me empujo – te presento a todos –

podemos hacerlo solo Rangiku tranquila – aseguro el calvo

Yo me llamo Ikkaku Madarame –

Un gusto Ikkaku san – respondí cortes a pesar de que él se porto grosero

Yo soy Yumichika – dijo el de cabello largo oscuro

Asshido un gusto Rukia – me dijo con más confianza y sonriéndome sincero

Hinamori un gusto conocerte

Y yo soy Hitzugaya Toshiro – dijo el peli plata

Pero le puedes decir Shiro chan – intervino Matsumoto y yo solo sonreí no sabía por qué estaba hablando con ellos pero no me desagradaban en lo más mínimo, al contrario me parecían buenas personas y me gustaba la forma unida que se llevaban

Un gusto de conocerlos a todos ya saben mi nombre – respondí tranquila

Hablando de todo un poco, bueno me preguntaban de mi colegio y yo respondía con mi verdad y ellos se sorprendía de mi forma de pensar de uno de los mejores colegios del país, y yo les dije que para mí solo era una buena prisión donde no enseñaban más que a ser niños mimados incapaces de hacer algo útil por la comunidad, se sorprendieron y me aceptaron mas cuando dije eso, se dieron cuenta que no era la niña fresa que ellos creían y no era discriminadora

Juro que les daré dinero cuando llegue a mi casa así podrán regresar en taxi – les dije agradecida ya que era de noche cuando llegamos a la avenida principal que llevaba a mi casa

Nos iremos en metro si nos prestas ¿sabes cuánto nos costaría un taxi? – inquirió Asshido

No lo sé, de seguro mucho – murmure

Exacto es mucho –

Les daré dinero igual para que se vayan a casa y no tengan que caminar a pie

Tranquila kuchiki no te estreses –

Mientras caminábamos algo me dijo que dirigiera a mis ojos al frente de la avenida y ahí estaba un hermoso hotel de cinco estrellas y puro lujo, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue el hecho de que de ese hotel Salía Ichigo Kurosaki acompañado de su asistente Inoue Orihime ella lo rodeo por el cuello y le dio chico besote y me quede quieta

¿Es tu novio ese chico? – me pregunto Rangiku lo que me trajo a la realidad y me asusto

No claro que no – dije rápidamente

Oe… - grito Toshiro molesto – no se queden ahí paradas si no se dan cuenta está lloviendo mucho – grito

Lo siento – respondió Rangiku y me jalo con ella

Estaba calada hasta los huesos por la lluvia, cansada, hambrienta y sedienta, con mi alma en un hilo porque temía que algo malo le paso a Ichigo y por eso no pudo venir, me regañe una y mil veces por no haberme podido memorizar el numero de su celular y así llamarlo ya que en su casa no contestaba, con las dos monedas y las otras cinco que juntaron ellos solo compramos unos jugos baratos y continuamos la marcha ya que eso no me alcanzaría ni para pagar el metro, todos esos chicos buenos estaba empapados por que desde hace mas de dos horas empezó a llover fuerte, solo por acompañarme y dejarme segura en mi casa, todo esa caminata y penurias pasada por mi y por los que ahora empezaba a apreciar como unos futuros amigos, todo eso era ¿por NADA?, todo eso era solo porque a Ichigo se le olvido venir a recogerme y/o mandarme mis cosas por estar revolcándose hasta la fatiga con la put… de Orihime, claro ellos dos calentitos comidos y si estaban cansado eran por otras actividades y no una caminata de millas, lagrimas de rabia e impotencia quisieron salir de mis ojos al darme cuenta que Ichigo me había engañado y falto a su palabra por estar de revolcón, y lo maldije a él y a su nueva chica de seguro. Les dije a los chicos que debíamos de cruzar al frente por que por ahí se iba a mi casa y ellos así lo hicieron, y de pronto escuche un chirrido de motor, un freno forzado y se paró un coche negro de lujo que yo inmediatamente reconocí y lloriquee al reconocerlo

Alen – salude con una sonrisa algo efímera por estar congelada

¿Por qué estas tan mojada? – me inquirió en cuanto me vio y me paso su saco - ¿de dónde vienes así Rukia – pregunto molesto

A pues veras Salí con mis amigos de paseo y perdí mi celular y mi dinero, todos lo perdimos y ellos me acompañan a casa –

¿Por qué no llamaste a Kurosaki? –

Porque no recuerdo su número de celular y en su casa no está por que tenía que ir al hospital - ¿Por qué carajos lo justificaba?, debería de decirle que si giraba un poco encontraría al peli naranja y sabría porque estoy en ese estado

Eres despistada, sabía que no podía irme dejándote a ti sola – hablo mas para el que para mi

Alen tranquilo ya llegare a mi casa y todo acabo, pero por favor lleva a ellos hasta su casa que es muy, muy lejos – le asegure

Al parecer mi querido Alen sintió pena por los chicos y acepto y me dijo que primero yo, pero lo convencí de que los lleve, todos me miraron sorprendidos y yo solo asentí Rangiku me dio el número del teléfono y me saco mi numero de celular y me juro que llamaría y así me despedí de todos muy agradecida por su colaboración y le pedí a Alen que les de dinero por las molestias el me dijo que así lo aria y se fue con ellos y yo volví a encaminarme a mi casa, solo faltaba unas tres cuadras

**** Ichigo POV ****

luego que Rukia se fue me levante tome el desayuno que me lo había dejado preparado, tome una ducha larga y me sentí un poco mal por haberle fallado y no llevado yo, pero estaba muy cansado, cuando Salí metí la maleta de ella al capo y me cercioré que estaba ahí su celular, Orihime me esperaba muy seductora en su departamento hicimos varias cosas y al final salimos a comer fuimos al cine y después de ver una película erótica nos quedamos en un hotel a unas cuadras de mi casa, allí la pase toda la tarde, algo en mi interior me molestaba había olvidado algo importante aun que no recordaba que, así que lo deje pasar, una vez noche me despedí de mi amante en la puerta del hotel ella se me colgó y me dio un beso largo y tendido, cuando ingrese al auto un sonido desde atrás de mi coche me llamo la atención y palidecí del susto, ese sonido era inconfundible, el tono que solo ELLA sería capaz de poner, una canción de inicio de su anime favorito (chapy Fantasía o algo asi), en el acto me llego todo lo que se suponía tenía que haber hecho con ella a mi lado y lo importante de lo que me olvide, era ella, saque la maleta y luego el celular, se cayó revise y tenía 35 llamadas, solo unas 8 eran de un número no registrado en su celular y 12 eran de Tzubaky y 15 eran de Alen, me maldije y llame a Tzubaky

Hola Tzubaky habla Ichigo ¿esta Rukia contigo? – pregunte

No Ichigo san, la deje en el campeonato antes de que termine por que tenía que viajar, la llame porque estaba preocupada ya que me prestó todo el dinero que tenia para que me vaya en taxi – me informo y me desespere

Ok de acuerdo Tzubaky si te llama infórmame por favor – sin más le colgué el móvil

Estaba aterrado ahora sí, ella no tenía dinero, no tenia celular ni nada como regresar de ese lugar a donde fue, debía de cargar su espada con ella ¿donde se metería?, ella no tenia mas amigos así que no recurriría a nadie más que a mí, pero….. ¿Por qué no me llamo?, de seguro enojada y me castigo no llamándome para informarme que se fue con algún profesor, de seguro Kempachi la ayudo, me dije a mi mismo para no entrar en pánico, conduje a mi casa seguro que la encontraría ahí recostada en el sillón y mirando Inuyasha, chapy u otro anime, me tocaría suplicarle me perdone y le diría que me quede en el hospital por algún problema de los negocios de mi padre…...

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al reconocer esa silueta, no importa cómo o done yo la reconocería a ella con los ojos tapados, estaba abrasándose a sí misma con sus manos frotando una parte de sus hombros de su delgada ropa choreaba agua a más no poder, su espada bien aferrada a su cintura caminaba lentamente, acelere mas el coche y me pare junto a ella cuando la alcance

Rukia sube – le grite y abrí la puerta del copiloto cuando ella se giro para verme – oe. Rukia – le volví a gritar cuando ella se giro y prosiguió con su caminata lenta – no estoy jugando estas empapada sube – avance el coche suavemente – bajare y te subiré a la fuerza – amenace pero ella simplemente no hiso nada más que andar

Camino ignorándome y se metió en un callejón donde no podía entrar con el coche maldije alto y me baje la seguí pero ella desapareció rápido, así que me encamine de nuevo en mi coche la busque en el camino y no la encontré así que me fui a casa tal vez ella ya llego antes, conocía muchos atajos. Cuando entre a la casa supe que no era así, ella no llego las luces apagadas y no había rastro de ella, la espere impaciente y luego de quince minutos golpeo la puerta suavemente

¿por qué no me haces caso? – fue lo que grite cuando la vi en mi puerta

Buenas noches – dijo y me empujo a un lado para entrar

Te pregunte algo – grite y ella me dio una mirada gélida

Cansada – dijo sus grandes ojos dieron una barrida al cuarto, vi que dudaba en algo y entendí de que se trataba cuando miro muy atenta al piso que apenas limpiamos ayer

Mi corazón se detuvo en el instante que comprendí sus intenciones pero no fui capaz de decir, ni hacer nada para que ella no haga nada, para cuando por fin mi mente proceso algo, ella ya estaba adelantada en su faena, con sus manos temblorosas por el frio desato la cinta de su espada y la deposito con delicadeza, se volvió a erguir en su completa estatura y empezó a quietarse su ropa con descabellada lentitud, le costó un poco mas ya que por lo mojado que estaba esta se le pegaba a su cuerpo dificultándole el trabajo, con una delicadeza espantosa la fina tela de su camiseta cedió a su forcejeo dejando al descubierto su fina, cremosa y delicada piel, la misma suerte tuvo el pantalón ya que se lo quito a duras penas, y de la nada ahora tenía a Rukia ante mis ojos solo con su ropa interior, que era de color negro con encaje, tirito un poco mas por frio y yo no era capaz de procesar nada más que grabar sus silueta en mis retinas con fuego, como si estuviese hipnotizado y ella fuese el péndulo a seguir mis ojos la siguieron por donde ella fuera.

Doblo sus ropas mojada y lo metió al cuarto de lavado, salió de esta con una toalla secándose el pelo, miro a los sillones hasta que ubico su gran maleta la zarandeo unos momentos y sus ojos ardieron como volcanes por la ira que tenia, saco luego su celular y marco un numero, mientras yo solo la observaba incapacitado en mi habla

¿hola Alen? – hablo con voz suave y de frio – estoy bien tranquilo, ya estoy en casa – su silencio me exasperaba - ¿ya los dejaste en sus casas? – y mas silencio - ¿les diste lo que te dije?... - - - ¿Cómo que no quisieron? - / - bueno al menos aceptaron eso ¿les diste las gracias por mi? - / - ok Alen eres el mejor –

Solo a MI me decía que era el mejor y ¿Cómo es que Alen estaba aquí?, ¿Cuándo llego, porque lo llamaba, a quienes había llevado a su casa y que le dijo que le diera?, tenía tantas preguntas y rabia acumulada que quise reclamarle nuevamente pero de nuevo su conversación me callo

Otro favorsote Alen – pidió casi suplicante – tráeme un pollo frito MUERO de hambre – le aseguro ¿Por qué no me decía a mí que se lo vaya a comprar? – ok gracias te adoro – dijo con una vos impregnada de mucho cariño – te espero –

Tenemos que hablar – le dije tratando de detenerla

Frio – mascullo su voz me pareció más frio de lo que ella sentía en su piel

No apele nada y no trate de seguirla al darme cuenta de su enojo ya que a patadas llevo su maleta a su cuarto y dio tremendo portazo, estaba furiosa.

**** Rukia POV ****

El frio me calaba la piel mientras iba con paso lento a casa, le regrese su traje a mi amigo para no mojárselo inútilmente y suplique para que los chicos no le cuenten nada de lo sucedido solo debía de confiar en su silencio, escuche nuevamente detenerse un auto y me sorprendió la rapidez de Alen, o el muy necio había regresado para llevarme, lo golpearía hasta el cansancio si hacia eso….

Rukia sube – escuche esa voz tan familiar gritándome así que me di vuelta a comprobarlo, no se tal vez y mi mente no funcionaba bien por el frio

Oe. Rukia – me volvió a decir ya que yo decidí ignorar a mi imaginación o a la realidad, justo ahora que importaba – no estoy jugando estas empapada sube – grito frustrado, si en definitiva no era un invento de mi imaginación el estúpido cabeza de naranja estaba de verdad – bajare y te subiré a la fuerza - me amenazo ´´atrévete y te mato`` amenace en mi fuero interno ´te rebanare a pedazos con mi espada``

Así que para que deje de molestar y no tener que discutir con él y también para evitarme problemas con la ley por matar a un idiota me metí por un callejón, luego me subí las gradas y me fui por otra calle a rodear el camino, me di cuenta que no me perseguía ya, así que camine con más lentitud aun, cuando llegue a casa me cambiaria tomaría una ducha caliente y le pediría a Ichigo que me lo compre una comida decente por la hambre que tenia. Esos planes se fueron al carajo en el preciso momento en que el me abrió la puerta, me recibió de lo más grosero, molesto y gritando.

¿Acaso el tenia algún derecho a estar molesto conmigo….? NO, Claro que no, el se molestaba por el simple hecho de no hacerle caso cuando ya estaba cerca de casa, pero él no me hiso caso a mi cuando se suponía que debía de venir a recogerme, sabiendo que no lleve dinero y que muy probablemente no conocía el lugar, no pero claro, al señorito no le importo nada de eso, y se viene a enojar por unos segundos de rebeldía, así furiosa por sus gritos decidí callar, no vaya ser que me vaya de lengua y le diga que le vi con su mujer, solo le respondí con los dos monosílabos que se me vino a la cabeza, - cansada y frio – luego del respectivo saludo.

Cuando entre a casa recordé que recién habíamos encerado todo y no tenía planeado ensuciarlo para volverlo a hacer ya que de seguro el desgraciado de mi doctor no me ayudaría, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía me dedique a quitarme la ropa mojada, no me intereso el hecho de que él estuviera ¿Qué podría ver en mi, una niña después de haber tenido de seguro un día entero de revolcón con una mujer de lo mas bien proporcionada?, así que me quite la ropa y quede en ropa interior, la sola idea de que Ichigo estuviese con otra mujer me lleno aun mas de rabia logrando que en mi interior llamas de fuego ardieran y quisieran salir por los ojos, después de poner mi ropa mojada ne la ropa sucia busque mi celular y llame a Alen ya que no podía pedirle favor a Ichigo

¿hola Alen? – dije cuando respondió el celular

¿Quién mas podría ser? – me respondió divertido – claro que soy yo, tu siempre salvador –

¿ya los dejaste en sus casas? – pregunte preocupada por el grupo de chicos que me ayudo a ir hasta mi casa

Si ya les deje a todos en sus respectivos hogares –

¿les diste lo que te dije? – pregunte preocupada ya que yo les había prometido dinero a cambio de su compañía

Si les quise dar, pero ellos se negaron,

¿Cómo que no quisieron? – pregunte sorprendida

dijeron que si te ayudaron fue porque así quisieron y no les obligaste a nada y no les debes nada, luego les dije que les invitaba a cenar y aceptaron -

bueno al menos aceptaron eso – acepte casi convencida - ¿les diste las gracias por mi? –

si se los di, no solo por ti, si no de mi parte y la de tus hermanos

ok Alen eres el mejor – le asegure, había llegado como mi ángel a ayudarme, como hasta cuando trabajaba como mi chofer, siempre me ayudaba

Otro favorsote Alen – le suplique

Claro el que tu digas – me aseguro mi amigo

tráeme un pollo frito MUERO de hambre – le dije ya que mi estomago me gruñía por la falta de alimentos

claro te lo llevare, también una sopa caliente para que no te enfermes- me dijo

ok gracias te adoro – si lo adoraba aun después de meses de no vernos seguido el era mi salvación – te espero – le asegure ya que si no llegaba morirá de inanición y muy probablemente antes mataría a un doctor peli naranja con menos cerebro que la hormiga….

Tenemos que hablar – me dijo Ichigo e hizo un movimiento de intentar pararme

Frio – le masculle esperando que entienda el frio que sentía, no solo en mi piel por la lluvia, si no por el frio que me dejo verlo con esa mujer y en esas condiciones, también el frio que me causo que me fallase a su promesa

Sé quedo quieto y ni di un paso tropecé con mi maleta, furiosa como estaba lo agarre a patadas imaginando que era el peli naranja que me miraba un poco intimidado así que lo lleve a mi cuarto todo el trayecto a patadas. En mi habitación aliste la ropa de dormir mas calentita que tenia y me metí a dar una ducha de agua tifia, cuando el agua caliente hizo contacto con mi piel tirite por el cambio de temperatura, de a poco mi cuerpo se fue acostumbrando al agua y así me bañe bien disfrutando del calor que y la tranquilidad que me daba el agua, me seque bien y me puse mi piyama color amarillo a cuadros de franjas negras, me puse la pantufla y espere a mi amigo en mi cuarto, escuche llamar al timbre y Salí a atender la puerta, cuando llegue a la sala Ichigo ya había hecho entrar a Alen quien sonreía al verme y mi doctor lo miraba con rabia

Hola Alen – le salude e inmediatamente me colgué de su cuello, sabía que esas acciones no significaban nada para mi doctor pero una parte de mi suplicaba que si bien no sentía celos por lo menos sienta culpa - ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? –

No…. mejor te invito a cenar – me replico y yo gemí por el hambre

No quiero – proteste ya a punto de hacer una pataleta – dudo que en mi estado pueda dar un paso más allá de la puerta, que parte de MUERO DE HAMBRE no entendiste – vocifere

Kurosaki ¿acaso no alimentas bien a Rukia? – pregunto Alen a mi doctor en ese tono de reprobación y a la vez de sarcasmo que usaba cuando se veían ya que Ichigo también asía lo mismo

El no tiene nada que ver – intercedí rápido – es solo que me la pase el día en la calle y por andar despistada se me olvido comer, luego perdí el monedero y el celular lo deje aquí – explique rápido

Ok, luego me cuentas que hiciste todo el día en la calle – me dijo firme Alen tono que no me agrado mucho pues era como si me pidiera, no como si me exigiera un resumen de mis actividades y yo ahora no estaba para eso

Yo le di permiso de salir, así que no tiene por qué darte explicaciones de nada a ti – respondió amenazante mi doctor

Dejen eso, TENGO HAMBRE…. – grite y parece que toda la cuadra se entero de ese hecho

Solo bromee cuando te dije que no te traje nada, sabes que siempre cumplo lo que me pides – me dijo sonriendo mi amigo al verme perder los estribos

Gracias… - fue lo único que dije antes de arrebatarle la bolsa donde estaba mi comida y me fui corriendo al comedor, lo serví en un plato un vaso lleno de jugo y empecé a devorar la comida

¿Cuántos siglos no comes? – pregunto sorprendido mi amigo – tendré que decirle a Byakuya sama que Kurosaki te tiene muerta de hambre –

Cállate – respondí mientras comía mi pollo – está muy rico – le dije como cumplido

Bueno luego comes la sopa –

No quiero – rezongue

No me importa lo debes de comer, eso aumentara tu temperatura y evitara que te resfríes –

Pero ya no quiero na… -

Hazme caso – me pidió y yo al final accedió y asentí con la cabeza – luego un jugo de limón caliente con una aspirina y ya estas –

Si claro doc… - use la ironía cuando me receto

Solo prevengo luego no quieres hacerte inyectar porque te desagradan las agujas – me recordó

Mujh, - fue mi única respuesta

Luego de eso comí en silencio y sentí la atmosfera tensa que existía entre esos dos y los ignore, por mi que Alen mate a Ichigo por ser idiota, una vez terminada mi cena me fui a mi cama Alen me llevo ahí la limonada caliente y la aspirina, mientras los efectos del antibiótico hacían efecto el me conto que solo vino de pasada y que mañana por la tarde partía de nuevo a Londres ya que le mandaron a recoger unos documentos importantes, me conto que estaba saliendo con alguien en allá quien lo quería mucho y que al siempre hablar de mi y la forma de la que él lo hacía también yo era querida ya por ella, era algo así como su ´´hermanita`` para la chica de mi amigo, eso me hiso feliz y lo felicite por ese hecho, luego caí en los brazos de Morfeo caliente, comida y fresca, muy cansada por la caminata cierto, pero feliz de estar de regreso en mi casa.

**** Ichigo POV ****

El enfado de Rukia conmigo por mi falta a mi palabra duro por dos días, yo intente a la mañana siguiente hablarle normal, pero casi me mata con la mirada, no preparo el desayuno y se fue al colegio, cuando la fui a recoger a la salida no la encontré, su amiga me informo que se había ido hace unos pocos segundos y no había esperadme, la busque por las calles y no la halle, refunfuñando llegue a casa y para mi sorpresa ella ya se encontraba ahí, ofendido como me sentía por qué no me allá esperado y también porque no me haga caso le reclame

¿Por qué no me esperas donde se supone tengo que ir a recogerte? – reclame energético

No recibí respuesta alguna solo me miro furiosa y de un brusco movimiento me empujo a un rincón para ella poder seguir movilizándose en la cocina, me ignoro cada una de las preguntas que hacía, cualquier comentario que decía, pus el palto de comida en completo silencio y se sentó en su sitio, ese fue el almuerzo mas infeliz que compartimos juntos, comíamos en silencio absoluto en algunas ocasiones y ninguna era tan incómoda como ahora, su silencio me estresaba y me hacía sentir mas misereadle de lo que de por sí ya me sentía, luego de almorzar ella lavo su plato y se encerró en su cuarto, le avise que me iba al hospital y solo bufo de fastidio, al día siguiente se repitió casi lo mismo en la mañana y en el almuerzo solo que esta ocasión ella dijo, - lárgate no me interesa – así decepcionado de mi, como me sentía en la noche me fui decidido a casa a entablar una conversación firme con ella y no dejarla ir a ningún lado sin mi consentimiento.

Cuando llegue a casa de nuevo no recibí su bienvenida y mis entrañas se retorcieron por ese hecho, era raro no tener a mi enana recibiéndome feliz y extendiéndome la mano para que yo le entregue el maletín y ella llevarlo a su sitio mientras decía que prepare todo porque ya cenábamos o almorzábamos, en cambio ese día vi una nota en la mesa que decía que comiera lo que sea y que ella se dormía, y me fui a su cuarto a hablar con ella

Rukia abre la puerta - le dije mientras daba pequeños golpes en la puerta y ella no respondió – Rukia por favor… tenemos que hablar – rogué

Lárgate no leíste que ´´estaba durmiendo`` - grito con ironía detrás de la puerta

Lo leí y NO estás durmiendo, por favor Rukia hablemos no podemos seguir así enojados por una tontería… - me calle había metido justo ahora la pata

Escuche algunos ruidos extraños en su habitación y de golpe en mi delante estaba una Rukia furiosa mirándome con fuego en los ojos y boto veneno por sus labios

¿TONTERÍA?…. – me grito furiosa – CLARO ES UNA TONTERÍA EL HECHO QUE TE HAYAS OLVIDADO DE MI, DE QUE DEBÍAS DE RECOGERME, SE SUPONÍA QUE TÚ DEBÍAS DE VENIR CON MIS COSAS, ALMORZAR FUERA Y DEMÁS, PERO NO, ES SOLO UNA TONTERÍA EL QUE HAYA ESTADO EN UN LUGAR QUE NO CONOCÍA, CON GENTE QUE NO CONOCÍA, SIN DINERO, SIN CELULAR, MUERTA DE HAMBRE, ES UNA TONTERÍA EL QUE HAYA TENIDO QUE VENIR QUIEN SABE CUANTAS MILLAS A PIE CON UNOS CHICOS QUE SE COMPADECIERON DE MÍ Y ME AYUDARON, TONTERÍA EL QUE ME HAYA MOJADO HASTA EL ALMA POR LA LLUVIA, CLARO TODO ESO, QUÉ DE SUFRIMIENTO O QUÉ IMPORTANCIA PUEDE TENER ES SOLO UNA SIMPLE TONTERÍA….. – se callo mientras me daba una dosis de llamaradas con sus ojos violáceos y como yo no respondí a sus gritos prosiguió con su desfogue

DEBISTE HABERME DICHO QUE NO PODRÍAS, QUE ESTABAS OCUPADO O MEJOR DEBES DE DECIRME QUE TE ESTORBO AQUÍ Y QUE… -

De un rápido movimiento le tape la boca para callarla, no estaba dispuesto a que empiece a decir que ella era un estorbo, a duras penas había conseguido que ella se sienta como la dueña de esta casa y viva tranquila como una amiga mas aquí y no como algo con que cargar

No lo digas…. – le murmure y le abrase rápidamente – solo perdóname – le pedí mientras mi cabeza se acomodo en el hueco de sus hombros

Ichigo suéltame – me ordeno enojada

Di que me perdonas, se que fui un idiota, pero no se que me paso, solo perdóname – me aleje de ella un poco y la mire a los ojos y sus ojos estaban sorprendidos

El silencio se hiso incomodo ella solo me miraba y su mirar se sentía como una máquina de escáner que me escaneaba el alma, buscaba la verdad en mis ojos y yo le di vía libre no quería perder a mi única amiga de verdad, es raro decir que una niña era mi amiga, pero es así, ella no me cuestiona en cosas importantes, me escucha, me sonreí, me mira a mí, no al chico guapo y doctor con una billetera más o menos holgada con quien acostarse, ella solo ve en mi a…. Ichigo Kurosaki, al doctor que respeta y que admira como me lo había dicho hace podo, y me admiraba y respetaba por el simple hecho de nunca haberle fallado, me veía como su amigo, ese amigo que tanta falta le hacía por estar tan sola aquí.

Perdóname y no me ignores mas – le pedí y para mi sorpresa ella esbozo una sonrisa hermosa, una de esas que nunca había visto y me abrazo

Te mato si me olvidas otra vez – me amenazo y yo sonreí mi enana mandona y linda había regresado – no te olvides que existo Ichigo nunca más lo hagas – me pidió y yo jure en ese momento que nunca lo aria

Nunca más, tu estarás en mi no importa donde estemos o como estemos…. – le asegure, ella asintió con la cabeza y me abrazo un poco mas

**** Rukia POV ****

No sé qué pasa pero que algo está cambiando, cuando estoy con él, lo veo siento a mi pobre corazón latir, como si estuviese en una maratón de atletismo, siento que mi estallara en cualquier momento, no me concentro en nada como debería de hacerlo, me la paso mirándolo, descubriendo nuevas facetas de él, un gesto, un movimiento y todo me llevan a lo mismo: que es bello e imposible; sus ojos me fascinan, me dan consuelo, me llenan de sueños, ya sé que me sucede y estoy muy confundida y ahora con esto empiezo a crecer, de un día para otro me doy cuenta que deje una parte de mi niñez para dar paso a ´´la mujer`` pues siempre quiero que me mire, que me note que me sienta, todo es tan confuso y desesperante, el está siempre en mi mente, todo ha cambiado, todo es diferente y estoy confundida, si alguien me hubiese dicho que estar enamorada de algo tan imposible era como estar flotando en mares que aguas inclementes, en definitiva me hubiese protegido de la mejor manera posible, ahora estaba entre es estrés y la deprecian a cada segundo, y yo me sentía mareada de tantas emociones recién encontradas, todas sin sentidos, pero tan fuertes tan intensas como las aguas que el dios Poseidón gobierna.

Quiera molerlo a golpes cuando me dijo que era una tontería por lo que estaba molesta, así que le grite lo que tenia atragantado, el solo callo y me molesto mas su silencio, volví a gritarle, quería que me diga que me vaya, quería que él me vote de su casa y yo me iría y escaparía d este amor que en apenas casi un mes ya me tiene mareada, es como estar embarazada con vómitos, mareos y demás malestares, en definitiva estar enamorada era como estar embarazada. Pero en cambio el me calla y me pide que no lo ignore mas, busque en sus ojos caramelo la verdad de su perdón y ahí estaba escritos con claridad su arrepentimiento sincero y me aferre a él suplicando que no olvide que existo nunca.

Ahora en este instante que estoy junto a él en mi habitación mientras él me abraza soy feliz, me prometió no olvidarse nunca más de mí, me prometió verme siempre y yo soy feliz, ¿Cómo salgo de esto?, me pregunto a cada segundo pero eso no me importa me aferro mas a él, recostados en mi cama los dos caímos dormidos yo feliz de dormir en sus brazos junto a él, mañana, si hay mañana ya llegaría…

Estos dos días de no hablarle a mi doc fueron para mí un infierno, mi mente me dictaba hacer una cosa y mi corazón quiera otra, ambos jalaban para bandos diferentes….

**/================/**

**`` Ella vive enamora se muere por él y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que haga que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´**

**/================/**

Tatachannnnnn….. ¿Qué les pareció?, muy bueno (MB 100 pts.), bueno (B 50 pts.), regular (R 40 pts.), pasable (P 36 pts.) y malo (M -100 pts.), esos son los puntajes así que a calificar… ok lo siento estaba calificando unos exámenes cuando golpeo la inspiración a mis puertas jeje, así que = califiquen.

Ya ven Rukia está perdida, su amor la está consumiendo, descontrolando, navega por mares desconocidos y no se sabe a qué puerto etas aguas la llevara, si quien ver cómo termina lean, comenten, y dejen muchos reviews.

Trate de hacer lo mejor posible este capítulo como ya lo tenía avanzado en algo me fue mas rápido terminarlo pero cuando lo leí me pareció que estaba muy, muy sobrecargado, hacia que las cosas avancen a grandes pasos, más rápido de lo que yo misma planee así que lo fui rellenando con otras cosas más y extendí la historia en sí, yo quería darle un final más rápido, pero en definitiva este capítulo se veía muy mal si lo ponía así, así que si no está como esperaban lo siento, iré subiendo las cosas con más calma ^^. A consecuencia de ello es que rellene también con lo del campeonato y los niños que hoy se presentan de aquí en más serán también principales (los odiados por ichi) pero bueno eso de las zampakutos de la era sengoku se me ocurrió cuando vi uno de mis posters de inuyasha y sesshomaru con el meidou sanuetzuha así que lo puse, disculpas por alterar lo de las espadas ^^

Ah y cambie la frase del final, me gustaba la otra pero esta le caía casi como anillo al dedo, es el estribillo del coro de una canción que me ENCANTA y como digo casi es para esta historia la canción, el titulo es _**AMOR SECRETO**_ del cantante de cuarteto _**LA MONA JIMENEZ**_, cantante argentino y también tiene muy buenas canciones, una de sus canciones también me inspiro para otra historia que será un ichiruki y lo publicare mas…. adelante. También opinen que les parece esta frase y la otra ¿cual quieren que le ponga?

Si les gusto hagan saberlo, si no les gusto también hagan saberlo jajajaja.

Ja ne.

**P.D. chicos no se olviden que aun estoy haciendo los conteos de los votos para el lemon, (encuesta comenzada en el capítulo 6), así que apoyen su opción favorita ^^**

**PD2. Les pido mil disculpas se bien que ayuer debi de haber actualizado pero estaba un poco delicada y hoy a arrastras llegue al interne y al fin lo subi, espero les guste y no se hayan molestado or mi impuntualidad **

**DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU** por** leer. **

Atte.

gaiaspink


	10. Chapter 10

TE DEMÓRATEEEEEEEEE…., si lo sé de seguro que están gritando eso todos y lo siento de verdad, así que déjenme sus comentarios de este capítulo.

**GRACIAS A:**

**kusajishi-chiru**

Gracias por el reviews, espero que este capítulo te guste ya está tu boto contado para el lemon jeje

**ZenBy**

GRACIAS por seguirme en este fic ^^, la verdad lo que me aconsejaste ya lo tenía planeado, por eso hice la encuesta del lemon jijiji, Ichigo sufrirá un poquito, le tocara tomarse muchas duchas de agua fría muajajajaj, esperare el comentario de este capitulo

**elenita-chan**

One san^^ siempre me pone muy feliz los reviews que me dejas, en este fic y en alas rotas ^^, tu boto ya está bien contadito para el lemon así que trankis, bueno la verdad a mí tampoco me agrada el ichihime, pero bueno tiene que haber alguien que sufra por la relación de ichiruki y que mejor que Orihime para eso?, bueno espero que me dejes tu comentario ahora también cale? Ja ne

**maaR-418**

Contado, contado, contado…. Jajaja tu voto ya subió la encuesta así que tranqui y sigue leyendo el fic y espero lo ames hasta el final

**Rukia Nair**

Jeje, si es muy insoportable no poder controlar tus sentimientos y dejar que crezcan sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, jo… aun recuerdo como me tamborileaba mi Kokoro cuando lo veía a él y no sabes ese tiempo fue una cruz cargar con todo esos sentimientos tan molestos…... Pero bueno…. Espero que lo este expresando bien en el fic jeje ya me dices que te parece este cap. o de plano me matas por qué no te gusto

**Koral Kurosaki**

Te gusto la frase?... qué bien T.T eres tú la única que me dijo eso gracias…T.T, espero que este capítulo te gusto y nos estamos leyendo, no dejes de seguirme onegai….

**Akemi227-chan**

T.T mi ortografía siempre me da problemas y mira que lo releo mil veces antes de publicar el capitulo, pero no me doy cuenta bien de eso porque ya tengo en mi cabeza bien metido la idea así que SIENTO LA FALTA ORTOGRAFICA….

Me alegra saber que te gusta mi trabajo, eso es muy gratificante para un escritor (aun que sea solo un aprendiz), no te rindas en tu fic me gustaría un día leerlo, sé que es un poco costoso y que medio te quedas calva por los tirones que te das (bueno algo así hago yo), la verdad yo comencé muy… mal pero de a poco empecé a hacerlo mejor y fui aceptada (por así decirlo), aun que claro mi mente es la que mas crea la historia porque en ella se desarrolla la mayor parte del capítulo e incluso de la historia y al escribir solo le vas dando algunos rellenos de acuerdo a tu momento, así que GAMBATTE….. Intenta de nuevo escribir.

Creo que todos tenemos algo hentai en la cabeza, al menos lo que escribimos lemon jeje, aunque la compañía de cierta amiga hentai y de un extraterrestre pervertido me afectan más de lo que esta bueno para mi salud mental jejej, ten paciencia ya llegara el lemon.

Gracias por el mensaje….. jo….. Creo que mi respuesta fue muy extensa ^^

**esmeraldaxx200**

Ya esta computarizado tu voto jeje gracias

**mey sakura**  
>jeje gomen por la demora, no lo dejaría sin terminar, aunque claro esto se está alargado más de lo que tenía planeado, jeje gracias por tu comentario ^^<p>

**ACLARACIONES**

Es mi deber informales que los personajes de **Bleach NO** me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, (aun que quiero comprar los derecho de Byakuya sama ^^), pongo este aviso para sí evitarme problemas legales por ´´robo`` de personajes.

Jaja ya sé que exagere pero estas son las normas del grupo y se deben de cumplir no quiero que me bloquen el fic ^^ así que aguanten todo esto jejeje.

Sin dar más lata los dejo leer.

_El capítulo está dedicado al último episodio que del anime así que disfrútenlo…._

_**Capitulo anterior.**_

Estos dos días de no hablarle a mi doc fueron para mí un infierno, mi mente me dictaba hacer una cosa y mi corazón quería otra, ambos jalaban para bandos diferentes….

Capitulo # 10

**TIEMPO**

Todo CASI volvía a la normalidad, mi doc y yo hablamos normal y aun que él en los primeros días no paraba de pedir perdón por su olvido, lo que me molestaba, me toco darle unos buenos golpes para que deje su rollo. El no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y me trataba con normalidad, me abrazaba por la cintura cuando estaba cocinando y venia curiosear, me daba besos en la frente cuando me iba, me molestaba y jugaba, cada uno de esos detalles me mataba.

Hey Rukia que aras el domingo…. – me pregunto con curiosidad un día

Pues nada en particular, lo que hacemos siempre…. –

Tratar de conquistar el mundo pynki… - me respondió haciéndose claramente la burla de mí, lo que me molesto y le arroje de lleno en su carota un almohadón del sillón – lo siento… – me dijo mientras aun se reía por la cara que puse – bueno te invito al parque…. –

¿ja….? – fue mi única reacción, ¿Por qué de la nada me invitaba a un lugar así?

Sorda…. Te dije que el domingo nos vamos desde temprano al parque.….. –

¿y eso, a razón de que viene? – pregunte curiosa

Bueno ayer me fije que será tus cumpleaños…. –

¿es el domingo….? – pregunte sorprendida, pues nunca le daba la importancia necesaria a esas cosas

Si, es el domingo, ¿Cómo es que no sabes cuándo es tus cumpleaños? –

Bueno nunca hago nada en especial ese día así que lo pasó como si fuese otro día más….-

Pero qué cosa, es importante, cumples dieciséis y tienes que hacer algo… -

Está bien, no tengo mucho que festejar…... –

No importa iremos y punto… - dijo firme y como no tenia mas ánimos de habar de eso no replique

Los días restantes pasaron rápidamente y cuando por fin llego domingo me saco muy temprano de casa casi a arrastras, a las siete de la mañana me vino a tocar la puerta, como era costumbre en el, uno o dos golpes en la puerta y se metía como si fuese su habitación, sabía bien que si no estaba con seguro era posible entrar, ya que cuando tenía el pestillo puesto era porque estaba cambiando o algo por el estilo, me molesto tanto, hasta el punto de quitarme las sabanas y hacerme poner de pie. ¿Qué no eran mis cumpleaños?, jo…. Mínimo debería dejarme en paz y dejarme dormir por un tiempo más largo ¿no?, pero me sorprendí mucho y me puse feliz cuando llegamos a ´´TOPICAL LAD``

¿te gusta? – me pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

Mucho… - le dije mientras mis ojos registraban la hermosura de aquel parque – gracias… - le mire nuevamente y él seguía sonriendo mientras me inspeccionaba y aprobaba mi reacción

Que comience tu día especial…... – anuncio, puso su mano detrás de mi espalda y me guio adelante, pago los tiquetes de ingreso

Subimos a varios juegos, me reí a carcajadas y casi me retuerzo de la risa cuando bajamos de la gran montaña rusa, mi pobre doctor se sostenía el corazón con las manos y le faltaba poco para besar el suelo

Eres demasiado loca, nunca creí que te gustaba las cosas de riesgo –

Eso no tiene nada de riesgo doc – le informe mientras lo arrastraba a otro juego – solo que no te gusta la velocidad…. –

Deja que me estabilice…... – se quejo al ser arrastrado

Ni hablar…. Fuiste tú quien me trajo así que ahora te aguantas… -

Pero que enana…. –

La pasamos en grande y jamás, JAMAS en mi vida me había divertido tanto, subimos a todos los juegos, el participo en todas las pruebas y me dio muchos peluches, cominos algo de comida chatarra aun que él se quejo

Jo…... yo prefiero tu comida…. – murmuro enfurruñado al filete que tenía en su plato

No seas quejón, además no soy tu sirvienta personal para ir cocinándote…... –

Lo sé pero me cocinas así que ya me acostumbre… -

Un día me iré Ichigo…... – eso era muy cierto, un día mi hermano ordenaría regresar a su lado y yo no podría hacer nada – es necesario que aprendas a cocinar, no quiero que mueras por intoxicación o algo así –

No te irás… - fue lo único que me respondió, mirándome de por sí con rabia

Me iré yo lo sé, porque tú tienes que continuar tu vida y aun así me quede contigo hasta la mayoría de edad y demás, partiré igual ya que yo tengo que seguir –

Falta para eso mucho…... – me miro con detenimiento y yo empecé a luchar por no sonrojarme intensamente – no me gustaría que te vayas… – primero me miro firme a los ojos y luego alzo su mirada al cielo – eres la única mujer que esta siempre a mi lado y a la que recordare siempre…. –

MUJER, si me había dicho que soy mujer y no era solo por que determinaba mi sexo, lo decía en el sentido que no veía como niña me puse tan feliz después de eso que nada me quito la sonrisa, una vez agotados los juegos de tierra, nos fuimos al ´´TOPICAL LAD MARINO`` donde nos dieron disfraces para poder abordar el barco, le toco hacer de FRANKENSTEIN, demasiado sexy para su bien, muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo ya que tenía su pecho al descubierto, jugué a que éramos novios y el complacía todo, me sostuve de su brazo y el no dijo nada, mas al contrario con una sonrisa de complicidad me sostuvo por la cintura y siempre se quedo a mi lado, sin dar la menor importancia a las chicas que casi se le regalaban, me sentía tan rara y feliz que mis ilusiones crecieron tanto que no pensaba ya con claridad, yo estaba disfrazada como un SUKUBO y el al verme sonrió con ganas

Creo que tendré que cuidarte mejor ahora…... – me susurro y me apretó un poquito más a el

¿y eso por qué? – pregunte confundida

Jajaja…. – rio fuerte y me derretí al verlo tan hilarante - ¿no te has visto? – pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros sin la menor importancia – bueno el traje te va de maravilla, estas hermosa… – me dijo al oído - y de seguro ya hay muchos chicos que les gustaría ser el cuñado de Byakuya.….. – con ese comentario me sonroje a más no poder

Calla…... –dije y le di un golpecito en su costado

Me fui de este mundo cuando me miro con sus ojos castaños directamente y sonrió más hermoso que nunca

Me gusta verte así.…... –

¿así como? – murmure aun sonrojada hasta las orejas

Nunca he visto tu cara sonrojada de esta manera y no sabes lo bien que me siento al ser yo quien lo ha causado…. –

Estúpido Ichigo…... –

Además de verdad no me gustaría que me presentes a tus pretendientes aun, eso no me hace ni pisca de gracia – murmuro frunciendo mas su entrecejo – no aun eres muy pequeña para tener novio, así que hasta que no tengas una estatura adecuada no hay nada de nada – llego a ´´común acuerdo``

Hey no te metas con mi estatura… - replique y fuimos dentro del barco donde se hiso una presentación de animales marinos, todo era muy lindo

Yo ya no entendía nada solo me deje guiar por él y la pase como nunca, estaba feliz, por los cumplidos, por el día y la compañía, grave en mi memoria ese día con fuego, cada detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra estaba guardado en mi mente y no había forma de olvidarlo nunca, con esas ilusiones almacenadas en mi interior todo seguía su marcha

Mi mente me dictaba hacer una cosa y mi corazón quería otra, ambos jalaban para bandos diferentes, mi mente me dictaba con raciocinio que me olvide de él, que si no quería sufrir, alejarme, era lo mejor y mi corazón me decía que si me iba él se moría, me suplicaba que lo mire, que le hable, me imploraba que le diga lo que pasa, pero yo callaba. Cada uno mente y corazón exigían que sus peticiones se les cumplan, pero no podía hacerlo, si hacia lo que me pedían morirá de una u otra forma, mi mente sensata como siempre me ordenaba dejarlo, irme y huir de este amor y mi corazón, soñador e ingenuo me pedía que permanezca a su lado, que lo ame aun así no se pueda realizar; pero si me iba, moría por dejarlo y quedándome me moría por no tenerlo. Todos los días lo miraba casi con desolación y mis ojos se inyectaban de amor cuando en uno de sus arrebatos me decía algo que me gustaba, que me llenaba, pero… no podía decirle que lo amaba, no, claro que no, si le decía algo el miraría con esos ojos castaños inyectados de sorpresa y luego analizaría mis palabras y me diría: _´´eres solo una niña y estas confundida, tu no me amas solo me aprecias`___ e ignoraría olímpicamente mis sentimientos y para no sentirse incomodo con mi presencia se alejaría de mi poniendo como escusa el trabajo y no pasaría más tiempo conmigo; lo conocía tan bien que sin decir nada yo ya sabía su reacción y su respuesta, y eso me dolía mas, quería gritar todo lo que sentía pero no me atrevía, el menosprecio y la indiferencia acabarían conmigo.

Para no seguir enredada en este sentimiento de desesperación me dedique a tener más trabajo de lo esperado, eran las siete de la mañana y yo ya iba saliendo de casa presurosa esperanzada de tener algo en mi mente para no pensar en mi doctor y mi fallido amor.

Ten cuidado con esos patines – me grito mi doctor cuando había avanzado unos cuantos pasos

Si claro – le respondí indiferente esa era mi mejor táctica para estar con él sin decir nada – nos vemos en la tarde adiós Ichigo – le grite mientras agitaba mi mano en señal de despedida

Adiós –

Avance más rápido en cuanto sentí que el ya no me miraba y me fui a mi colegio, al llegar ahí me esperaban pacientemente mis ´´alumnos`` pues acepte aun ser la ayudante de Zaraki Sensei lo que me despejaba la mente y también sacaba mi estrés, y los chicos con los que habíamos entrenado para la competencia le pidieron al Sensei y a mí que siguiera con los entrenamientos y así lo hice, cuando se lo conté a mi doctor eso le alegro pues dijo que empezaba a hacer amigos, lo que me causo gracia a mí y estalle en carcajadas

¿Por qué te ríes? – me pregunto un poco molesto por mi reacción

Dijiste que empezaba a hacer amigos – le recordé

¿y eso que tiene de chistoso? –

Ichigo yo no veo a esos idiotas como mis ´´amigos`` solo son algo en que perder mi tiempo y despejar mi mente nada mas, de hecho los uso para mis propios fines – le aclare

Eso suena muy frio de tu parte –

De seguro, pero como te dije antes y ahora te lo repito, NO me hace falta más amigos, con baky estoy bien y no insistas mas en eso o juro que te moleré a golpes – lo amenace furiosa al ver que replicaría

Eres una enana agresiva y gruñona –

Enana tus narices idiota –

Esa charla desemboco a una larga lista de insulto y reproches, terminando con una discusión más que añadir a nuestra lista del día. A la hora de kendo esos chicos y yo nos íbamos a otro salón a entrenar y Kempachi nos nombro oficialmente como la ´´comitiva`` representativa de futuros encuentros, lo que no cayó en gracia a los demás alumnos, claro felicitaron a los demás miembros y a mí me insultaron un poco más, y ese momento me arrepentí de haber aceptado, desde que vivió con mi doctor había empezando a llamar la atención en el colegio lo que no me agradaba ya que siempre trataba de pasar desapercibida para todos.

Las horas transcurrían con una marcha rutinaria, llevándose consigo los días y estos a su vez las semanas, en mi mente era distante la pelea que tuve con mi doctor, pero para mí mal, mi amor aumentaba más y más, ahora sentía que me ofuscaba y me dejaba sin tranquilidad. No sabía cómo manejar este asunto era la primera vez que me pasaba, nunca antes me había enamorado de esta manera, claro, siempre gritaba estar perdidamente enamorada de Matsumoto Jun, pero era de dientes para afuera, admiraba a ese artista no solo por como cantaba sino más bien como bailaba, pero hasta ahí, lo que sentía por mi doctor era algo más profundo, tan intenso y poderoso que sentía que me ahogaba y luego explotaba, ¡dios mío¡ ahora entiendo porque dicen que el ´´primer amor`` nunca se olvida, y es que te llena de muchas cosas y te quita otras más, y aprender a manejar esos sentimientos hacían inolvidables al primer amor, y pero si este resulta siendo diez años mayor que tu y con recorrido amplio, mientras que una es ingenua y soñadora… es lo peor

Desperté ese día cansada, la verdad todos los días me levantaba agotada, como si toda la noche hubiese estado despierta o haciendo otra cosa, la comida ya no me entraba y comía por que debía de comer, este amor de verdad me estaba gastando, amar a Ichigo en secreto era muy cansador, agotador y doloroso, pero él seguía tan normal e indiferente a mis asuntos que ni notaba las ojeras que tenía en los ojos, debía de hacer algo con mi amor o seria un hecho que ´´el amor mata``, suspire cansada y prepare el desayuno, era sábado y mi doc debía de ir al hospital, llegaría por la noche ya que hoy era sus cumpleaños y sus amigos le invitaron a almorzar, el me había invitado a ir con ellos, pero me negué en redondo a ir ya que si bien ahora conocía a todos sus amigos y cada uno era amable conmigo yo me sentía incomoda con ellos, tenían temas diferentes de tratar y yo era con un T.E. (terrestre extraviado) en ahí, por eso le hice un trato a mi doc

Bueno días Rukia… - me saludo al salir de su habitación aun con ropa de dormir y despeinado

Buenos días doc… - respondí a su saludo y sin pensarlo más porque mi cuerpo solo reacciono me lance sobre el – felicidades doc…... – dije mientras lo abrazaba por su cuello y le daba chico besote ne la mejilla

El me levanto en vilo y me dio unas cuantas vueltas riendo bajito, sus fuertes brazos me agarraron por la cintura y me dio un beso en la frente con una ternura que me derretí como mantequilla al fuego

Es muy lindo levantarse con ese tipo de regalos… -

Pero no te di tu regalo aun… -

Sí que me lo diste, nunca nadie me dio un regalo más hermoso que tu…. –

No entiendo solo te felicite…. –

Cierto, y lo hiciste con mucha sinceridad y cariño, ese es un regalo magnifico, además que es muy lindo despertarse con semejante recibimiento, seria genial que todos los idas sean mi cumpleaños… - comento divertido poniéndome al suelo - estas despierta muy temprano, deberías de dormir un poco más… -

no pude dormir…. – informe y el no dijo nada solo se quedo somnoliento en la mesa, le di su café caliente y en un platillo un pequeño pastel con su vela, me miro sorprendido y yo solo sonreí – feliz cumpleaños… - le desee de nuevo

pero que pastel más grande y que vela… - dijo, no con sarcasmo más bien con cariño

no te burles…. – empecé a amenazar

no me burlo, digo la verdad es muy grande no creo poder terminar, señorita cocinera te toca comerlo conmigo… - me informo

bueno señor doctor gruñón no te ayudare eso está hecho solo para ti…. –

ayúdame a pedir mi deseo por lo menos, a mi no se me ocurre nada… - me dijo y me jalo del brazo, haciendo que aterrice sentada en sus piernas – pide un deseo…. –

es tu cumpleaños…. –

cierto, y como deseo quiero que tu pidas mi deseo –

tramposo – murmure

solo pide lo que desees – mire a la vela con detenimiento y pedí lo que de verdad deseaba, aun que claro tenía un deseo importante pero lo imposible nunca se conseguía

deseo….. te deseo lo mejor… - murmure y apague la vela junto con él y este me abrazo con más fuerza desde mi espalda

es lo mejor que me desean también – comento, me obligue a levantarme de sus piernas e ir a mi sitio, cuando por fin lo hice agarre mi cuenco con cereal y me senté a su frente

doc, a qué hora llegaras…. – pregunte para alistar todo

estaré a aquí lo más rápido que pueda –

y eso como a qué hora es – insistí y este se rio

¿te parece a las siete? – me pregunto

Mmm…. Si está bien a las siete, así me da tiempo de tenerlo todo listo, ¿traerás a alguien más? –

No, ¿Por qué lo aria? –

Bueno es tú cumpleaños y se supone que los mayores festejan con sus amigos…. –

Sí, pero tu cumpleaños la pasamos solo tú y yo, así que mis cumpleaños quiero que sea así –

Si tu lo dices, entonces a las siete estará preparado tu cena ok –

De acuerdo, ya quiero tener mi cena en mi frente, de seguro será algo muy rico, aun que tu cocinas siempre muy rico – hablo sin darse cuenta de lo nerviosa y contenta que me ponía

Luego de terminar de desayunar se baño y salió al hospital despidiéndose como siempre con su beso, le entregue su maleta en la puerta una vez él se puso los zapatos y luego me metí en casa, cuando partió me di un baño largo para calmar a mi corazón desbocado que era como un caballo salvaje, me la pase el día recogiendo y limpiando la casa a conciencia, almorcé lo que sobro ayer y en la tarde me prepare para la cena, hice un pastel de fideo, con tres diferentes guarniciones, como postre hice budín de chocolate. A las seis todo se estaba cociendo y yo me dedique a arreglar la mesa, como el pastel de fideo llevaba en su interior carne roja puse un vino tinto a su lado, una copa de agua por si se le antojaba, los cubiertos bien listos y para mí me serví en mi copa jugo de fresa, me fui a cambiar para esperarlo lista. Me puse un vestido violeta oscuro que me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, la parte del cuello tenía un pequeño corte en V y no se notaba muy escotado, era de magas largas así que no necesitaba llevar nada encima, era un poco ajustado la parte de arriba y más ancho abajo aun que no campaneado, la parte de abajo tenía unas figuras delgadas en blanco, me puse unas zapatilla del mismo color, y mi cabello lo recogí con una pinza, aun que las puntas rebeldes se salina de su agarre, no quise ponerme nada mas exagerado, ese vestido lo había usado una vez y él lo conocía así que no pensaría nada mal.

A las siete me senté en el sillón atenta a escuchar algún ruido pero no paso nada, encendí la TV mire una película que me llamo la atención de lleno, era de SHERLOCK HOMES, me centre mucho en la película que perdí el tiempo, cuando termino de dar mire el reloj ya era nueve treinta, fui al baño a mojarme la cara, espere su llamado y nada, a si que marque a su número, y nada, espere y transmitieron la segunda parte de la anterior película volví a mirarla, las doce… y nada, una.….. y no se comunicaba, las tres….. Ya empecé a preocuparme, cuatro de la mañana estaba aterrada de que le haya pasado algo, por eso se podía encontrar su celular apagado y no haberse puesto en contacto, así que llame al señor Ishida su amigo

Hola…. –dijo al otro lado de la línea

Buenas…. lo siento, Ishida san – le hable preocupada – ¿será que Ichigo está con ustedes aun? –

¿Rukia? – me pregunto

Sí, soy yo perdón la molestia –

Tranquila Rukia, fej, ese idiota sabía que no se iría a su casa mira que tenerte preocupada – replico molesto

¿es que no está con ustedes? –

No, se fue de la fiesta a eso de las seis, dijo que tenía algo que hacer en casa, aun que claro se fue con Orihime…... – se quedo en silencio un rato analizando lo que yo ya sabía que significaba eso – tranquila Rukia debe estar en casa de ella, de seguro se le paso la hora, no te preocupes si pasa algo malo…... cosa que dudo yo te llamo –

Ok, gracias Ishida san y disculpe las molestias – sin más colgué

Me senté en el lado de mi mesa y bebí del jugo de fresa, las velas apagadas, el pastel listo, la comida fría, las guarniciones destrozadas, era la típica mesa desolada de algún aniversario en donde el hombre se le olvidaba llegar, ´´_debe de estar con ella``_, recordé lo que me dijo Ishida y me llene de rabia, un sentimiento negativo creció en mi, y odie a Orihime Inoue, la maldita mujer tenía a mi doctor en su casa, su mesa y su cama, pero la rabia no tenía nada que hacer al lado del dolor que sentí, por segunda vez mi doctor me fallaba, por segunda vez se olvido de mi existencia y si él se olvidaba de mi yo también debería de hacerlo por mi bien, incline mi cabeza y termine apoyándome los brazos en la mesa, mi cabeza sobre los brazos y empecé a sollozar, llore tanto, por rabia, tristeza, decepción y desamor, hasta quedar cansada y terminar dormida apoyada en la mesa.

Desperté con un molesto dolor de cuello, no entendía bien lo que sucedía, alce los ojos a la ventana abierta y vi al sol brillar con intensidad, recorrí todo el lugar con mis ojos y poco a poco la ensoñación se fue pasando todo lo sucedido y NO sucedido del día anterior llego a mi mente, el dolor regreso con intensidad, suspire estrepitosamente y me puse de pie, estaba congelada, lo primero que hice fue ir a ver su cuarto y a pesar de saber que no lo hallaría ahí igual me dolió no verlo, pues si él hubiese llegado me hubiese despertado para que me acueste, con el frio que sentía Salí un momento al balcón y me calenté ahí, la tristeza me embargaba y no sabía que hace, hoy no quería verlo y de seguro llegaría para disculparse si es que se recordaba, para mi mal, Tzubaky no estaba en casa, había salido de viaje con su grupo de no sé que, así que estaba sola, había un evento de anime pero no quería ir sola, y tampoco quería estar aquí para cuando el llegue, sopese mis opciones y me metí de nuevo en casa a tomar una ducha por instinto mire el reloj ya era las nueve treinta, rápidamente me bañe y me cambie para salir, cuando estaba lista con mi mochila en mano, con el dinero suficiente, por si acaso la tarjeta de crédito, las llaves, el carne un cuaderno por si acaso, el libro que estaba leyendo, me coloque la mochila en la espalda, me puse los patines y Salí de casa, sin haber hecho nada, deje las cosas tal cual si no vino a comer por lo menos que limpie ¿no?.

El evento era un tanto alejado así que debía de ir en metro y así lo hice, me concentre en mi lectura para no ponerme a llorar de nuevo, pero luego de un rato me canse, puse mi reproductor de música a fuerte volumen como para no oír ni mis pensamientos, cuando llegue al evento estaba ya casi lleno, pague la entrada y me dedique a perder tiempo mire todo y compre mucho, el peso de mi mochila aumento considerablemente luego de dos horas de estar ahí, así que después decidí ir a tomar asiento con un helado en mano, los actos comenzarían ya, estaba en la barra esperando que me den el helado cuando alguien nada esperado apareció, bueno algunos mucho, no esperados aparecieron, lo que me recordó algo igual de triste que ayer

Rukia chan…... – me dijo la voz al girarme tenia frente mío a Rangiku Matsumoto sonriéndome, con su escultural cuerpo embutido con una ropa ajustada – vaya que coincidencia verte aquí…. – se giro y grito alto para ser escuchada – hey chicos miren a quien me encontré por aquí… -

Enfoque mis ojos y vi a todos sus amigos, cada uno tenía un look diferente que me sorprendió, pues cuando los conocí llevaban el uniforme de su equipo luego el de su colegio cuando me ayudaron a regresar a casa, Ikkaku y Yumichika llevaban unos jeans algo holgados y unas chompas con capucha igual de anchas, Hitzugaya y Asshido estaban con unos jeans ajustados y unas mallas oscuras apretadas a su cuerpo y todo el conjunto era negro, una cadena colgaba de sus pantalones, Rangiku tenía puesto una solerita verde corta por debajo de sus grandes pechos y encima una chompa de hilo suelta color negro, al igual que su pantalón de mezclilla.

Kuchiki que sorpresa verte…. – me saludo Toshiro

Hola Rukia un gusto verte de nuevo – que diferencia en sus salidos, Asshido era muy amable

Kuchiki…... – dijeron al unisonó los otros dos

¿te gusta el anime? – me pregunto Asshido una vez que Rangiku me obligo a juntarme con ellos y todos nos fuimos con nuestros helados a sentarnos

Si me gusta mucho, tengo colección de varios animes –

Qué bien ¿Cuáles tienes? –

Lo más nuevo que tengo es….. los nuevos capítulos de Naruto shipuden, kaicho a maid sama, y algunos más, los acabo de comprar – le dije mientras le mostraba mi tesoro

Genial es muy bueno Naruto tengo el anime pero no puedo tener los mangas – me dijo

Yo los tengo desde el principio si quieres te los presto –

¿de verdad? – inquirió sorprendido

Claro no hay lio te los doy….. haber cuando te los doy jeje no se cuando nos veremos de nuevo –

Luego me los prestas a mi kuchiki – intervino Toshiro

Claro no hay lio –

Yo quiero los últimos episodios de Seit Seya – se quejo Yumichika – me dijeron que el final es deprimente –

Los tengo y si es deprimente –

¿me los prestas? –

Claro… -

Es raro saber que te gusta esto, pareces una niña fresa – dijo Ikkaku con malicia

Pues ya ves, siento no cumplir tus expectativas… - murmure gruñona

No te enojes, no es un insulto, es que es raro comúnmente a las niñas de tu categoría no les gusta estas cosas –

Bueno yo no soy muy común como aparento –

Se nota –

Noooo….. – grito Rangiku de golpe y todos nos giramos a verla, ella sostenía a su celular como estrangulando algo – taicho que aremos… - rezongo molesta, triste y angustiada

Qué te pasa Matsumoto – pregunto molesto Toshiro por la forma de gritar de su amiga

Es momo, dice que no podrá venir porque está ocupada – se quejo

No esto está mal, taicho hoy es la final no podemos dejarlo así – intervino Ikkaku

Faltaría un integrante para hacer la demostración y la actuación que mal…... – se quejo Yumichika

No pude llegar por lo menos al final…. – pregunto Hitzugaya a Rangiku

Dice que no, tiene arreglar las cosas para su mudanza –

Tendremos que dejarlo y no participar- dio su veredicto yo solo miraba de uno a otro, me sorprendía ver la preocupación sincera que sentían por su amiga y también lo mucho que les afectaba lo que dijo Toshiro

¿por qué no entra Rukia en vez de momo? – dio otra salida Asshido y yo me quede viendo con cara de ¿Qué?

No sabe la coreografía –

Bueno sabe manejar muy bien la espada y si le decimos de que va la historia lo hará bien ¿verdad? – me pregunto mirándome y yo me quede callada

Rukia ayúdanos por favor – me pidió Rangiku

Es que no se dé que me hablan – dije al final y ellos empezaron a decirme de que iba todo

Se habían inscrito para participar en el concurso con una historia creada por ellos y había sido bien aceptada en otros eventos y este era el definitivo donde sabían si se llevarían el premio o no, que era de 500 dólares, que era una parte de lo recaudado en toda la ´´serie`` de eventos hechos, me contaron que entraban a esos concursos primero por participar y segundo para ganar los premios económicos, ellos tenían una economía escasa, sus padres les daban lo justo y si querían estudiar lo que les gustaban debían empezar a ahorrar todo el dinero que pudieran para entrar a la universidad, por eso lo que ganaban en los concursos lo dividían en partes iguales y este era el premio más grande ofrecido y para que no se queden sin la oportunidad de luchar por el premio acepte participar.

La historia era sobre la _Diosa de la Nieve_, una mujer hermosa que había levantado el interés de un dios por ella, pero esta no podía corresponderle pues ya amaba a alguien más, el dios, furioso por su rechazo la maldijo a estar eternamente en el frio, con la maldición a cuestas ella sobrevivió, pero la nieve la seguía devastando aldeas y dejando muerte a su paso, así se fue a vivir en un lugar alejado donde ni un humano no podría entrar, un día su amor la encontró quien había viajado en su busca por todos lados, cuando se reencontraron ella le conto lo que paso y el dios celoso vino por ella, se armo una gran pelea el príncipe logro herir al dios lo que causo su enfado y le dio muerte, al ver como el moría ella también se quito la vida con el sable que hasta ese momento había usado para pelear, su espíritu se elevo a los cielos de golpe y de ahí empezó a caer la nieve del cielo, pues antes aparecía de la tierra, todos decían que era sus lagrimas por la muerte del hombre que amo y porque su amor en si nunca se realizo. Ahí con la ´´nieve`` cayendo sobre el muerto y sus espadas descansando terminaba la escena.

Se armo una gran ovación cuando termino, los aplausos no dejaron de sonar y los dictaron como los absolutos ganadores, felices todos salimos del lugar, Toshiro llevaba el dinero y no paraban todos de hacer bromas, nos fuimos caminando con calma mientras analizaban como lo habían hecho

¿Quién fue quien creó la historia? – pregunte curiosa

Bueno lo hicimos todos en sí – me respondió Asshido

Toshiro fue el que empezó a crearla cuando vimos en un libro al dueño que se supone que era de Hyorimaru, luego cada uno empezamos a acotar y al final termino en una historia de amor trágica, nunca fue nuestra intención hacerla así, debía de ser pura lucha –

Vaya pero me gusto mucho –

Momo y Rangiku se quejaron que no era romántico así que por eso metimos la historia de amor – me dijo Toshiro poniendo mala cara

A mí me gusta tal cual esta –

Lo hiciste bien Rukia chan, te podrías quedar con el papel para otras presentaciones –

Pero momo es la actriz – dije – yo vendré a verlos siempre –

No, momo ya no estará más en el grupo – me informo Ikkaku

¿Por qué? –

Dentro de una semana se muda a otro lado así que nos dejara –

Qué pena, de seguro la extrañaran –

Claro ella es la persona más normal con las que me he juntado – hablo Toshiro – ya ves los demás estamos más locos que nadie, a ella le gusta el anime pero hasta ahí, no colecciona ni nada, pero actúa con nosotros solo por apoyarnos –

Es una gran amiga –

Ni que lo digas por eso esta semana tenemos que hacer que sea inolvidables para ella –

Ya era noche cuando me despedí de ellos con la promesa de vernos mañana por la tarde y hacer algo, ellos me caían tan bien que me fue imposible no ser normal y mostrarme como soy, me aceptaron y de la nada pase a formar parte del grupo, cuando ya estaba cerca de casa recién encendí el celular y unos minutos después me llego el mensaje con unas muchas llamadas de Ichigo, lo que me recordó lo que sucedió y porque me Salí de casa, pero estar con los chicos y hacer cosas con gente de mi edad y mis gustos me había ayudado a distraerme. Ingrese a casa con mi llaves y vi todo apagado así que me fui directo a mi habitación, cansada como estaba apenas me cambie de ropa y me tire encima de mi cama recién las diez pero me dormí rápido, no sentí nada más.

A la mañana cuando desperté sentí un peso extra en mi cama, me senté y encontré un peluche de chapy en un lado con una nota de _´´lo siento`` lo deje a un lado _me bañe, aliste y Salí en completo silencio de casa sin hacer el menor ruido, llegue al colegio con tiempo de sobra y me dedique a hacer el vago, por primera vez me fui a recorrer todo el colegio y me di cuenta que teníamos mucho, sin hacer nada, me llego el primer mensaje de Rangiku que me preguntaba que como estaba y me decía cosas de cómo llegaron ayer a su destino, le respondí y ella respondió diciendo de lo mucho que me había alabado Asshido con una clara indirecta que ignore, luego de eso me llego mensaje de Asshido saludándome y platicamos de todo y nada en particular, más tarde de Toshiro recordándome la hora y diciéndome el lugar de encuentro, a pesar de estar atenta en clases me mensaje con todos reía como loca y baky me miro interrogante yo solo menee la cabeza en forma negativa, cuando era salida me tope directo con Ichigo que me esperaba, le salude normal para no levantar sospechas y me monte en su auto

Rukia escucha yo…. Lo siento... es que paso algo….. – empezó a decir en cuanto estuvimos solos y de camino a su casa, de seguro me diría otra mentira

Tranquilo Ichigo no tienes que darme explicaciones, de seguro que te tomaste demás y te quedaste dormidote – lo justifique sin decirle que sabía bien lo que hiso

Si eso paso me quede a dormir en casa de Chad –

Qué bueno… – respondí y para salvarme llego otro mensaje de Asshido con un chiste, al leerlo sonreí y respondí rápido con ´´jajajja, eso estuvo bueno, haber que haces con esto…..``

Que te dijo Tzubaky para que te rías así – curioseo

No era baky, era mi amigo que me mando algo gracioso –

¿tu amigo? – me miro inquisitivamente y yo me encogí de hombros

Si mi amigo – así me calle y no dije mas, me llego otra ronda de mensajes y respondí a todos, hasta que me llego una foto algo comprometedora y yo me sonroje a más no poder – kya…. Pero que es esto…. – dije sorprendida mirando a mi cel. y luego recibí una llamada

Rukia ¿te llego?... – pregunto

Asshido, si me llego ¿pero qué le pasa a esta chica? – dije casi gruñendo – como puede mandar estas cosas así sin más…. –

No le hagas caso Rukia ella es así, solo lo hace por molestar…... –

Pero qué cosa, cualquiera entendería otra cosa si lo ven de ese modo y no saben la verdadera situación –

Sí, pero ella goza molestándonos, ¿ya estas de camino? –

No, aun no llego a casa, pero será rápido estoy cerca de ahí, la matare en cuanto la vea ya verá –

Te ayudare con gusto, de seguro Toshiro y Ikkaku también nos ayudan –

Cuento con ello, nos vemos… adiós Asshido y si la ves antes no le prevengas – aconseje

De seguro me molestara así que llegare justo a tiempo, nos vemos Rukia –

Sip, adiós – y colgué mi celular – Rangiku hasta aquí llegaste – murmure fuerte

¿quién es Asshido? – me pregunto mi doctor que se quedo tan callado que me olvide de el

¿Asshido? – pregunte confundida

Si, Asshido, así llamaste a quien te llamo ahora –

Ah… Asshido jeje es uno de mis amigos…. –

No conozco a esos tus amigos.…... –

Seguro, los conocí el día que te olvidaste de mi y ayer me los encontré de nuevo, que raro, ellos siempre aparecen cuando tu desapareces.…... – comente y el solo me miro callado con los ojos abiertos

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que el hiso fue disculparse de nuevo yo decidí no hacer drama como la anterior ocasión así que le di por su lado, cosa que no le gusto nada ya que vi en su reacción y sus ojos rabia contenida, cuando entramos me fui directo a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa para salir, saque mi otra mochila con las cosas que les prestaría, mi celular y mi dinero, cuando él estaba poniendo la mesa yo ya estaba alistando para salir de nuevo

¿A dónde vas? –

A la calle… -

Ya me di cuenta, ¿con quién, porque y para qué? –

Con mis amigos, tenemos algo que hacer, para distraerme y tener más conocidos –respondí rápido a sus interrogantes

¿no comerás nada? –

No hay comida…... creo… buen come lo que sea, adiós.…... – y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Salí de su casa rápido con mis patines y me dirigí donde los chicos

Esa fue la primera salida con mis nuevos amigos, la pasamos en grande, momo era una chica de verdad tímida lo que me sorprendía era que sea tan amiga de Rangiku que de tímida no tenía ni el punto de la ´´i``, los días seguideros antes de su partida fuimos de paseo y la llevamos a muchos lugares, sacamos fotos y mas, como regalo de viaje imprimí todas las fotos y se las di en un sobre, ella me agradeció y me dijo que estaba feliz de dejar a sus preciados amigos con una nueva integrante como yo, cuando ella se fue todos estuvimos tristes, claro mas ellos que yo, para ´´consolarnos`` nos fuimos a tomar helado al karaoke, donde cantamos mucho y salimos de ahí con un nuevo grupo de canto, la verdad todo lo poníamos patas arriba cuando nos juntábamos, ese grupo de canto sería presentado en el siguiente evento y para eso las semanas restantes la pasábamos ensayando. Las cosas con mi doctor estaban casi intactas y por más que le puse energía a olvidarme del amor que sentía por el no pude hacer mucho, lo bueno es que mis nuevos amigos me daban más opciones de distracción. Hace ya varias semanas atrás Ichigo no llegaba a comer ni cenar los sábados y un tiempo después los ´´domingos juntos`` se estaban evaporando, firme en mi intento de dejarlo yo me dedicaba a otras cosas.

Era sábado y faltaba casi nada para las una de la tarde y de seguro mi doc ya llegaba, me había llamado diciendo que vendría a almorzar y como hoy no tenía nada que hacer cocine, pollo al horno y papas asadas, con mucha ensalada, aliste la mesa y diez minutos después llego mi doctor. Solo no me esperaba la ´´sorpresa`` que me había traído y no es que sea una de esas sorpresas donde te alegras sonríes y te cuelgas al cuello de quien te da la sorpresa, su sorpresa era una clara muestra de la infinita diferencia en edades que teníamos, había traído a niel su novia quien me miro primero de pies a cabeza con ojos analíticos, luego me sonrió con cinismo para terminar mirándome de nuevo pero esta vez con ¿lastima?, y…. ¿a santo de que la peli celeste loca me miraba con lastima?, me pregunte en mi fuero interno, como una buena señorita le salude con elegancia y gracia, no perdiendo mi forma libre de ser

Bien venido a casa doc – salude como era normal, me quede quieta al ver a la mujer al lado de Ichigo

Hola Rukia – me saludo mi doc mientras me despeinaba con la mano mi cabello – oh! Ella es niel, mi novia – me dijo señalando a la mujer a su lado

Sentí claramente como mi corazón se partió y escuche el ruido que hizo al quebrarse, el tenia novia, una mujer en toda regla y yo, bueno yo era solo yo, sonreí con pena en mi interior teniéndome lastima a mi misma por lo ilusa que había sido al dejar que mi amor florezca mas en mi mente, ya que en mi ´´mundo feliz`` mi doctor me correspondía y me amaba igual que yo a él, pero la realidad era otra

Hola un gusto conocerte al fin Rukia chan – me dijo y me lleno de besos las mejillas, ¿acaso yo era algo así como su muñeca para ella? Me pregunte molesta

El gusto es mío niel san – le respondí mostrándome respetuosa e indicándole indirectamente que ella igual debía de tratarme con respeto

Jo…. He escuchado tanto de ti que me moría de ganas por conocerte…... -

¿Que ha escuchado de mi? – pregunte sorprendida

Pues claro…. Ichigo me habla mucho de ti y quería conocerte – le sonrió a Ichigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos no se apartaban de ella ni un instante

Vaya, no sabía que el doctor hablaba de mi –

Claro que sí, siempre dice lo buena cocinera que eres, promete que me enseñaras, no quiero que se queje por eso cuando nos cacemos –

¿casemos?, así que ellos se iban a casar, esta vez a mi corazón le toco sentir la misma sensación de miles de agujas envenenadas inyectándose en la piel, su palpitar se demoro más de lo normal y por pura fuerza de voluntad, en mi rostro no mostré nada de lo que en mi interior se cernía, una cruenta batalla había sido terminada y yo era la perdedora a toda vista, mi amor por mi doc debía de morir sin siquiera haber florecido, sin haber conocido la vida tal cual, un amor solo de uno no tenía sentido…..

Te agradezco que cuides de el Rukia, tú serás como mi hermana también ya que el te quiere así – solo me limite a sonreír, _´´hermana``_ pensé, si después de todo el me veía como su hermana y es que tenia la edad de ellas

¿tienes hambre niel? – pregunte interrumpiendo su charrada no quería que me lance mas agujas envenenadas y no poder defenderme como dios manda

¿Qué es la comida? – pregunto Ichigo luego de haber hecho el mutis en todo lo que hablo su novia

Pollo al horno, patatas fritas y ensalada – le informe mirándole a la cara, pero no a los ojos

¿tiene eso grasa? – pregunto con algo de asco en la voz niel – pues veras Rukia yo soy modelo y no puedo comer nada de grasa -

Pues si tiene grasa, grasa que puedes eliminar con diez minutos más de ejercicio – le dije indiferente a su ´´problema`` de alimentación – o comer pura ensalada – sugerí una opción para no parecer la bruja

Te acepto la ensalada gracias Rukia cha…. –

Bien sirvo ahora – interrumpí antes que esa mujer vuelva a hablar hasta por los codos

El almuerzo paso tranquilo hasta cierto punto, niel tenia la manía de ser el centro de atención de Ichigo y hacia y decía todo para que eso suceda, impidió de todos los modos posibles que Ichigo me preste atención a mí, lo que por cierto me venía la mar de bien en este momento, para mi mal el me conocía algo mejor que los demás y sabia o era capaz de darse cuenta cuando algo me dolía o molestaba y en ese momento me dolía el corazón y el alma y también me molestaba la presencia de esa mujer tan bacía de cerebro ¿Cómo es que a Ichigo, un hombre listo, inteligente y sexy le podía gustar una mujer con 100 en cuerpo y menos 100 en cerebro?, por Kami ¿hace cuanto había muerto su neurona por la soledad o por la falta de uso?, mira que no saber hacer un vector, un juego de niños (según yo claro). Pero todo empeoro cuando la mujer lengua, empezó a decir que Ichigo le hablaba de todo y le contaba algunas cosas de mí, como que no podía química, lo mal que me llevaba con mis compañeros en el colegio, el esfuerzo que hacía para que me reconozcan y demás pero lo que me saco de mis cabales y me hiso perder la paciencia y casi detestar a mi doctor fue que saco a colación el problema por el cual yo estaba viviendo con el

No sabes la pena que me das Rukia, yo me muero si me entero algo así – me dijo con fingido dolor – a que sepas Rukia que yo te apoyo en todo lo que necesites, si mi madre me hubiese dejado así yo no la odiari… -

Basta ya – mi vos hasta hace rato con timbre dulce y amable cambio drásticamente, ahora era una copia clara de la expresión fría de mi hermano – eso son asuntos que no te atañen – le mire con frialdad, tantos años con mi nii sama algo debía de aprende ¿no?

Claro que si, dentro de nada seré de la familia –

De la familia de Ichigo y yo no soy nada de él, más que su huésped – le remarque

Mire a mi doctor para que diga algo, pero él me miraba con ojos acusadores como si yo tuviese la culpa de que la conversación llegase hasta este punto, ´´genial`` masculle en mi fuero interno queriendo dar de golpes a los dos en mi frente

Eso sí, pero ya te dije el te quiere como hermana y se preocupa por ti, por eso me conto para que yo te ayude en todo, se cómo tratar con la prensa y cuando se enteren va a ser un drama y debes de estar preparada –

La prensa no tiene que enterarse –

Lo harán ya te digo, le diremos que tu no sabias nada y toda la culpa caerá en tu madre, esa bru….. –

Si insultas a mi madre puedes irte ahora – le dije fría y vi un brillo de malicia en sus ojos celeste

Entiendo que la quieras proteger tranquila pediremos a los periodistas que no sean duros con ella, yo llamare a medios… - me preguntaba por qué carajos Ichigo no hacía nada, lo odie en ese momento, por ser un bocaza y contar lo que no debía, pero lo odie mas por no defenderme y apoyarme con ella

Si dices algo de lo que el idiota de Ichigo te ha contado, JURO que te arrancare la lengua de raíz, recuerda ´´ en boca cerrada no entran moscas`` tal vez en vez de mosca a ti, te entre una tarántula, dicen que la viuda negra es la más letal…. – mi voz conforme pronunciaba cada palabra se notaba más claro un tinte de amenaza, y por los dioses del Olimpo que lo aria si la idiota abría su bocaza

Rukia basta ya…... – por fin hablo Ichigo con un gruñido gutural solo para regañarme por defenderme – cállate – y darme una maldita orden – ella solo quiere ayudarte –

Nadie pidió su ayuda y si no hubieses abierto el hocicó que tienes por boca todo estaría bien – le grite harta, ¿por qué él no se daba cuenta que lo amaba que me dañaba que cada vez me fallaba?

Se lo conté porque quería que te apoye ella es una chica igual que tu…... –

Nadie, ni, nii sama, ni Hissanna y mucho menos YO te pedimos que ´´me ayudes`` - le dije poniendo a la última frase el sarcasmo adecuado – estoy bien como estoy, y te lo advierto, más vale que le recomiendes que sierre ese pico o usare todo el poder que tengo para destruirla -

JAMAS, y digo JAMAS, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de ser una kuchiki había amenazado con usar el poder de la familia, había tenido variedad de problemas y los había resuelto a mi manera, solo como Rukia y no como kuchiki, tampoco estaba en mí amenazar prácticamente de muerte, pero esto sí que me había molestado, no me importaba si ella se quedaba con Ichigo, si él la amaba o lo que sea, nada en este mundo era más importante para mí que mi nii sama, el hombre que se había percatado de mi existencia y a pesar de fingir indiferencia, el siempre estaba ahí para mi, cuidándome, protegiéndome, y sobre todo amándome, por eso NUNCA permitiría que algo o alguien le dañe y hacer daño a Hissanna significaba hacerle daño a él también, por que el la amaba con su vida, así que si era necesario llamaría a mis contactos y destruiría su profesión sin más ni mas

¿Qué insinúas con eso? – pregunto alterada niel

Que si dices lo que no te importa vivirás de la caridad por el resto de tu vida – mis ojos eran dos témpanos de hielo, mi voz dejaría congelado el mismo fuego del infierno, pero que mas daba – así que no juegues con fuego niel y tu Ichigo no hables de cosas que no te atañen –

Sin dar tiempo a nada me levante del lugar y me fui a mi habitación, estuve muy atenta a la charla que se supone debían de estar teniendo, pero las voces eran tan bajas que no escuche nada, luego de unos quince minutos escuche la puerta principal ser abierta y cerrada, luego el rugido del motor y el chirrido de un auto al partir, cuando me cerciore que no estaban ahí, llore de nuevo, la desilusión me invadió, había confiado mis mas grandes miedos, el secreto más oscuro de mi familia a él, a quien confié y que hasta hace una hora atrás yo hubiese puesto la mano al fuego por el por qué confiaba y creía en el ciegamente, pero esto me demostraba que no podía confiar en nadie, seque mis lagrimas y me tome un baño largo, para que la inflamación de mis parpados bajen y los rojos de mi ojo desaparezcan, cuando me estaba cambiando el regreso, dos golpes a la puerta y antes que pudiera negar la entrada ya lo tenía metido en mi habitación, se quedo quieto en cuanto me vio al igual que yo, sus ojos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo y sin decir nada salió, estaba solo con ropa interior y cuando entro estaba luchando por ponerme mi polera.

Sabía que tenía que salir y poner las reglas del juego de nueva cuenta, si me decía que me vaya de su casa me iría, regresaría a la casota que mi hermano tenia y ya hallaría la forma de quedarme aquí y no ir a Londres, aun no estaba lista para convivir con Hissanna, ellos habían venido ya dos veces a verme y me sorprendí mucho cuando vi la abultada pansa de mi hermana y lo orgulloso que estaba por ello mi nii sama, así que con la tranquilidad de poderme dejar un tiempo más a la custodia de mi doctor se fueron tranquilos, Hissanna me dijo que el día que quiera fuera a verlos, y que sería feliz si estuviera cuando nazca el niño, cosa que dudaba no quería ir. Salí de mi habitación una vez lista y el doctor me esperaba sentado en el sillón, cuando me vio se puso de pie y se acerco, por puro instinto me quede quieta en mi lugar y cuando él se fue acercando mas y mas yo retrocedía para mantener un poco la distancia cuando se dio cuenta que no quería que se me acerque y me dejo espacio libre.

Primero, siento la manera que entre a tu habitación – me dijo – no volveré a hacerlo desde ahora – como dolía ese tono informal que usaba conmigo

Es algo que le quería comentar desde hace tiempo – respondí con tono formal

Lo segundo, no me agrado la forma como trataste a niel –

Se metió donde no debía, solo me defendí –

La amenazaste casi de muerte –

Si habla no se quedara en amenaza se lo puedo asegurar –

¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo por eso? – pregunto casi furioso

Si esto se entera la prensa afectara a lo único que de verdad deseo proteger – le dije a medio grito

Dudo que sea a tu hermana –

Pues hace bien en dudar, lo que yo protejo es a Byakuya y no permitiré que nada le afecte –

Pero de él no dirán nada, mas que es un hombre de gran corazón por todo lo que te…. –

Pero serán crueles con Hissanna y eso le hará daño a ella –

Entonces es por ella.….. –

No lo mal entienda, si dañan a Hissanna ella sufrirá y por consecuencia eso también afectara a mi hermano y el es lo único que quiero proteger – le respondí con tanto formalismo que no me sentía nada bien, esta no era yo, en definitiva, Ichigo y su novia habían levantado en mi, al otro ser que dormía pacíficamente, jamás después que mi nii sama me adoptara había tenido que sacar esa personalidad mía

Siento…. Siento haberlo contado, no debí de haberle dicho nada a niel –

Se dio cuenta tarde de eso, ya lo hiso solo asegúrese de que no diga nada –

Me prometió que no diría, lo entendió tan bien, fue ella quien me dijo que no te regañe porque tú estabas protegiendo a alguien no lo creí la verdad, solo creí que te habías molestado por algo y nada más, supongo que tenía razón cuando me dijo que lo hacías por el engreído de Byakuya… -

Mi hermano no es engreído – defendí rápido, como fiera

Siento que te molestaras conmigo, yo solo quería que la conozcas y veas en ella una amiga –

Creo haber dicho en otras ocasiones que no me hacen falta más amigos –

Pero tienes unos nuevos –

A los que YO escogí, no me obligaron a nada ellos ni otros –

Lo sé, pero cuando le hablaba de ti ella se ponía celosa, al fin le comente como eres, que eras una niña aun y le conté por que estabas, me dijo que debía de cuidarte mucho y que quería ser tu amiga y mira como fue a terminar esto –

¿Niña?, si era una niña aun, pero no había necesidad que él me lo digiera con tanta claridad, pues eso me dolía, ahora que la furia había bajado, mi amor apareció y sus palabras herían

Agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pero no hay necesidad –

Rukia…. – me hablo con voz casi aterrada – porque… ¿Por qué me estás hablando de usted? –

No lo hago le estoy hablando norm…... – era cierto, no me di cuenta cuando había empezado a hablarle de usted y eso era algo malo

¿Estás bien? – me pregunto de seguro al ver mi cara de susto, dio unos pasos más para acercarse y como ahora era mi instinto el que me manejaba yo me aleje el tripe de pasos que el dio – no te alejes de mi – me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Algo no estaba bien en mi justo ahora, no quería por nada que esa parte fría y oscura que tenia y había gobernado mi mente y cuerpo desde niña salga, no lo deseaba, cuando ese instinto en mi despertaba era porque yo ya no confiaba en esa persona, y algo bien marcado en mi desde el día que Hissanna me abandono era no perdonar, nunca daba segundas oportunidades a nadie que me fallase y jamás me habría de nuevo y no quería que pase eso con Ichigo no después de lo mucho que había hecho el por mí, pero…. estaba en mi, el no perdonar nunca.

Necesito salir…... – fue lo último que le dije antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo

Al principio corrí como nunca, solo mis pies me llevaban y cuando me di cuenta estaba parada en la iglesia que me dejo mi hermana, fui avanzando mas y mas perdida en mis asuntos, tratando de encerrar muy dentro de mí, a mi anterior forma, llegue al orfanato donde crecí, había mucho escándalo e ingrese sin más, empuje las puertas de hierro y mi mente se lleno de recuerdos la mayoría amargos y dolorosos y muy escasos felices

Es Rukia One san – escuche que una niña chillaba, al segundo siguiente estaba rodeada de muchos niños

Hola niños – salude con una sonrisa, al fin había aplacado a mis instintos - ¿Cómo están? – escuche gran escándalo en el interior - ¿a que se debe ese escándalo?

Vinieron nuestros amigos a visitarnos… -

¿esos chicos que siempre vienes? –

Los conocerás al fin Rukia nee chan – me dijo uno de los niños

CHICOS MIREN, AQUÍ ESTA NUESTRA ONEE SAN, ELLA QUIEN NOS AYUDA CON TODO AQUÍ – grito el otro niño haciendo que el ruido pare

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verlos ahí, ¿Qué hacían en este lugar?

Oooohhhhh si es kya chan – chillo Matsumoto y un segundo después estabas siendo estrujada por ella

Así que, por que venias aquí nos dijiste que no podrías – hablo Asshido mirándome con una sonrisa

Etto…. La verdad no tenía que venir aquí, pero pasó algo y llegue aquí, ¿Qué haces ustedes aquí? – pregunte aun confundida por encontrarlos ajusto en este lugar

Es el orfanato que pertenece a nuestra sección y siempre venimos a visitarlos, traemos algunas cosas y hacemos actuación, ya sabes para distraerlos – me respondido Rangiku

Vaya no sabía que eran ustedes –

Y debo suponer que tu eres la benefactora de este hospicio kuchiki – me dijo Toshiro

Es mi hermano pero yo siempre les traigo cosas, y bueno también está a mi cargo el manejo de ese dinero –

¿Cómo es que sabes de este lugar? – curioseo Asshido

Yoo… - me calle que decirles, ¿acaso se alejarían de mi si les digo la verdad?, que no soy hermana de Byakuya y que él me adopto y que antes vivía en este lugar – cuando era niña crecí aquí unos años, hasta que Byakuya kuchiki me adopto –

Ya veo, por eso cuando pudiste decidiste ayudarlos –

Si, ahora cambio mucho, cuando yo era interna esto era como una prisión, las monjas eran casi crueles –

Eres la persona más leal y buena que conocemos – hablo Yumichika

Solo no quiero que estos niños pasen lo que yo, ahora como tengo el suficiente poder para mejorar esto lo trato de hacer –

Bueno aquí ya tienes mucha más ayuda – se ofreció Asshido y los demás asintieron con su cabeza

Gracias –

Me distraje mucho, en un tiempo corto casi se me olvido las razones que me llevaron a ese lugar, pero aun no podía olvidarme lo que paso.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta desde ese día estos chicos se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos, me apoyaban en el orfanato, cuando le conté a mi nii sama sobre esto se puso contento y me felicito, me apoyo y continúe construyendo mi amistad. el tiempo pasaba casi desapercibido en presencia de ello, mas si íbamos a los eventos de anime, nos hicimos muy conocidos, participábamos en los concursos, como el Cosplay, en canto, baile y actuación, era muy divertido, las horas en casa habían reducidos al mínimo, ya no cocinaba por que Ichigo no llegaba a casa a almorzar y yo me iba con mis amigos, así que solo llegábamos ahí como si fuera un hotel , ya no tenía la necesidad de molestar a Ichigo con mis deberes de química pues Asshido ocupo su lugar, el era bueno de verdad en esa odiosa materia, pero gracias a el lograba entender la materia y aprobar con notas buenas los exámenes, Alen estaba más que encantado por mis nuevos amigos le mande fotos con ellos luego el me llamo y platique largo rato con su novia quien era un amor de dios, era muy buena y me daba consejos muy buenos, a pesar de no conocerla en persona podía asegurar que le aria muy feliz a él, mi amistad con baky pareció como si se hubiese extinguido pero no era cierto, para mi mal baky no quería compartir mucho con mis nuevos amigos y se alejaba un poco, pero a pesar de todos seguíamos tan unidas por esa hermandad que no podíamos romperlo nunca.

Pero por más que ahora las cosas habían cambiado en casa y mi relación con Ichigo aun no podía dejar de amarlo, mi mente no paraba de recordar los momentos vividos y las alegres cosas que pase con él, cada uno de sus recuerdos me hacían amarlo más, el escapar de casa para salir con mis amigos creí que me ayudaría a olvidarme de él, que con un trato diferente cambiaria, pero mi huida no había tenido sentido pues no verlo, no tratarlo como antes había logrado que lo ame más que antes, y eso me consumía llevándome a un charco de desesperación en el cual cada día chapoteaba y sobrevivía.

**/================/**

**`` Ella vive enamora se muere por él y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que haga que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´**

**/================/**

Aquí les dejo este capítulo, lo hice largo como recompensa de lo mucho que tarde, pero la verdad ahora se me está complicando mas el poder hallar un tiempo en el que escribir, mi nuevo trabajo me absorbe todas mis energías y con tanta ley, decretos y demás, estoy por enloquecer, antes como solo daba clases y podía torturar a mis alumnos no era muy cargado, pero ahora me torturan a mi T.T tratare de ponerlo lo más rápido que pueda las cosas, pero no les prometo mucho jeje.

Como ya leyeron hice pasar el tiempo lo más rápido para que llegue el **lemon,** (que por cierto está ganando en la encuesta, **NO SE OLVIDEN VOTAR**…..) este capítulo estuvo relatado solo por Rukia y no como los otros que participaban ambos, el siguiente solo lo contara Ichigo para mostrar adecuadamente sus pensamientos y deseos de él, si mis cálculos no fallan de aquí a dos o tres capítulos más llegara el lemon si sigue a la cabeza en la votación.

Bueno no hay más que decirles así que me despido y les agradezco por apoyarme esta locura y dedicarme un tiempecito para leer y dejarme su reviews.

**DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU** por** leer. **

Atte.

gaiaspink


	11. Chapter 11 Consecuencias

HEEEHAAAAA… aquí otro capi nuevo, me esforcé por apurarme así que creo que lo actualice en un tiempo razonable ¿no?, bueno espero les guste los dejo

**Gracias a:**

**mey sakura**

^^ Me alegra que estés siguiendo el fic, bueno supongo que al final me odiaras por lo que escribí, pero bueno….. ya me dices que piensas de este cap. ^^ gracias por el reviews

**kusajishi-chiru**

jeje, ya ves rukia no es de esas prefiere demostrar que le vale nada lo que haga ichigo a decir que esta celosa o algo, por eso eligió amarlo en secreto así que….. Ya llegara la hora de pagar a ichi y SUFRIRA muajaja ya verás. Gracias por leer no te olvides de comentar este cap.

**Nemesis2012**

Tu bota ya está contado así que el lemon va ganado, gracias por leer y me alegra saber que te gusto la historia desde un principio y espero me sigas hasta el final ^^, no te olvides dejarme reviews en este capítulo.

**Akemi227-chan**

AHHREEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH, la verdad no sé qué decir por tu reviews T.T me pone muy contenta saber que he llegado a ser capaz de transmitir sentimientos y demás cosas cuando escribo, la verdad nunca creí que alguien me lo dijera pero me hace muy feliz, me esforzaré mucho más para llegar a ser buena en esto y de verdad te agradesco tus palabras ya que me dan muchos ánimos.

Espero te guste el capítulo y me dejes tu comentario ^^

**elenita-chan**

Onee san…. Gracias por tu fiel apoyo aún recuerdo que me dijiste que siempre me acompañarías y estas cumpliendo, creo que yo falle al ya no continuar con Amor inmortal…., pero lo intentare más adelante.

Creo que de verdad tengo el raro don de hacer odiar a los personajes más amados no?, pero bueno estaré esperando tu reviews y suerte a ti también.

**Dianitaa**

^^ Otra nueva lectora que bien….. Bueno me agrada tu idea lo desarrollare y lo pondré vale?, ya que mi intención es hacer que ichigo tenga muchos dolores de cabeza por ser idiota jeje, ¿aun quieres que haya más relleno?, ¿estas segura de que quieres seguir leyendo esta rara historia?, jooo…. Y yo que creí que me había alargado mucho y había exagerado en los capis ^^, bueno tratare de complacerte en hacer más capis, aunque no sé si mi imaginación llegue a tanto ejeje pero me esforzare, espero que me sigas hasta el final, saluditos.

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**

Hola ^^, gracias por el reviews y por leer la historia, espero que este capi dea de tu agrado y me dejes tu comentarios. Saludos ^^

**Esmeraldaxx200**

Gracias por el comentario y te avisare claro tranki, sigue leyendo la historia vale?, y bueno por lo de ichi, es que me inspire en ese cap. directo con rukia, ahora este esd e ichigo y desde el otro capítulo regresare a la narrativa que siempre usaba.

**Rosy-Chan**

Jajaja me pareces una persona muy hiperactiva jeje, gracias por tu reviews y tranquila que no dejare a mitad esta historia, mercedes_ (es mi correo electrónico) y . (es mi face) ahí me encuentras ^^ solo indícame quien eres y no me haga bolas jeje, te aceptare como contacto con gusto. Gracias por tu entusiasmo y tu voto por el lemon está contado, sígueme en este cap y los siguientes también , ja ne…

**ACLARACIONES**

Es mis deberes informales que los personajes de **Bleach NO** me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, a quien hay que agradecer el hecho de crearlos y darnos más elementos con los que jugar en nuestra mente. La creación de la historia ha salido de mi loca cabeza para ustedes.

_**Capitulo anterior.**_

Mi huida no había tenido sentido pues no verlo, no tratarlo como antes había logrado que lo ame más que antes, y eso me consumía llevándome a un charco de desesperación en el cual cada día chapoteaba y sobrevivía.

Capitulo # 11

_**Consecuencias**_

Tener a Rukia en mi casa sin duda había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado desde hace mucho, ella llenaba ese vacío que siempre se formaba cuando llegaba a casa, me llenaba de felicidad cada vez que la veía parada frente a la puerta y con una sonrisa en sus labios me decía ´´bienvenido a casa doc``, luego agarraba mi maleta y lo llevaba a su sitio, de ahí a comer y pasar un rato tranquilo. Desde la muerte de mi madre no había sentido esa sensación de cariño tan sincero. Por eso los dos días que me había ignorado por completo había sido atroz para mí, no había sonrisas, no había bienvenidas ni nada de nada, me sentí aun mas feliz cuando ella me perdonó por mi estupidez y volvimos a ser la familia de antes, si por que éramos una familia, con un mínimo de integrantes, cierto, pero una familia unida después de todo, al principio solo yo le contaba de mis cosas y poco a poco me fui ganando la confianza de ella y así un buen día me dio la grata sorpresa de que ahora ella también compartía sus cosas conmigo, un tiempo después ella me había convertido en su confidente, me alegraba ser su amigo pero aun me preocupaba que ella no tuviese mas amigos de su edad, Tzubaky era muy buena y se notaba que quería de verdad a Rukia, pero solo la amistad de ella no era suficiente, me preocupaba que ella no salga a divertirse como demás chicos de su edad, pero las veces que hable de esas preocupaciones ella termino enfadándose conmigo y dejándome en claro que NO necesita más amigos, deje ese tema por un buen tiempo y así evitar una pelea de verdad.

Ella y yo discutíamos con mucha frecuencia, peleábamos hasta del sitio ocupado en los neceseres del baño, pero bueno ese era nuestro estilo. Cuando mis amigos la conocieron se sorprendieron al saber que yo era su tutor, Tatsuki no podía con la sorpresa de que fuera capaz de cuidar de la vida de otro ser humano ya que se sorprendía aun, de que me haya cuidado a mí mismo, eso es lo que le había dicho a Rukia y ella había reído con ganas de ese comentario

Ichigo es muy buen tutor, siempre se preocupa por mí y me cuida – había respondido Rukia con su voz llena de confianza

Cosa que sorprendió más a Ishida y la miro de una manera rara, mirada que no me gusto en lo absoluto, aun que debo reconocer que me gusto mucho escuchar en su voz esa confianza, como s ella fuese capaz de poner las manos al fuego por mí, y eso nunca nadie antes lo había hecho, pero me molesto más el comentario hecho por el cuatro ojos de Ishida

Pues a mí me parece que eres tu quien cuidas de el – y todos los demás asintieron aceptando sus palabras incluso Chad

Bueno entonces cuidamos el uno del otro… - dijo Rukia y todos nos miraron sorprendidos, eso había bastado para que todos mis amigos la adoren y la quieran mucho

Ishida siempre me recordaba que debía de cuidar mucho de ella, que aun era muy inocente y no debía de dejar que nadie la lastime, incluso cuidarla de mí, eso había dicho, Tatsuki la vio como a una buena amiga, le agradaba su manera tan terca de ser y como me ponía los puntos sobre las ´´i``, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver que cuando yo me pasaba en mis comentarios la enana me daba un buen golpe haciéndome callar, eso sí que lo disfrutaba Tatsuki, Chad la veía como a una hermana, le daba sus gustos y siempre que iba al hospital se la llevaba por un helado y regresaban con algún otro maldito peluche en forma de conejo, pero al final no me enfadaba como quería por ese estúpido peluche, pues la sonrisa y las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas de ella hacían que me calme y yo también sonría. De un día a otro Rukia se había vuelto una parte fundamental en mi vida.

Cuando llego sus cumpleaños me jure hacer de su día inolvidable y de verdad me esmere en ello.

Hey Rukia ¿qué aras el domingo?…. – le pregunte para ver si no tenía planes con su amiga

Pues nada en particular, lo que hacemos siempre…. – me respondió con nada de interés

Tratar de conquistar el mundo pynki… - le dije tomándole el pelo, fue un chiste ver su cara desfigurada por la mueca de rabia y también la sonrisa que quería poner, ya que se debatía entre ambos, de la nada cogió un almohadón del sillón y me lo arrojo, hubiese esquivado con facilidad pero deje que me dé en la cara, ya que al fin había logrado que saque las narices de su libro que estaba leyendo – lo siento… – me disculpe mirándola sonriente – bueno te invito al parque…. –

¿ja….? – si esa fue respuesta, al parecer aun estaba metida en la historia de su libro y no me prestaba mucha atención que se diga

Sorda…. Te dije que el domingo nos vamos desde temprano al parque.…... – le respondí

¿y eso, a razón de que viene? – pregunto suspicaz

Bueno ayer me fije que será tus cumpleaños…. – le dije la verdad pues había husmeado un poco en sus documentos personales que su hermano había dejado bajo mi resguardo

¿es el domingo….? – pregunto casi sorprendida, pero me molesto un poco el desinterés de ella para la fecha

Si, es el domingo, ¿Cómo es que no sabes cuándo es tus cumpleaños? – le pregunte con tono un tanto osco

Bueno nunca hago nada en especial ese día así que lo pasó como si fuese otro día más….- me informo y aún a pesar de la indiferencia que ella ponía en sus palabras pude ver un poco de tristeza grabado en sus ojos

Pero qué cosa, es importante, cumples dieciséis y tienes que hacer algo… - le dije con mas entusiasmo del que ella mostraba

Está bien, no tengo mucho que festejar…... – cuando dijo eso sus ojos reflejaron con claridad la tristeza que tenia, me entro la curiosidad de saber el por qué de ello ¿sería por que Byakuya y Hissanna no estarían para festejarlo?

No importa, iremos y punto… - ordene, ella se encogió de hombros y regreso a su lectura, bueno el que calla otorga me dije

Prepare su festejo con mucho cuidado pues quería que ella recuerde este su cumpleaños conmigo siempre, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que un día ella se iría irremediablemente de mi lado, y el vacio y la angustia que sentí me desconcertó tanto hasta hacerme sentir mareos, así que decidí no pensar más en ello ´´cuando llegue el día ya veré lo que hago``_ me asegure a mí mismo. La semana paso tan rápido que apenas y fui consciente de cuando había comenzado y cuando había terminado.

Desperté a las 6:30 de la mañana, asee mi cuarto me bañe y me aliste todo en tiempo record, limpie un poco la sala aun que no había mucho que hacer ya que Rukia siempre lo mantenía muy ordenado, a las siete me fui a hacerle levantar a la enana durmiente pues el viaje a donde la llevaría era un poco más largo ya que el lugar estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Golpee la puerta e ingrese, ni yo sabía bien la razón pero entraba a su habitación como si fuese la mía, y desde el día en que dormí con Rukia en mis brazos la habitación me daba una tranquilidad increíble.

Rukia levanta… - le dije mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos – despierta dormilona…-

No…... un ratito mas…. – murmuro dormida y se giro para seguir durmiendo

Vamos floja despierta…... – le volví a insistir esta vez zarandeándole por los hombros

Ichigo…... – murmuro con una vos extraña – déjame dormir es mi cumpleaños… – se quejo

Por eso despierta o no llegaremos a hora –

No importa me quiero dormir –

Despierta ahora – le dije y le quite las mantas se sentó en su cama con los cabellos alborotados y me miro con ojos asesinos

Te matare si no me agrada el lugar – me amenazo y por fin se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño

Luego de unos veinte minutos ella salió ya lista, se había puesto un vestido violeta oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, el cuello tenía un corte en V, encima de este estaba chamara de jeans negro, la parte de abajo del vestido tenía unas figuras delgadas en blanco, unas zapatillas negras planas, por lo visto se había puesto lo mas cómodo, su cabello estaba suelto y como una vincha estaba una cinta del color de su vestido.

¿lista? – pregunte

Mas o menos, tengo hambre – me dijo y como yo ya sabía eso le lleve a la cocina

Después del desastroso desayuno que una vez le prepare nunca lo había intentado, como siempre ella comía cereal con leche y yo mi café con tostada y eso si lo podía preparar sin lograr hacer una comida toxica. La apresure para qué coma y ella me miro torciendo los ojos.

El parque no se va a mover de su sitio Ichigo… - me dijo como si me estuviera informando de eso

Lo sé pero no quiero llegar tarde –

En el trayecto al parque ella se la paso cantando las canciones de sus animes favoritos, fue de verdad algo nuevo para mí, nunca la había visto así de contenta y a pesar que a un inicio no quería por vergüenza al final termino por cantar en voz fuerte, había canciones que yo conocía no porque me guste sus animes, si no porque lo escuchaba en la radio, y cuando yo la acompañe en el canto ella me miro sorprendida y pude ver en sus ojos la pregunta que quería hacerme ¿conoces esta música? a pesar de tener mis 25 años y ser diez años su mayor, era joven y tenía un gusto muy prolijo en cuanto a música se refiere. Cuando le informe de este hecho ella solo rio y volvió a cantar conmigo como acompañante. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento y ella reconoció el lugar donde la traje en sus labios se extendieron una sonrisa de lo mas adorable, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo asombroso, me agarro de la mano y me jalo a cuanto juego había, al parecer ella tenía un almacén de energía porque nunca se cansaba, corrió, salto, dio vueltas, hizo de todo, ahí por primera vez vi bien a la Rukia niña que era, pues para ser una niña de su edad en muchas cosas pensaba y se comportaba como una mujer adulta, se había obligado a crecer antes.

Sentía nauseas por los juegos, la muy loca me hiso saltar con ella de unos 30 metros de altura, si no es que es más, después de tanto juego no estaba seguro de nada, me sentía mareado, no fui consiente hasta el momento en que me amarraron junto a ella con la gruesa cinta elástica por la cintura y los hombros

No, no, no – dije rápido – Rukia no lo haré….. – grite pues ella ya se había lanzado y yo era jalado junto con ella, después de haber sido tirado por varios minutos por la liga esa, al fin logramos estabilizarnos y llegue a tierra firme, por suerte no padecía del corazón o ya me habría dado un paro cardiaco

De ahí sin darme tiempo a nada me jalo a la montaña rusa donde casi mi corazón se me sale por la boca, por Kami…... Ya no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia

Eres demasiado loca, nunca creí que te gustaba las cosas de riesgo – le dije sosteniendo mi pecho pues sentía a mi corazón luchando por salir de su sitio

Eso no tiene nada de riesgo doc – me dijo con calma y me jalo a otro juego – solo que no te gusta la velocidad…. – comento mientras me arrastraba

Deja que me estabilice…... – me queje cuando ya me subía a otro

Ni hablar…. Fuiste tú quien me trajo así que ahora te aguantas… - me dijo altanera, giro su cara un lado y su naricita se elevo arrogante

Pero que enana…. – murmure, no dije nada mas, veía como lo estaba disfrutando y eso era lo que yo mas quería

Para mi bien, al fin fue la hora de la comida y el estomago de Rukia rugió por algo solido, sonreí al escucharla y me llave a comer, al ser un centro de diversión tenia también un lugar de venta de comida y demás cosas de consumo.

Jo…... yo prefiero tu comida…. – dije enfurruñado y mirando mal al filete que tenía en mi plato pues no se asomaba ni de cerca al buen sabor que Rukia tenía en la cocina

No seas quejón, además no soy tu sirvienta personal para ir cocinándote…... – me respondió mientras se devoraba su pollo asado

Lo sé pero me cocinas, así que ya me acostumbre… - le informe mientras empezaba a trocear mi filete

Un día me iré Ichigo…... – me dijo y yo me estremecí, ella sacaba justo ahora esa conversación, eso yo ya lo sabía, sabía que un día debía de dejarla ir ya que no me pertenecía y no era mi familia, en ese momento desee de verdad que ella sea algo mío, así para no separarme de ella – es necesario que aprendas a cocinar, no quiero que mueras por intoxicación o algo así – comento divertida, no era consciente de lo grave que eran sus palabras

No te irás… - le dije firme, mi rabia creció y sabia que ella lo podía ver, pero no podía ni pensar en el hecho que ella se vaya, no importa cuando, sería muy pronto, demasiado para mi gusto.

Me iré yo lo sé, porque tú tienes que continuar tu vida y aun así me quede contigo hasta la mayoría de edad y demás, partiré igual ya que yo tengo que seguir –

Eso también lo sabía, cada uno tenía que seguir con su vida, ella un día terminaría el instituto y se iría a una universidad y terminar una carrera, de ahí trabajaría y para el final tener su propia familia, me pregunte si en todo ese trayecto yo seguiría siendo su amigo y nuestra relación se mantendría como hasta ahora, y si no era así ¿en qué parte de ese camino, mi camino se separaría del de ella?

Falta para eso mucho…... – me dije a mi mismo, solo que lo dije en vos alta sin querer ella me miro atenta y yo le hable con la verdad – no me gustaría que te vayas… – le asegure mirándole a sus ojos, una brisa toco mi rostro y alce los ojos al cielo – eres la única mujer que esta siempre a mi lado y a la que recordare siempre…. – le dije, después de mi madre ella era a la única que había permitido meterse tanto en mi vida, ni mis hermanas habían conseguido ser tan importantes

A ellas las quería y mucho pero ese cariño de hermanos que teníamos era eso hermandad, a Rukia yo la veía como a mi otro yo, ella siempre era ella conmigo, no me mentía, no fingía y no había interés en su amistad hacia mí. Dejamos ese tema ahí en el aire, ninguno quería que eso pase, así que nos dedicamos a disfrutar el momento, luego de agotar los juegos en tierra nos dirigimos a la presentación acuática que daría lugar en el barco amplio que tenía el parque de diversiones, para poder entrar al lugar todos debíamos de estar disfrazados, los disfraces nos daban según lo que ellos cogían, me disfrace de FRANKENSTEIN lo que me puse un poco incomodo, pues muchas de las chicas me miraba descaradamente y yo como estaba con Rukia decidí ignorarlas pues no quería darle un mal ejemplo, después de todo los niños aprenden de sus mayores, espere a Rukia en la entrada al barco ya que los vestuarios estaban separados y la vi ahí, tenía un disfraz ajustado a su cuerpo, demasiado ajustado para mi gusto, y el rojo del traje la hacía lucir más mayor de lo que en realidad era, ella estaba de un SUKUBO, cuando se me acerco vio como otras chicas me coqueteaban y yo torcí el ojo por el desagrado que eso me producía, ella sonrió y se acerco

Creo que tendré que cuidarte mejor ahora…... – le dije en un susurro en su oído y mi brazo la agarro por la cintura apegándola a mi

¿y eso por qué? – pregunto confundida

Jajaja…. – reí fuerte, ¿de verdad no sabía por qué lo decía? - ¿no te has visto? – pregunte y se encogí de hombros sin la menor importancia – bueno el traje te va de maravilla, estas hermosa… – le dije la verdad - y de seguro ya hay muchos chicos que les gustaría ser el cuñado de Byakuya.…... – me imagine a esos chico que ahora la miraban casi descaradamente, iban donde Byakuya a pedir permiso de salir con su hermana y como él se enfurecía y los botaba a todos de una pata con sus amenazas de matarlos y de seguro me mataba a mí si dejaba que chicos se le acerquen a ella pues él la cuidaba como si fuera la niña de sus ojos

Calla…... – me dijo y me golpeo, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba totalmente sonrojada, la mire a los ojos

Me gusta verte así.…... – le dije sin siquiera saber el por qué lo hacía, pero algo en mi interior se calentaba cuando la veía tan tímida e insegura conmigo, una niña a la que debía cuidar y proteger, eso era ella, mi niña.

¿así como? – pregunto bajito avergonzada aun mas

Nunca he visto tu cara sonrojada de esta manera y no sabes lo bien que me siento al ser yo quien lo ha causado…. – ¿Por qué decía eso?, no entendía muy bien, las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca sin yo ser consciente y era tarde cuando me di cuenta de ello

Estúpido Ichigo…... – me dijo como su única defensa

Además de verdad no me gustaría que me presentes a tus pretendientes aun, eso no me hace ni pisca de gracia – le dije, pues ya veía a kuchiki Byakuya gritando y gruñendo por que no había cuidado bien a su hermanita y había dejado que salga con otros hombres – no aun eres muy pequeña para tener novio, así que hasta que no tengas una estatura adecuada no hay nada de nada – dije, eso era una orden que no podía replicar, no habría enamorados ni novios ni nada de eso mientras viva conmigo, no quiero problemas con su hermano, ni con mi padre que la quería como a otra hija, no por nada decía que era su adorada tercer hija

Hey no te metas con mi estatura… - me rezongo, sabia lo mucho que le molestaba que le diga algo de ser enana, por eso había elegido esas palabras, un mínimo de 1. 65 era la estatura requerida para que tenga enamorado, aun que tal vez sería mejor un 1.70 así nadie aria nada

La pasamos muy bien en el barco, y me grabe la sonrisa alegre que se dibujaba en los labios de Rukia al ver a los animalitos actuar, no solo era su boca la que reía si no también sus ojos, esos ojos de un extraño violeta azulado que brillaban como una constelación, sin duda alguna había sido muy buena idea traerla aquí, aun que luego me dijo que no le hacía mucha gracia que los tengan prisioneros solo para diversión humana, yo también apoye eso, pero no podíamos hacer mucho al respecto, cuando por fin salimos del parque era realmente tarde, y al parecer por fin el almacén de energía de Rukia había llegado a estar en números críticos pues salió del lugar casi arrastrando los pies, la ayude a subir al coche y me puse en marcha rápidamente.

Gracias Ichigo… - me dijo luego de mucho rato de silencio

¿Por qué? –

Por este día…. – cuando voltee a verla una lagrima corría por sus mejillas – jamás alguien había sido tan bueno conmigo y nunca me dio mejor regalo que tu… -

Solo fue el parqué de diversiones… - le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

Aun que estuviésemos en casa y tu hubieses hecho al mitad de lo que hiciste hoy igual te agradecería…... – me miro a los ojos y me sonrió – gracias por darme tu tiempo, nadie nunca lo hizo… -

Ahora la entendía bien, no odiaba a Hissanna ni nada pero en ese momento me llego un sentimiento de rabia hacia ella, ya que después de encontrar a su hija solo se dedico a intentar atarle a una vida de estrictas reglas y nunca le dio un día de su vida, no la cuido no la ayudo, ella no sabía cómo estaba el pobre corazón de su hija y Byakuya, aun que él la adoptara y Rukia diga que la ayudo y fue el único en reparar su existencia, el también se dedicaba a su mundo y después de todo ella siempre estaría después de Hissanna y ahora estaría después de su hijo también. Rukia siempre quedaba al final para todos, pero eso no sería conmigo, Rukia seria siempre importante y yo la cuidaría y le daría mi tiempo.

Íbamos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que ella ya no respondió cuando la vi estaba completamente dormida, sonreí de lado mucho más contento, después de todo sí que se había cansado, al llegar a casa la baje del auto y la lleve en brazos no había necesidad de despertarla después de todo ella pesaba como una pajilla para mi, ingrese a la casa sin siquiera perder las luces me dirija a su habitación y la deposite en su cama, le quite los calzados y la chamara la acomode, cuando me quise ir ella me sujeto del brazo y apenas entreabrió sus ojos.

Quédate un ratito más….- me dijo y de nuevo se cerró sus ojos

Claro – respondí aun que no sabía si ella me escuchaba o no, le desordene el pelo, era un extraño habito en mi

siempre la besaba en la frente, cuando no lo hacía me sentía mal por no hacerlo, también estaba el despeinarla aun recordaba la primera vez que lo hice ella tenía el pelo húmedo y me miraba sentada como un gato desde el sillón no pude evitarlo cuando la vi así y con esos ojos grandes que tenia se parecía mucho a una gatita menudita por eso le acariciaba la cabeza como a un gato aun que claro eso ella no lo sabía porque de seguro me pega y grita por compararla con un gato.

Los días venideros fueron un poco ajetreados para mi, el hospital había sido aprobado para la construcción de una nueva ala, en donde se atenderían a pacientes adictos a algo y también se trasladaría la sala de quemados, así que en hacer los trámites requeridos por el gobierno y conseguir a quienes realicen la obra me llevo valioso tiempo, por las mañanas despedía a Rukia de casa siempre deseándole que le vaya bien y pidiéndole que se cuide, ella todo eso lo tomaba como si fuera una molestia, al parecer Rukia veía en mi a un viejo gruñón en esos momentos así que decidí no atosigarla mas, y el recuerdo de mi preocupación por que no tenga amigos me molestaba más aun.

Fue grato para mí ver a Rukia tan afanada con la llegada de mis cumpleaños y me alegro ver el empeño que ponía para que nada salga mal, era increíble ver el esmero que ella ponía en todo, me molesto por casi todo el mes para saber que quería en mis cumpleaños y yo no era capaz de responderle nada en concreto, le salía con cosas como, ´´cualquier cosa esta bien``, así que ella tomo la decisión por mí, se realizaría una cena ella quería que vengan mis amigo y demás pero ellos ya tenían planes para mí y en definitiva no era un plan donde yo pueda llevar a Rukia que era aun muy joven, así que luche por mi derecho de pasar ese cumpleaños como lo habíamos hecho el de ella, solo los dos, y aun que un poco enfurruñada ella acepto, me dijo que la comida sería estupendo y que aria algo realmente delicioso, aun que claro todo lo que ella cocinaba era realmente delicioso.

El viernes llegue cansado a casa comí lo que ella me dejo en el microondas y luego a la cama, como el sábado tenia operación desperté temprano y estar preparado, somnolienta Salí a la cocina y tuve la sorpresa de que Rukia ya se hallaba levantada, tenía una ropa de casa algo holgada ya que ella se sentía cómoda así, el cabello recogido al parecer había madrugado.

Bueno días Rukia… -

Buenos días doc… - contesto mi saludo, la vi como si fuese un correcaminos ya que en menos de un latido de corazón estuvo cerca de mí y me dio un fuerte abrazó – felicidades doc…... – me felicito y me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla

Estaba conmovido hasta la medula con su comportamiento, jamás nunca había hecho eso, si todos me abrazaban y felicitaban, pero cada uno de esos actos era planeado, pero Rukia no era así, ella no planeaba nada, lo que hacía lo hacía porque le nacía y le salía del corazón, no había premeditación en sus acciones, la inocencia que ella portaba era realmente abrumadora en muchos sentidos pues así como ahora me pescaba con la guardia baja y yo no sabía muy cómo responder a eso, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a tener esas confianzas con nadie ni con mis hermanas ya que ellas no eran tan expresiva, me alegraba pensar que Rukia había abierto las puertas de todas las barreras que se había puesto para continuar, esta Rukia inocente, dulce, loca, necia y gruñona a la vez no la conocía nadie más que yo, pues solo conmigo había alcanzado este grado de confianza.

La alancé en mis brazos y la hice girar, siempre que hacia esto ellos sonreían y al parecer disfrutaba dar vueltas

Es muy lindo levantarse con ese tipo de regalos… - le dije aun que no era muy claro ya que no podía expresar con palabras lo conmovido que estaba

Pero no te di tu regalo aun… - objeto

Sí que me lo diste, nunca nadie me dio un regalo más hermoso que tu…. – le asegure, ya que ella me daba su compañía y con eso cada uno de sus actos inocentes

No entiendo solo te felicite…. – pude ver en sus ojos la confusión, estaba claro que para ella esos lapsus de muestra de cariño no significaban mucho, ya sea porque sus hermanos nunca se lo dieron o porque ella nunca se mostro así con nadie

Cierto, y lo hiciste con mucha sinceridad y cariño, ese es un regalo magnifico, además que es muy lindo despertarse con semejante recibimiento, seria genial que todos los idas sean mi cumpleaños… - si en definitiva me agradaba ver a una enana sonriente y muy cálida, en vez de la pequeña guerrera que se mostraba - estas despierta muy temprano, deberías de dormir un poco más… -

no pude dormir…. – me dijo y no preste mucha atención a eso, de seguro se desvelo por andar mirando un nuevo anime – feliz cumpleaños… - me vlvio a decir y vi como en una bandeja depositaba un pequeño pastel de seguro hecho por ella y una tasa de café

pero que pastel más grande y que vela… - murmure, con el fin de hacerla enojar un poco ya que era divertido verla rabiar

no te burles…. – amenazo y rápidamente en su pequeña mano se armo un puño

no me burlo, digo la verdad es muy grande no creo poder terminar, señorita cocinera te toca comerlo conmigo… - no quería que me golpee por hoy así que decidí parar

bueno señor doctor gruñón no te ayudare eso está hecho solo para ti…. –

ayúdame a pedir mi deseo por lo menos, a mi no se me ocurre nada… - le dije, era verdad, ahora no tenía nada que pedir, tenía a mi padre y mis hermanas, cada uno con su singular forma de ser estaban bien y no sufrían de ninguna enfermedad, poseía una carrera exitosa y dentro de nada me daría el diplomado por el cual había luchado, y como regalo extra tenia a una inquilina de lo mas mona que se preocupaba por mí, así que ¿Qué más podía querer?, no deseaba nada mas – pide un deseo…. – le dije, le regalaría mi deseo de cumpleaños para que se cumpla el suyo

es tu cumpleaños…. – objeto

cierto, y como deseo quiero que tu pidas mi deseo –

tramposo – hablo entre dientes

solo pide lo que desees – miro fijamente a la vela y sus ojos se oscurecieron un momento por la concentración

deseo….. te deseo lo mejor… - y así estaba otra vez ella sorprendiéndome, ¿de dónde había salido esa niña? Decía y hacia cosas en ocasiones sin pensar pero esa inocencia que tenia lograba desarmarme por completo

es lo mejor que me desean también – y ahí estaba otra vez sorprendiéndome, ¿cómo es que una niña mini copia de Byakuya kuchiki se comportaba de esta forma?, ¿de dónde había salido esta niña?, no pida ser más inocente de lo que era y mas adulta, al parecer en ese cuerpo habita el alma de una niña inocente y el alma de una mujer adulta, capaz de saber lo que quiere y lo que no

doc, a qué hora llegaras…. – inquirió

estaré a aquí lo más rápido que pueda –

y eso como a qué hora es – me dijo torciéndome los ojos por mi nada clara respuesta

¿te parece a las siete? – dije al fin

Mmmmm…. Si está bien a las siete, así me da tiempo de tenerlo todo listo – me dijo mientras ponía sus ojos en el espacio, sabía que ese gesto era porque algo maquinaba su mente ¿traerás a alguien más? –

No, ¿Por qué lo aria? – pregunte, siempre que se tomaba este e incluso en el último momento ella me preguntaba eso, ¿acaso quería que trajera a más gente?

Bueno es tú cumpleaños y se supone que los mayores festejan con sus amigos…. – dijo, y entendí el por qué de esa pregunta, ella de seguro creía que por estar conmigo era algo así como una obligación y no me daba la libertad que se supone un hombre de mi edad desea

Sí, pero tu cumpleaños la pasamos solo tú y yo, así que mis cumpleaños quiero que sea así – asegure, sin darle más argumentos para rebatir

Si tu lo dices, entonces a las siete estará preparado tu cena ok –

De acuerdo, ya quiero tener mi cena en mi frente, de seguro será algo muy rico, aun que tu cocinas siempre muy rico –

Ante mi comentario ella solo me dio una sonrisa fugas y se concentro de lleno en su cereal, a mi nunca desde niño no me había agradado el cereal o la leche pero al parecer a ella le encantaba ya que si fuera por ella solo comería cereal con leche, era muy golosa, después de terminar mi pastel y el café di gracias y ella me dijo que se encargaría de lavar los utensilios solo por ser mi cumpleaños, tome una rápida ducha y me aliste vente minutos después ya me despedía de Rukia que me esperaba en la puerta principal con mi maleta en mano y la llave del auto.

Puse los documentos que debes de hacer firmar con el médico responsable del área de quemados, ayer comentas que debías de llevarlo – me informo

De verdad si ella no me recordaba algunas cosas a mis e me pasaba, desde hace un tiempo que se me pasaba algunos detalles y eso no era muy común en mi, ya que era muy meticuloso y ordenado en mi trabajo, aun que también desde hace algún tiempo que siento que me olvide algo realmente importante para mí, no sabía bien que era, solo tenía la corazonada de que por ese olvido perdería algo mucho más importante, pero como experto en evadir molestias aun ignoraba esa sensación.

Gracias enana – le dije tome la maleta las llaves y le di un beso en la frente como siempre Salí directo al trabajo

El día en el hospital fue algo tedioso, aun que la operación al final fue un éxito, en un momento me había traído verdadero problema cuando la paciente empezó a tener una hemorragia fuerte por suerte para mí y la de ella había en el banco de sangre el tipo que ella tenía y así logramos sacarla con vida de quirófano, aunque debía de estar en constante observación, luego de eso me la pase perdido entre papales y documentos, cuando por fin era hora de mi salida mis amigos vinieron a buscarme para ir a festejar mis cumpleaños, fuimos a un bar donde me dieron sus regaos y como siempre me toco darle unos coscorrones a Keigo por idiota, bebimos bailamos y demás, no las pasamos bien, Ishida y Tatsuki me molestaron para variar y Chad estaba un poco triste por que Rukia estaba sola en casa lo que me recordó que debía de marcharme antes ya que ella me esperaba, a todos le dije la verdad que ella me preparaba algo en casa y no quería fallarle, ms amigos entendieron y Salí del lugar, para mi sorpresa escuche la voz de Inoue de mi detrás

Kurosaki kun – grito, me detuve en mi caminata y la espere asta que estuvo cerca mío – Kurosaki kun, como ya te vas ¿podrías llevarme a casa? – me pidió, no le vi nada malo a ese pedido

Claro – la ayude a subir al coche en donde me tomo desprevenido y me beso ardientemente, al cual yo correspondí sin miramientos

De ahí la lleve a su casa y me invito a pasar, faltaba casi dos horas para llegar a casa y accedí su invitación, en su casa ella me invito una copa de whisky y empezó a desnudarse poco a poco, mientras intercambiamos besos.

Cuando ya estaba vestido y tranquilo me despedí de ella quien insistió en que me quede esta noche en su cama, cosa que no lo aria nunca, ya que dese que Rukia viva en mi casa para mí era una prioridad llega a dormir a casa y ver que la niña estaba bien. Conduje con clama y antes de llegar a casa me tope con un obstáculo que hasta ahora no me había recordado de su existencia, el cabello celeste, la ropa ajustada y un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo me esperaba la que se suponía era MI novia. Pare el coche y ella me saludo con un beso

Hola Niiel ¿qué haces aquí? –

Vine a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños – me susurro al oído sensual para luego mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oído

Para, estanos cerca de mi casa – le dije, no quería que Rukia viera algo así ay ano sería un buen ejemplo

Por eso te espere aquí – murmuro como ronroneando – vayamos a tu habitación – mientras decía esto sus manos fueron bajando a mi entrepierna

Para ya Niiel – le dije – recuerda que tengo en casa a una niña –

Estoy harta por culpa de esa chiquilla no podemos hacer nada en tu casa – me dijo enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba furiosa a mi casa - ¿Por qué tenía que venir a meterse en tu casa como si fuese algo de ti?, no es más que una intrusa la muy… -

Cállate ya Niiel, ella no se metió en ningún lado y no es una intrusa, apenas es una niña de 15 años y no tenia donde ir a vivir –

Tiene a sus hermanos ¿Por qué no le va a joder a ellos? – pregunto casi en un grito

Tiene problemas familiares y YO le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa así que no la culpes a ella –

¿Qué tan grave puede ser su problema para venir a meterse en tu casa?, bastaba con hablar con sus hermanos y arreglar el lio –

No es tan fácil… -

Ichigo… - me dijo clamada y me mira a los ojos – estoy celosa de ella – confeso al final y yo lo único que hice fue reírme

No tienes por qué estarlo…... - le asegure – es una niña y yo la veo como si fuera una hermana más tranquila…... – le dije y empecé a besarla profundamente

Pero no es tu hermana – me dijo en una mueca de berrinche

Como si lo fuera – si aún seguía con Niiel no era porque la amaba de verdad, más bien era que me sentía bien con ella, era una amante excepcional en la cama y una persona divertida, hasta antes que la enana llegue a mi vida Niiel había sido con lo único que medio me distraía del vacío que sentía

Poco a poco el ambiente en mi auto se fue tornando candente y a sugerencia de ella nos fuimos a un hotel, bebí más de lo que estaba acostumbrado y recuerdo que tuve sexo con Niiel, peo no recuerdo cuando me quede dormido. Me desperté con el inmenso sol ardiendo y centellando casi en lo alto, niel estaba ya despierta y había ordenado servicio a la habitación, mientras comíamos hablamos de todo un poco y entre eso salió a relucir Rukia y el por qué se quedaba en mi casa. No estaba seguro si contarle a Niiel todo pero ella de verdad parecía interesada por lo bien en Rukia y me dije a mi mismo que podrían ser buenas amigas y Niiel con su edad y su… ´´madures`` podrían ayudar y apoyar a Rukia para que salga de la tristeza que su mama le causo.

Vaya pobre niña… - dijo cuando termine de contarle todo el problema – entiendo porque no quiera vivir con ella aun que por lo que me dices debe de extrañar mucho a su padrastro –

Ella no lo ve así, para la enana Byakuya es su hermano y no hay manera que eso cambie, de verdad no sé por qué idolatra tanto a ese cubo de hielo –

Tu no lo entiendes por qué no pasaste por algo así Ichigo, pero imagina qué nadie te quiere y de la nada una persona te da la mano y te apoya, te aferras a esa mano y no quieres soltarlo nunca –

Supongo, pero al parecer no tiene intención de perdonar a Hissanna –

La perdonara ya veras, aun que dudo que le llegue a decir mama o algo por el estilo, recuerda que viene un niño en camino –

Aun hablamos de Rukia y Niiel empezó a sentir afecto por ella, le pedí como favor que si podía ser s amiga me miro raro, pero luego le conté que ella solo tenía una niña de su edad como amiga y que no se relacionaba con nadie más que con ella aparte de mi y Niiel me aseguro que intentaría ser amiga de Rukia. Cuando por fin salimos del hotel eran casi medio día y el coordinador de Niiel la había llamado para que salga de viaje esa misma tarde

En cuanto regrese te prometo ir a tu casa y conocerla formalmente – me aseguro y yo solo asentí

La lleve al aeropuerto y me despedí de ella, pase por el supermercado y compre helado y algunas golosinas mas para pasar la tarde con Rukia mirando película o algo después del delicioso almuerzo que de seguro ella había preparado, llegue a casa y al entrar la sentí bacía, lleve lo que compre a la cocina y ahí vi todo. En un principio sentí como si mis tripas se hubiesen desaparecido dejando un vacío en mi estomago. Aun la mesa estaba preparada, la comida estaba rematadamente fría, el vino en mi lugar del lado de la mesa, unas velas, el pastel estaba en otra mesa y una cajita con un moño grande encima, y recordé que ella había preparado todo eso para mí, por mis cumpleaños y me había esperado de seguro para festejar ¿Cómo narices había hecho para olvidarme de ella? Ahora mis tripas regresaron a su lugar y al parecer en su ausencia habían ido a cargarse con una cantidad grande de plomo, pues en mi estomago tenía un peso atroz.

Puse las cosa en su lugar y me encamine a su cuarto, ahora entendía el por qué no me espero en la puerta como costumbre de seguro estaba molesta en su habitación, le pediría perdón de mil modo y ya vería que hacer para logarlo, golpee la puerta y como siempre ingrese sin que ella me dé su consentimiento

Rukia de verdad lo siento… - me calle de golpe, su cama estaba vacía y bien ordenada, fui a escuchar si estaba en la ducha y nada

Regrese a la cocina y pellizque un pedazo de la comida fría cuando, de verdad estaba delicioso, fui a la sala y e la mesita de centro encontré una hoja rayada con una letra presurosa.

´´llegare tarde… recoge toda esa basura de la cocina y ordena por favor…..``

Atte. Kuchiki R.

Esa era la nota más corta que nunca me había escrito nadie, ni mucho menos Rukia, ella solía poner en sus notas el donde, por que, para que, y la hora que regresaba a casa, pero no un llegare tarde… y estaba más que seguro que con lo de basura, se refería la comida que ella me había preparado, me sentí de verdad muy mal al ver que había fallado a Rukia y no quería que eso pase, la espere a ver que llegue y no paso, ya eran 6:30 y nada, llame un millón de veces y más a su número pero lo tenía apagado, para mi mal Byakuya llamo para hablar con ella y yo solo le mentí diciendo que había ido a una obra de teatro con su amiga, lo que calmo al hermano.

Bien Ichigo dile a Rukia que llegaremos a la siguiente semana – me dijo y o me sorprendí

Se lo diré –

Adiós…. –

Con esa llamada llame mas a Rukia y no respondió, cuando ya eran las ocho cuarenta me fui a recostar en mi cama y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, no supe a qué hora llego la enana pues cuando fui a su habitación ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, le puse el peluche en forma del conejo deforme que tanto le gustaba y una nota de ´´lo siento``, pero ella lo ignoro por lo visto ya que tampoco sabía a qué hora se fue al día siguiente, ya que cuando me desperté y Salí al comedor no había rastro de ella y ni como su patín estaba me di cuenta que se había ido ya, me serví café lo termine y me aliste para el trabajo, en el avance todo lo que tenia y así no regresar por la tarde y tratar de enmendarme con Rukia, me sentí aun peor cuando Ishida me dijo que Rukia lo llamo a las cuatro de la mañana preocupada por mí.

Eres un idiota, mira que haber preocupar de esa manera a esa niña – me recrimino – debiste haberle llamado y haber dicho que te quedas con Orihime –

No me quede con ella Ishida – espete y me miro interrogante – apareció Niiel y m fui con ella y me olvide de todo lo demás – escuche como mi amigo suspiraba dramáticamente y meneo la cabeza en forma negativa

Tu no cambias y se supone que debes de cuidarle –

Ayer cuando llegue no estaba en casa y todo lo que preparo estaba todavía en la mesa y ni siquiera fui consciente de a qué hora llego porque me dormí y esta mañana no la vi – le dije a mi amigo y este me miro con esa expresión de cuando esta con un paciente de terapia

¿Cómo te sientes por eso ahora? – me pregunto

Mal…... – respondí – deja de analizarme Ishida idiota – le gruñí y este se encogió de hombros y salió de mi oficina

Una vez llego la hora de recoger a Rukia me fui rápido a su colegio en donde no podría gritarme ni nada y ahí le pediría perdón, me sorprendió verla salir con una sonrisa en sus labios estaba muy contenta por lo visto, su amiga no hacía más que mirarle con una cara de preocupación pero no decía nada, la sonrisa se le borro al verme hiso una mueca que no supe cómo interpretar.

Hola doc… - me dijo – adiós baky te cuento mañana… - le dijo a su amiga y esta le despidió algo preocupada, ingreso al auto sin decir más y yo la seguí

Rukia escucha yo…. Lo siento... es que paso algo….. – empecé a tratar de justificarme, pero no podía, prefería que ll me grite y me diga lo molesta que esta ya que era peor que me trate con normalidad o que lo intente

Tranquilo Ichigo no tienes que darme explicaciones, de seguro que te tomaste demás y te quedaste dormidote – me dijo mirando al frente, en todo este rato no me miro a la cara y eso me incomodaba, no me hacía gracia hablar con la Rukia maquina

Si eso paso me quede a dormir en casa de Chad – le dije y ella ni se inmuto, no hiso ningún gesto de aceptación o de disgusto

Qué bueno… – me respondió luego de que yo me callara y no decir más, quería que me diga algo mas pero no paso nada ya que su celular empezó a molestar con mensajes, ella sonrió ampliamente, la misma sonrisa que tenia al salir del colegio

¿Qué te dijo Tzubaky para que te rías así? – le pregunte para entablar una conversación casi normal como antes

No era baky, era mi amigo que me mando algo gracioso – me respondió tranquila aun la sonrisa pintada en sus labios

¿tu amigo? – pregunte, no estaba furioso pero algo molesto sí, no me agradaba a la idea de que Rukia tenga amigos masculinos

Sí, mi amigo – me respondió con desinterés y no hablo mas hasta que otro mensaje le llego al celular

Vi como su cara cambiaba con diferentes panoramas, primero se puso algo lívida al verla pantalla, luego salo una mueca de incomodidad y al final tenía la cara toda sonrosada y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión

kya…. Pero que es esto…. – medio chillo mirando al celular aun mas sorprendida, quería decirle algo y que me explique por se ponía así, la verdad me asusto un poco pero otra vez el celular interrumpió aunque ahora era una llamada lo sabía por el tono

Asshido, si me llego ¿pero qué le pasa a esta chica? – hablo casi enojada y su cara se sonrojo más aun al escuchar al chico detrás de la línea – como puede mandar estas cosas así sin más…. – protesto y me pico la curiosidad e sabe que le mandaron para que reaccione así

Pero qué cosa, cualquiera entendería otra cosa si lo ven de ese modo y no saben la verdadera situación – ¿Qué situación, y que entenderían mal? - no, aun no llego a casa, pero será rápido estoy cerca de ahí, la matare en cuanto la vea ya verá – aseguro, ¿acaso saldría de nuevo y no me dijo nada? - Cuento con ello, nos vemos… adiós Asshido y si la ves antes no le prevengas – pidió - sip, adiós – y colgó el móvil, yo la mire expectante a que me diga algo pero solo amenazó a alguien – Rangiku hasta aquí llegaste – murmuro

¿quién es Asshido? – le pregunte al fin, ya que al parecer ella me estaba ignorando de nuevo

¿Asshido? – repitió algo despistada

Si, Asshido, así llamaste a quien te llamo ahora – le indique, y por el tono que use en mi voz ella sabía que quería explicaciones

Ah… Asshido jeje es uno de mis amigos…. – me dijo algo incomoda por la pregunta, ¿amigo?, solo por ser tu amigo no te pones nervioso al responder

No conozco a esos tus amigos.…... – y si no los conocía no podían ser sus amigos

Seguro, los conocí el día que te olvidaste de mi y ayer me los encontré de nuevo, que raro, ellos siempre aparecen cuando tu desapareces.…... – dijo, sabía bien que esas palabras tampoco las había ensayado, solo salió de su boca y ni cuneta se dio

Me calle y no dije nada mas no podía poner condiciones en este momento, al llegar a casa intente disculparme de nuevo peor con más seriedad, pero ella solo me dio largas y luego me trato como a los locos aceptando todo sin decir nada, lo que me molesto quise agarrarle de los hombros y hacer que me tome en serio en mi perdón pero me contuve, y sin decirme nada se giro a su habitación donde demoro poco, cuando salió de este llevaba una mochila pequeña y las llaves de la casa en sus manos, se puso los patines y no me dijo nada hasta que yo le pregunte

¿A dónde vas? –

A la calle… - respondió sin darme detalles

Ya me di cuenta – dije con sarcasmo - ¿con quién, porque y para qué? – cuestione, si me tocaba sacarle la información poco a poco lo aria

Con mis amigos, tenemos algo que hacer, para distraerme y tener más conocidos –me respondió cortante

¿no comerás nada? – inquirí

No hay comida…... – me dijo mirándome recién a la ara - creo… - agrego luego - bueno come lo que sea, adiós.…... – y sin decir más salió de la casa a toda prisa

No sabía qué hacer con ese comportamiento, me había preparado para recibir unos cuantos insultos, unos muchos golpes, y el escucharla gritar furiosa como la anterior ocasión, pero su nueva actitud me sorprendió, al parecer de verdad no se había molestado con el hecho de no haber llegado. Cuando por fin en la noche llego a casa, llego toda agitada y una sonrisa espectacular, y cuando le salude ella contesto con normalidad no encontré signos de resentimiento o rabia en su voz y asumí que todo estaba normal como entes.

El tiempo transcurrió sin muchas novedades, al parecer Rukia de verdad había hecho nuevos amigos y salía con relativa frecuencia y a mi pedido ella llegaba a una hora adecuada, lo que me llamaba la atención era que ella ya no me pedía ayuda en nada. También se volvió un poco retraída en mi presencia, a un principio creí que era porque le falle en mi cumpleaños pero al final me di cuenta que no, algo le pasaba y no quise involucrarme mucho, para ese momento al fin llego Niiel y tendría unos días de descanso y le pedí que me acompañe a cas ay conozca a Rukia, le comente él como ella estaba un poco despistada en mi presencia y acepto, el sábado al medio día le recogí de su departamento y nos dirigimos a casa, cuando llegue Rukia me recibió como costumbre aunque me miro sorprendida al verme con Niiel, pero sabía que ella era muy educada y como muestra a eso ella recibió cortésmente a mi novia, hasta ahí creí que la velada sería muy buena y terminaría en perfecta, can equivocado había estado.

Rukia ofreció el almuerzo y Niiel empezó con sus tonterías de su dieta a lo que Rukia respondió con mucha inteligencia aun que a un principio había sido sarcástica, pero igual se porto amable, si creí que Niiel sería la amiga de Rukia era un grandísimo error ya que esta se dedico a hablarme a mi e ignorar en redondo a la enana, quien comía con tranquilidad su comida e ignoraba olímpicamente el monologo de Niiel, aunque podía ver claramente que le estaba molestando algo, más que molestando ella estaba triste y quería acercarme y saber la razón de su tristeza, pero aun estaba mi tonta novia conmigo parloteando, así que como buen novio le ´´preste atención`` y de vez en cuando usaba monólogos para hacerle entender que le escuchaba. Pero me puse tenso en cuanto Niiel hablo del problema de Rukia directamente y para colmo de mal le decía que sentía pena por ella.

Vi claramente desaparecer la tristeza en los ojos de Rukia pero fue sustituida por la rabia mientras Niiel le hablaba de prensa y reporteros, la mirada de Rukia se volvía mas turbia, temía que en cualquier momento se lance sobre Niiel y a termine estrangulando, si bien no la golpeo sí que la amenazo

Si dices algo de lo que el idiota de Ichigo te ha contado, JURO que te arrancare la lengua de raíz, recuerda ´´ en boca cerrada no entran moscas`` tal vez en vez de mosca a ti, te entre una tarántula, dicen que la viuda negra es la más letal…. – pude ver con claridad a la copia femenina de Byakuya kuchiki, esa frialdad, su arrogancia, indiferencia y el desprecio adecuado al pronunciar las palabras y me dio pena ver el rostro de Niiel desfigurado por la sorpresa y también por el mido, pues ella sabía que al ser un kuchiki el que estaba metido en el lio saldría perjudicada, y decidí intervenir.

Rukia basta ya…... – le gruñí amenazante, eso no era un pedido le estaba ordenando callar – cállate ella solo quiere ayudarte – le dije

Nadie pidió su ayuda y si no hubieses abierto el hocicó que tienes por boca todo estaría bien – grito harta, sabia lo mucho que detestaba que le ordene algo, pero el amenazarla ya era el colmo de los colmos

Se lo conté porque quería que te apoye ella es una chica igual que tu…... – le dije, quería que entienda que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ella

Nadie… ni, nii sama, ni Hissanna y mucho menos YO te pedimos que ´´me ayudes`` - me respondió fría y otra costumbre en ella era ser muy directa en sus comentarios – estoy bien como estoy, y te lo advierto, más vale que le recomiendes que sierre ese pico o usare todo el poder que tengo para destruirla –

Me quede helado cuando pronuncio esas palabras, ella no era la niña que yo había acogido, esa niña a la que me gustaba molestar y con la que me sentía a gusto, esa persona era ahora una mujer decidida a destruir a quien se entrometa en su camino, siempre la había visto luchar con sus fuerzas y no usar su apellido para obtener algo, pero ahora esta mujer amenazaba, más bien advertía con destruir a una persona con el poder de ser un kuchiki, para cuando entendí esto ella ya no se hallaba ahí, mire con furia a su habitación y quise ponerme de pie decidió a ir y gritarle algunas verdades en su cara, pero la mano de Niiel me detuvo en mi cometido.

Ichigo… espera – me dijo y volvió a hacerme sentar en mi sitio

Te ha amenazado y alguien debe ponerle en su lugar a esa chiquilla majadera – le dije furioso por su interrupción

No la agarres contra ella, fue mi error abordar de esta manera su problema y es muy normal su reacción –

¿normal? – gruñí rabioso – no es normal que una mocosa venga a lanzar semejantes amenazas -

Tu arias lo mismo si alguien se atreve a amenazar la tranquilidad de tus hermanas o tu padre –

Pero ella no quiere a su mama –

Si pero ama a su hermano y si reacciono así es porque ella piensa en el daño que le causaría a él – me dijo y yo no creí eso, Rukia solo había hecho un berrinche por algo que le molestaba y nada mas – no es un berrinche te puedo asegurara que ella es capaz de eso y mas Ichigo, recuerda que le ha tocado vivir sola y a aprendido a defenderse bien –

Es que no lo puedo creer ella siempre se mostro tan inocente y mira que vengo a descubrir a una mini arpía dentro de ella –

No digas eso, ella no es mala y estoy segura que es muy inocente, solo que es muy joven para lidiar con tanta presión, deja que se clame y habla con ella no discutas, solo discúlpate por haberme contado y pídele disculpas por mi parte también –

No lo haré ella debe de pedirme perdón –

Claro que no Ichigo invadimos su vida privada y ella vio que éramos amenaza para su hermano así que lo defendió de la mejor manera que pudo –

No sé porque la comprendes –

Porque en su lugar aria lo mismo, cálmate por favor, llévame a casa y luego hablas con ella –

En el camino a su casa Niiel me hiso entender que Rukia no era la ´´mala`` que creí, solo que ella se defendía de la única manera que conocía, de regreso a mi casa analice todo y Niiel tenía razón hasta cierto punto, había contado algo que Rukia había confiado en mí por que tenia eso, confianza, una que yo había fallado y con esta era la tercera vez que paso, respire hondo e ingrese a casa decidido a hablar con ella y pedir perdón por no ser lo suficientemente de confianza para ella. Golpee la puerta de su habitación e ingrese sin más, pero me arrepentí en el mismo instante, la vi allí de pie con un pantalón de mezclilla a la acera y la parte de arriba solo cubierta por su sujetador y ella peleando por meterse la camisa, salí de su habitación lo más rápido que pude, pero su silueta fue recorrida desde el inicio al final por mis ojos, me serví una copa de whisky para calmarme luego de un rato escuche como ella salía de su habitación y me decidí encararle pronto.

Primero, siento la manera que entre a tu habitación – me disculpe formalmente – no volveré a hacerlo desde ahora – le asegure, nunca mas cometería esa tontería ya que al final de cuentas ella era una mujer, en desarrollo sí, pero una mujer al fin de cuentas

Es algo que le quería comentar desde hace tiempo – me respondió cortante

Lo segundo – dije antes que ella empiece a direccionar a otro lado la conversación - no me agrado la forma como trataste a Niiel – le informe

Se metió donde no debía, solo me defendí – me respondió igual de amenazante que antes

La amenazaste casi de muerte – medio gruñí como respuesta a su conducta

Si habla, no se quedara en amenaza se lo puedo asegurar – me respondió, en sus ojos vi la clara determinación de cumplir con lo que decía

¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo por eso? – pregunte fastidiado, ella después de todo no quería a Hissanna

Si esto se entera la prensa afectara a lo único que de verdad deseo proteger – me gruño furiosa y frustrada

Dudo que sea a tu hermana – respondí

Pues hace bien en dudar, lo que yo protejo es a Byakuya y no permitiré que nada le afecte – me respondió grosera

Pero de él no dirán nada, mas que es un hombre de gran corazón por todo lo que te…. –

Pero serán crueles con Hissanna y eso le hará daño a ella – me corto

Entonces es por ella.….. – asegure y por un momento estuve contento de saber que no era por el idiota de Byakuya, no sabía el motivo pero odiaba con mis entrañas que Rukia defienda a capa y espada a su hermano

No lo mal entienda, si dañan a Hissanna ella sufrirá y por consecuencia eso también afectara a mi hermano y el es lo único que quiero proteger – la determinación en sus ojos lo dejaba bien en claro, todo ese carácter agresivo, frio y cruel había sido por proteger a su hermano como me lo dijo Niiel

Siento…. Siento haberlo contado, no debí de haberle dicho nada a Niiel – al final de verdad yo tenía que disculparme con ella por fallar

Se dio cuenta tarde de eso, ya lo hiso solo asegúrese de que no diga nada – me respondió, algo en su forma de hablarme no estaba en su lugar

Me prometió que no diría, lo entendió tan bien – dije - fue ella quien me dijo que no te regañe porque tú estabas protegiendo a alguien no lo creí la verdad, solo creí que te habías molestado por algo y nada más, supongo que tenía razón cuando me dijo que lo hacías por el engreído de Byakuya… - hable mientras me rascaba la paste posterior de mi cabeza

Mi hermano no es engreído – dijo rápido defendiéndolo con vehemencia

Siento que te molestaras conmigo, yo solo quería que la conozcas y veas en ella una amiga – me sincere, todo esto había sido porque quería que ella tenga amigos y ya no esté tan distraída

Creo haber dicho en otras ocasiones que no me hacen falta más amigos – me gruño

Pero tienes unos nuevos – le replique

A los que YO escogí, no me obligaron a nada ellos ni otros – me respondió y también tenía razón no podía yo imponerle a amigos que ella no quería tener

Lo sé, pero cuando le hablaba de ti ella se ponía celosa – decidí ir con la verdad por delante para comenzar con mi disculpa real - al fin le comente como eres, que eras una niña aun y le conté por que estabas, me dijo que debía de cuidarte mucho y que quería ser tu amiga y mira como fue a terminar esto – le dije algo dramático

Agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pero no hay necesidad – me dijo y ahí me di cuenta el que, en su trato hacia mi estaba mal

Rukia…. – le dije en un murmullo y escuche a mi vos con un claro matiz de terror – porque… ¿Por qué me estás hablando de usted? – pregunte, ya que eso estaba mal en su trato, ella ya no usaba conmigo el tono informal con el que siempre me trato, ahora ella con sus palabras ponía una barrera entre nosotros

No lo hago le estoy hablando norm…... – y se callo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa y se puso pálida

¿Estás bien? – le pregunte asustado e intente acercarme a ella para resguardarla en mis brazos, pero ella como respuesta a mi gesto se alejo – no te alejes de mi – le pedí, pero ella se aparto mas y siguió mirándome como ida

Necesito salir…... – murmuro y sin más huyo de mi cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Me sorprendió su comportamiento, pero no trate de retenerla al ver su expresión me di cuenta que algo había pasado en su interior y ella debía de solucionarlo, pero a pesar de saber eso la preocupación no me dejo, la espere pacientemente y mientras más las manecillas del reloj circulaban su camino mis paciencia se esfumaba y se iba por el caño, en verdad me empezaba a preocupar, llame a s celular y lo escuche timbrar en su habitación, maldije muchas veces en un segundo y cuadro creí que terminaría por sacarme todos los cabellos de mi cabeza por fin ingreso por esa puerta. En cuanto escuche abrirse la cerradura me puse de pie y la espere en la entrada de la puerta como ella solía hacerlo

¿estás mejor? – inquirí en cuanto vi su cabeza asomarse por la puerta

Ichigo….. – dijo y se quedo callada mirándome entre sorprendida y afligida

Responde si te encuentras bien – demande perdiendo la casi nada de paciencia que me quedaba

Si estoy bien tranquilo – me dijo, pero sus violáceos ojos no se posaron en los míos

Tenemos que terminar con nuestra conversación – le recordé

Déjalo así – me dijo y por más que vi que ella quería mirarme a los ojos no podía – esto ya paso y es mejor dejar las cosas hasta donde hoy quedaron –

Esa vos fría e indiferente me lleno de rabia así que yo también Salí a defenderme, ella había sido la que se había portado mal y no yo, mi único delito había sido intentar conseguirle una amiga y deje de estar sola como un ermitaño, así que no tenía porque a ponerme a rogar a una chiquilla mal educada y mimada

Si es lo que deseas, no me hago lio por mi igual – respondí ella se encogió de hombros sin darme la mas mínima importancia

Buenas noches Ichigo – y se metió a su habitación, desde esta noche nada fue como antes

Si bien usaba mi nombre al hablarme de pila para dirigirse a mí, las cosas con Rukia cambiaron, nuestra convivencia diaria había pasado a ser un recuerdo lejano ahora solo éramos compañeros de casa, ella salía a su colegio temprano y por las tardes con sus mentados amigos, y al yo estar enojado por la actitud de ella me refugie en el trabajo, entraba en ocasiones mas antes que nadie y salía ultimo, llegaba a casa pasada las diez de la noche y me acostaba inmediatamente, en ocasiones no encontraba a Rukia en casa y otras recién venia llegando, me saludaba yo respondía y cada uno a sus asuntos, eran muy escasa las ocasiones en las que ella y yo nos veíamos y comíamos juntos en casa ya que ella no cocinaba mas Tomábamos y comíamos lo que había en el refrigerador aun que ella solo a base de cereal se alimentaba, los domingos de convivencia ya no existían y eran como otras muchas cosas buenos recuerdos, pero lo agradable de esos recuerdos no quitaban, ni disminuían la repentina antipatía que sentí por ella, no me molestaba, ni mucho menos la odiaba, solo es que ya no me interesaba lo que ella hacía o no con su vida, yo solo me limitaba a darle hospedaje en mi casa. Fue algo diferente cuando su hermano y su mama llegaron a casa con su hijo apenas de un mes de nacido, el niño miraba con devoción a Rukia y ella solo se limitaba a sonreírle ocasionalmente, en este lapsus que su llegada causo, nos mostramos casi como antes aun que cada uno con sus reservas correspondientes, pero eso solo duro los tres días que habían estado aquí sus hermanos ya que la ver la incomodidad de Rukia para con Hissanna y el niño ellos decidieron retirarse para no incomodarla más, luego de su partida la monotonía regreso cada uno a su mundo y sus cosas.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho en ese momento que dentro de nada esa niña convertiría mi vida en un constante sube y baja me hubiese reído y lo hubiese tachado por loco, pero nadie me dijo nada y las cosas que ella causaría en mi mente era con algo que nunca había estado preparado de luchar o recordar.

**/================/**

**`` Ella vive enamora se muere por él y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que haga que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´**

**/================/**

¿Qué pasara ahora?... Ichigo esta desinteresado por las cosas de Rukia y ella aun sigue tan turbada por sus sentimientos que la atormentas que no sabe qué hacer, su amor en vez de desaparecer por la distancia va en crecimiento vertiginoso, la confunden y la marean….. ¿Acaso otro amor será la solución a su problemas?, ¿el dicho de un clavo saca a otro clavo será ejecutado por Rukia chan?... Estas y más respuestas lo leerán en el siguiente capítulo, por la misma página web, la misma loca escritora y a SU misma hora de lectura….

Hola, hola…..Bueno trate de poner el capitulo que Rukia relato desde la perspectiva de Ichigo y aumente algunas cosas que Rukia no conto, espero les haya gustado, sé que no es mi costumbre en esta historia narrarlo de este modo, pero me salió así estos 2 capítulos, es que ya quería verlos distanciarse, y debo admitir que me costa hacerlo ambos así, ya que llegan nuevas ideas y me cuesta adecuarla al anterior, así que regresare a mi anterior narrativa en el siguiente capi okas ^^

Bueno espero mucho reviews por este capítulo, me dicen que les parece, hasta aquí llegue.

**DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU** por** leer. **

Atte.

gaiaspink


	12. Corazon Duro

HOLAAAAAAAA…, estoy de regreso, después de 4 meses de ausencia al fin gaia regresa feliz y contenta al foro.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A:_**esmeraldaxx200, mey sakura. Hasshi, Guest. Korra-Mako, SHIRAYUKI14. **_

¿Cómo darles las gracias?, la verdad no lo sé jeje, pero aun así quiero dar las gracias a todas que me dieron su apoyo y me dejaron tan bonitas palabras en lo referente a la nota que deje, no saben la mar de bien que me hiso eso, me dio ánimos cuando de verdad caminaba por la calle de la amargura y me saco dos que tres sonrisas, aun que ustedes no lo crean. También gracias a quienes aunque no me dejaron nada, igual me desearon suerte con un pensamiento positivo y esperaron pacientes por una actualización y eso también me ayudo mucho.

Los primeros días que estuve por allá la verdad me sentí morir pues no dejaba de añorar mi vida y no paraba de soñar que ya había regresado, pero como todo sueño terminaba en la mejor parte, pero ahora ya regrese y estoy muy contenta, les informo a todas (os) que se preocuparon por lo que puse, que las operaciones de mis papas resultaron muy bien y tuvieron gran éxito, y gracias a Kami sama el cáncer de seno que detectaron a mi Oka san no lo era en realidad, solo una infección por una cirugía mal curada, así que por eso me llegue más rápido a mi mundo y como plus a todo eso, al fin regrese a mi país con mis padres, después de 5 años de no ver a mi Otto san es muy bueno tenerlo en casa (creo, ya que no me gusta que me controlen mucho jeje), pero aun así cumplí a raja tabla con mi misión.

También por medio de este fic y lo que me paso les quiero decir algo… (Aun que suene raro viniendo de mi)…... chicas (os), cuiden mucho de sus papas pues no se sabe hasta cuándo nos duraran, recuerden que ellos no solo nos dieron la vida, también en la medida de sus posibilidades nos dieron lo mejor que pudieron en lo material y en lo afectivo, aun que para nosotros eso sea poco, y siempre llega el momento de tener que pagar lo que ellos hicieron por nosotros, por ello cuídenlos, ténganles paciencia, ellos olvidan con frecuencia que también fueron de nuestra edad y pasaron lo que nosotros queremos pasar, traten de escuchar sus concejos ya que ellos nos los dan por que ya aprendieron y tienen más recorrido que nosotros en esta vida y sobre todo disfruten al máximo del tiempo en que pasan con ellos. La verdad no quiero que nadie pase por lo que me toco pasar, tener a mis papas al mismo tiempo hospitalizados, sus cirugías solo se diferenciaban por días, aprendí que los papas son como niños creciditos que necesitan de nuestra atención, por eso denle una parte de su tiempo a ellos, no será tiempo perdido ya verán.

Hummmmm…. Jejeje la verdad me siento rara diciendo esas cosas ya que no son muy de mi estilo de ver la vida o mis pensamientos, pero supongo que un poco de reflexión nunca es malo o tarde no? pero bueno, no les doy más lata así que disfruten de la continuación y déjenme sus comentarios que son el mejor regalo que se le puede hacer a un escritor (aun que este solo sea uno que está aprendiendo)

_**Gracias a:**_

_(Capitulo 11)_

**Yoruichi-Taichou**

Jeje, ya ves en ocasiones los hombres no pillan una, bueno también abemos chicas así jejej, espero te guste el capítulo ^^

**Nemesis2012**

Ah que sabía era tu abuelita jeje ya que es muy cierto lo que dice, ¿Qué ara nuestra fresa cuando ya no tenga los huesitos de rukia suspirando por el?, bueno te tocara leerlo en cada capítulo jajaja

**mey sakura**

siento, siento mucho la demora, pero bueno a tu mensaje sipi pondré un pretendiente a nuestra rukia chan, bueno uno será formal que le dirá todo lo que siente y otro que será algo así el que indique a ichigo que si no se pone pilas se la bajan o algo así, jejej bueno gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste de verdad ^^

**dianitaa**

ups, siento lo de nueva jeje, bueno mi quería antigua lectora, ya ves ya tengo una historia donde rukia la pasa mal por culpa del desamor de ichi y no me agrada hacer lo mismo aquí, aunque no te voy a decir que rukia se olvida de una de ichigo, le costara pero lo lograra o al menos lo intentara con muchas energías jeje, dime que te parece este capítulo y muy pronto leerá el beso con asshido, aunque depende jejeje ^^

**Akemi227-chan**

Jajajaj ¿acaso eres bruja?, pero no al final decidí no hacerle nada al bebe de byakuya ya que el sufriría y la verdad yo lo amo mucho para hacerle eso a mi amado taicho, pero bueno si tengo algo en mente, pero no creo que termine ya nomás la historia, en este tiempo que estuve exiliada me llegaron una que dos ideas más, así que creo que durara por lo menos unos 3 capis más, pero si la inspiración me llena quien sabe no?, dime que te parece este capi

**esmeraldaxx200**

trate con eso de mostrar que la mente del hombre es muy poderosa, ya ves cuando rukia conoció a ichi igual sintió algo así pero se metió en su cabezota que el no le importaba y por un tiempo lo consiguió, solo que ichigo la conquisto por su forma de ser y ahora tenemos una rukia chan enamorada hasta la medula, pobre que feo es el amor no correspondió, uy me da penita, pero ya se compondrán las cosas jeje, y bueno te prometo leer tu historia ya que no pude hasta ahora, pero ya verás mi review por ahí ^^

**Rosy-chan**

Tranki ya llegara el lemon, aunque será algo agri-dulce el encuentro, pero ya llega, paciencia mi pequeña Rosy jeje, etto….. No sé si eres tú misma que me dejo un curioso reviews en mi historia de CUANDO YA NO TE PUEDA VER, pero si eres tú, claro yo acepto solo dime cual y en donde y te autorizo, pero para mejor charla dame tu correo, face o algo así; por si acá el mío es ( ) así que solo di

**Lau**

Aahhh siento la demoraaaa, pero espero que este capítulo compense la demora que tuve, así que dime que te parece la conti, ya veras que ahora le toca tomar de su propio chocolate a ichigo, que sufra muajajajaj

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**

Ya ves incluso en la serie original ichigo siempre está al pendiente de ella y aquí trate de poner eso, que se preocupe pro que no tenía amigos y se sentirá sola, pero supongo que si metió la pata por contar lo que no debe a niel, pero ya ves en ocasiones hacemos un mal peor por querer hacer un bien, eso nos indica que debemos de tomar mejor decisiones y en ocasiones siempre hacer caso a los deseos de la persona que queremos cuidar y hacerla feliz, ahh espero que te guste la conti déjame tu comentario por fitas ^^

**Korra-Mako**

Gracias por el mensaje y siento la tardanza, espero que leas la conti y me dejes tu reviews

**elenita-chan**

ARIGATOU ne chan por tu reviews y si la verdad también para mí ha sido muy importante que me acompañes, como una vez me lo dijiste eres mi fan Nº1 jajajaj supongo, pero si no fuese así te agradezco igual el siempre leer mis locas historias sacada de mi loca cabeza jojojoj, creo que un día tendrá corto circuito por ser tan raro jejeje, bueno dime que te parece esta conti okas te espero.

Ya no te doy lo que me pides porque ya estamos en contacto así que lee esto ja ne ^^.

**Capitulo anterior**_**.**_

Si alguien me hubiese dicho en ese momento que dentro de nada esa niña convertiría mi vida en un constante sube y baja me hubiese reído y lo hubiese tachado por loco, pero nadie me dijo nada y las cosas que ella causaría en mi mente era con algo que nunca había estado preparado de luchar o recordar.

**Capitulo # 12**

**Corazón Duro **

(Parte 1)

**Rukia**

Sentía que me saldría unos mil chinchones en mi cabeza por los muchos topes que me había dado contra la pared, ¿el por qué de estos golpes?, fácil esta era una de mis tantas técnicas para saber si así, se iba o por lo menos disminuía el amor que sentía por Ichigo, otras de mis tácticas era el gritar hasta quedar casi afónica, pero nada de lo que hacía era capaz de disminuir por lo menos un punto a mi amor si, me sacaban la frustración, solo por un momento, pero nada más, el maldito amor (si maldito porque me dejaba mas idiota de lo que nunca fui) no se iba, ¿en qué maldita hora en fije en él?, ese engreído e idiota cabeza de chorlito, pelos de zanahoria, complejo de héroe, pero endemoniadamente sexy y extremadamente tierno, un dios heleno hecho hombre para mostrar su magnificencia, sí; de un hombre así estaba enamorada pero ese hombre era solo para ser admirado por alguien como yo, un dios que estaba destinado a la veneración de la que hasta hace meses atrás había sido su más cercana amiga. Ahora solo era la inquilina, la visita nada mas, ya ni lo veía y si lo veía en casa era el aguantar su indiferencia, que me ponga de los nervios al ver cómo cambia a 100 canales por minuto sin siquiera darse el tiempo de mirar la programación, como lo aborrecía.

Ese sujeto con complejo de dios se la pasaba ignorándome y siendo indiferente a mi existencia y eso… eso dolía con los mil diablos, me dolía tanto que sentía que moría cada día un poquito, incluso en este momento la muerte sería bien recibida por mí, si eso me aseguraba que me quitaría este sentimiento de ardor en mi corazón, no podía encontrar una palabra o una frase que describa la quemazón que sentía en mi interior a causa de su desamor, pero era algo que me quitaba la respiración, perdía el buen juicio y me irritaba ese hecho. Por mucho tiempo me había sentido orgullosa de mi autocontrol, de lo capaz que era para razonar sin que los sentimientos afecten mis decisiones, capaz de ignorar cualquier sentimiento ya sea ´´bueno`` o malo igual solo pasaba de ellos y continuaba, pero ahora NO podía, el haberme enamorado de mi doctor sin duda era la más grande de la idioteces jamás cometidas por mí, lo pero era que no sabía cómo sacar ese sentimiento.

Pero que no se diga que no intentaba nada, claro que no… yo ponía cada gramos de mi ser para tratar de olvidarme de él, y uno de esos mis intentos era la gran ´´popularidad`` entre el sector masculino de mi edad que conseguí ¿y como conseguí esto?, fácil, todas las participaciones que hacía con mis amigos en los eventos nos habían convertido a todos populares, habíamos sido invitados a los programas de TV que difundes todo lo relacionado con el anime y demás anexos, así es que habíamos conseguido admiradores y hasta un ´´club de fans`` donde las chicas se dedicaban a acosar a los chicos y los chicos se la pasaban acosándonos a nosotras las chicas, que no éramos mas que Matsumoto y yo, Toshiro era el más codiciado, por ese aire indiferente y despreocupado que tenia, Asshido era el que le hacia la competencia por su gracia y su devastadora sonrisa, Ikkaku tenía chicas que lo seguían por su agilidad, pero una que dos locas por su calva, Yumichika era acosado por dos sexos, las chicas porque era ´´hermoso`` y los chicos... bueno simplemente el no decía a cual prefería. Matsumoto era sin duda la más acosada por su gran cuerpo y su coqueta forma de ser, a pesar de ser un año mayor que yo ella ya tenía en su haber una lista larga de pretendientes y novios, por mi parte todos decían que me acosaban por mi singular forma de ser

Tienes un carácter fuerte eso los atrae – me había dicho Matsumoto

Manejas bien la espada – aumento Ikkaku

Es normal, eres muy educada y fina en tus modales – argumento Toshiro

Además que no podemos quitar el hecho de lo hermosa que eres, tu fina piel, esos hermosos ojos de mirada profunda, una bella sonrisa, una vos de ángel, y un cuerpo espectacular – saco mis ´´dones`` Asshido que siempre encontraba algún momento para hacerme un alago, cosa que me agradaba y disgustaba a la ves

Uyyyyy….. con un marido así quien sea se siete bien – ironizo Rangiku

Calla Matsumoto…... – ordeno Toshiro por mi suerte

Las cosas con mis amigos iban bien, ellos no me despreciaban ni nada, me tenían paciencia y cada uno en diferentes cosas me daban una manita, muy en especial Asshido quien desde hace tiempo se había vuelto mi tutor oficial en lo que era química y gracias a su infinita paciencia y su claridad para explicarse lograba entender la jodida materia y aprobar los parciales sin mucho problema cosa que sorprendió al profesor, Toshiro me ayudaba con entrenamientos de kendo ya que era el mejor y en mis clases no tenia alguien de nivel decente para entrenar, pero Rangiku era sin duda la que más me ayudo, desde el día que se entero que estaba enamorada de Ichigo.

¿Qué te pasa Rukia chan? – me preocupo preocupada al ver mi cara de puaj… que puse al ver a Ichigo con Niiel que pasaron casi por nuestro lado

No pasa nada Rangiku… -

¿te gusta mucho cierto? – pero más que una pregunta eso me sonó a un hecho, me miro como solo ella podía hacerlo, con esa seriedad maternal que tenia conmigo

¿tanto se nota….? – pregunte devastada, pues también había puesto mucho esfuerzo en ocultar mi amor así a él, pero por lo que me decía Rangiku mis esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes

Bueno para los demás a quien engañas, no saben nada, pero a mí no puedes timarme Rukia chan – me dijo mientras picaba mi nariz

No importa mucho ya… -

¿Por qué dices eso? –

Hace un mes que nos peleamos muy fuerte a causa de su novia y desde ese día el no me habla como antes, es mas creo que hasta el decorado de la casa tiene más atención que yo –

¿es grosero contigo? - inquirió algo ofendida y furiosa a la vez

No es grosero, al contario las pocas veces que nos topamos es muy caballero, como siempre lo ha sido, pero desde que llegue a casa esa tarde nuestra relación de antes desapareció –

Y…. eso te entristece -

De hecho….. me está matando – confesé, al final ella no parecía juzgarme al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mi doc, me sonrió de lado y el brillo maligno de su mirar me hiso sudar frio, pero no era acusación, me sentí mejor al ver que alguien no me juzgaba por amar a alguien diez años mayor que yo

Hoy iré a tu casa Rukia chan ¿ok? –

Y eso porque… -

Solo quiero comprobar algo, nada más… -

Luego de eso fuimos a casa donde Rangiku reviso toda mi ropa y critico a todos sin el más mínimo de piedad. ´´son ropas de mojigata, mi sobrina de 3 años usa algo así…`` y demás cosas, para mi mala suerte casi una hora después llego Ichigo a casa y me miro algo critico al ver a mi amiga ahí, pero ella se encargo de presentarse y hacer que mi pobre doctor se sienta incomodo en la presencia de Matsumoto

Un gusto soy Matsumoto Rangiku, amiga de Rukia chan y vine porque necesito que me ayude en algo…... – le dijo rápido mientras este solo le miraba y asentía

Un gusto Matsumoto son Kurosaki Ichigo el tutor de Rukia – le respondió este mirándola fijamente, la estaba analizando

El gusto es mío, si Rukia me hubiese contado lo guapo que era su tutor hubiese venido desde hace mucho…. – le dijo mirándolo coquetamente, lo que me molesto pero luego ella me guiño el ojo sin que el otro se diera cuenta

Ah, eh, gracias…. Supongo…... – murmuro y se metió en su habitación luego de disculparse por lo cansado que estaba.

Luego de eso invite a Rangiku a cenar y cocine algo rápido, desde hace mucho que ya no cocinaba en casa y fue algo agradable pero me trajo recuerdos de mis días felices con mi doc, Rangiku solo me conforto y trato de hacerme olvidar y obviamente le tuve que ayudar con matemáticas, era como si Rangiku hubiese tenido una pelea fiera con esa asignatura y no quería hacer paces porque era muy difícil hacerle entender. Luego que la comida coció puse la mesa y por educación e invitación de Rangiku llamo a Ichigo a la mesa para la cena y el salió sin hacer mas drama, en la mesa Rangiku hiso algunos comentarios algo subidos de tono a Ichigo y este casi muere por atragantarse, pero también porque ella tuvo que hablar de la ´´relación`` que tenia con Asshido

Rukia, mañana no debes de llegar tarde por favor… - me pidió

Sabes que tengo aikido luego de clases – rezongue

Por favor Rukia chan… - sollozo – si llegas tarde y YO también llego tarde Toshiro de seguro nos despedazara con Hyorimaru

¿se puede saber por qué narices llegaras tarde? – pregunte sorprendida

Me invito Gin y acepte, solo que Shiro chan no sabe y me mata si le digo, ya sabes que no le agrada mucho desde lo de momo –

Lo sé pero no puedo faltar a clases y demoro en llegar con los patines – recordé

Ah…. sí es por eso ni te preocupes le diré a tu marido que se pase por ti – me respondió con una clara nota de malicia en su voz

Escuche un fuerte - Ruki… - de mi costado y cuando me gire tenia a Ichigo tosiendo e intentado hacer pasar la comida trabada en su garganta, y yo no necesitaba de un espejo para saber que estaba roja como tomate y me puse nerviosa.

No, no, no…. Digas eso – dije asiendo ademanes con la mano por los nervios - Asshido y yo no somos nada…... – recordé, pero al parecer ese día era el elegido por Rangiku para molestar mas con ese tema

Ya, ya, ¿y cómo se llama a esa relación intima que tienen? – inquirió maliciosa

Amistad…... – respondí rápido

Ya claro, amistad….. – respondió con sarcasmo – entonces mañana seré ´´ese`` tipo de amiga con Gin –

¿Qué intentas decir? – pregunte furiosa al entender ese comentario

No tienes por qué ocultarlo mas Rukia chan, es bien sabido por todos los chicos que te persiguen, que ya tienes a un HOMBRE – remarco muy claro la palabra – a tu lado y que eres de él, se van juntos, se sonríen, estudian juntos, de hecho se la pasan siempre juntos, ¿Cómo puedes negar así a tu marido Rukia? que cruel…. – dijo mientras hacía tremenda actuación

Que no es mi marido ni nada mío – le gruñí

Por ahora… -

Si por ahora…... – no sabía bien porque había dicho eso y es que solo se me salió y Rangiku sonrió feliz por eso

Calma pequeña Rukia… - me dijo mientras me asía cariño en la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro - muy pronto le dirán al mundo que tu y Asshido son pareja…... y no habrá necesidad de negar mas a ese lindo maridito que tienes – decidí terminar mi comida sin responder, ella tenía una habilidad muy nata para enredarme y hacerme decir cosas que no debía, por su lado Ichigo termino su comida y troceaba la carne como si fuese su peor enemigo, y para mí el filete no estaba nada duro.

Cuando la noche llego Rangiku se fue a su casa indicándome que nos encontraríamos en el centro comercial después de clases y no me dio tiempo a decirle nada, luego me llego un mensaje de que esa cita con Gin si existía pero que solo se ´´equivoco`` de día y era para un día después. Cuando nos encontramos en el centro comercial no me permitió ni por asomo acercarme a la tienda de expendio de artículos de anime y me arrastro para comprar ropa, ese día hice un cambio trascendental en mi armario y mi vestimenta.

Ese tutor engreído que tienes no te deja de ver como niña porque aun te vistes así – me regaño – ya eres jovencita y no deberías de usas esas ropas de escolar –

Pero me gustan…. – replique

Nada Rukia…... – se giro y me miro seria casi enojada – le daré una lección a ese doctor tuyo, y si no se fija en ti luego, diré que es un GRAN idiota –

Dudo que se fije…. – empecé a querer argumentar

Nada Rukia, ya te dije eres joven y no una niña, entonces usa ropa de joven, de mujer… - y esa palabra fue la que necesite para convencerme de cambiar.

Había dejado de lado los vestido de niña y ahora usaba pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera, faldas cortas (por encima de la rodilla, Rangiku dijo que tenias las piernas adecuadas y justas para lucirlas), remeras delgadas, casi cortas, más ligeras, tacos muy escasas veces, maquillaje nada de nada, más que un gloss para el labio, y mantenía mi cabello suelto. La respuesta a ese cambio no fue como yo hubiese deseado, al menos no con él, ya que al ser invisible para él ni noto que cambie mi forma de vestir, pero si me acarreo mas ´´admiradores`` y Asshido se convirtió en mi fiel guardián.

Odie mas en ese momento a Ichigo, es de verdad un gran dilema, lo amo más que a nada y así también lo odio con esa intensidad en ocasiones, y estos tan confusos sentimientos me mareaban, aun insisto el amar a alguien es como estar embarazada, los sentimientos tan potentes que siento me causan malestares, pero aun así y sintiéndome lo mas de mal en ocasiones, nunca Kurosaki Ichigo me vería sufrir por él, mi orgullo y mi dignidad me lo impedían, a pesar de que un día Rangiku me aconsejo que le confiese mis sentimientos, y al saber que no valdría de nada ni siquiera lo intente, además en eso yo era muy, muy clásica, si él no me ama de mis labios NUNCA saldrá una confesión de amor hacia él, así si de eso dependiera mi vida.

**ICHIGO**

Después de lo acontecido con Niiel los dos nos distanciamos cierto, pero aun así yo siempre velaba por ella, ya que no podía sacarme el sentimiento de querer protegerla en todo momento, me sorprendió el saber que tenia nuevos amigos con los cuales se llevaba bien y al parecer eran de sus mismos gustos, en un principio la veía salir regularmente con sus amigos, hasta que un día conocí a una, que me hiso cambiar de opinión de que esos niños eran una buena compañía para ella, si bien solo la veía como una hermanita pequeña en etapa de rebeldía, me intrigaba mucho esa afinidad con sus amigos, pues también debo de admitir que su compañía había logrado sacarle de ese encierro injustificado que ella se había mantenido, si bien cuando su amiga hablo de uno de sus amigos en particular y dijo que era ´´SU MARIDO`` me causo rabia y casi muero atragantando al oír eso, pero no paso a mas al ver como Rukia había negado cualquier tipo de relación con ese chico, me tranquilice, pues no quería a un kuchiki furioso en casa pidiéndome justificaciones de los noviazgos de su hermana pequeña, pues si, Rukia aun era una niña y no estaba en la edad para tener novios ni nada de eso, tal vez dentro de unos tres, cuatro, o tal vez cinco, aun que unos diez años me sonaban mejor para que ella tenga un novio, pero antes tendría que traerlo por mí para yo darle el visto bueno a ese chico, pues no cualquiera estaría con ella, no señor, ella necesitaba de un hombre que la cuide y resguarde con su vida su sonrisa, que cuide y la defienda incluso de sus sueños malos, pero también debía de estar con ella sacándole sonrisas y atesorar esos buenos momentos, si un hombre así tenía que estar con ella, pero si lo pensaba bien no había hombres así….. Tal vez si la encerrada no sufriría por nadie, tal vez en casa no habría el peligro que ame a alguien equivocado, que no corresponda su amor y por su desamor ella sufra y este triste.

Sacudí la cabeza con frenesí, no podía pensar eso ahora, faltaba mucho para el día en que Rukia le entregue su corazón a alguien, así que preocuparse por algo que aun no pasaba no era necesario, me enfoque en mi trabajo y mis estudios, y por la negligencia de dos médicos que fueron despedidos, mis horas en casa se quedaron casi en cero, pues yo decidí hacerme cargo de los cupos que dejaron hasta que se encuentre a los candidatos adecuados para ese lugar, pues ellos tenían la vida de una persona en sus manos y cada vida debía de ser bien cuidada y lo mejor tratada. Pero ahora que me daba cuenta las cosas en ´´casa`` habían cambiado, al llegar a casa por las noches solo el silencio me recibía y esa sensación de vacío que antes sentía hasta la llegada de Rukia a mi vida se volvía a apoderar del lugar, pues llegaba cuando ella no estaba en casa y si estaba la hallaba dormida en su habitación, un escalofrió de terror me recorría mi espina dorsal en cada llegada y por eso trataba de estar lo menos posible en casa, y sentir añoranza por el corto, mínimo, casi inexistente lapsus de armonía qué viví cuando las cosas estaban bien, y solo yo había sido el causante para que esa relativa felicidad se desvanezca. Pero como bien dicen no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada, lo único que ahora se debía de hacer es dejar las cosas en santa paz y permitirle al tiempo componer todo.

**Rukia**

Me regañe mental mente por ser burra….. Si, burra, pues nuevamente me había hecho la tonta ilusión de que hoy él me miraría, el idiota al que amo, al engreído que se me ocurrió darle mi corazón, no sabía que aun existía, al parecer yo había muerto para él, yo bien podía estar desnuda con un montón de chicos y el pasaría de mi, si tenía un mínimo de suerte me diría algo que sonaría como :´´ abrígate pues si te enfermas no tendré tiempo para cuidar de ti` y lo peor era la tontería que yo hacía, era quedarme mirándolo idiotizada una mescla entre idiota e hipnotizada ¿y quién no lo estaría si lo ven como yo lo veo?, en algunas ocasiones habíamos topándonos en momentos inapropiados, como al salir del cuarto de baño, con el desnudo, cono solo una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su cintura y en momentos como ese mi pobre corazón había dejado de dar sus latidos acostumbrados para detenerse por un tiempo y luego comenzar su acelerado palpito como si una carrera de caballos fuese, y yo me quedaba mirando a ese inmenso, caluroso, arrollador y lejano sol, yo lo miraba y callaba… no era sincera y solo en mis sueños se lo confesaba, este amor arrollador que por el profesaba, le digo que mis pensamientos sobre él, giran en mi mente amenazándome con dar corto circuito que lo que siento en mi ser estalla y quiere gritar al mundo que me había enamorado de mi doctor, de ese ser que era un ángel arrollador y demonio seductor, un solo ser que contenía las dos entidades, capaz de dar paz en ocasiones y en otras despertar la pasión de alguien que empieza a vivir.

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, que sepan de este a oeste, de norte a sur, que me había enamorado de quien no debí de quien no quise, pero paso, pues no importa haga lo que haga todos mis sentimientos y sentidos solo lo reconocen al, y en esos sueños donde yo confesaba mi amor, el me correspondía, el también me decía que me amaba, que dejaba a su novia para quedarse junto a mí.

Era algo cuasi normal ya que al mirarle a escondidas mi estomago se contraía y al recordar su sonrisa sexy que me regalaba, pasa por mi cuerpo miles de voltios eléctricos, en mis entrañas estampidas de elefantes, rinocerontes, dinosaurios, etc. Cabalgan, es tan potente estos sentimientos que no soy capaz de darles forma para describirlos, no se han inventado aun las palabras que digan con exactitud mis sentimientos, no hay fuerza con la cual comparar, ni escenario que pueda detallar bien lo que en mi interior se cierne, una batalla campal, sangrienta que se desarrolla en mi ser y el final de todo sería la distancia y yo lo sabia quiérase o no debía de irme para por lo menos intentar vivir un amor que no seria mío, un amor que trataría de usurpar a mi amor.

Sentir todo esto no estaba bien y no me hacía nada bien claro que lo sabía, no había necesidad de que Rangiku me este recordando eso, pero…... no sabía qué hacer para dejar de sentir, todo este remolino que tenia y me costaba controlar, pero debo reconocer que Ichigo siempre me ayudaba a mantener mi amor a raya y la boca cerrada, pues su indiferencia era como si me tirase al más gélido de los glaciares, que apagaba de inmediato el volcán que deseaba erupciones, aun que ese apagón duraba poco pues al día siguiente todos esos sentimientos volvían con gran fuerza y me hacían albergar la tonta esperanza del deseo de ser amada por él, mi doctor, mi amor, mi sol, mi dolor.

No sé bien como es que hasta ahora seguía viva, o bien estaba muerta y me revolcaba en el dolor del infierno, como sea, yo aun seguía haciendo mis cosas en este mundo, me levantaba temprano, comía mi cereal y me dirigía al colegio en donde invertía el ochenta por ciento de mi energía, pues el mantener mis elevadas notas y ser así la primera en clases exigía mucho, pero también estaban los cursos extra que pasaba, así como el aikido y el de kendo que me consumían mucho, Kempachi Sensei me ponía a prueba siempre que podía y me obligaba a enseñar a los nuevos del grupo ya que desde la última competencia muchos iban ingresando para aprender, el diecinueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento de mi energía lo gastaba con mis amigos ya que era muy normal que me encuentre con ellos en la tarde pues habíamos quedado en común acuerdo estudiar todos y nos ayudábamos mutuamente y una vez terminado los deberes nos dedicábamos a lo que nos gustaba, y así con el cero punto un por ciento de mi energía llegaba a casa, me duchaba, comía algo si tenía hambre y a la cama, si esta era mi rutina pues el agotarme hasta el cansancio físico sufría también un cansancio mental ya que tenia la mente ocupada en muchas cosas más, solo así no pensaba en mi doctor y no me moría por su amor, aun que claro si seguía esta exigente rutina terminaría enfermándome de verdad, ¿pero que le hacía?, no podía darme el lujo de pensar en el de una forma romántica y dejar de nuevo que mi corazón pague las consecuencias, al final la razón gano al corazón y me decidí a sacarlo de mi mente y corazón aun si se me iba la vida en ello. Con ese propósito en mente ahora algo parecido a una maquina que solo se dedicaba a hacer mucho y cuasi no disfrutar nada, bueno como cualquier joven de mi edad el disfrute de estar en el colegio era mínimo casi inexistente, pero el disfrute era mucho al estar con mis amigos, seguíamos presentándonos en eventos solo por mera diversión en especial y claro si ganábamos algún premio se repartía entre partes iguales para todos. Estábamos ensayando muy fuerte para el evento que estábamos organizando en benéfico del orfanato donde yo crecí, al ser los organizadores teníamos tan limitado tiempo para ensayar el numero que nosotros presentaríamos que ahora que teníamos todo listo en lo demás solo nuestros tres actos estaban incompletos y todos en borrador, entonces hoy domingo deberíamos de ponerlo todo en limpio y ensayar los tres únicos días libres que tendríamos y así al siguiente domingo mostrar al público un acto decente y esperado, si esperado por que éramos muy reconocidos en el mundo de los eventos de anime y la gente esperaba mucho de nosotros pues era la primera vez que los _**´´shinigamis``**_ , ¿shinigamis? Se preguntaran, pues si, así era como conocían al grupo pues una vez nos preguntaron que nos llamábamos y al haber realizado una coreografía del anime más genial que veíamos decidimos llamarnos así, y por unanimidad Bleach fue nuestro inspirador en el nombre; la cuestión es que éramos los organizadores de un evento, así que para no fallar y estar a la talla de las expectativas habíamos planeado clínicamente todo; revisado los equipos, micrófonos y parlante, prueba de sonido, pues si era muy fuerte ya no escucharía por la distorsión y si era suave precisamente por eso no se oiría, pusimos una pantalla para la proyección de videos e imágenes, los estan´s de los diferentes patrocinadores, la cafetería donde venderíamos aperitivos vestidas de maid, en fin ahora era cuestión de esperar que vaya todo bien y practicar nuestra presentación.

Entrenamos lo más duro que pudimos y sin parar hoy al fin era viernes y mis amigos me acompañaban a casa, íbamos a pie pues queríamos relajarnos lo más posible, Rangiku y yo habíamos ido a buscar nuestra ropa de la casa de Yoruichi quien amablemente se ofreció a costurarnos la ropa y eran los chicos quienes cargaban, reíamos y hacíamos bullicio cuando estábamos juntos así que no era muy difícil aptar la atención de los transeúntes que nos miraban unos caras raras y otros con reproche por la bulla, y por esa causa llamamos la atención de quien por ahora no quería, escuche mi nombre de detrás mío y me voltee, para mi sorpresa ahí estaba parados el idiota (ahora era así como lo llamaba a mi doctor), su novia tonta que se le pegoteo mas a él, pero también estaban Ishida san, sado, Tatsuki, Mizuiru

Cuanto tiempo sin verte kuchiki – me dijo Ishida

Lo siento doctor pero ya no pude ir mas al hospital –

Deberías de ir, era bueno tenerte por ahí – hablo serio como siempre sado, el entre todos era a quien más quería yo, pues a pesar de su apariencia ruda e indiferente, era muy bueno y divertido, y siempre me daba los peluches que quería

Como ha estado doctor – le pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios y el solo asintió en respuesta – les presento a mis amigos

Luego de haber hecho las presentaciones Tatsuki hiso notar a todos lo cambiada que estaba y me puse incomoda al ver las miradas de todos incluida la de mi doctor.

Te va muy bien esas ropas Rukia chan – me felicito la doctora de carácter fuerte

Gracias Tatsuki –

Ve, te dije Rukia – intervino Rangiku y gemí al oír su por demás comentario – a todos les gusta tu cambio y mas a tu marido

¡Ok! esto es el colmo, me dije mentalmente, una cosa era que friegue cuando estábamos solas, pero otra muy distinta cuando estábamos con tanta gente y más, si estaba Asshido ahí, no quería que él tenga una mala idea de que de verdad yo gustase de él, pero tampoco podía rebatir y negar todo delante de las personas pues le haría quedar a mal con los demás ¿Qué hacer?, maldita Matsumoto venir a fregarme ahora.

No digas eso Rangiku… - proteste en siseos

Es la verdad ¿no le va muy bien esa ropa doctor Kurosaki? – inquirió la bruja y al ver a Ichigo se me fue el alma del cuerpo y la mínima esperanza que tenia dio su ultimo suspiro de vida y quedo yerta en el frio mármol de la acera de aquella grande avenida, pues sus ojos fríos e indiferentes se posaban en mi como si mirase un chicle que se le pegoteo a los zapatos y no respondió nada a la pregunta

Claro que estas hermosa Rukia chan – me dijo Ishida y fue la primera vez que uso mi nombre con ese apelativo – y de seguro que tienes muchos admiradores – pregunto, yo estaba roja como tomate y también ida por lo de Ichigo ¿Qué decir?

Tiene un montón de admiradores – escuche que decía Matsumoto – pero uno ya la tiene sujeta por el dedo – rio con maldad

¿y quién es el afortunado? – inquirió Tatsuki

Es Asshido – dijo mientras le apuntaba a él con el dedo y el pobre solo sonreía intimidado por los acontecimientos – el ya es oficialmente su marido –

No digas esas cosas Matsumoto – le riño este – aun no le he dicho nada a Rukia chan así que no tengo una respuesta – comunico él y de seguro era para librarme de apuros

Pues ¿a qué esperas, que venga otro y te la quite o quieres una invitación? – pregunto furiosa mi amiga de cabellera larga – venga vamos confiésale tus más ardientes sentimientos y grita que la amas, ella dirá que si ya verás – lo animo

Basta ya Matsumoto – le dije y ella claramente distinguió la advertencia impregnada en mi voz, pues solo una vez ellos habían visto mi lado ´´oscuro`` como ellos lo llamaron a mi reacción para nada amigable – estas poniendo en apuros a Asshido kun, el es una persona muy buena como para que le molestes así - pero también noto la tristeza de mi voz así que dejo de molestar

Después de ese momento algo embarazoso, bueno muy embarazoso les pedí a los doctores asistir al evento que realizaríamos y ellos gentilmente aceptaron ir, aun que rieron de grande cuando les cobramos las entradas y dijeron algo que sonó a ´´tantos adultos embaucados por unos críos`` y con la promesa de ir al evento desde temprano hasta el final y consumar lo de ahí adentro me despedí de ellos con una cordial hasta pronto.

Le dirigí una mirada larga a Ichigo cuando ya habíamos avanzado un largo camino y este solo miro a sus amigos y protestaba por algo, de seguro era el hecho que lo comprometieron sin que el desease ¿acaso había más formas de morir?, ¿acaso un corazón podría morir una y mil veces sin más?. No debía de preocuparme por estas tonterías justo ahora, así que como buena otaku mi mente se disperso y me distraje con las pláticas de anime que tuvimos.

Era domingo y desde la mañana el evento se lleno, la gente se reunía con sus amigos y reían entre sí, fue uno de nuestros amigos que ayudo en lo que se refiere a poner la música y Toshiro a regaña dientes acepto ser el que animara el evento. Se habían reunido tantos grupo y participantes para cada uno de los concursos que hasta creímos que no habría tiempo, pero con la buena dirección de Shiro chan si lo conseguimos, mientras que Ikkaku y Yumichika se encargaban de la venta de CD, DVD´S, posters y demás suvenires, mientras que Matsumoto, Asshido y yo nos encargábamos del sector de comidas, a las once de la mañana teníamos el salón lleno y las entradas se iban agotando bastante rápido, al final si había servido el que nos parasemos en todas las esquenas para repartir volantes, y el tener que despertar temprano y poner banners, a las una con treinta aproximadamente, cuando todos ya hubiesen curioseado y llenado por completo el lugar decidimos empezar con el concurso, como inauguración tuvimos primero nuestros actos, los chicos presentaron el baile que prepararon y así se inauguro el baile, participaron muchos grupo y dúos y para nuestro gusto solo hubo tres de entre todos los que bailaron mejor pero debía de haber por lo menos ocho en la final, así que para cuando se inicio la final Matsumoto, yo y algunas chicas del orfanato hicimos nuestra presentación con una canción muy conocida por nuestra gente, era del grupo femenino de K Pop; GIRLS GENERATION, con la canción que llevaba el mismo título.

Creí enrojecer desde las entrañas al ver parado frente mío a solo unos metros de distancia a Ichigo que me miraba con unos ojos insondables, imposible de hacer algún comentario, imposible de saber que pasa en ese momento por esa su anaranjada cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi y en lo que realizaría, mire un poco más al lado de él y ahí encontré los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos, Chad a pesar de su apariencia ruda me dio un dedo de aprobación y una sonrisa de ´´fuerza``, mientras Ishida parecía divertido por todo el alboroto que armaban los chicos al vernos, Tatsuki estaba mirándome entre sorprendida y admirada, pero me revolcó mi corazón en un charco de aceite hirviendo al ver a Inoue Orihime que se acerco a coger del brazo a mi doc, me gire entre aterrada y desilusionada, furiosa y deprimida, los ojos de Matsumoto inmediatamente miraron feo al doctor y me dio una palmadita de aliento, pero lo que de verdad me logro dar las fuerzas necesarias para dar la señal de inicio fue el ver ahí a mi querida amiga Tzubaky que me sostenía el lio de mis ropas y me miraba sonriente desde abajo del escenario, ¿Por qué me animo eso?, fácil hubo un tiempo en que la relación con ella estaba llegando a su fin, una vez que empecé a relacionarme con mis amigos, amigos que ella no quería mucho porque creía que era mala influencia para mi, ella empezó a hacer reclamos y puso el grito en el cielo cuando vio el cambio de mi look, dijo que cambie y no era más esa muchacha que ella tan bien conocía y las coas desde ese momento tuvieron un trato algo distante, siempre formales, con más secretos, peor cuando conoció a los chicos se empezó a relajar y eso sucedió cuando le pedimos colaboración con la elaboración de la ropa para el baile que haríamos, ella había ayudado a todos con la elaboración, los había guiado y había tenido la suficiente paciencia de enseñar a cocer a los cabezotas de los chicos, pero ella me había dicho; ´´Ruki, yo te lo haré, será el mejor, perfecto, tu tranquila, además ya se bien que te coserías, la ropa y las manos más en el disfraz``, me regalo esas sonrisas cómplices de antes y me lo hiso la ropa con tanto entusiasmo y cariño que me lleno de nuevo ese vacío que ella dejaba, pues para mi baky era como mi hermana, la que nunca tuve, la que no fue ni será.

La canción empezó a sonar y nos movimos de acuerdo al ritmo y a como las chicas del grupo bailaban, en los lugares que no se mostraba en el video clip el baile nosotros habíamos compuesto los pasos para que armonicen con la letra y el ritmo de la canción, Asshido y yo habíamos practicado tanto esos pasos que al final nos salió bien y enseñamos a los demás. La letra decía algo que me paso, y algo que nunca me pasara, ese idiota una vez me había gritado a todo pulmón que era una niña, pero nunca me besaría apasionadamente, cuando termino el baile hubo una salva larga de vítores y aplausos, cuando al fin baje después de ser prácticamente secuestrada para sacarme fotos. Una vez libre se me acercaron los doctores a felicitarme, Keigo hizo un comentario muy subido de tono que logro hacer que me sonroje con violencia.

Ah…. Como me encanta ver ese rubor en tu rostro Rukia chan, y más me agrada ser yo quien lo causa – dijo, cosa que logro que Ishida le dé un mazazo en la cabeza

Mas respeto, Rukia es muy joven para ti, y aun que no lo sea, no te dejaría eres un pervertido – le regaño

Al fin todo el evento paso y una vez limpiado el lugar y llevar seguro el dinero recaudado cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras casas, Asshido me acompaño hasta la casa, por el camino comimos comida chatarra y helado a pesar del frio que hacía, era muy divertido estar con el y lograba sacarme sonrisas con facilidad, una vez estuvimos frente a la casa nos quedamos hablando un rato y al despedirse me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios. Al llegar todo estaba inundado por la oscuridad, Ichigo no había llegado, se había ido con Orihime mucho mas antes que sus amigos y de seguro no llegaba por quedarse con ella, que suplicio era este amor para mí, no había forma de que pueda seguir llevándolo a cuestas, estaba bien que hiciese el esfuerzo más grande del mundo para fingir que no pasaba nada, pero de eso a que sea cierto había un brecha mínima, pero no valía la pena llorar, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, no me permitiría llorar de nuevo por él, eso no sería justo para mí, pero aun así quería llorar hasta quedar deshidratada, maldito corazón que era capaz de sentir esto, maldito amor por hacerme sufrir. Así en penumbra me dirigí a mi habitación, pero algo duro y cálido a la vez me recibió en la puerta de mi cuarto.

Llegas tarde….. – me reclamo la voz dura de Ichigo y mi corazón latió con violencia al verlo frente a mí, a casi unos centímetros de distancia, ya que el encendió la luz del pacillo – hace tiempo que termino todo –

¿Qué debía de hacer?, tenía la opción de responder golpeado como el me hablaba y en síntesis decirle que se vaya al demonio y no me fastidie, también bien podía responder con normalidad y ver si así recuperábamos nuestra antigua relación, pero si eso sucedida ¿acaso no sería más difícil para mí olvidarme del amor que siento por él?, o bien también podía pasar de largo de él y no responder nada, quedarme como una tumba y escuchar en silencio su reclamo de lo inmadura que soy, ninguna de las tres opciones me agradaba, pero como buena kuchiki que soy y ser fiel admiradora de mi hermano me decidí por la primera opción, le hablaría golpeado.

Tuve más cosas que hacer ¿algún problema con ello? – le respondí con el tono altanero y orgulloso de siempre

Debes de informarme lo que haces de aquí en adelante – me gruño y se fue sin más a su habitación, pero hable antes de que él se meta en su cuarto

Hasta ahora no lo he tenido que hacerlo, y no veo por qué debería ahora – se giro en su eje y su mirada me mostro rabia contenida

Por el hecho que soy tu tutor y soy tu mayor…... niña – golpe bajo, una daga certera se incrusto en mi corazón mas eso no le dio muerte

Sin más se metió a su cuarto y dio tremendo portazo, mientras yo ingrese a mi habitación no quería llorar y aun así, en esta ocasión mis lagrimas ya salían de mis ojos imposibles de detenerlos. Pero me decidí a su vez que no me importaría mas, que si el tenia a quien amar, yo también tendría a otra persona a quien amar, un chico de mi edad que me corresponda y me dé su amor, era tonto intentar ser amada por alguien como él, que tenía el corazón frio y duro como el de una piedra pues el quererle era mi pena y también me daba la vida sobrevivir a un amor no correspondido, no valía la pena si quiera intentarlo más.

De ahí en más Asshido era quien me gustaba, por su firma de ser, y me divertía mucho en su compañía, pasaba a lo grande en los paseos que hacíamos, aun no era mi novio oficial, pero era algo parecido a eso, un amigovio, era lo mejor que por el momento podía conseguir, ya llegaría el tiempo en que le ame de verdad y le pueda dar la respuesta que el tanto espera con la paciencia que lo caracteriza.

**ICHIGO**

Era la quinta aspirina que ingería en menos de doce horas, mi cabeza me iba a estallar, y la causa de este dolor de cabeza era obviamente, la testaruda, orgullosa y fría huésped que tenia, si, desde hace una semana atrás Rukia se ha vuelto en el centro de mis pensamientos y más aun, se ha vuelto en mi obsesión ¿desde cuándo había cambiado tanto Rukia?. Aun que desde que la vi en ese su maldito evento, ene se momento cuando tantos niñatos se acercaron a ella y la rodearon de la cintura, que la abrazaron para tomarse una foto, un calor arrasador se apodero de mi, algo en mi empezaba a fallar, y como no quiera ni de asomo pasar por algo que sentía era desagradable y duro para mi, me fui con Orihime a dar unas vueltas, y por algún hechizo no termine enredado entre sus sabanas, lo deje pasar no le di importancia al asunto, cuando llegue a casa y ver que no estaba la espere, pero la risa de ella con ese crio que la acompañaba me hiso rabiar y por primera vez después de nuestra pelea le reclame algo, pero como bien se podía esperar de ella me dio más trabajo en que pensar ¿Por qué ahora le venía a pedir razón de su vida?. Pero a casi un mes después de no tener relaciones con Inoue o con mi ´´novia`` me atemorizaba, ¿Qué carajos pasaba conmigo? Y todo ese sentimiento se intensifico apenas una semana atrás cuando me encontraba en casa, en mi sillón favorito (sillón por el cual sabíamos pelear por ocupar con mi Rukia)

**Flas back **

Estaba enredado e intentando leer con coherencia un párrafo del libro que leía, era sin duda un caso serio leer este libro, nunca me había gustado Omero, para mi shekpiare era mi escritor favorito, pero Ishida me prestó el libro y lo leía, entre tanto manejo de dioses y humanos ya no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era cual, la Ilíada siempre había sido un libro para mi relegado pues no me llamaba la suficiente atención. Aun así hacia de verdad un intento, hoy por decisión propia no fui a ningún lado, planee que Rukia y yo podríamos comer algo en casa y salir, claro una vez que hablásemos de lo que paso hace meses atrás, pero ya era las diez de la mañana y ella no salía de su habiatacion, no quería ir a llamarla por que de seguro se molestaba por privarle de su sueño, aun que me picaba la curiosidad de saber por qué había llegado ayer tarde y tan agotada, volví a leer el párrafo donde me distraje pero un segundo después el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse y cerrarse me llamo la atención, cerré el libro con cuidado dispuesto a entablar una conversación con ella, comenzaría por el saludo y luego dejaría fluiría las cosas

Buenos días Rukia…. – salude aun sin mirarle

…. Buenos días…. – respondió luego un periodo de silencio, pero apenas alce la cabeza y ya la tenía a ella frente a mí, en la puerta de la casa.

Sentí que mi mandíbula caía hasta tocar piso al verla, es que ella no era la misma que yo conocí, después de los mese de nuestra fiera disputa y haber roto la bonita relación qué teníamos me había vendado los ojos para dejar de verla y los muchos mas meses anteriores que me había repetido sin cesar que era una niña y que debía de verla como a mi hermanita, habían sido mis razón de para pasar de ella. Cuan poderoso era la mente humana cuando se empeña en algo, esa era la verdadera fuerza de voluntad que tantos hablaban, pero sin nada de esas imposiciones en mi mente, sin esas creencias aferradas en mi cabeza me hacían verla de nuevo, me gustaba y por mucho lo que veía.

Llevaba una remera de color oscuro con dos tiras delgadas, por el cual se dejaba una gran parte de su nieva piel, la prenda se le ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, debajo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado de cadera, con unas botas de taco mediano color negro, con algunos decorados en plata, su cabello corto le daba un aire más adulto…. ¿cabello corto?... un momento Rukia no tenía el cabello tan corto, de hecho yo siempre amado el largo de su cabello ¿cómo es que se lo había cortado, cuando, donde?.

**END Flas back **

Luego de ese descubrimiento todo fue empeorando ya que intentaba con toda mis fuerzas retenerla, pero ella se salía sin más, aun quería hacer las cosas como hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo. si, desde ese día que la vi mi mente no había parado de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo y eso la verdad ya me traía dolores de cabeza, no tenía la suficiente capacidad para parar mis pensamientos y cuando la imaginaba con alguien más, me llenaba de una rabia irracional que no podía controlar. Y Rukia seguía sin hacerme el más mínimo caso en las cosas que le prohibía.

Pero eso no duraría por mucho, kuchiki Rukia se enteraría de lo que le sucede a quien no acata una orden mía, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas ella entendería…..

**/================/**

**`` Ella vive enamora se muere por él y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que haga que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´**

**/================/**

Tan, tan…. Hasta aquí el capitulo, mi mente ya no da para jeje, bueno aun que tengo la mayor parte de la idea general en mi cuaderno no lo pongo mas porque sería poner mucho en un solo capitulo, aun también intente hacer lo más largo que pude.

Si, les tengo que ser sincera algo en la narración de este capítulo no me termina de convencer, puse todo mi empeño para que resulte como los otros capitulo, pero creo que no llegue a la medida, supongo que es por falta de práctica por todo los meses que me perdí, por eso no me tiren con nada por favor, solo díganme que les parece ^^.el siguiente capítulo saldrá este fin de mes así que espérenlo.

Nueva mente agradezco de corazón a quienes me dejaron su reviews dándome apoyo con lo que paso y también a las que no lo hicieron, como sea se los agradezco mucho, me hiso sentir mejor en mi infierno saber que tenia a lectoras tan buenas.

**DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU** por leer.

Atte.

gaiaspink


	13. CELOS

Holaaaaaaaaaaa… aquí de nuevo, luego de otra larga perdida (aun que no tan larga como la anterior), regreso con el capitulo siguiente de esta historia, que al parecer les gusta, aun que a mi también me gusta mucho, pues en esta historia rukia muestra su lado inocente y su lado femenino wow….. ya quiero estar en el siguiente capítulo que supongo que les gustara también.

Disfruten primero este y luego del otro jejeje, y o se olviden dejarme comentarios por fis…

Gracias a:

**Hasshi**

Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que lo que escribí te haya reflexionar, pero bueno todos solemos hacer eso algunas veces y no somos los hijos modelo no?, espero que también te guste este capítulo y lo hice lo más largo que pude para compensar el tiempo que demore, si para ti se hizo larguillo, para mí fue una eternidad T.T fue horrible, fue horrible….

**Mey S.M.A.**

Hola, mey, k bien otra amiga mexicana, bueno espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho y me gusta que te guste ^^ la historia, espero tu comentario del capítulo, nos estamos leyendo.

**Capitulo Anterior.**

Seguía sin hacerme el más mínimo caso en las cosas que le prohibía, pero eso no duraría por mucho, kuchiki Rukia se enteraría de lo que le sucede a quien no acata una orden mía, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas ella entendería…..

**Capítulo 13**

**CELOS**

Estaba que me lleva el diablo y todo por esa cría, que se esmeraba mucho en hacerme rabiar, en llevarme la contraria, consiguiendo que en escasos segundos desaparezca mi paciencia para con ella. Lo único bueno que saque con estas peleas era estar un rato mas con ella, pero siempre terminada de la misma forma, con ella mandándome al diablo, haciendo lo que se le viene la real gana y yo sumergido en el más grande y cruel de los infiernos siendo atormentado por los celos, si, CELOS, yo un hombre de 26 años ya adulto, mayor de edad, profesional y todo lo demás, estaba celoso de una niña de apenas 16 años, me revolcaba en la desesperación al pensar en lo que ella hacía y moría una y mil veces más al verla cerca de ese maldito mocoso que tan pegado a ella estaba, tan… tan… unido que parecía pulpo, por culpa de ambos había terminado teniendo una gran resistencia a la aspirina ya que para calmarme el dolor de cabeza me solía tomar unas cuantas, pero ahora ni eso funcionaba.

Sabía yo bien que es lo que podría calmar mi dolor de cabeza, pero aun un pedazo de mi negación anterior vivía aferrado en una parte de mi mente racional impidiéndome cometer una estupidez, solo esa parte racional que tenia me lograba mantenerme justo ahora en mi sillón sentado fingiendo prestar atención a la televisión, solo ese pequeño trozo de razón me impedía ir ahora a arrancarle la cabeza a ese niñato y rugirle a Rukia que ella me pertenecía y NO podía estar con nadie que no sea YO. Pero al parecer ese pequeño trozo de razón se desvanecía día con día, un poco mas y no estaba tan seguro de cuanto más aguantar.

Gruñí fieramente en mi interior al escuchar las risas que venían de MI despacho, ya que los críos estaban haciendo ´´tareas`` ahí, mire el reloj de la pared y ya era muy entrada la noche y ese niño debía de irse ya y dejarme por lo menos una hora con rukia a solas, ya que lo tuve que aguantar por tres días seguidos. Me dirigí al despacho para informarle a…. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, bueno para decirle al mocoso que se vaya, como dueño del lugar entre sin llamar la puerta y no sé si fue lo PEOR que hice o lo mejor, todo eso dependía del punto de vista que le dé.

Mis ojos se abrieron de extremo a extremo al ver lo que pasaba en esa habitación, Rukia MI RUKIA estaba recostada en el largo del sillón sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de ese maldito crio que estaba sobre ella con la clara intención de besarla.

´´bueno – me dije en mi adentro – esto ya ha sido suficiente para mi, es la gota que derramo el vaso``, sin pensarlo ni un segundo me abalance contra ellos y de un solo tirón la aleje de, el que me miro sorprendida y sus mejillas se pintaron de un carmesí intenso. La pese detrás mío y encare con la poca calma que pude recoger en ese momento

Vete a tu casa – gruñí – y no regreses nunca – advertí, pero él no se movió solo se quedo quieto y su mirada fue desafiante

No hemos hecho nada malo – me dijo con una vos de lo más calma que logro enfuréceme mas si es que se podía – y Rukia también estaba de acuerdo, ella lo decidió… -

RUKIA… - grite sin poder contenerme más – no está en edad de decidir NADA y si yo digo te vas, te vas – grite – no quiero verte cerca de ella nunca más, te prohíbo que te le acerques, debes de estar a millones de quilómetros lejos de ella –

Usted no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada – respondió con tono orgulloso

Tengo todo el derecho, un derecho del que TU NUNA ostentaras, así que vete maldito mocoso –

Asshido, vámonos – hablo suave desde atrás Rukia

TU TE QUEAS – le gruñí mirándola feroz mente – no te atrevas a salir de aquí Rukia - y mis vos salió en un murmullo furioso, como la de una serpiente, aguda y mordaz, porque sino, en menos de una hora estarás en un vuelo a Londres junto a tu hermano y Hisana – amenace

Me miro con sus ojos reflejados de sorpresa y un segundo después un dolor agudo se poso en ellos, estaba mal el amenazarla con enviarla a Londres pero era por ahora la única manera de retenerla.

Tranquila Ruki - le hablo el sereno dándole confianza – me iré nos vemos donde los chicos – y sin más salió del despacho, estuve callado atento a escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta

Ve a tu habitación – fue lo único que me salió, no sabía bien que decirle o cómo manejar esta situación.

En mi interior solo las palabras de ese niño resonaba, _´´ Rukia también estaba de acuerdo, ella lo decidió``, _ si ella había aceptado ser besada por ese mequetrefe yo no podía hacer nada, era a él a quien ella dio ese sí que todo este tiempo me atormento y debía de respetarlo, debería, pero no quería.

**********RUKIA**********

Se podía decir que algo había mejorado desde mi última decisión, pero muchas cosas habían empeorado a cambio, mejoro y con mas fuerzas la relación que tenía con asshido, pero me dolía el saber que no le podía dar esa repuesta afirmativa que él esperaba, mi corazón aun latía ruidosamente al desatar cerca de él, también mi doc. otra vez me registraba, pero no era como yo quisiese, con cada una de las prohibiciones que me hacia me demostraba que de verdad ya se había cansado de mi, y eso era lógico, me había vuelto ahora si una carga, el ya no podía hacer las cosas que hacía antes de mi llegada, y tenía que ser responsable por una desconocida, aparte que solo me limitaba a contribuir económicamente a esta casa, ya que me limitaba a dar orden a mi casa y por lo demás no tocaba nada, mi hermano mandaba dinero mensual mente para los gastos de la casa y muy aparte a mí para mis gastos, ese dinero que tenia estaba guardado en una cuenta en el banco, pero no sabía yo como administraba el dinero de la casa ichigo, ya que byakuya le enviaba directamente a él un giro.

Cada día nuestros pleitos terminaban en una cruenta pelea, donde mi corazón era el herido y salía mutilado de ese lugar, pero yo como buena kuchiki digna fingía salir del pleito sin ningún daño, siempre terminaba diciendo que yo aria lo que se me viene en gana y no necesitaba autorización de él, así que a consecuencia de mi ´´rebeldía``, me ganaba unos castigos nada agradables, ya que me mandaba a mi habitación y este ultimo me había quitado mi celular ya que justo en el momento me llamo asshido y eso no le hiso gracia.

Ya eran las ultimas semanas de colegio y la consecuencia de ello era obviamente los fastidiosos exámenes de fin de curso y también los exámenes para entrar a la secundaria, así que debía de prepararme muy bien y no fallar, y sabia bien que tenía que recurrir a toda la ayuda posible en las materias que no me eran fácil, claro solo era química la que me fastidiaba ya que una vez que le empezaba a entender de qué iba se terminaba la lección y comenzábamos otra, pero gracias a mi amigo había logrado salvar esta fastidiosa materia, algo que también me ayudaba era los puntos que gane en las clases extra curriculares, eso me dijeron que sería una gran referencia para la escuela secundaria.

Hace tres días que asshido y yo estudiábamos, mañana tenía el ultimo parcial de la secundaria y con esto se decidía mi vida, así que me aplique seriamente a ello.

Por fin…. – lloriquee mientras me estiraba los músculos tensos de mi cuello

Te irá bien ya veras ruki – me aseguro con esa confianza alta que el tenia en mi

Eso espero, no quiero perder esta oportunidad, si no me enviaran a la escuela privada y no quiero eso – proteste haciendo pucheros

Eres raras, unos nos morimos por entrar a en una privada sin tener que dar exámenes y tu prefieres los exámenes por entrar a una estatal – me dijo para luego regalarme una de sus dulces sonrisas

Ya ves soy un T.E. –

No lo dudo – hablamos de todo un poco, yo sabía que lo hacía para distraerme y así me relaje para el examen de mañana y eso se lo agradecía de verdad

Pero me puse sumamente incomoda cuando él se puso más serio y me miro con esos ojos y tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

Rukia, una vez termine tu examen debes de darme la respuesta – me recordó

Hacia algo más de dos semanas el me había pedido ser su novia oficial, había dicho que nos conocimos el tiempo suficiente para estar aun de amigos solamente, pero yo no le había dado una respuesta, primero porque me cogió de sorpresa y no asimile de inmediato sus palabras, peor cuando estaba por darle la respuesta, me dijo - tranquila esperare hasta que termine tus exámenes y no tengas mas presión de nada - Pero eso era una presión mucho más grande que los exámenes ya que no podía decirle si por qué no lo amaba, pero si le decía no, lo perdería.

Cualquiera creería que te pido que decidas el destino de la humanidad – bromeo soltando una suave risa

No pero…. –

Rukia ¿acaso ya hay alguien que ocupe tu corazón? – pregunto suspicaz

Lo mire fijamente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para responder, pues no quería revelar quién era ese alguien

Se bien que no me amas ahora, pero lo puedes llegar a hacer con el tiempo – me insistió – o ¿es que crees que no soy lo sufriente para ti? –

No….. – le dije rápidamente y mis manos se aferraron a su brazo – no es eso, nunca creería algo así – le asegure

¿entonces? –

Me duele mucho esto de verdad – empecé a decir, quería que el supiera que me dolía el no poder quererlo como él lo deseaba – eres un amigo al que no quiero por nada lastimar, pero….. –

Lo mire fijamente tratando de ver en su rostro la reacción que tenia ante mis palabras, quería ver cuando debía de callar o seguir diciéndole la verdad, pero lo cierto era que no podía seguir haciéndole esperar algo que no llegaría por mucho tiempo, respire profundamente y solté todo de una vez.

Pero como tu bien lo dijiste, ya hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón…. – me miro entre sorprendido y un poco molesto

¿Quién es? – exigió saber

No te lo puedo decir –

Dime…. Así tendré el nombre del idiota que te hace sufrir – me miro con cariño y acaricio mi rostro con el dorso de su mano con el mismo sentimiento – veo que no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza… ¿pero por qué no intentas tener otra oportunidad? – se acerco mas de lo estrictamente necesario y de ahí todo paso en un borrón, solo ya era consciente que él se encontraba encima mío y mi espalda esta reposando en el sofá, me desespere al darme cuenta de sus intenciones y lo único que pude hacer fue poner mis manos en su pecho e intentar empujarlo atrás.

No me agradaba en nada lo que estaba haciendo, ese no era el asshido que yo conocía, gentil, amable, y muy comprensivo, este parecía otro chico y quería algo que se le negó de hace tiempo y eso era, mis labios, nunca había permitido que nadie me bese en la boca, hasta ahora nunca tuve esa experiencia y no por qué no hubiese tenido la oportunidad en su momento, solamente que cuando él me lo propuso yo tenía y tengo a ichigo incrustado en mi corazón como una espina en la piel. Pero, qué mejor que aprender con un chico que es tu amigo y se ha mostrado tan abiertamente interesado en ti, ¿acaso no era mejor aprender a besar y demás con asshido a quien le tenía un mínimo de confianza, a que venga alguien que de verdad me guste y yo no sepa qué narices hacer?.

En mi mente el dilema de aceptar o no se batían a duelo fieramente, pero solo cuando el se acerco con más confianza me di cuenta de que al estar perdida en mis cavilaciones había cedido la fuerza en mis brazos y él había entendido eso como algo afirmativo, mi otro yo en mi interior estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, mientras que mi cuerpo real solo se quedo quieto a la espera de algo que no deseaba pero que no sabía tampoco como pararlo. Pero después de todo si tenía que besar a alguien, ese alguien debía ser asshido, así me decidí, tal vez no le quiera, pero le estimo como mínimo, después de todo no todas las parejas tienen que ser de unos tontos enamorados como lo eran byakuya y hissanna, aun que yo siempre había querido un amor así.

No era muy consciente de lo que pasaba a mí al redor pues mi mente estaba perdida en el gran amor que yo soñé, en esa persona que me gustaría este en la misma posición, desee con gran anhelo que en vez de asshido estuviese mi doc. en su lugar, pero el dolor que sentí me hiso dar cuenta que eso nunca pasara, pues el no me amaba y no se interesaba en mi como mujer. Sentí como el peso del cuerpo de asshido se desvaneció de mi, y fui libre nuevamente, alce mis ojos para ver que paso y por qué se alejo tan de repente de mi. Pero mi mundo se derrumbo en mil pedazos y desee con fuerza que la tierra bajo mis pies se abriese y me tragase, ahí parado frente a mi tenia a Ichigo mirándome con los ojos llenos de indignación y furia, me quise morir.

No necesitaba de un espejo para saber que tenía la cara sonrojada a más no poder y sentí como sus grandes manos me agarraban por el brazo y de un solo jalón me puso tras su espalda, mientras mi vergüenza crecía a cada segundo.

Vete a tu casa – escuche su voz fría y creí que me lo decía a mí, pero luego me di cuenta que miraba con cara de acecino a asshido – y no regreses nunca – amenazo, pero mi amigo no se movió un solo centímetro y decidió encararlo

No hemos hecho nada malo – dijo tratando de explicar la situación en que nos encontró – y Rukia también estaba de acuerdo, ella lo decidió… - dijo y yo quise llorar, esto no podía ser peor, el chico que gusta de ti le dice al chico que mas que tu decidiste besarlo. Esto era un desastre

RUKIA… no está en edad de decidir NADA y si yo digo te vas, te vas – podía ver la rabia contenida de ichigo, y aun en esta situación me di c cuenta en sus palabras que él no me quería y seguía viendo en mi a una niña, una niña que para él no era capaz de decidir nada y eso no solo lastimo mi ya sangrante corazón si no también me enfureció y quise mandarle a freír monos - no quiero verte cerca de ella nunca más, te prohíbo que te le acerques, debes de estar a millones de quilómetros lejos de ella – advirtió con la voz más dura que nunca escuche en el

Usted no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada – le recordó asshido, y me gusto mucho ver como el se defendía

Tengo todo el derecho, un derecho del que TU NUNA ostentaras, así que vete maldito mocoso – gruño, y su voz salió amenazante, en ese momento me preocupe por asshido, era mejor irnos de una ves

Asshido, vámonos – le dije desde atrás de la espalda de ichigo, ya que no podía a donde ir, el me puso contra la pared y su cuerpo sin darme más espacio a nada

TU, TE QUEAS – dijo y su vos salió en un gruñido gutural – no te atrevas a salir de aquí Rukia, porque sino, en menos de una hora estarás en un vuelo a Londres junto a tu hermano y Hisana – sus palabras fueron una daga, y le odie, no porque digiera que estaría en Londres si no que el usaba esa información para manipularme y me di cuenta que nunca debí confiar en kurosaki ichigo

Tranquila Ruki - escuche la vos de Asshido que de seguro se dio cuenta de la situación, ya que ellos sabían que no quería ir a vivir con mis hermanos aun – me iré, nos vemos donde los chicos –

Con un gesto de mano se despidió de mi y salió de la habitación, escuche como los pasos de él se iban alejando y las ganas de corres tras de él me invadieron, no solo porque estaba triste por cómo fue tratado, si no porque no sabía cómo enfrentar ahora esta situación, desde casi más de un mes ichigo y yo nos la pasábamos pegándonos de gritos, bueno yo más que el, por que el solo se limitaba a decirme que quiere que haga y yo como buena yo, no hacía nada de lo que él me indicaba, si en definitiva estaba muy rebelde y eso le irritaba pues no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adolecentes, a pesar de tener dos hermanas de mi edad, y con lo que hoy paso sería peor, pero también tenía vergüenza, tontamente me sentía como si lo hubiese traicionado, como si el fuese algo mío y yo le hubiese fallado, engañándole con otro hombre, pero eso era ridículo, no podía sentirme de ese ya que no paso nada y no hay nada con mi doc. Me quede callada esperando el empiece a gritar o decir algo, pues así sabría cómo reaccionar, pero fue peor cuando escuche su voz.

Ve a tu habitación – un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, pues la voz de Ichigo era distante y fría, sus ojos no me miraban a mí, a pesar de estar posados sobre mi, el miraba algo lejano y su ceño se fruncía mas.

¿Acaso ya estaba preparando en su mente que decirle a byakuya y mandarme con él?, de seguro le dirá que me vio haciendo cosas con un chico y byakuya ordenara en el acto que yo llegue junto a ellos, esa sería una buena escusa para deshacerse de mí, así no diría que él estaba cansado de aguantarme, sin saber le había dado las armas para alejarme de él. Pero no dejaría que el haga eso, es bueno siempre ir un paso adelante y si él me iba echar, era mejor salir de aquí con mi dignidad intacta y mi orgullo sano, pues hasta ahora no había perdido ni un poco de ellos, y no permitiría que eso cambie con una salida humillante de esta casa. Y como buena adolecente tome una decisión rápida a fragor del momento.

Compra pasaje del primer vuelo a Londres…. – trate que mi voz suene fuerte y firme, muy a pesar que dentro mío lloraba por el adiós – voy a hacer las maletas – dije y avance a salida

El me miro sorprendido, sus ojos demostraban el desconcierto de mis palabras, es que parecía que no había escuchado bien, pero cuando asimilo mi respuesta, me paralizo su reacción, de una sola zancada llego hasta a mí, a escasos centímetros de que su cuerpo tocase el mío, sus férreas manos me tomaron por los hombros asiendo una presión que lastimaba mi piel, se inclino asía mi rostro y me gruño con rabia contenida

Sueña…. Sueña que te irás ahora….. – sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero su cercanía lograron que mi corazón se agite y millares de mariposas revolotearan en mi vientre - te dije VE… A… TU… HA…BI…TA…CION… - me deletreo cada frase y su tono era de advertencia

Pero más que eso, su sola cercanía logro que mi piel ardiese un fuego incandescente, al ser mucho más alto que yo, logro manejarme e intimidarme con sus estatura, ya que yo solo estaba ahí, parada mas tiesa que una roca, sin saber que hacer o decir, me perdí en la intensidad de su mirada, creí que colapsaría si seguía así, pues no podía alejarme de él, pero él tampoco hacía nada para soltarme.

Su agarre se aflojo poco a poco y así como llego de un solo paso se alejo de mi, paso su mano por su cabello alborotado y trato de peinarlo con los dedos, pero más bien tiro de su naranjada melena, ese era una acción ya conocida por mí, cuando estaba furioso solio hacer eso, y cuando estaba incomodo o preocupado, se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabellera. Así que ese era un momento adecuado para ir a mi habitación y no tentar a ichigo y su mal genio junto a mí, pues solo una vez lo vi así de furioso y me dio pena esa persona pues se le fue a los golpes, y en definitiva no quería que algo así pase conmigo.

Salí en silencio y sin decir nada directo a mi habitación, ahí en la soledad de mi cuarto, trate de desmembrar lo que me pasaba, con mi interior hecho un volcán, fuego irradiaba de mi y no sabía cómo clasificar estas nuevas emociones, hasta ahora solo había tenido que lidiar con el amor que le tenía, y nada más, pero ahora que había sido tocada, después de casi diez meses de un completo alejamiento, mi cuerpo reacciono de una forma desconcertante, era como si millares de pequeños voltios eléctricos pasaran por mi cuerpo, en mi vente desfilaron los recuerdos de ichigo con apenas nada de ropa y un gran sonrojo se formo en mis mejillas y hoy mientras me agarraba del hombro y me gruñía lo único que yo hice fue mirar sus labios y el loco deseo de besarlos me invadió, desee, anhele que ichigo hiciese lo que Asshido no lo hiso, pero como todo los demás sentimientos estos también solo serian míos pues no pasaría nada más.

Como bien decían, ya ni llorar vale la pena, así que solo trate de sobrevivir con estas nuevas emociones… los días transcurrieron y no hubo mucho cambio con lo relacionado a nuestro trato, el aun me prohibía cosas y yo la mayoría las desobedecía, pero ahora él era mucho más firme en sus castigos, y había optado por castigarme sin ver a mis amigos y como consecuencia sin ver a Asshido, para pasar las tardes mas decentes ahora que las clases terminaron y solo tenía que preocuparme para el examen de ingreso a la secundaria así que Baky y yo decidimos estudiar juntas y cada vez que me castigaba ella venia a casa, se sorprendió al ver el trato con el que me manejaba ichigo, no era grosero ni malo, mas al contrario era como siempre un caballero, pero era tan formal que asustaba y esa su calma con lo que tomaba todo era lo que de verdad me daba miedo, yo estaba a acostumbrada a verlo rabiar y gritar cuando se enojaba o no le gustaba nada, pero ahora tenía una tranquilidad que desesperaría a cualquiera, le conté todo lo ultimo sucedido a mi amiga y ella me dijo que tal vez esta así por que siente que le falle ya que el confiaba en mi y buen comportamiento, y si no quería que vea a ms amigos era porque él creía que ellos habían logrado que cambie mis ´´buenos principios``. Si lo ponía de ese punto de vista bien podía entender el por qué de su comportamiento, pero eso no justificaba en nada que se la pase castigándome y logrando sacar el permiso directo de mi hermano para algunas restricciones.

Un día después de que pasase el hecho con Asshido, byakuya llamo a ichigo preguntando por qué no tenía el celular, porque si, el me había quitado el celular al escucharme hablar con asshido esa misma noche , lo apago y lo voto dentro de un cajón en su despacho y hasta ahora no podía recuperar el derecho de mi celular, mi hermano no se había enterado que él me encontró con un chico en una posición nada buena, porque si, también me hiso dar cuenta Baky la posición tan comprometida en la que nos pesco mi doc., y el por qué de su desconfianza, pero el muy idiota cabeza de naranja, le dijo a mi hermano que ya eran los exámenes a la secundaria y que yo dejaba mis obligaciones con eso por estar con mis amigos, y por eso el ´´responsablemente`` me quito el celular ya que me la pasaba pegada a él llamando, escribiendo mensajes de texto o conectándome en internet, que eso solo duraría hasta que rinda el mentado examen y todo estaría bien luego, byakuya al escuchar eso le dijo.

Bien kurosaki tienes todo el derecho de manejar esto como creas mejor, solo encárgate que rukia no incumpla con sus funciones –

Y como ichigo le dijo que yo no le creería me hiso repetir con mi hermano las mismas palabras poniendo el alta voz, para mi mal escucho otra cosa también

Rukia debes de hacer caso a Ichigo, porque de lo contrario es inútil que estés con el ahí, sola –

Resumiendo obedecía al idiota de ichigo o bien me iba a Londres y NO quería ya que el hijo de mis hermanos ya nació y a pesar de tener ya cinco meses de nacido yo no lo vi hasta ahora, y no quería hacerlo aun, así que acepte por hacer caso a ichigo. Pero no siempre claro, en un par de ocasiones cuando me castigo sin salir de casa yo me escape por la ventana y llegue por el mismo lugar, fingiendo pataleta me encerré en mi habitación con llave y no Salí en mas, ya que no estaba, y llegaba tarde por el jardín trasero de la casa que conectaba con mi habitación, me tocaba subirme al árbol de ahí brincar al techo y de ahí recién bajar a la ventana e ingresar a mi cuarto. Y me castigaba siempre que tenía que ir a alguna fiesta o discoteca con mis amigos. Luego en mas trataba de comportarme bien, le discutía de igual forma pero debía de irme con cuidado así que en ocasiones me callaba la verdad que quería decir.

Llego por fin el día ´´D`` como lo llamamos Baky yo al examen, ese día estaba ansiosa así que me costó horrores pegar ojo, pero luego dormí tranquila, en la mañana me levante temprano, tome una larga ducha relajante y en el agua me concentre lo mejor que pude para mantener la calma y que los nervios no me ganen mandando todo al diablo si eso pasaba, me puse el uniforme de mi colegio y trate inútilmente de peinar mi cabello, ya que al estar corto no podía ponerlo en un moño tieso, después de todo mostrar una imagen de joven formal ayudaba a la presentación también, como eso fue caso perdido lo sujete lo mejor que pude con unas pinzas, en mi micro mochila, lleve solo mi cuaderno de apuntes, un juego de lápiz carbónico y un par de bolígrafos, goma y minas, no se podía llevar muchas cosas, también me cerciore que en mi billetera estaba mi credencial con el cual ingresaba al examen, el dinero suficiente, lo puse en mi mochila y ya estaba lista para irme.

Abri la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con ichigo con su mano levantada con la clara intención de tocar la puerta, estaba ya cambiado y listo para ir a su trabajo… ¿trabajo?, un momento hoy no tenia atrabajo era domingo y ya no iba los domingos, de seguro algo paso, me miro en silencio y con sus ojos recorrió todo mi cuerpo logrando que un cosquilleo de invade, de nuevo, y yo que quería no estar nerviosa, espere en silencio a que el terminara su evaluación y me digiera que narices quería.

Toma tu celular… - me indico extendiéndome el equipo - y apúrate yo te llevo –

No es necesario… - respondí rápido y sin pensar – Asshido viene por mi… - y calle ya no dije mas, sus ojos se pintaron de nuevo con la sombra de la rabia que tiempo atrás vi

Te llevo yo… – sentencio y me tomo del brazo y casi me arrastro junto con el

El camino a la secundaria fue un completo silencio yo lo miraba con frecuencia por el rabillo de mi ojo, el solo iba atento a la carretera con la mandíbula apretada, cuando faltaba unos minutos para llegar a mi destino el hablo recién

Hoy llega mi primo de Alemania e iré a recogerlo, una vez termine el examen llama y vendré por ti –

Si llega tu primo no es necesario que vengas por mí, puedo irme so….. –

Vendré por ti en cuanto llames – dijo irritado – ya sé que puedes irte sola o puede venir tu amiguito a recogerte, pero lo haré yo por que se me canta – se paro en la puerta de la institución y bajo junto con migo

Me siguió los pasos hasta la entrada del lugar donde un guardia pedía las credenciales para identificarnos y revisaba el contenido de las bolsas escolares, suspire fuerte, como último acto de nervios, una vez ahí dentro debía tener nervios de acero y concéntrame solo en el examen. Me pare cuando estuve casi cerca del guardia y me gire para despedía a ichigo, el también detuvo su andar y volvió a mirarme como esta mañana, levanto su mano a mi rostro y sin saber siquiera el por qué creí que me golpearía, y como reacción solo apreté los ojos con fuerza

Buena suerte… Rukia….. – me dijo con esa vos que antes usaba conmigo y su mano acaricio mi mejilla con gentileza

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y la emoción de que él me acaricie, mi corazón sufrió un paro cardiaco y regreso a la vida con latidos ensordecedores, lo mire a sus ojos y este me regalo una sonrisa, se giro y se fue con dirección a su coche dándome la espalda agrego

Más vale que apruebes niña no quiero problemas…..- y todo lo bonito de la anterior escena se fue al caño, el uso la palabra ´´niña``

Lo que también se fue al caño fue mi tranquilidad, con su cercanía y su toque logro hacer que el poco control que había logrado conseguir al amor que le tenia se esfumase y todo los sentimientos me golpeen de nuevo y con más violencia que antes, lo vi partir en su Ferrari negro, solté un gran suspiro, tendría que volver a mentalizarme de nuevo, lo odiaba al cretino por hacer cosas que no debe en el momento más importante, idiota, no se daba cuenta que con solo una mirada mi alma se me escapase de mi y con una caricia, mi vida le pertenecía, era un hecho estaba abatida

Rukia… chan….. - ,me grito la inconfundible vos de mi amiga por atrás – bueno días – me saludo con una mano aun agitándose en el aire

Baky…. Chan.. ohayou… - respondí, contenta al ver a mi amiga, junto a ella estaba su mama, que me miro con esos ojos duros, como la mayoría de las personas de ese mundo – buenos días señora….. – salude educadamente

Buenos días…. Niña – respondió con ese tono arrogante que me fastidiaba de esa gente, su nariz aguileña alzada alto, como si ella fuese mejor que yo

Rukia chan entremos, debemos de buscar nuestro lugar – me dijo mi amiga tomándome del brazo y jalándome con ella, mientras le deba una severa mirada a su madre, que buena era ella, siempre me defendía y me cuidaba, no la quería perder por nada, era una amiga a quien apreciaba mucho, por eso no le contaba nada de mis sentimientos por ichigo, pues eso sería malo para ella, me juzgaría y se alejaría de mi sin más y perdería a la única amiga sincera que encontré en este lugar

Con un hasta pronto me despedí de la madre de mi amiga e ingresamos a los salones que nos destinaron para el examen, por suerte nos toco en el mismo salón y empezamos a hablar ahí dentro sentadas, se debía de ingresar al examen a las 08:00 a.m., pero el examen comenzaría a las 09:30 ya que debían de poner en orden a la cantidad de alumnos que llegaban, el tiempo paso hablando y riendo con mi amiga como solíamos hacerlo ates, así logre calmarme de nuevo y el tiempo paso raudo, y así empezó el mentado examen.

Fueron las tres horas más largas de mi vida, pues en ahí sentada frente a esa hoja que con cada nuevo cuestionario te preguntaban cosas más difíciles, miraba el reloj impaciente, pues parecía nunca avanzar, como si se hubiese agotado la batería, pero por suerte llego el final de esa tortura. No podía decir que no tuviera miedo o estuviese nerviosa esperando el resultado, pero otra parte de mi estaba en calma segura de haber aprobado el examen después de tanto esfuerzo y estudio, a las 12:30 p.m. salió el resultado y vi mi numero de mi cedula en la lista de aprobados, estaba dentro de los cinco mejores resultados, apenas un par de números mas abajo estaba el de mi amiga, con quien empezamos a dar brincos de alegría por la felicidad de aprobar, como regalo a nuestro esfuerzo y buen fruto nos auto invitamos unos deliciosos helados, camino a comprarlo, sonó mi celular del cual me había olvidado por completo y me sobre salte al sentirlo vibrar

hola….. – respondí dudosa ya que aparecía como número no identificado

Rukia, soy ichigo… - me respondió su vos – ¿saliste ya del examen? –

si, ya termino, ahora Baky y yo estamos esperando los resultados….. – mi amiga me miro con la ceja elevada por la mentira, le hice un gesto que entre nosotras significaba ´´luego te cuento pero calla y sígueme la corriente``

bueno me pongo en caminó para recogerte –

recogerme….. - mi cara de seguro mostro terror por lo que me dijo y mi amiga me arrebato el celular

¿hola, Doctor Kurozaki? – pregunto mi amiga en el celular y al escuchar su respuesta continuo – soy Tzubaky, ¿por favor será que permite a Rukia irse conmigo hasta su casa?, es que nos gustaría celebrar con un helado entre amigas – escucho lo que decía al otro lado del auricular y ella soltó una risita baja – bueno tenemos muchas esperanzas, y justo ahora están sacando los anuncios por favor – pidió – gracias nos veremos adiós – y colgó mi móvil yo solo mire interrogante, ella sonrió y me asintió con la cabeza

¿te dijo que si? – pregunte sorprendida

Si me dijo que estaba bien, pero que nos cuidemos y no demores mucho – me hablo un poco seria - ¿aun están mal las cosas cierto? –

Están peor – le asegure – no me deja ir donde los chicos y para verlos me toca escaparme y llegar antes que él para disimular que no Salí o de plano mentir diciendo que voy a un X lugar contigo – le conté y mire deprimida a mi helado

Vaya….. y no parece muy guardabosque – comento mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo

NOOOOO….. – grite haciendo pataleta en plena calle – EXTRAÑO MI LIBERTAD….. – proteste a voz en cuello

Tranquila Ruki, ya pasara veras – me aseguro

No sé si es peor que no me haga caso y me ignore por completo o que se la pase castigándome hasta por el aire que respiro – murmure otra vez ali caída

Vaya desde que lo conociste te has vuelto Bi Polar ¿sabes? – me dijo Baky con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios – pasas de la alegría a la tristeza con una facilidad desconcertante, y de la tristeza a la irritación y rebeldía en un suspiro –

¿y qué esperas? – pregunte furiosa – ese estúpido engreído me tiene fastidiada

Ok. – me dijo con otra palmada en la espalda – dejemos ese tema ahí, no quiero verte mal, hablemos de cosas interesantes – me propuso y como antes, cuando no había cambiado nada y éramos muy unidas hablamos de nuestras cosas y nos entendíamos de nuevo

Caminando nos fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito, ´´la tienda de anime`` compramos mucho y reímos mucho, comimos rameen por que era ya tarde y nuestro sistema alimenticio, o más bien nuestro estomago exigió comida solida y salada, ya comimos mucho dulce, caminando me acompaño hasta la casa y ahí nos despedimos, ahora se podía decir que nuestra amistad se había vuelto de nuevo a ser la de antes y la que no se debió de perder, vi como la silueta de mi amiga se desvanecía, feliz con un sentimiento caliente en mi corazón ingrese a la casa de mi doc. que estaba esperándome en la sala mirando la TV

Llegas tarde – fue su saludo, y era mejor ignorarlo, no quería perder lo bonito del día por su causa

Si, buenas noches a ti también….. – le dije y me encamine a mi habitación

**************ICHIGO**************

No estaba molesto, al contrario estaba en calma, con rukia y mis sentimientos por ella habían logrado hacerme poseedor de una tranquilidad inesperada, estaba logrando controlar mi mal genio mejor de lo esperado, por suerte con la llamada de su hermano todo mejoro un poco, ella estaba mas cooperadora conmigo, se quedaba en casa cuando la castigaba y ¿Por qué la castigaba?, fácil por culpa de sus nuevos amiguitos que le hacían meter la pata, aun que como Ishida dijo, si ella no quiere no iría, y precisamente ese era la causa del castigo, ´´ella quería`` y yo no, ella ahora salía mas con sus amigos, dudaba de las cosas que hacían, peor después de ver ese horrible baile de ella, (aun que no podía negar que estaba más que hermosa) y empeorando con la escena que vi con el otro mocoso, le había dado una hora límite de llegar a casa y si incumplía le castigaba, sabía bien que con estos castigos nada justificados eran solo por tenerla un poco más de tiempo a mi lado.

Los días transcurrían, de manera diferente, nunca sabia como estaría con ella, si hoy se rebelaría mas que ayer o si aceptaría pateando piedras lo que le digo, mi escusa para no dejarla salir de casa con la frecuencia que ella quería era por su examen, pero hoy ya no tendría más escusas, ella vería que pasa con eso hoy, así que me aliste rápido ya que estaba atrasado por que me quede a su lado anoche, al ir a verla si se acostó ya vi que no podía dormir bien, estaba inquieta de seguro por su examen, así que me recosté a su lado y acaricie su cabeza, tiempo después se quedo tranquila quedando dormida profundamente, no quería alejarme de ella, así que me quede un rato mas, pero fue malo ya que me dormí y solo dios sabe que me hiso despertar para salir de su habitación unos minutos antes que ella despierte, así con el cuello dolorido, el brazo y las piernas acalambrados me recosté un rato e mi cama, quedándome dormido, solo desperté cuando escuche el portazo de la puerta de baño, salte de la cama y la vi a ella, dios sentí que mi corazón se paro, tenía a Rukia solo apenas cubierta de una diminuta toalla su cabello mojado dejaba gotear agua en la parte descubierta de su piel. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para controlarme y no tener pensamientos nada decentes con ella, pero esa imagen se quedo en mi memoria y mi recuerdo grabados con fuego. Una vez listo fui a su habitación a llamarla, ya que la llevaría a su examen, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta ella abrió y yo me quede tieso, pues su imagen en esa diminuta toalla me salto, la mire de pies a cabeza y no me gusto su ropa, deja al descubierto más de lo que se debía de sus hermosas piernas, si no fuera porque estaba ella conmigo me hubiese metido la cabeza contra la puerta, pero me aguante, NO PODIA y NO DEBIA… de pensar de ella de ese modo, no aun, solo tenía que esperar dos años más, hasta que ella legue a ser mayor de edad y pueda decirle lo que siento por ella, sin impedimento jurídico, ni moral.

No pude contenerme en la puerta del colegio, necesitaba sentir su piel y como sin querer acaricie con el dorso de mi mano su mejilla, tan fina, cálida, la mire como nunca antes la había visto, era hermosa, y aun que sabía yo que ella era fuerte, su apariencia era de un ser frágil, como el cristal, que se podía quebrar con cualquier brusquedad, me dije a mi que solo entre mis brazos ella no se quebraría, que solo yo podía cuidar esa fragilidad, no había marcha atrás, yo no tenía la capacidad de sentir nada por ninguna mujer mas, y eso comprobaba el hecho que ya no haya tenido relaciones sexuales con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera la que se suponía era mi novia, esperaba tener la suficiente paciencia para esperar por ella y no saltarle encima un día cualquiera, pues su cuerpo, su aroma, su tacto, era algo que de verdad me volvía loco y hacia que mis mas grades pasiones despierten con fuerza y brutalidad.

Me aleje de ella rápido y me dirigí a recoger a mi primo que llegaba después de mucho tiempo de ausencia. Ya en el aeropuerto me encontré con él, que me esperaba paciente, siempre me sorprendía lo efusivo que podía ser el, me saludo con fuerte voz y me dio un gran abrazo, y como antes vi a ese niño de sonrisa amplia que nunca se perdía, sus ojos poseían un brillo increíble, solo una vez lo había visto abatido, pero no duro mucho, y eso fue cuando mi madre murió, el al igual que yo estaba muy acostumbrado a ella, tenía la costumbre de acompañarla a cada lugar que ella ayudaba, hospitales, asilos y demás, y nunca entendía por qué iba tan contento, pero cuando ella murió el también se sintió abandonado igual que yo, pues esa mujer había sido madre para ambos.

Hablamos mucho en el trayecto y lo convencí de que podía quedarse en mi casa, que no había problema alguno

Acepto solo por conocer a quien cuidas – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios – cuando me conto Karin de eso o me lo pude creer tu y apenas te cuidas a ti –

Cállate y no comiences, la conocerás, es una niña en extremo testaruda, cabezota, orgullosa, agresiva, mandona, pero muy buena persona – le asegure

Quiero ver ya a la persona que te saca con tanta facilidad de quicio, yo creí que eso solo lo hacía Niel – me dijo riendo con ganas

Créeme ella le supera y con creces –

Llame a su celular para ver si ya terminaba todo y así recogerla de camino a ella también, me dijo que faltaba los resultados y debía de esperar, pero cuando sugerí ir por ella ya, su amiga me pidió permiso, Tzubaky era muy buena niña, y como me di cuenta que su relación entre ambas estaba algo debilitada accedí a que estén tiempo juntas, después de todo podía confiar en ella, me fui a casa y ayude a instalarse a mi primo en una de las habitaciones desocupadas de la casa, platicamos de cosas diferentes pero más de nuestra profesión ya que ambos éramos doctores, fuimos a comer a un restorán muy bueno y una vez de regreso se fue a dar un baño y cambiarse

Quiero estar muy bien para conocerla a ella – me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mi rabia flameo en mi interior

Seguro llega ya – respondí tratando de ocultar mi fastidio por su comentario

Pasaron casi cuarenta minutos desde que el se fue al baño y yo me dedicaba a mirar la tv donde como siempre o había nada interesante, escuche el abrir de la reja metálica de la casa y unos minutos después hiso su ingreso la enana, tenía una sonrisa muy feliz, me parecía a esas tontas sonrisas que ponía cuando estaba con el mocoso ese, y como siempre eso me irrito.

Llegas tarde – fue lo primero que recrimine, ¿y si se había separado hace mucho con su amiga y luego ido donde el niño ese, por eso es que estaba tan feliz?, después de no verle por un largo tiempo

Si, buenas noches a ti también….. – me respondió con su sarcasmo marcado y me torció los ojos.

Estaba a punto de empezar una nueva batalla con ella cuando mi primo bajo

Hola…. – saludo y le regalo una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras que tenia, yo sabía bien sus mañas de el

Rukia giro su cuerpo a donde le saludaron y se quedo inerte un momento, sus ojos viajaron en la figura de mi primo y regreso de nuevo a su rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron sobre manera y luego de unos instantes se abalanzo contra él.

Príncipe…. -

**/================/**

**`` Ella vive enamora se muere por él y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que haga que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´**

**/================/**

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, no se olviden dejarme sus comentarios y decirme que piensan de la historia en sí, y del capítulo también, si dios quiere y mi trabajo lo permite, actualizare el siguiente capítulo para navidad, un regalito, kya….. Sin más ya no los entretengo.

Ja ne

Atte.

gaiaspink


	14. Encuentro

Hola a todos y todas mis lectores (as), le pido de corazón una sincera disculpa por la demora en la actualización de mis historias, espero que este capítulo recompense en un poco la espera y para las que empezaron a leer recién la historia, sean bien venidas a la historia ichiruki que me ha gustado mucho crear, para una ´´sana`` distracción ^^.

**Agradecimientos.**

Debo de agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi fic y tuvieron la paciencia de esperarme para poner la actualización, siento mucho no poner de todas sus nombre pero si me olvido de alguien no es porque no las quiera como lectoras, si no es que se me escapan ya que estuve mucho tiempo fuera de esta página.

Agradezco también a QUEST, quien con bastante frecuencia me manda un Reviews pidiéndome actualización, amiga espero te guste el capitulo.

**Aclaración.**

Como ya es de conocimiento general, los personajes de BLEACH, **NO** me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva del autor TITE KUBO Sensei, y gracias a el es que se ha podido dar rienda suelta a la imaginación para crear nuevas historias en base a estos personajes (Tite sensei, se le agradece de corazón).

Las dejo con el capitulo

**Capitulo Anterior.**

Hola…. – saludo y le regalo una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras que tenia, yo sabía bien sus mañas de el

Rukia giro su cuerpo a donde le saludaron y se quedo inerte un momento, sus ojos viajaron en la figura de mi primo y regreso de nuevo a su rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron sobre manera y luego de unos instantes se abalanzo contra él.

Príncipe…. -

**Capitulo # 14**

Llegas tarde – me grito, vaya manera de saludar….. si tanto le fastidiaba verme mejor irse a dormir o fingir que no existía como yo lo hacía con el

Si, buenas noches a ti también…... – respondí con sarcasmo y no pude evitar el poner los ojos en blanco

Ya estaba por pasarle de largo y meterme como una tortuga en su caparazón, cuando su figura se interpuso en mi paso, no entendía esa forma huraña de tratarme, cuando yo hacía mucho esfuerzo por no entrometerme en su vida y en su cotidianeidad, trataba de verdad no ser un estorbo, por lo tanto no le daba problemas, al menos nada importante, como meterme con delincuentes o algo así, no podía decir de mi que fuera una holgazana, porque no lo era, si bien ya no cocinaba mucho, recogía la casa, la limpiaba, y nunca dejaba mis cosas tiradas por aquí y allá, como lo aria cualquier otra chica, entonces ¿a qué narices venia esa endemoniada forma de tratarme?, me ponía de los nervios, pero bien sabía yo que tratar de entenderle no me aria bien, pues la curiosidad aumentaría mi interés por él y yo ya tenía más que suficiente con el interés que le prestaba. Pero aun así, aquí lo tenía frente a mí mirándome con ojos malignos y exigiendo con su sola imponente presencia una respuesta a una pregunta nunca dicha, entonces como no lo dijo ¿para qué responder cierto? Lo mire con una cara que trataba de aparentar, inocencia de no saber lo que quería él. Fue una batalla de miradas, haber quien duraba más en la pelea, no preste atención al ruido que provenía de la parte superior de la casa, y tampoco escuche los pasos que bajaban la escalera que lleva a la sala, solo escuche una voz masculina saludar.

Mis nervios se tensionaron casi hasta el dolor, esa voz, esa voz yo la reconocía, aun que solo fuese un eco la que se albergaba en mi mente, pero no podía ser ¿cierto?, no podía estar él aquí. Me gire tan lento como nunca creí que pasaría, mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo más que vertiginoso y sentía una punzada en mi lado derecho y todo eso por la emoción, que probablemente se desvanezca en cuanto confirme que no era él, en ese tiempo también cerré mis ojos y respire profundo para aguantar la desilusión.

Pero ahí… ahí parado estaba esa persona, primero mire su rostro y luego viaje por su cuerpo y regrese al rostro, había cambiado cierto, ahora tenía la apariencia más madura, ya mayor, pero aun así en esos labios estaba dibujado esa sonrisa con la que siempre me esperaba y recibía, ahí parado frente a mi estaba lo que se podría llamar mi primera ilusión.

Príncipe… - lo llame de la única manera que siempre lo había hecho y conocía

Sin importar nada, ni siquiera el hecho que ahí presente mirando con una cara de póker estaba quien era mi primer amor, porque justo ahora nada más que mi príncipe importaba, me abalance sobre él y me colgué de su cuello, aferrándome fuerte a esa persona que una vez me hizo sentir tan bien y logro hacerme soñar con príncipes y princesas, hadas, y mundos donde el amor que sientes es de igual forma correspondido.

Vi como primero el rostro de élse sorprendía con mi abrupto saludo, de seguro ya no me reconocía, pues se habría olvidado de mi por los años que paso desde la última vez que lo vi, cuando aun niña el vino a decirme adiós. Me aleje de su cuerpo, pero él me sostuvo por los brazos, solo alejándome para examinarme con detalle, miro mi rostro, mi cuerpo, mi cabello, todo, cada detalle de mi fue escaneado por esos ojos verdes y luego de lo que pareció mucho me atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo y nos fundimos en un fuerte y largo abrazo, yo por mi parte no quería que por nada me alejen de él, había pasado tantos años sin verlo y soñando mucho que el regresaba. Pero como lo que deseo nunca se cumple, y mi idiota doctor es como siempre el que se encarga de destruir mis deseos, el nos alejo (solo un poco) con un largo y ruidoso carraspeo.

¿se conocen? – pregunto mirándonos seriamente, yo mire a mi príncipe y este sonriéndome cabeceo afirmativamente – rukia… te presento a mi primo Kaien….. – agrego con fastidio impregnado en su voz

¿Te llamas Kaien? – le pregunte al príncipe con una cara que sabia reflejaba sorpresa, pena y un gran sonrojo, el rio fuerte y me acaricio la cabellera como antaño

¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? – interrogo mirándome burlonamente

Lo siento nunca indague – le dije en un murmullo avergonzada por su burla, sonrojada hasta las orejas – siempre te vi como al príncipe – me defendí con incomodidad ahora que ya nos sentamos en los sillones y como antes el príncipe, me sentó a su lado

¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué se conocen? – pregunto Ichigomirándonos con enojo

La conocí en el orfanato donde ella vivía – le respondió su primo y volvió a sobarme la cabeza - ¿acaso no recuerdas que yo solía ir con tu mama ahí? –

Sabía que ibas a acompañarla, pero como sabes nunca me intereso saber donde era o como se llamaba, solo tu ibas pegado a mi madre – le respondió con indiferencia

Eso sí, pues fue ahí que la conocí – el tono que uso fue tan claro que sonaba a ´´NO quiero más preguntas al respecto``.

Dime príncipe, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿dónde has estado?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿te quedaras para siempre?, ¿Cómo puedes ser primo de este? – esas eran las preguntas más importantes en mi larga lista de preguntas para él, pero todas ellas salieron disparadas sin respiro alguno y se oyó solo a un ruido de cosas

Kaien por su parte estallo en carcajadas, siempre le causaba gracia verme comportar de ese modo

No has cambiado nada… - aseguro – sigues siendo curiosa y no sabes cómo contener – me decía mientras se reía fuerte

Bueno habla ya…. – rezongue cansada de esperar

He vivido mucho tiempo en Italia –

¿Por qué te fuiste? –

Habían pasado apenas una semana de la muerte de mi tía, y mi hermana mayor decidió que ella se aria cargo de mí hermano y de mi, ya que mi tío tendría problemas cuidando de 3 niños él solo – me conto a largas lo sucedido – así que me fui a vivir junto a ella y su esposo, paso el tiempo y tuve la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a Italia, donde vivo y ejerzo mi profesión –

¿Qué profesión? –

Soy médico terapeuta y cirujano, vine por una reunión que se lleva en el hospital de Karakura -

Entonces ¿no te quedas aquí? –

No.….. – me regalo una de sus sonrisas calmadas que antes habían logrado hacer parar mis lagrimas – y bueno estoy de vacaciones y vine a visitar a mi primo –

Vayacosas, nunca creí que fueras el primo de Kurosaki – no sabía por qué el apellido de Ichigo me salió algo despectivo y mucho menos sabia la razón del porque de la nada de nuevo lo trataba como a un extraño

Bueno la verdad sospechaba que mi repentino alejamiento de mi amor loco por Ichigo era a la llegada de Kaien, mi príncipe azul, con el cual solía jugar y pasar bellos momentos, en ese horrible orfanato donde yo había llegado a caer, había sido gracias a él que había logrado encontrar de nueva cuenta a Renji y también gracias a él hui del orfanato y viví un corto tiempo feliz lejos de ese lugar de nuevo junto a Renji, aun que claro apenas tres semanas después de mi fuga me recapturaron y el príncipe como buen caballero de armadura plateada había venido a consolarme y ser mi amigo, pero como dije un buen día vino a decirme adiós.

Me perdí en mi recuerdo cuando todos en el orfanato habíamos hecho oraciones y un minuto de silencio cuando la señora **Kurosaki ´´** mierda… Kurosaki….. Porque narices nunca se me ocurrió ese parecido?`` bueno pero cuando informaron que la señora murió, como es obvio no nos dejaron ir a su entierro, había escuchado los comentarios de las monjas que decían que había estado lleno y que era muy sabido que pasaría eso ya que ella era muy querida por su forma tan amorosa de ser y yo era muy consciente de ello. Suspire resignada, no me gustaba recordar esos tiempos y había adquirido una gran capacidad de ignorar esos días tan oscuros, bueno solo lo bonito lo recordaba sin dejar que manche esos momentos, las miles de veces donde fui castigada, encerrada en el sótano, etc.

Rukia…. – escuche la voz del príncipe en mi oído y pegue susto de muerte y mi corazón latió a mil por ello – lo siento, pero te fuiste de nuevoa tu mundo – me recordó, no se había olvidado de mi forma de ser

Lo siento, los recuerdos me arrastraron – le murmure a modo de disculpa me paso su brazo por el hombro y me abrazo fuerte, como si ese acto amortiguara el dolor ya vivido

Ahora… – me hablo bajito – quiero que me cuentes que ha sido de tu vida… -

Lo mire a los ojos y una oleada de calor me recorrió todo el cuerpo, dios… ¿hace cuanto no me sentía tan tranquila?, me acomode más en su regazo donde me había apoyado antes y cerré los ojos tratando de guardar en mi memoria este momento

Bueno pues a los casi tres años de que te fuiste llego mi Nii Sama y me adopto con su esposa y desde ahí vivo con ellos – vi como me elevaba su perfecta ceja y hacia una mueca y entendí la razón – bueno…. Hasta casi doce meses atrás vivía con ellos, pero se fueron a Londres y yo no quería ir por…... ella me mintió, ¿recuerdas que te dije tener una hermana que me dejo tirada? – el asintió con la cabeza, prestándome mucha atención – bueno ella es justamente la mujer de mi Nii sama, pero al final no resulto ser mi hermana si no mi madre, lo que me dolió mucho, pues no entendía como una madre pudo desde el inicio rechazar a su hija para luego dejarla tirada en la calle de nuevo – me abrazo con más fuerza y su calidez logro menguar un poco del dolor que sentía por esos hechos - así que tu primo se ofreció a cuidar de mí y mi Nii Sama aceptó… aun que creo que ya esta arto de mi – le dije lo ultimo como en secreto y luego me gire a verlo y vi cuando terminaba de hacer su mueca, había escuchado ´´mi secreto``

Y ¿Quién es tu Nii sama? – inquirió

No lo conoces…. – dije y con solo recordarme de él se me dibujo una sonrisa en los labios – aun que has escuchado mucho de él, príncipe – le informe, me miro de nuevo enarcando sus cejas y yo solo atine a sonreírle más ampliamente – se llama Byakuya Kuchiki – vi como sus expresivos ojos se abrían por la sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano

Así que ese Byakuya es el que te adopto… -

Si, es el hombre de quien te hablaba en el orfanato, me dio su apellido, aun que como tu sabias yo ya lo usaba a puro capricho mío –

¿y cómo es el contigo? –

Es de lo más genial, bueno no es muy afectivo, no se pone letreros luminosos diciendo que me ama o lo grita a los cuatro vientos, pero con solo una mínima cosa me demuestra su cariño – y si, ya lo veía venir, no podía parar una vez que hablaba bien de mi hermano y debía de sacar a la superficie sus cualidades y hablar a mis anchas de el - me permite ver anime, incluso mira conmigo aun que se que no es del todo de su agrado, me acaricia la cabeza distraídamente y siempre me defendía de Maura o Hissanna –

¿y quiénes son ellas y que te hacían? – pregunto medio molesto

Moura es la ama de llaves que adora a Hissanna que es la esposa de nii sama y mi herma – madre que te dije, bueno mi pariente de sangre, las cosas de la vida, ellos se conocieron, se amaron y se casaron luego me adopto Byakuya –

¿por petición de tu hermana? –

No, más bien el pidió eso, de verdad creo que le agrade desde que lo conocí –

¿Y a quien no? – pregunto con tono cariñoso y volvió a estrecharme en sus brazos – eres una cosita imposible de no amar – me aseguro mientras me estrechaba mas en sus brazos

Pasamos mucho mas rato hablando, riendo y molestándonos el uno al otro, pero luego de que paso el primer impacto de ver a mi príncipe, el estúpido amor mío regreso con fuerza y me fustigo todo el tiempo, no podía detenerme a mi misma y a mis ojos el que se voltearan a verlo, a cada rato, notaba que estaba aburrido ya que Kaien y yo prácticamente lo habíamos hecho a un lado, solo el príncipe se le volteaba a verle y preguntar algo, y el muy idiota contestaba con un monosílabo que era frustrante y para el colmo nos ponía su cara de orto para aguantar.

Me sentí de lo mas incomoda cuando Ichigo nos hiso el ´´favor`` de hacernos recordar la cena entre gruñidos, salimos a la calle a comer en el restaurant, donde Ichigo y yo solíamos hacerlo cuando estaba bien las cosas entre nosotros, me sentí mas pequeñaja que nunca, al estar parada en el centro de dos hombres de lo más altos que inclinaban la cabeza para verme, era…. tan humillante, pero no solo eso, también debía de aguantar las insinuaciones que le hacían las mujeres al príncipe y este solo sonreía cohibido por semejante cosa, Ichigo como ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato ahí, simplemente lo ignoro, se encargo de hacerme sentar a su lado y frente a su primo, ya en la cena fueron ellos lo que se la pasaron hablando, comentando de sus estudios y una que otra observación de pacientes, Kaien le pidió ayuda con unos síntomas de un paciente que tenia y hasta ahora ningún análisis había sacado resultado alguno. Ichigo pidió para la cena camarones y tuve que aguantarme el olorcillo aunque no podía evitar hacer mala cara a su plato, Kaien por su parte pidió Rameen, - (no como hace tiempo esta delicia) – había dicho en cuanto tuvo su plato frente suyo, por mi parte pedí simplemente una porción de pollo frito, con papas y ensalada de pepinos, comí todo en silencio, solo mirando a esos hombres ser jóvenes de su edad y hacerse bromas mutuas. Ya no eran los profesionales con prestigio que cada uno era, solo eran Ichigo y Kaien, los primos que recordaban sus travesuras de antaño. Comí el postre hasta hartarme, Kaien informo a mi doc. que él me había visto comer más chocolates que nunca a nadie y me pidió un jugo para poder tragar bien la generosa porción de pastel que me pedí, ellos solo se pidieron café, puaj, ¿Cómo les puede gustar esa turbia agua?, al llegar a casa a las doce de la media noche, Kaien pidió a Ichigo que deje que yo me quede a mirar tele con él, y aunque de mala gana accedió, lo lleve a mi cuarto y sonrió al ver mi decoración, todo estaba lleno de posters de anime, Matsumoto Jun (mi ídolo y amor platónico) y algunos cantantes y actores más que me gustaban mucho, le acerque a él mi vasta colección de animes y eligió ver RUROININ KENSHIN (Samurai X o kenshin, Batuzai el Destajador, etc, ya que muchos conocían a este anime de diferente forma) dijo que nunca vio completo, nos amanecimos y yo fui consiente hasta las cuatro de la mañana y de ahí no recuerdo más.

Desperté al escuchar unos murmullos bajos quise removerme pero algo me tenía muy bien atada, moví mi cabeza en busca de alguna pista y sentí el calor y el perfume que no me eran muy familiar, mi oído escucho el suave latido de un corazón y fue ahí que el mío dejo de funcionar, mi mente se activo y me recordó lo que anoche sucedió y supe de inmediato que estaba dormida en el pecho de mi príncipe y ese aleteo de corazón era el suyo y me gusto mucho escuchar su latido, preste atención a lo que decían.

No puedo creer que hagas esto – recriminaba la voz dura de Ichigo, y al conocerlo como me lo conozco, este de seguro debía tener los dientes apretados de la rabia

No hice nada, solo nos venció el cansancio – respondió Kaien entre confuso y dormido

Debiste mandarla a su cama, aun es una niña y necesita dormir bien – le regaño y mi mundo cayó de nuevo, ¿Cómo con solo una palabra lograba atravesar mi corazón y dejarlo nuevamente herido?, ODIABA y mucho esa palabra, NIÑA mis narices, gruñí en mi interior y me acomode mas al cálido cuerpo de mi príncipe

Deja de gruñir Ichigo – le respondió su primo bajito, pero su voz ya era más clara y firme – solo nos dormimos y hace tiempo que no hago esto con ella así que deja que lo disfrute – medio le riño y me apretó mejor a su cuerpo

Por mi parte yo había dejado de respirara ya.

**********ICHIGO**********

Era sin duda alguna el peor día de mi vida, mas mal que el día que tuve que soportar que ese crio estuviese a un pelo de besar a Rukia, sin duda esto era mucho peor, ya me dolían las tripas de tanto coraje, una cosa era ver hacer el tonto a Rukia con ese mocoso y otra muy diferente ser tonta con mi primo, desde que ese idiota (llamado así por mi desde el primer día que llego y me separo de MI Rukia), como decía desde que el idiota llego Rukia paso de mi como nunca, la primera noche me la pase en vela casi gran parte del tiempo al escuchar sus cuchicheos y reír al ver algo gracioso de ese dibujito que miraban, y se me revolvieron as tripas cuando a la mañana siguiente me desperté y vi en MI sala, en MI sillón a MI Rukia, durmiendo en los brazos del animal de mi primo, como buen celoso que soy reclame en susurros furiosos por ese hecho aun que claro fingí que le reñía por no hacer dormir a una niña a su hora y en su cama, pero me contuve de no caerle a golpes cuando me dijo ´´hace tiempo que no hace eso con ella`` y la pregunta salió en mi mente ¿Cómo habían sido sus días juntos, habían esos días sido suficiente para Rukia, para amarlo?, pero nunca exprese esas dudas afuera solo me las guarda para mi, salir la semana había sido de verdad todo un logro a la resistencia de no cometer un crimen familiar, estaba muy contento que los días de visita de mi primo terminen en dos días, no creo que soporte ver más tiempo a Rukia pegada a él y dudo que tolere mucho mas escucharla llamarlo ´´príncipe``, si, de ese maldito sobre nombre no salía mi primo mientras que yo pase de ser su ´´doc``, a él, ese tipo, y cosas así de despectivas lo que causaba en mi unas ganas de sostener a Rukia contra la pared y hacerle entender como fuera que yo era Ichigo… y que ella era mía, pero no lo hacía y me callaba, para poner las cosas más mal, Niel mi ´´novia`` había llegado de su gira y se la pasaba metida en la clínica y fue hasta mi casa, lo peor es que se encontró con Rukia ahí y quiso pedir disculpas por lo sucedido la vez que se conocieron, y vien los ojos de Rukia el fuego acecino para con ella y conmigo también, Kaien al darse cuenta de eso salió a protegerla y se presento como ´´novio`` de ella y esta no hizo nada para contradecirlo, y niel tan tonta dijo sentirse feliz por estar todo en ´´familia``, otra cosa que lo ponía mas mala mi situación es que días después de la aparición de mi novia, Kaien vino al hospital junto con Rukia y conocieron a mis amigos, hasta ahí estaba bien, solo que vino Inoue y me planto un beso de lleno en la boca y me dijo, ´´Kurosaki kun, no has venido hace mucho a mi departamento, deberíamos de pasar más tiempo juntos`` no sabía si ese momento quería morirme o matar a ella, bueno las dos cosas era muy fuertes para ignorar, de ahí en más Rukia paso de mi sin más ni más. Esos dos días restantes a la partida de mi primo se fueron en un parpadeo, y pasamos el tercer día los tres juntos, aun que se que a ellos leshubiese gustado pasar solos, yo no podía dejar a ella sola con ese zorro que era él, porquesabía bien que la quería seducir; aun que debo de admitir que no pude contenerme mucho más cuando vi una gran tristeza en los ojos de Rukia por la partida de mi primo y antes que el logre dar un paso yo la tenia sujeta en mis brazos y acariciaba su espalda para que calme el llanto que comenzaba a salir de sus ojos, no quería verla sufrir eso nunca, el dolor que ella sentía yo lo sentía como mío y quería que no este triste, me separe de ella reticente cuando mi primo me toco el hombro y me pidió permiso en silencio para confortarla el

Tranquila Kia… - le susurro suave a su oído y acaricio su cabeza con ternura y yo solo mire dolorido por ese contacto – ahora estaremos en contacto – le aseguro con convicción – tengo tu número y te llamare cada día de la semana ¿Qué te parece?, también está el chat, nos veremos por web y puedes venir para vacaciones a mi casa y visitarme – le daba una infinidad de maneras de contacto para que ella se calme mientras que yo quería que nunca de los nunca se vuelvan a ver

Pero…. pero… - murmuro bajito ella y su llanto continuo

Pero ¿Qué? – pregunto mi primo con una débil sonrisa en sus labios y un cariño en sus ojos

No quiero estar sola….. sola de nuevo… - le miro a los ojos y yo quise morir y llorar de dolor, esa mirada derrota que la vi cuando se enteró de Hisana era su madre, ahora le mostraba a él, esa mirada de un vacio y una soledad que habían hecho que ese día me decida a protegerla

No estás sola – le aseguro mientras la estrechaba mas en sus brazos – justo ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que te dejo en muy buenas manos – le aseguro

Nii sama ya no está…. – murmuro y el soltó un risa fuerte

No me refería a tu nii sama, hablaba de Ichigo – le dijo con seguridad

Ese idiota – murmuro con desprecio y casi me aventó contra ella – el no me quiere, el me odia y sé que soy un estorbo para él, me lo deja saber cada día…... – se aseguro a mi primo y este me miro con ojos de ´´estas muerto``

¿Un estorbo?, ¿Qué yo no la quería?, pero qué diablos pasaba ahí…. Si era ella quien no me dirigía la palabra, si había sido ella quien decidió alejarse de mi arrancándome el corazón cuando día con día se desentendía de mi existencia, y para defenderme yo también lo hice, pero nunca jamás ella sería un estorbo para mi, si justo ella era quien había dado luz a mi oscuro y nublosa vida, si ella era por quien me quedaba noches enteras en vela, pensando en cómo esta, en que puedo hacer por ella, días enteros pensando en cómo dejar de amarla y ver en ella a la ´´amiga`` que se supone era, si era ella la causa de todos y cada uno de mis malestares.

Tranquila el te cuida más de lo que debería incluso…. – escuche que le decía en medio del torbellino que era mis pensamientos – me lo acaba de demostrar – paso un rato antes de que el la soltara y para que se calme más me obligo a ir con él a comprar helado

Desde que salimos de la casa hasta el súper que era casi diez cuadras másallá no dijo nada, y me hiso ir el recorrido a pie, yo por mi parte estaba impaciente, sabía que me saco de la casa para tener una conversación privada y el animal se callaba

Que sucede…. – escupí con cansancio ya, me miro y sonrió de lado con afecto

Conocí a Rukia cuando tenía apenas siete años, cuando la vi se me partió el alma al igual que a la tía, era pequeñita, estaba en un rincón del salón sentada con los ojos mirando a la pared y dando la espalda a los demás, la habían castigado por algo sin sentido y no le dejaban participar ni salir a su descanso, tía me dio una barra de chocolate y me dijo que se lo de, cuando se giroa verme me sorprendió sus ojos, jamás había visto un color de ojos como el de ella, pero más me sorprendió la tristeza y desesperación reflejados en ellos, como si hubiera perdido una parte de ella – no entendía por qué ahora me contaba eso si ya había pasado –cuando le di el chocolate me dio las gracias con una débil voz y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, fue así por lo que nunca dejaba de acompañar a tu mama al orfanato, siempre que iba le daba un chocolate y ella me sonreía, de a poco me tubo confianza me di cuenta que mi amistad le hacía bien así que jugaba solo con ella, y aun que era niña no sabía que jugar, y le conté una historia del príncipe salvador, que rescataba a su princesa de la prisión para darle su tan ansiada libertad, desde ahí jugamos a que yo era el príncipe y ella princesa a ser rescatada, no me importaba hacer ese papel si la veía sonreír, un día me conto de su amigo con el que vivió por un tiempo en la calle lo busque lo encontré y la ayude a escapar de ahí aun que tiempo después la encontraron, solo con verla me imagine que mi vida y la de mis hermanos hubiese terminado como la de ella si tu mama y tu papa no nos hubiesen aceptado, luego me tuve que ir dejándola en ese lugar, cuando regrese estaba decidido a encontrarla y saber de ella, ayudarla en lo que necesite, vaya sorpresa que me lleve al verla junto a ti –

A qué viene todo esto…. – escupí fingiendo molestia, aunque en el fondo mi corazón lloraba al imaginarme a Rukia de niña y en una soledad angustiosa

Esto viene al hecho de que te gusta ella – me dijo sin más rodeos, me atragante con mi saliva al acucharlo, ¿Cómo se pudo dar cuenta?, trate de negarlo pero él no me lo permitió –lo sé por tu forma de comportarte con ella, he visto como la miras, no es una persona preocupada por otra, es de un hombre a una mujer…. – de nuevo intente negar todo pero él siguió hablando – no lo niegues con solo verte hace un momento me quedo más claro, no te estoy juzgando ni nada, pero te advierto si solo la quieres para acostarte con ella y hacerle más daño, yo mismo vendré a cortarte parte por parte – me amenazo contundentemente – pero si es verdad el cariño que vi en ti por ella te apoyare y lo primero que debes de hacer es decirle como te siente y pedirle que sean los amigos de antes, me conto todo de cómo eran antes, hasta las dos imprudencias que tuviste, ella te quiere, aunque no sé si como hombre pero de verdad te aprecia, así que primero consigue de nuevo su aprecio, luego su confianza y ahí obtendrás su amor, pero si callas y actúas como hasta ahora ella te dejara sin más –

No conteste a nada de lo que me dijo, llegamos a casa y Rukia comió su helado feliz junto a Kaien, los deje estar solos, aunque eso supusiese un tanto mas de ansiedad en mi, al día siguiente acompañamos a Kaien al aeropuerto donde la despedida conmigo fue de un solo, ´´te llamare``, mientras con ella se abrazaron fuerte y no se separaron hasta que sonó la última llamada, a pesar de que estaba triste ella se despidió de él con una sonrisa y no derramo lagrimas, cuando por fin se adentro para ir al avión la estreche en mis brazos y ella no se alejo mas al contrario se apego mas a mí, pero no lloro, regresamos a casa y la vi encerrarse su habitación, al otro día fue lo mismo y ya me preocupo y molesto, no podía sentirse así de mal por su partida ¿y qué pasaba si ella lo amaba?, de nuevo la pregunta me aterrorizo

Rukia voy a entrar… – dije luego de haber tocado la puerta y ella no respondiese, día antes hable con su amiga Rangiku para que la saque a pasear pero Rukia me grito que me fuera al diablo, de ahí una discusión termino en un castigo, luego de veinticuatro horas debía de hablar con ella y ver si quería irse con su amiga Tzubaky

Que quieres – me gruño

Tzubaky te busca, te espera en el salón – sin esperar respuesta me Salí de su cuarto, en mi interior crecía de manera vertiginosa el miedo de que ella amase a mi primo o al niñato ese.

**********Rukia**********

Me dolio mucho la partida de mi príncipe, pero su cercanía había menguado un poco el amor que sentía por Ichigo, pero con su partida todo empeoraba, tenía que escuchar las horas extremas de charla por el teléfono que le hacia su novia, como el la trataba con cariño y le decía palabras de amor, lo que a mí me mataba, eso de verdad me llevo a una gran decepción por lo que pase gran parte de mi tiempo encerrada en mi habitación sin hacer mucho en particular, más que re ver una y mil veces los animes que tenía y o cuando no ver los dramas hechos por Matsumoto Jun, las que me llevaban del llanto a la risa con frecuencia, trate de que mi oídos se cierren a cualquier cosa de mi doctor, a pesar que el hacía intentos para que salga de mi encierro, pasaron así unos días, hasta que por fin la visita de Baky me saco de mi calabozo y Salí de paseo, trate de hacer que las cosas demi vida regresaran a su forma original de antes de la llegada de mi príncipe.

Pensé seriamente en trabajar pero obvio el ogro de Ichigo no me permitió, me dijo que aproveche el tiempo y como siempre por ser yo hacía todo lo que creía estaba mal, me salía con mi amigos con más frecuencia e íbamos a las discotecas, a divertirnos un rato llegando tarde a casa y siendo sermoneada sobre manera por Ichigo, ahora incluso me regañaba por mi forma de vestir, pues decía que era muy revelador y que una ´´niña`` de mi edad no debía de vestirse de esa manera, en ocasiones las discusiones se quedaban en uno que otro cruce de palabras, pero había días, en los que como ahora terminaba castigada sin salir, claro que para mí eso no era gran lio, ya que me escaba con frecuencia por la venta sin que él se dé cuenta y entraba por el mismo lugar, esta noche no había sido la excepción del caso, hoy más que nunca podía faltarme de la fiesta, pues en la discoteca a dónde íbamos estaría el grupo que amaba no solo por sus cantantes si no porque mi ídolo humano estaba en él, era el aniversario del fan club y ellos agradecidos por su fanatismo aria un show corto, ya que después debían de irse de gira de nuevo.

Cante, grite, baile y casi llore al son de su música y disfrute como nunca del espectáculo, tenía que reconocer que en ocasiones era bueno no obedecer las normas, Baky con el permiso de su padre también estaba ahí aunque solo por el grupo ya que ella amaba más a Oguri Shun como actor e ídolo, Rangiku, Asshido, Toshiro, Ikkaku, estaba también, ellos estaban bebiendo después de que el acto terminase, Rangiku al parecer había planeado olvidarse de su nombre incluso por esa noche ya que tomaba como si se fuese a acabar el alcohol del mundo, solo Baky y yo estábamos con gaseosa y más cuerdas que los demás, salimos a bailar primero las dos, hasta que dos chicos nos pidieron bailar lo cual aceptamos y creo ahí fue el primer error que cometí, para que los acontecimientos se desarrollen en la forma que terminaron, me sentía incomoda por como el chico me tomaba de la cintura y pegaba su cuerpo al mío, de una manera grotesca y por más que me alejaba luego de un segundo me encontraba en la misma situación, me puse de verdad nerviosa cuando su nariz empezó a recorrer mi cuello y sus labios buscaron los míos a pesar de yo apartar mi rostro de su cercanía, pero el chico de verdad era muy insistente y me tomaba de la cintura con más fuerza que hace unos minutos atrás, la música se puso lenta y al pedir que paráramos el baile, él me dijo que solo está más, y sentí como algo duro se pegaba a mi vientre, mi estómago se contrajo del susto y mis nervios se tensionaron por el miedo, ese tipo de seguro era un pervertido, busque con la mirada a mis amigos, que seguían bebiendo y otros bailaban, vi como Baky estaba sentada junto a Shiro, que se sonreían hablando animadamente y no se daban de cuenta que yo me encontraba en peligro, suplique en mi mente que alguien (quien sea) me venga a ayudar, pero nunca creí que fuera justo el quien viniese a mi rescate.

**********ICHIGO**********

Ishida se la paso la tarde entera molestándome para que pudiéramos salir a tomar algo, había tenido una fuerte discusión con Nemu su prometida por tonterías de flores para la decoración del local donde sería su boda, estaba de verdad mal el pobre chico y Sado apoyo la moción de salir en una noche de chicos, así lo hicimos aunque el hecho de dejar a Rukia sola en casa no me hacía nada de gracia, estaba castigada y no podía decirle que se fuera donde su amiga a pasar la noche, así que decidí que solo sería un rato estar con mis amigos me iría lo más temprano posible. Llegamos al bar donde se llevaba una celebración de dios sabe que, el grupo que canto de verdad era muy bueno y lo había escuchado ya en algunas ocasiones y su música era buena, cuando termino el lugar regreso con su habitual cronograma, la gente se puso a bailar y otro tanto a consumir bebidas alcohólicas, pasamos el rato hablando y haciéndonos bromas entre nosotros, bailamos con unas chicas que estaban de muy buen ver, aunque muy expuestas en sus vestimentas, paso el tiempo y justo cuando me disponía a despedirme de mis amigos y las chicas que nos acompañaban vis ojos vieron la máshorrible de las visiones, en ese mismo instante mi mente dejo de actuar de manera correctay vi todo en rojo.

Mi sangre ardía como lava de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y la verdad yo si aria erupción en este momento, no solo la rabia me gobernaba, si no la desesperación y el anhelo de desear algo que cada día lo veía más perdido, ahí en medio de la pista bailando bien pegada y de manera nada decente estaba Rukia, la niña que se supone estaba castigada en casa, la que se supone no debía de salir a la calle y mucho menos vestida de la manera en la que estaba.

Llegue a mi objetivo de dos zancadas y logre escuchar lo que ella decía al tipo con el que estaba.

Para por favor – susurraba Rukia y su vos se podía escuchar casi aterrada

Trasquila nena la pasaras muy bien – le respondió el otro con una voz libidinosa

Aléjate de mi – decía Rukia mientras intentaba de empujarlo con sus brazos que fueron aprisionados por ese

Ya te dije te are disfrutar mucho… - con sus palabras se inclinó con la clara intención de besar a MI MUJER y en ese segundo yo ya no era yo, solo era una bestia dispuesta a defender que por derecho de pertenencia me pertenecía, interpuse mi mano entre su asquerosa boca y los labios delicados de la chica que estaba temblando como hoja al viento

Te recomiendo que la sueltes si no quieres que tus brazos se separen de tu cuerpo….. – le gruñí y al parecer entendió el mensaje y vio la verdad jurada en mis ojos que salió pitando del lugar sin decir nada, mis ojos se enfrentaron a los de ella solo se encogió mas en su lugar – estabas castigada – le gruñí feroz mente – se supone que no puedes salir, ve o que te pasa cuando desobedeces? Eres aun una NIÑA y no debes de entrar a estos lugares

Vi como sus pupilas se dilataron por la rabia no sabía bien el por qué, ¿acaso ella quería estar con ese tipo y solo fingía no querer?, si eso era cierto podía darse ya por enterada que primero lo mataba antes de aceptar tal cosa.

Puedo hacer lo que se me viene en gana – me respondió altiva como solo ella – así que desaparece Ichigo, arruinaste mi noche – respondió y sus palabras dolieron peor que si hubiese sido atravesado por una daga en mi pecho

No lo medite mucho solo sabía que mi rabia corría por mi cuerpo aun con más fuerza que antes, ella debía de enterarse las cosas de una u otra manera, no lo había hecho cuando quise decirle por las buenas, entonces entendería por las malas, la cogí de la cintura levantándola en volandas, la puse sobre mi hombro derecho y no escuche ninguno de sus chillidos, al escuchar tal escandalo sus amigos se acercaron e intentaron hacer que la suelte y pidieron que la deje con ellos que la cuidarían, pero no escuche nada, no quería ser el asesino de adolecentes metidos, los ignore y pase de ellos, con Rukia aun en mi hombro quien me golpeaba violentamente para que la suelte, escuche pequeños otros que decía de la humillación, la cara que pondría y demás quejas para mi insignificantes. Así en mis hombros llegamos al parqueadero del local, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la metí dentro sin reparo o delicadeza, sabía que debía de controlar mi rabia pero no podía, me ganaba el hecho de saber que ella quería estar con ese hombre, ¿y si ya hubiese estado con otros tipos o mí mismo primo?, la idea de ese hecho me aterrorizo, no podía Rukia debía de ser solo mía, pero como explicarle a una niña de ese abrumador deseo que recorría por mí, como decírselo sin que ella me creyera un degenerado.

Conduje en silencio con un millón de pensamientos nada positivos, de vez en cuando giraba mi visa para verla, estaba sentada con la cara sonrojada y sus ojos algo cristalinos ¿acaso de verdad le dolía tanto no haber podido estar con ese tío oestaba así de triste porque lo asuste y de seguro ese no desearía verla más?, casi un grito de frustración se escapa de mi garganta, llegamos a la casa más rápido de lo habitual, ya que había conducido a una velocidad nada prudente. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que saliera pero ella se mantuvo quieta en ese lugar, revelándose por completo salir del coche.

Sal Rukia o te sacare de ahí yo – le advertí, mi paciencia el día de hoy había llegado a su limite

No lo are – me respondió testaruda, me encogí de hombros y la saque otra vez sobre mi hombro – aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh… - chillo del susto, de nueva cuenta pataleo para que la suelte, pero mis manos se aferraron mejor a su cuerpo, sus pequeñas manos golpeaban mi espalda tratando de hacerme daño, pero no sabía que hoy había sido herido de muerte por ella

Bájame, animal….. – como siempre sus insultos no se hicieron esperar, era una fierecilla

Entre a la casa sin ningún esfuerzo, una vez me asegure de cerrar la puerta como se debe la deposite en el suelo, la mire desde mi altura y si no fuera por la situación en la que estábamos, hubiese muerto por la ternura que causaba en mi la chiquilla, tenía el pelo todo revuelto y la caras sonrojada por la rabia lo que le hacía ver como un pequeño gatito queriendo ser león, pensando que ruje mientras solo maúlla.

Maldito bastardo…. – fue sus primeras palabras - ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? – grito furiosa poniéndose de puntillas para gritarme mejor

¿estas molesta? – pregunte en un tono de burla - ¿tu estas molestas?, cuando debería de ser yo quien esté más molesto que tú, te castigue y no deberías de estar ahí fuera, ¿no sabes obedecer cierto? –

Salí por que no me querías dar permiso – respondió mas furiosa

Porque estas castigada, niña entiende –

No me digas más niña, ODIO esa palabra, ya no soy una niña….. – me chillo a la cara

¿Qué? Te crees mujer por eso vas vestida así y permites que te manoseen y te quieres acostar con el primero que te cruza….. - grite furioso no aguantaba más esta situación

Co…. Como te atreves… - murmuro confusa y disgustada – retira lo que has dicho….. – me dijo en un murmullo

No….. –

Retíralo….. –

NO…. –

Imbécil….. – sentí como su pequeña mano chocaba con fuerza en mi rostro, me había dado una cachetada – te odio….. – me grito, se giró y salió corriendo a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, pero no podría irse así sin más, la alcance al pie de las gradas y la gire de manera busca haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre su espalda, intento sostenerse de mí, pero como no estaba bien parado con su agarre solo logro hacer que caiga sobre ella.

Me detuve en mis codos para no aplastarla, era tan pequeñita, su delgado y pequeño cuerpo estaba debajo del mío temblando, aspire su aroma que botaba de ella, una esencia dulce y deliciosa, la mire sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas eleve mi mirar más arriba y me topé con sus ojos, en ellos vi rastros de lágrimas que aun que intentaba retenerlas estas salían liberándose de su prisión, no pude más, mi mente no funciono más, solo ese deseo irrefrenable de hacerla mía y de cuidarla se apodero de mí, con mi mente en nebulosas corrientes no fui consciente de las acciones de mi cuerpo y de mis labios.

Como un hambriento que se abalanza a un pedazo de pan, me lance a sus labios, en un feroz y necesitado beso, ese deseo que hace mucho venia consumiéndose en mi ser era liberado sin mayor restricción. Saboree sus labios con fiereza y pasión, aunque en ese estado de descontrol sentí como ella no correspondía el beso y su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a mi… me separe un poco para verla, vi sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas mas sonrojadas, cuando ella abrió de nuevo sus ventanas a su alma, fui consciente que no podía estar más tiempo sin ella.

Me incline con calma, mirándola con intensidad a sus ojos, ella no apartaba tampoco sus vista, me incline hasta que pose con delicadeza mis labios en los de ella, sentí como su cuerpo se contrajo por la sorpresa nuevamente, pero no podía parar, bese de nuevo sus labios, esta vez buscando una respuesta, aunque solo fue un contacto ligero al inicio esta vez fue un poco más largo, siempre tratando de controlar mis impulsos, debía de ser cauto con ella, sentí como poco a poco sus labios me habrían paso a su cavidad bucal, donde introduje mi lengua buscando la suya, cada segundo se me ponía difícil el contenerme, y no ir de manera más exigente, sentí como sus labios temblaban, y dudaban no sabía besar, eso me reconforto, pero me lleno de ternura nunca antes sentida, la bese con más intensidad tratando de hacerle llegar con eso mi necesidad de ella, como respuesta solo tuve un estremecimiento de su cuerpo, lo que logro que recupere un poco, solo un poco la cordura

´´ pero que estoy haciendo…... debo parar, no, solo un poco, un poco más…`` - pensé desesperado ante la idea de separarme

********** RUKIA **********

Mi mente no sabía si estaba registrando bien lo que pasaba, ¿era real o era un sueño? - ´´ me está besando…. De verdad él me está besando`` - pensé y sin más me deje llevar por el dulce sabor del primer beso.

**/================/**

**`` Ella vive enamora se muere por él y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que haga que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´**

**/================/**

mmmmmmmm….. No hay excusa que valga del porqué de mi demora, pero para ser sincera, simplemente un sinfín de acontecimientos y la poca practica en el arte de escribir me retuvieron por mucho, mucho tiempo con todos mis fic. Es duro cuando no tienes tus cosas en orden y tus horarios y hábitos se distorsionan, logran crear mucho estrés, y para mí el escribir era una de la formas de des estresarme, espero poner pronto en mi mente todas las cosas en orden y tener una correlatividad con todos mis fic, como lo hacía antes, bueno también hay que esperar que la inspiración no me deje hasta que termine TODOS mis fics, y de ahí bueno veremos qué pasa ^^.

Sé que a muchos no les gustara el capítulo (en especial la parte del beso), no sé, yo siento que le falta algo, pero de verdad es lo mejor que pude hacer, hay que añadir el hecho que de perdí practica al escribir y por mi trabajo tengo que ser lo más ´´normal`` posible, creo que salió lo mejor que tenía para dar, solo les pido que me tengan un poquitín de paciencia y verán como lo mejoro (espero…..), pero con su apoyo y sus consejos espero crecer más y hacerles llegar los sentimientos que quiero transmitir al escribir.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, bueno menos ofensivos y/o agresivos, esos no son bien recibidos, espero sus reviews, con sus comentarios o con un BUUUU…. Jejej, díganme que les pareció el capi, onegai ^^.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos más avances de esta bonita pareja

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU** por leer

Atte. gaiaspink


	15. Chapter 15 Sentimientos

Hola a todos y todas mis lectores (as), le pido de corazón una sincera disculpa por la demora en la actualización de mis historias, ayer que me anime a escribir este fic, me di de cuenta que tenía el capitulo ya terminado y listo para la actualización :P Espero que este capítulo recompense en un poco la espera y para las que empezaron a leer recién la historia, sean bien venidas a la historia ichiruki que me ha gustado mucho crear, para una ´´sana`` distracción ^_^.

**Agradecimientos.**

Debo de agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi fic y tuvieron la paciencia de esperarme para poner la actualización, y mus especialmente agradezco también a QUEST, quien con bastante frecuencia me manda un Reviews pidiéndome actualización, amiga espero te guste el capitulo y lamento la demora.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki****, ****leknyn****, ****anikar****, ****CELESTE kaomy-san****, ****M.k.F****, ****Fe Neac****, ****STEPH **

**Aclaración.**

Como ya es de conocimiento general, los personajes de BLEACH, **NO** me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva del autor TITE KUBO Sensei, y gracias a él, es que se ha podido dar rienda suelta a la imaginación para crear nuevas historias en base a estos personajes (Tite sensei, se le agradece de corazón).

Las dejo con el capitulo

**Capitulo Anterior.**

Hola…. – saludo y le regalo una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras que tenia, yo sabía bien sus mañas de el

Rukia giro su cuerpo a donde le saludaron y se quedo inerte un momento, sus ojos viajaron en la figura de mi primo y regreso de nuevo a su rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron sobre manera y luego de unos instantes se abalanzo contra él.

Príncipe…. -

**Capitulo # 14**

**Sentimientos….**

Llegas tarde – me grito, vaya manera de saludar….. si tanto le fastidiaba verme mejor irse a dormir o fingir que no existía como yo lo hacía con el

Si, buenas noches a ti también…... – respondí con sarcasmo y no pude evitar el poner los ojos en blanco

Ya estaba por pasarle de largo y meterme como una tortuga en su caparazón, cuando su figura se interpuso en mi paso, no entendía esa forma huraña de tratarme, cuando yo hacía mucho esfuerzo por no entrometerme en su vida y en su cotidianeidad, trataba de verdad no ser un estorbo, por lo tanto no le daba problemas, al menos nada importante, como meterme con delincuentes o algo así, no podía decir de mi que fuera una holgazana, porque no lo era, si bien ya no cocinaba mucho, recogía la casa, la limpiaba, y nunca dejaba mis cosas tiradas por aquí y allá, como lo aria cualquier otra chica, entonces ¿a qué narices venia esa endemoniada forma de tratarme?, me ponía de los nervios, pero bien sabía yo que tratar de entenderle no me aria bien, pues la curiosidad aumentaría mi interés por él y yo ya tenía más que suficiente con el interés que le prestaba. Pero aun así, aquí lo tenía frente a mí mirándome con ojos malignos y exigiendo con su sola imponente presencia una respuesta a una pregunta nunca dicha, entonces como no lo dijo ¿para qué responder cierto? Lo mire con una cara que trataba de aparentar, inocencia de no saber lo que quería él. Fue una batalla de miradas, haber quien duraba más en la pelea, no preste atención al ruido que provenía de la parte superior de la casa, y tampoco escuche los pasos que bajaban la escalera que lleva a la sala, solo escuche una voz masculina saludar.

Mis nervios se tensionaron casi hasta el dolor, esa voz, esa voz yo la reconocía, aun que solo fuese un eco la que se albergaba en mi mente, pero no podía ser ¿cierto?, no podía estar él aquí. Me gire tan lento como nunca creí que pasaría, mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo más que vertiginoso y sentía una punzada en mi lado derecho y todo eso por la emoción, que probablemente se desvanezca en cuanto confirme que no era él, en ese tiempo también cerré mis ojos y respire profundo para aguantar la desilusión.

Pero ahí… ahí parado estaba esa persona, primero mire su rostro y luego viaje por su cuerpo y regrese al rostro, había cambiado cierto, ahora tenía la apariencia más madura, ya mayor, pero aun así en esos labios estaba dibujado esa sonrisa con la que siempre me esperaba y recibía, ahí parado frente a mi estaba lo que se podría llamar mi primera ilusión.

Príncipe… - lo llame de la única manera que siempre lo había hecho y conocía

Sin importar nada, ni siquiera el hecho que ahí presente mirando con una cara de póker estaba quien era mi primer amor, porque justo ahora nada más que mi príncipe importaba, me abalance sobre él y me colgué de su cuello, aferrándome fuerte a esa persona que una vez me hizo sentir tan bien y logro hacerme soñar con príncipes y princesas, hadas, y mundos donde el amor que sientes es de igual forma correspondido.

Vi como primero el rostro de élse sorprendía con mi abrupto saludo, de seguro ya no me reconocía, pues se habría olvidado de mi por los años que paso desde la última vez que lo vi, cuando aun niña el vino a decirme adiós. Me aleje de su cuerpo, pero él me sostuvo por los brazos, solo alejándome para examinarme con detalle, miro mi rostro, mi cuerpo, mi cabello, todo, cada detalle de mi fue escaneado por esos ojos verdes y luego de lo que pareció mucho me atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo y nos fundimos en un fuerte y largo abrazo, yo por mi parte no quería que por nada me alejen de él, había pasado tantos años sin verlo y soñando mucho que el regresaba. Pero como lo que deseo nunca se cumple, y mi idiota doctor es como siempre el que se encarga de destruir mis deseos, el nos alejo (solo un poco) con un largo y ruidoso carraspeo.

¿se conocen? – pregunto mirándonos seriamente, yo mire a mi príncipe y este sonriéndome cabeceo afirmativamente – rukia… te presento a mi primo Kaien….. – agrego con fastidio impregnado en su voz

¿Te llamas Kaien? – le pregunte al príncipe con una cara que sabia reflejaba sorpresa, pena y un gran sonrojo, el rio fuerte y me acaricio la cabellera como antaño

¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? – interrogo mirándome burlonamente

Lo siento nunca indague – le dije en un murmullo avergonzada por su burla, sonrojada hasta las orejas – siempre te vi como al príncipe – me defendí con incomodidad ahora que ya nos sentamos en los sillones y como antes el príncipe, me sentó a su lado

¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué se conocen? – pregunto Ichigomirándonos con enojo

La conocí en el orfanato donde ella vivía – le respondió su primo y volvió a sobarme la cabeza - ¿acaso no recuerdas que yo solía ir con tu mama ahí? –

Sabía que ibas a acompañarla, pero como sabes nunca me intereso saber donde era o como se llamaba, solo tu ibas pegado a mi madre – le respondió con indiferencia

Eso sí, pues fue ahí que la conocí – el tono que uso fue tan claro que sonaba a ´´NO quiero más preguntas al respecto``.

Dime príncipe, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿dónde has estado?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿te quedaras para siempre?, ¿Cómo puedes ser primo de este? – esas eran las preguntas más importantes en mi larga lista de preguntas para él, pero todas ellas salieron disparadas sin respiro alguno y se oyó solo a un ruido de cosas

Kaien por su parte estallo en carcajadas, siempre le causaba gracia verme comportar de ese modo

No has cambiado nada… - aseguro – sigues siendo curiosa y no sabes cómo contener – me decía mientras se reía fuerte

Bueno habla ya…. – rezongue cansada de esperar

He vivido mucho tiempo en Italia –

¿Por qué te fuiste? –

Habían pasado apenas una semana de la muerte de mi tía, y mi hermana mayor decidió que ella se aria cargo de mí hermano y de mi, ya que mi tío tendría problemas cuidando de 3 niños él solo – me conto a largas lo sucedido – así que me fui a vivir junto a ella y su esposo, paso el tiempo y tuve la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a Italia, donde vivo y ejerzo mi profesión –

¿Qué profesión? –

Soy médico terapeuta y cirujano, vine por una reunión que se lleva en el hospital de Karakura -

Entonces ¿no te quedas aquí? –

No.….. – me regalo una de sus sonrisas calmadas que antes habían logrado hacer parar mis lagrimas – y bueno estoy de vacaciones y vine a visitar a mi primo –

Vayacosas, nunca creí que fueras el primo de Kurosaki – no sabía por qué el apellido de Ichigo me salió algo despectivo y mucho menos sabia la razón del porque de la nada de nuevo lo trataba como a un extraño

Bueno la verdad sospechaba que mi repentino alejamiento de mi amor loco por Ichigo era a la llegada de Kaien, mi príncipe azul, con el cual solía jugar y pasar bellos momentos, en ese horrible orfanato donde yo había llegado a caer, había sido gracias a él que había logrado encontrar de nueva cuenta a Renji y también gracias a él hui del orfanato y viví un corto tiempo feliz lejos de ese lugar de nuevo junto a Renji, aun que claro apenas tres semanas después de mi fuga me recapturaron y el príncipe como buen caballero de armadura plateada había venido a consolarme y ser mi amigo, pero como dije un buen día vino a decirme adiós.

Me perdí en mi recuerdo cuando todos en el orfanato habíamos hecho oraciones y un minuto de silencio cuando la señora **Kurosaki ´´** mierda… Kurosaki….. Porque narices nunca se me ocurrió ese parecido?`` bueno pero cuando informaron que la señora murió, como es obvio no nos dejaron ir a su entierro, había escuchado los comentarios de las monjas que decían que había estado lleno y que era muy sabido que pasaría eso ya que ella era muy querida por su forma tan amorosa de ser y yo era muy consciente de ello. Suspire resignada, no me gustaba recordar esos tiempos y había adquirido una gran capacidad de ignorar esos días tan oscuros, bueno solo lo bonito lo recordaba sin dejar que manche esos momentos, las miles de veces donde fui castigada, encerrada en el sótano, etc.

Rukia…. – escuche la voz del príncipe en mi oído y pegue susto de muerte y mi corazón latió a mil por ello – lo siento, pero te fuiste de nuevoa tu mundo – me recordó, no se había olvidado de mi forma de ser

Lo siento, los recuerdos me arrastraron – le murmure a modo de disculpa me paso su brazo por el hombro y me abrazo fuerte, como si ese acto amortiguara el dolor ya vivido

Ahora… – me hablo bajito – quiero que me cuentes que ha sido de tu vida… -

Lo mire a los ojos y una oleada de calor me recorrió todo el cuerpo, dios… ¿hace cuanto no me sentía tan tranquila?, me acomode más en su regazo donde me había apoyado antes y cerré los ojos tratando de guardar en mi memoria este momento

Bueno pues a los casi tres años de que te fuiste llego mi Nii Sama y me adopto con su esposa y desde ahí vivo con ellos – vi como me elevaba su perfecta ceja y hacia una mueca y entendí la razón – bueno…. Hasta casi doce meses atrás vivía con ellos, pero se fueron a Londres y yo no quería ir por…... ella me mintió, ¿recuerdas que te dije tener una hermana que me dejo tirada? – el asintió con la cabeza, prestándome mucha atención – bueno ella es justamente la mujer de mi Nii sama, pero al final no resulto ser mi hermana si no mi madre, lo que me dolió mucho, pues no entendía como una madre pudo desde el inicio rechazar a su hija para luego dejarla tirada en la calle de nuevo – me abrazo con más fuerza y su calidez logro menguar un poco del dolor que sentía por esos hechos - así que tu primo se ofreció a cuidar de mí y mi Nii Sama aceptó… aun que creo que ya esta arto de mi – le dije lo ultimo como en secreto y luego me gire a verlo y vi cuando terminaba de hacer su mueca, había escuchado ´´mi secreto``

Y ¿Quién es tu Nii sama? – inquirió

No lo conoces…. – dije y con solo recordarme de él se me dibujo una sonrisa en los labios – aun que has escuchado mucho de él, príncipe – le informe, me miro de nuevo enarcando sus cejas y yo solo atine a sonreírle más ampliamente – se llama Byakuya Kuchiki – vi como sus expresivos ojos se abrían por la sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano

Así que ese Byakuya es el que te adopto… -

Si, es el hombre de quien te hablaba en el orfanato, me dio su apellido, aun que como tu sabias yo ya lo usaba a puro capricho mío –

¿y cómo es el contigo? –

Es de lo más genial, bueno no es muy afectivo, no se pone letreros luminosos diciendo que me ama o lo grita a los cuatro vientos, pero con solo una mínima cosa me demuestra su cariño – y si, ya lo veía venir, no podía parar una vez que hablaba bien de mi hermano y debía de sacar a la superficie sus cualidades y hablar a mis anchas de el - me permite ver anime, incluso mira conmigo aun que se que no es del todo de su agrado, me acaricia la cabeza distraídamente y siempre me defendía de Maura o Hissanna –

¿y quiénes son ellas y que te hacían? – pregunto medio molesto

Moura es la ama de llaves que adora a Hissanna que es la esposa de nii sama y mi herma – madre que te dije, bueno mi pariente de sangre, las cosas de la vida, ellos se conocieron, se amaron y se casaron luego me adopto Byakuya –

¿por petición de tu hermana? –

No, más bien el pidió eso, de verdad creo que le agrade desde que lo conocí –

¿Y a quien no? – pregunto con tono cariñoso y volvió a estrecharme en sus brazos – eres una cosita imposible de no amar – me aseguro mientras me estrechaba mas en sus brazos

Pasamos mucho mas rato hablando, riendo y molestándonos el uno al otro, pero luego de que paso el primer impacto de ver a mi príncipe, el estúpido amor mío regreso con fuerza y me fustigo todo el tiempo, no podía detenerme a mi misma y a mis ojos el que se voltearan a verlo, a cada rato, notaba que estaba aburrido ya que Kaien y yo prácticamente lo habíamos hecho a un lado, solo el príncipe se le volteaba a verle y preguntar algo, y el muy idiota contestaba con un monosílabo que era frustrante y para el colmo nos ponía su cara de orto para aguantar.

Me sentí de lo mas incomoda cuando Ichigo nos hiso el ´´favor`` de hacernos recordar la cena entre gruñidos, salimos a la calle a comer en el restaurant, donde Ichigo y yo solíamos hacerlo cuando estaba bien las cosas entre nosotros, me sentí mas pequeñaja que nunca, al estar parada en el centro de dos hombres de lo más altos que inclinaban la cabeza para verme, era…. tan humillante, pero no solo eso, también debía de aguantar las insinuaciones que le hacían las mujeres al príncipe y este solo sonreía cohibido por semejante cosa, Ichigo como ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato ahí, simplemente lo ignoro, se encargo de hacerme sentar a su lado y frente a su primo, ya en la cena fueron ellos lo que se la pasaron hablando, comentando de sus estudios y una que otra observación de pacientes, Kaien le pidió ayuda con unos síntomas de un paciente que tenia y hasta ahora ningún análisis había sacado resultado alguno. Ichigo pidió para la cena camarones y tuve que aguantarme el olorcillo aunque no podía evitar hacer mala cara a su plato, Kaien por su parte pidió Rameen, - (no como hace tiempo esta delicia) – había dicho en cuanto tuvo su plato frente suyo, por mi parte pedí simplemente una porción de pollo frito, con papas y ensalada de pepinos, comí todo en silencio, solo mirando a esos hombres ser jóvenes de su edad y hacerse bromas mutuas. Ya no eran los profesionales con prestigio que cada uno era, solo eran Ichigo y Kaien, los primos que recordaban sus travesuras de antaño. Comí el postre hasta hartarme, Kaien informo a mi doc. que él me había visto comer más chocolates que nunca a nadie y me pidió un jugo para poder tragar bien la generosa porción de pastel que me pedí, ellos solo se pidieron café, puaj, ¿Cómo les puede gustar esa turbia agua?, al llegar a casa a las doce de la media noche, Kaien pidió a Ichigo que deje que yo me quede a mirar tele con él, y aunque de mala gana accedió, lo lleve a mi cuarto y sonrió al ver mi decoración, todo estaba lleno de posters de anime, Matsumoto Jun (mi ídolo y amor platónico) y algunos cantantes y actores más que me gustaban mucho, le acerque a él mi vasta colección de animes y eligió ver RUROININ KENSHIN (Samurai X o kenshin, Batuzai el Destajador, etc, ya que muchos conocían a este anime de diferente forma) dijo que nunca vio completo, nos amanecimos y yo fui consiente hasta las cuatro de la mañana y de ahí no recuerdo más.

Desperté al escuchar unos murmullos bajos quise removerme pero algo me tenía muy bien atada, moví mi cabeza en busca de alguna pista y sentí el calor y el perfume que no me eran muy familiar, mi oído escucho el suave latido de un corazón y fue ahí que el mío dejo de funcionar, mi mente se activo y me recordó lo que anoche sucedió y supe de inmediato que estaba dormida en el pecho de mi príncipe y ese aleteo de corazón era el suyo y me gusto mucho escuchar su latido, preste atención a lo que decían.

No puedo creer que hagas esto – recriminaba la voz dura de Ichigo, y al conocerlo como me lo conozco, este de seguro debía tener los dientes apretados de la rabia

No hice nada, solo nos venció el cansancio – respondió Kaien entre confuso y dormido

Debiste mandarla a su cama, aun es una niña y necesita dormir bien – le regaño y mi mundo cayó de nuevo, ¿Cómo con solo una palabra lograba atravesar mi corazón y dejarlo nuevamente herido?, ODIABA y mucho esa palabra, NIÑA mis narices, gruñí en mi interior y me acomode mas al cálido cuerpo de mi príncipe

Deja de gruñir Ichigo – le respondió su primo bajito, pero su voz ya era más clara y firme – solo nos dormimos y hace tiempo que no hago esto con ella así que deja que lo disfrute – medio le riño y me apretó mejor a su cuerpo

Por mi parte yo había dejado de respirara ya.

**********ICHIGO**********

Era sin duda alguna el peor día de mi vida, mas mal que el día que tuve que soportar que ese crio estuviese a un pelo de besar a Rukia, sin duda esto era mucho peor, ya me dolían las tripas de tanto coraje, una cosa era ver hacer el tonto a Rukia con ese mocoso y otra muy diferente ser tonta con mi primo, desde que ese idiota (llamado así por mi desde el primer día que llego y me separo de MI Rukia), como decía desde que el idiota llego Rukia paso de mi como nunca, la primera noche me la pase en vela casi gran parte del tiempo al escuchar sus cuchicheos y reír al ver algo gracioso de ese dibujito que miraban, y se me revolvieron as tripas cuando a la mañana siguiente me desperté y vi en MI sala, en MI sillón a MI Rukia, durmiendo en los brazos del animal de mi primo, como buen celoso que soy reclame en susurros furiosos por ese hecho aun que claro fingí que le reñía por no hacer dormir a una niña a su hora y en su cama, pero me contuve de no caerle a golpes cuando me dijo ´´hace tiempo que no hace eso con ella`` y la pregunta salió en mi mente ¿Cómo habían sido sus días juntos, habían esos días sido suficiente para Rukia, para amarlo?, pero nunca exprese esas dudas afuera solo me las guarda para mi, salir la semana había sido de verdad todo un logro a la resistencia de no cometer un crimen familiar, estaba muy contento que los días de visita de mi primo terminen en dos días, no creo que soporte ver más tiempo a Rukia pegada a él y dudo que tolere mucho mas escucharla llamarlo ´´príncipe``, si, de ese maldito sobre nombre no salía mi primo mientras que yo pase de ser su ´´doc``, a él, ese tipo, y cosas así de despectivas lo que causaba en mi unas ganas de sostener a Rukia contra la pared y hacerle entender como fuera que yo era Ichigo… y que ella era mía, pero no lo hacía y me callaba, para poner las cosas más mal, Niel mi ´´novia`` había llegado de su gira y se la pasaba metida en la clínica y fue hasta mi casa, lo peor es que se encontró con Rukia ahí y quiso pedir disculpas por lo sucedido la vez que se conocieron, y vien los ojos de Rukia el fuego acecino para con ella y conmigo también, Kaien al darse cuenta de eso salió a protegerla y se presento como ´´novio`` de ella y esta no hizo nada para contradecirlo, y niel tan tonta dijo sentirse feliz por estar todo en ´´familia``, otra cosa que lo ponía mas mala mi situación es que días después de la aparición de mi novia, Kaien vino al hospital junto con Rukia y conocieron a mis amigos, hasta ahí estaba bien, solo que vino Inoue y me planto un beso de lleno en la boca y me dijo, ´´Kurosaki kun, no has venido hace mucho a mi departamento, deberíamos de pasar más tiempo juntos`` no sabía si ese momento quería morirme o matar a ella, bueno las dos cosas era muy fuertes para ignorar, de ahí en más Rukia paso de mi sin más ni más. Esos dos días restantes a la partida de mi primo se fueron en un parpadeo, y pasamos el tercer día los tres juntos, aun que se que a ellos leshubiese gustado pasar solos, yo no podía dejar a ella sola con ese zorro que era él, porquesabía bien que la quería seducir; aun que debo de admitir que no pude contenerme mucho más cuando vi una gran tristeza en los ojos de Rukia por la partida de mi primo y antes que el logre dar un paso yo la tenia sujeta en mis brazos y acariciaba su espalda para que calme el llanto que comenzaba a salir de sus ojos, no quería verla sufrir eso nunca, el dolor que ella sentía yo lo sentía como mío y quería que no este triste, me separe de ella reticente cuando mi primo me toco el hombro y me pidió permiso en silencio para confortarla el

Tranquila Kia… - le susurro suave a su oído y acaricio su cabeza con ternura y yo solo mire dolorido por ese contacto – ahora estaremos en contacto – le aseguro con convicción – tengo tu número y te llamare cada día de la semana ¿Qué te parece?, también está el chat, nos veremos por web y puedes venir para vacaciones a mi casa y visitarme – le daba una infinidad de maneras de contacto para que ella se calme mientras que yo quería que nunca de los nunca se vuelvan a ver

Pero…. pero… - murmuro bajito ella y su llanto continuo

Pero ¿Qué? – pregunto mi primo con una débil sonrisa en sus labios y un cariño en sus ojos

No quiero estar sola….. sola de nuevo… - le miro a los ojos y yo quise morir y llorar de dolor, esa mirada derrota que la vi cuando se enteró de Hisana era su madre, ahora le mostraba a él, esa mirada de un vacio y una soledad que habían hecho que ese día me decida a protegerla

No estás sola – le aseguro mientras la estrechaba mas en sus brazos – justo ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que te dejo en muy buenas manos – le aseguro

Nii sama ya no está…. – murmuro y el soltó un risa fuerte

No me refería a tu nii sama, hablaba de Ichigo – le dijo con seguridad

Ese idiota – murmuro con desprecio y casi me aventó contra ella – el no me quiere, el me odia y sé que soy un estorbo para él, me lo deja saber cada día…... – se aseguro a mi primo y este me miro con ojos de ´´estas muerto``

¿Un estorbo?, ¿Qué yo no la quería?, pero qué diablos pasaba ahí…. Si era ella quien no me dirigía la palabra, si había sido ella quien decidió alejarse de mi arrancándome el corazón cuando día con día se desentendía de mi existencia, y para defenderme yo también lo hice, pero nunca jamás ella sería un estorbo para mi, si justo ella era quien había dado luz a mi oscuro y nublosa vida, si ella era por quien me quedaba noches enteras en vela, pensando en cómo esta, en que puedo hacer por ella, días enteros pensando en cómo dejar de amarla y ver en ella a la ´´amiga`` que se supone era, si era ella la causa de todos y cada uno de mis malestares.

Tranquila el te cuida más de lo que debería incluso…. – escuche que le decía en medio del torbellino que era mis pensamientos – me lo acaba de demostrar – paso un rato antes de que el la soltara y para que se calme más me obligo a ir con él a comprar helado

Desde que salimos de la casa hasta el súper que era casi diez cuadras másallá no dijo nada, y me hiso ir el recorrido a pie, yo por mi parte estaba impaciente, sabía que me saco de la casa para tener una conversación privada y el animal se callaba

Que sucede…. – escupí con cansancio ya, me miro y sonrió de lado con afecto

Conocí a Rukia cuando tenía apenas siete años, cuando la vi se me partió el alma al igual que a la tía, era pequeñita, estaba en un rincón del salón sentada con los ojos mirando a la pared y dando la espalda a los demás, la habían castigado por algo sin sentido y no le dejaban participar ni salir a su descanso, tía me dio una barra de chocolate y me dijo que se lo de, cuando se giroa verme me sorprendió sus ojos, jamás había visto un color de ojos como el de ella, pero más me sorprendió la tristeza y desesperación reflejados en ellos, como si hubiera perdido una parte de ella – no entendía por qué ahora me contaba eso si ya había pasado –cuando le di el chocolate me dio las gracias con una débil voz y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, fue así por lo que nunca dejaba de acompañar a tu mama al orfanato, siempre que iba le daba un chocolate y ella me sonreía, de a poco me tubo confianza me di cuenta que mi amistad le hacía bien así que jugaba solo con ella, y aun que era niña no sabía que jugar, y le conté una historia del príncipe salvador, que rescataba a su princesa de la prisión para darle su tan ansiada libertad, desde ahí jugamos a que yo era el príncipe y ella princesa a ser rescatada, no me importaba hacer ese papel si la veía sonreír, un día me conto de su amigo con el que vivió por un tiempo en la calle lo busque lo encontré y la ayude a escapar de ahí aun que tiempo después la encontraron, solo con verla me imagine que mi vida y la de mis hermanos hubiese terminado como la de ella si tu mama y tu papa no nos hubiesen aceptado, luego me tuve que ir dejándola en ese lugar, cuando regrese estaba decidido a encontrarla y saber de ella, ayudarla en lo que necesite, vaya sorpresa que me lleve al verla junto a ti –

A qué viene todo esto…. – escupí fingiendo molestia, aunque en el fondo mi corazón lloraba al imaginarme a Rukia de niña y en una soledad angustiosa

Esto viene al hecho de que te gusta ella – me dijo sin más rodeos, me atragante con mi saliva al acucharlo, ¿Cómo se pudo dar cuenta?, trate de negarlo pero él no me lo permitió –lo sé por tu forma de comportarte con ella, he visto como la miras, no es una persona preocupada por otra, es de un hombre a una mujer…. – de nuevo intente negar todo pero él siguió hablando – no lo niegues con solo verte hace un momento me quedo más claro, no te estoy juzgando ni nada, pero te advierto si solo la quieres para acostarte con ella y hacerle más daño, yo mismo vendré a cortarte parte por parte – me amenazo contundentemente – pero si es verdad el cariño que vi en ti por ella te apoyare y lo primero que debes de hacer es decirle como te siente y pedirle que sean los amigos de antes, me conto todo de cómo eran antes, hasta las dos imprudencias que tuviste, ella te quiere, aunque no sé si como hombre pero de verdad te aprecia, así que primero consigue de nuevo su aprecio, luego su confianza y ahí obtendrás su amor, pero si callas y actúas como hasta ahora ella te dejara sin más –

No conteste a nada de lo que me dijo, llegamos a casa y Rukia comió su helado feliz junto a Kaien, los deje estar solos, aunque eso supusiese un tanto mas de ansiedad en mi, al día siguiente acompañamos a Kaien al aeropuerto donde la despedida conmigo fue de un solo, ´´te llamare``, mientras con ella se abrazaron fuerte y no se separaron hasta que sonó la última llamada, a pesar de que estaba triste ella se despidió de él con una sonrisa y no derramo lagrimas, cuando por fin se adentro para ir al avión la estreche en mis brazos y ella no se alejo mas al contrario se apego mas a mí, pero no lloro, regresamos a casa y la vi encerrarse su habitación, al otro día fue lo mismo y ya me preocupo y molesto, no podía sentirse así de mal por su partida ¿y qué pasaba si ella lo amaba?, de nuevo la pregunta me aterrorizo

Rukia voy a entrar… – dije luego de haber tocado la puerta y ella no respondiese, día antes hable con su amiga Rangiku para que la saque a pasear pero Rukia me grito que me fuera al diablo, de ahí una discusión termino en un castigo, luego de veinticuatro horas debía de hablar con ella y ver si quería irse con su amiga Tzubaky

Que quieres – me gruño

Tzubaky te busca, te espera en el salón – sin esperar respuesta me Salí de su cuarto, en mi interior crecía de manera vertiginosa el miedo de que ella amase a mi primo o al niñato ese.

**********Rukia**********

Me dolio mucho la partida de mi príncipe, pero su cercanía había menguado un poco el amor que sentía por Ichigo, pero con su partida todo empeoraba, tenía que escuchar las horas extremas de charla por el teléfono que le hacia su novia, como el la trataba con cariño y le decía palabras de amor, lo que a mí me mataba, eso de verdad me llevo a una gran decepción por lo que pase gran parte de mi tiempo encerrada en mi habitación sin hacer mucho en particular, más que re ver una y mil veces los animes que tenía y o cuando no ver los dramas hechos por Matsumoto Jun, las que me llevaban del llanto a la risa con frecuencia, trate de que mi oídos se cierren a cualquier cosa de mi doctor, a pesar que el hacía intentos para que salga de mi encierro, pasaron así unos días, hasta que por fin la visita de Baky me saco de mi calabozo y Salí de paseo, trate de hacer que las cosas demi vida regresaran a su forma original de antes de la llegada de mi príncipe.

Pensé seriamente en trabajar pero obvio el ogro de Ichigo no me permitió, me dijo que aproveche el tiempo y como siempre por ser yo hacía todo lo que creía estaba mal, me salía con mi amigos con más frecuencia e íbamos a las discotecas, a divertirnos un rato llegando tarde a casa y siendo sermoneada sobre manera por Ichigo, ahora incluso me regañaba por mi forma de vestir, pues decía que era muy revelador y que una ´´niña`` de mi edad no debía de vestirse de esa manera, en ocasiones las discusiones se quedaban en uno que otro cruce de palabras, pero había días, en los que como ahora terminaba castigada sin salir, claro que para mí eso no era gran lio, ya que me escaba con frecuencia por la venta sin que él se dé cuenta y entraba por el mismo lugar, esta noche no había sido la excepción del caso, hoy más que nunca podía faltarme de la fiesta, pues en la discoteca a dónde íbamos estaría el grupo que amaba no solo por sus cantantes si no porque mi ídolo humano estaba en él, era el aniversario del fan club y ellos agradecidos por su fanatismo aria un show corto, ya que después debían de irse de gira de nuevo.

Cante, grite, baile y casi llore al son de su música y disfrute como nunca del espectáculo, tenía que reconocer que en ocasiones era bueno no obedecer las normas, Baky con el permiso de su padre también estaba ahí aunque solo por el grupo ya que ella amaba más a Oguri Shun como actor e ídolo, Rangiku, Asshido, Toshiro, Ikkaku, estaba también, ellos estaban bebiendo después de que el acto terminase, Rangiku al parecer había planeado olvidarse de su nombre incluso por esa noche ya que tomaba como si se fuese a acabar el alcohol del mundo, solo Baky y yo estábamos con gaseosa y más cuerdas que los demás, salimos a bailar primero las dos, hasta que dos chicos nos pidieron bailar lo cual aceptamos y creo ahí fue el primer error que cometí, para que los acontecimientos se desarrollen en la forma que terminaron, me sentía incomoda por como el chico me tomaba de la cintura y pegaba su cuerpo al mío, de una manera grotesca y por más que me alejaba luego de un segundo me encontraba en la misma situación, me puse de verdad nerviosa cuando su nariz empezó a recorrer mi cuello y sus labios buscaron los míos a pesar de yo apartar mi rostro de su cercanía, pero el chico de verdad era muy insistente y me tomaba de la cintura con más fuerza que hace unos minutos atrás, la música se puso lenta y al pedir que paráramos el baile, él me dijo que solo está más, y sentí como algo duro se pegaba a mi vientre, mi estómago se contrajo del susto y mis nervios se tensionaron por el miedo, ese tipo de seguro era un pervertido, busque con la mirada a mis amigos, que seguían bebiendo y otros bailaban, vi como Baky estaba sentada junto a Shiro, que se sonreían hablando animadamente y no se daban de cuenta que yo me encontraba en peligro, suplique en mi mente que alguien (quien sea) me venga a ayudar, pero nunca creí que fuera justo el quien viniese a mi rescate.

**********ICHIGO**********

Ishida se la paso la tarde entera molestándome para que pudiéramos salir a tomar algo, había tenido una fuerte discusión con Nemu su prometida por tonterías de flores para la decoración del local donde sería su boda, estaba de verdad mal el pobre chico y Sado apoyo la moción de salir en una noche de chicos, así lo hicimos aunque el hecho de dejar a Rukia sola en casa no me hacía nada de gracia, estaba castigada y no podía decirle que se fuera donde su amiga a pasar la noche, así que decidí que solo sería un rato estar con mis amigos me iría lo más temprano posible. Llegamos al bar donde se llevaba una celebración de dios sabe que, el grupo que canto de verdad era muy bueno y lo había escuchado ya en algunas ocasiones y su música era buena, cuando termino el lugar regreso con su habitual cronograma, la gente se puso a bailar y otro tanto a consumir bebidas alcohólicas, pasamos el rato hablando y haciéndonos bromas entre nosotros, bailamos con unas chicas que estaban de muy buen ver, aunque muy expuestas en sus vestimentas, paso el tiempo y justo cuando me disponía a despedirme de mis amigos y las chicas que nos acompañaban vis ojos vieron la máshorrible de las visiones, en ese mismo instante mi mente dejo de actuar de manera correctay vi todo en rojo.

Mi sangre ardía como lava de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y la verdad yo si aria erupción en este momento, no solo la rabia me gobernaba, si no la desesperación y el anhelo de desear algo que cada día lo veía más perdido, ahí en medio de la pista bailando bien pegada y de manera nada decente estaba Rukia, la niña que se supone estaba castigada en casa, la que se supone no debía de salir a la calle y mucho menos vestida de la manera en la que estaba.

Llegue a mi objetivo de dos zancadas y logre escuchar lo que ella decía al tipo con el que estaba.

Para por favor – susurraba Rukia y su vos se podía escuchar casi aterrada

Trasquila nena la pasaras muy bien – le respondió el otro con una voz libidinosa

Aléjate de mi – decía Rukia mientras intentaba de empujarlo con sus brazos que fueron aprisionados por ese

Ya te dije te are disfrutar mucho… - con sus palabras se inclinó con la clara intención de besar a MI MUJER y en ese segundo yo ya no era yo, solo era una bestia dispuesta a defender que por derecho de pertenencia me pertenecía, interpuse mi mano entre su asquerosa boca y los labios delicados de la chica que estaba temblando como hoja al viento

Te recomiendo que la sueltes si no quieres que tus brazos se separen de tu cuerpo….. – le gruñí y al parecer entendió el mensaje y vio la verdad jurada en mis ojos que salió pitando del lugar sin decir nada, mis ojos se enfrentaron a los de ella solo se encogió mas en su lugar – estabas castigada – le gruñí feroz mente – se supone que no puedes salir, ve o que te pasa cuando desobedeces? Eres aun una NIÑA y no debes de entrar a estos lugares

Vi como sus pupilas se dilataron por la rabia no sabía bien el por qué, ¿acaso ella quería estar con ese tipo y solo fingía no querer?, si eso era cierto podía darse ya por enterada que primero lo mataba antes de aceptar tal cosa.

Puedo hacer lo que se me viene en gana – me respondió altiva como solo ella – así que desaparece Ichigo, arruinaste mi noche – respondió y sus palabras dolieron peor que si hubiese sido atravesado por una daga en mi pecho

No lo medite mucho solo sabía que mi rabia corría por mi cuerpo aun con más fuerza que antes, ella debía de enterarse las cosas de una u otra manera, no lo había hecho cuando quise decirle por las buenas, entonces entendería por las malas, la cogí de la cintura levantándola en volandas, la puse sobre mi hombro derecho y no escuche ninguno de sus chillidos, al escuchar tal escandalo sus amigos se acercaron e intentaron hacer que la suelte y pidieron que la deje con ellos que la cuidarían, pero no escuche nada, no quería ser el asesino de adolecentes metidos, los ignore y pase de ellos, con Rukia aun en mi hombro quien me golpeaba violentamente para que la suelte, escuche pequeños otros que decía de la humillación, la cara que pondría y demás quejas para mi insignificantes. Así en mis hombros llegamos al parqueadero del local, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la metí dentro sin reparo o delicadeza, sabía que debía de controlar mi rabia pero no podía, me ganaba el hecho de saber que ella quería estar con ese hombre, ¿y si ya hubiese estado con otros tipos o mí mismo primo?, la idea de ese hecho me aterrorizo, no podía Rukia debía de ser solo mía, pero como explicarle a una niña de ese abrumador deseo que recorría por mí, como decírselo sin que ella me creyera un degenerado.

Conduje en silencio con un millón de pensamientos nada positivos, de vez en cuando giraba mi visa para verla, estaba sentada con la cara sonrojada y sus ojos algo cristalinos ¿acaso de verdad le dolía tanto no haber podido estar con ese tío oestaba así de triste porque lo asuste y de seguro ese no desearía verla más?, casi un grito de frustración se escapa de mi garganta, llegamos a la casa más rápido de lo habitual, ya que había conducido a una velocidad nada prudente. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que saliera pero ella se mantuvo quieta en ese lugar, revelándose por completo salir del coche.

Sal Rukia o te sacare de ahí yo – le advertí, mi paciencia el día de hoy había llegado a su limite

No lo are – me respondió testaruda, me encogí de hombros y la saque otra vez sobre mi hombro – aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh… - chillo del susto, de nueva cuenta pataleo para que la suelte, pero mis manos se aferraron mejor a su cuerpo, sus pequeñas manos golpeaban mi espalda tratando de hacerme daño, pero no sabía que hoy había sido herido de muerte por ella

Bájame, animal….. – como siempre sus insultos no se hicieron esperar, era una fierecilla

Entre a la casa sin ningún esfuerzo, una vez me asegure de cerrar la puerta como se debe la deposite en el suelo, la mire desde mi altura y si no fuera por la situación en la que estábamos, hubiese muerto por la ternura que causaba en mi la chiquilla, tenía el pelo todo revuelto y la caras sonrojada por la rabia lo que le hacía ver como un pequeño gatito queriendo ser león, pensando que ruje mientras solo maúlla.

Maldito bastardo…. – fue sus primeras palabras - ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? – grito furiosa poniéndose de puntillas para gritarme mejor

¿estas molesta? – pregunte en un tono de burla - ¿tu estas molestas?, cuando debería de ser yo quien esté más molesto que tú, te castigue y no deberías de estar ahí fuera, ¿no sabes obedecer cierto? –

Salí por que no me querías dar permiso – respondió mas furiosa

Porque estas castigada, niña entiende –

No me digas más niña, ODIO esa palabra, ya no soy una niña….. – me chillo a la cara

¿Qué? Te crees mujer por eso vas vestida así y permites que te manoseen y te quieres acostar con el primero que te cruza….. - grite furioso no aguantaba más esta situación

Co…. Como te atreves… - murmuro confusa y disgustada – retira lo que has dicho….. – me dijo en un murmullo

No….. –

Retíralo….. –

NO…. –

Imbécil….. – sentí como su pequeña mano chocaba con fuerza en mi rostro, me había dado una cachetada – te odio….. – me grito, se giró y salió corriendo a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, pero no podría irse así sin más, la alcance al pie de las gradas y la gire de manera busca haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre su espalda, intento sostenerse de mí, pero como no estaba bien parado con su agarre solo logro hacer que caiga sobre ella.

Me detuve en mis codos para no aplastarla, era tan pequeñita, su delgado y pequeño cuerpo estaba debajo del mío temblando, aspire su aroma que botaba de ella, una esencia dulce y deliciosa, la mire sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas eleve mi mirar más arriba y me topé con sus ojos, en ellos vi rastros de lágrimas que aun que intentaba retenerlas estas salían liberándose de su prisión, no pude más, mi mente no funciono más, solo ese deseo irrefrenable de hacerla mía y de cuidarla se apodero de mí, con mi mente en nebulosas corrientes no fui consciente de las acciones de mi cuerpo y de mis labios.

Como un hambriento que se abalanza a un pedazo de pan, me lance a sus labios, en un feroz y necesitado beso, ese deseo que hace mucho venia consumiéndose en mi ser era liberado sin mayor restricción. Saboree sus labios con fiereza y pasión, aunque en ese estado de descontrol sentí como ella no correspondía el beso y su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a mi… me separe un poco para verla, vi sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas mas sonrojadas, cuando ella abrió de nuevo sus ventanas a su alma, fui consciente que no podía estar más tiempo sin ella.

Me incline con calma, mirándola con intensidad a sus ojos, ella no apartaba tampoco sus vista, me incline hasta que pose con delicadeza mis labios en los de ella, sentí como su cuerpo se contrajo por la sorpresa nuevamente, pero no podía parar, bese de nuevo sus labios, esta vez buscando una respuesta, aunque solo fue un contacto ligero al inicio esta vez fue un poco más largo, siempre tratando de controlar mis impulsos, debía de ser cauto con ella, sentí como poco a poco sus labios me habrían paso a su cavidad bucal, donde introduje mi lengua buscando la suya, cada segundo se me ponía difícil el contenerme, y no ir de manera más exigente, sentí como sus labios temblaban, y dudaban no sabía besar, eso me reconforto, pero me lleno de ternura nunca antes sentida, la bese con más intensidad tratando de hacerle llegar con eso mi necesidad de ella, como respuesta solo tuve un estremecimiento de su cuerpo, lo que logro que recupere un poco, solo un poco la cordura

´´ pero que estoy haciendo…... debo parar, no, solo un poco, un poco más…`` - pensé desesperado ante la idea de separarme

********** RUKIA **********

Mi mente no sabía si estaba registrando bien lo que pasaba, ¿era real o era un sueño? - ´´ me está besando…. De verdad él me está besando`` - pensé y sin más me deje llevar por el dulce sabor del primer beso y el primer amor.

**/================/**

**`` Ella vive enamora se muere por él y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que haga que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´**

**/================/**

mmmmmmmm….. No hay excusa que valga del porqué de mi demora, pero para ser sincera, simplemente un sinfín de acontecimientos y la poca practica en el arte de escribir me retuvieron por mucho, mucho tiempo con todos mis fic. Es duro cuando no tienes tus cosas en orden y tus horarios y hábitos se distorsionan, logran crear mucho estrés, y para mí el escribir era una de la formas de des estresarme, espero poner pronto en mi mente todas las cosas en orden y tener una correlatividad con todos mis fic, como lo hacía antes, bueno también hay que esperar que la inspiración no me deje hasta que termine TODOS mis fics, y de ahí bueno veremos qué pasa ^^.

Sé que a muchos no les gustara el capítulo (en especial la parte del beso), no sé, yo siento que le falta algo, pero de verdad es lo mejor que pude hacer, hay que añadir el hecho que de perdí practica al escribir y por mi trabajo tengo que ser lo más ´´normal`` posible, creo que salió lo mejor que tenía para dar, solo les pido que me tengan un poquitín de paciencia y verán como lo mejoro (espero…..), pero con su apoyo y sus consejos espero crecer más y hacerles llegar los sentimientos que quiero transmitir al escribir.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, bueno menos ofensivos y/o agresivos, esos no son bien recibidos, espero sus reviews, con sus comentarios o con un BUUUU…. Jejej, díganme que les pareció el capi, onegai ^^.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos más avances de esta bonita pareja

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU** por leer

Atte. gaiaspink


End file.
